The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Ashlee McCall, Scott's older sister, returns to Beacon Hills in search of her alpha, Laura Hale. Instead she finds Laura's green-eyed brother, her old best friend. Will she be sucked back into the supernatural world along with Scott and Stiles? What danger lies ahead for the Hale/McCall pack? What would you do to protect the ones you love? Ashlee x Derek
1. Introduction

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) The Hale fire only happened 4 years ago. Laura was 17 when the fire happened, doing 7th form. Derek was 16, doing 6th form at Beacon Hills High. Ash was doing 4th form, she was 14. Cora was 14 and attended Beacon Hills High with Ash. Malia is the same age as Ash and Cora, Ash turned Malia back to human from a werecoyote when she came back to Beacon Hills, her and Malia are now close friends, she isn't with Stiles yet either, still deciding on that.**

1-Introduction.

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

_Thud. Bang. Crash._

"Scott?" I called out. I focused my hearing and I could hear somebody outside, on the roof. I pulled my long black hair into a bun and pulled my ring daggers out from the holster under my desk lid. I may be a werewolf but I wanted to keep that secret between me and my alpha, Laura Hale, so for now I was stuck with knives.

I crept down the stairs, daggers ready to strike. It was dark so I let my eyes glow, seeing as a wolf, as I continued down the stairs. I reached for the door handle and heard footsteps behind me. I spun around, dagger to their throat. Scott jumped in suprise and I instantly let my eyes return to normal.

"Scott! What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled at him, he was holding Mum's wooden baseball bat.

"Me? I'm not the one trying to cut my brother's head off!" he threw back.

_Thud._

"Go back upstairs Ashy" Scott said reaching for the door. I didn't move. He turned to look at me, I had my dagger's up ready to attack the trespasser. "Just stay behind me then" Scott whispered. I nodded and he opened the door. I stepped out onto the patio, revealing noone.

"Maybe it was a raccoon?" Scott said, confused, turning to look out at the lawn.

I could smell someone..

"AAAAHHHH!" Scott screamed. Stiles was hanging by his feet off the roof, Stiles gave out a yelp of his own. I just rolled my eyes.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled. Stiles gave Scott and I questioning looks after he saw the baseball bat. "I thought you were a predator!" Scott explained, waving the bat.

"Scotty put that down" I said when Stiles flinched away from it.

"A pre..never mind that. Long story short, station called, two joggers found half a body in the woods-" Stiles started, getting himself down.

Half a body. Hunters. "In half what way? Which half did they find?" I interrupted, last thing I needed was hunters.

"What?" Scott asked. He had a confused look on his face which soon disappeared whn Stiles fell from the roof and hit the patio floor. Scott and I helped Stiles up.

"I'm not sure, I just know that it's half a body aaaaand we're going. All three of us" Stiles said smiling and twirling the jeep keys in his hand.

..

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, I mean..I wanted a good night's sleep for the big game tomorrow" Scott said, making up excuses for why we should turn back.

"Because it's so exhausting sitting on the bench" Stiles said sarcastically.

I could tell this hurt Scott by the small uptick in his heartbeat, Stiles', Scott's, Mum's and Malia's were the 4 heartbeats I knew off by heart. I hit Stiles upside the head.

"Ow! Ash!" he whined. I gave him a pointed look and he shut up but continued to pout.

"I really don't think we should be out here.." Scott said, his fear of the dark, after being thrown down the stairs by our drunk father after he stumbled home one night, getting the best of him. Ever since that night, he was never fond of the dark, reminded him of the sudden scare and pain from the unexpected 'fall' and being knocked out for just over 2 minutes. I shivered at the memory of seeing him, lying at the bottom of the stairs, not moving as my mother yelled at my father to get out.

"Hey Ash?" Stiles asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" I said, trying to play it cool.

"It's your adhd again isn't it? Have you been taking your meds?" Scott lectured. Of course they'd bring it up, they always did. I hated taking them so some days I just..didn't.

"I'm fine Scott" I said, harsher than I wanted too. I walked in front of them. I could hear their whispers from behind me. _'Someone has to make sure she takes her pills' 'I can't constantly watch her' 'Maybe we could hire someone-' 'Stiles! That's a stupid idea' 'Just a suggestion'_ I scoffed at the idea of a 'medication babysitter'.

I saw lights, I could hear people and cars, and the smell of dog envaded my nostrils. "Get down!" I said, turning to Scott and Stiles. I crouched down behind a falllen tree and watched as Stiles, clumsily, tried to find another place to hide.

I saw John Stilinski, the sheriff and Stiles' father, catch Stiles by the back of his blazer. "Do you always listen in on my phone calls?" John asked.

Stiles made out he was thinking about it before answering, "mmmm..mostly" I heard John smack Stiles in the back of the head like I had earlier.

"Dad?" Stiles complained.

"Are your two usual partners in crime out here with you? Scott? Ash?" John called out to us. Scott looked at me. I shook my head, no, at him. Mum would kill us if she knew we had snuck out. Scott, stupidly, stood in sight of John.

"There's two out of three. Where's the last..Ash?" John called out again, no way in hell I was getting in trouble for this, I stayed down.

"She wanted to catch up on..homework?" Scott said, it sounded more like a question.

John gave Scott his 'I don't buy it' look. "You mean Ash? As in your sister Ashlee? Doing homework?" he questioned. Well. I did homework..sometimes.

"I promise, she's lying in bed doing some school thing..trust me" Stiles told his Dad.

"Trust you?" John asked, skeptical.

"Trust Scott?" Stiles said.

John looked at Scott. "She's at home" Scott said. It must have been enough for John because soon all the noise disappeard and I was alone in the forest.

I let my eyes glow as I followed the trail we had made coming here to get home again, now that I was walking. I must have been walking for 5 minutes when I picked up a heavy scent of blood. My previous task to get home before Mum does forgotten as I turned to follow the blood scent.

When I reached the source, I couldn't hold in the howl of loss and grief that escaped my lips. Laying in the dirt was the bullet-riddened, naked body of Laura Hale. I could smell the wolfsbane coming off her.

"No, no, no, no" I begged, falling onto all fours in the dirt. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My alpha was dead. The girl I had come to know as a friend and a sister was dead. I collapsed into the dirt beside her, sobbing, hadn't we lost enough? The fire, taking almost all of the Hale family besides Peter, Laura and her younger brother Derek. I've already lost the Hale family, they were close friends/family to me and I had lost my best friend, Cora and now this? 2 years after the loss of the Hale family, the police dropping the investigation due to insufficient evidence, I left Beacon Hills with Laura, unable to stay there. Her and I got closer and Laura told me about werewolves and offered me the bite. I accepted of course, my own life looking bleak..my father had walked out on us, Mum was constantly at work, ignoring me and Scott, I had lost the closest thing to a functional family and along with them my best friend. Laura had returned to Beacon Hills before me, saying we needed to find who did this. I had a strong connection with my alpha, I had a sick feeling in my stomach so I returned. That was 6 months ago months ago, I had been looking for Laura ever since. I gave up a month ago when I found nothing that could help me find her. I let the tears fall freely, very unlike me but I didn't care. It was only when I heard footsteps behind me that I stopped crying and spun around to come face to face with a familiar pair of glowing blue eyes and the dark hair to match.

..

..

**My new story, what do you think? Leave me a review :) Really excited to start this one and hope to be updating everyday or every second day. Please favourite and follow and stay golden!**


	2. I Remember You

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

2-I Remember You

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Those eyes, glowing blue, I knew them.

"Get away from her" He warned. Away from who? Was the familiar man in front me talking about Laura? "I said, GET AWAY FROM HER" he said again, his forehead lowering, dangerously.

"Derek?" I whispered. I never knew the Hale family were werewolves until after the fire, until Laura introduced me to the supernatural world. His glowing eyes didn't scare or suprise me.

The dangerously angry look on his face disappeared. His eyes returned to their usual colour. Piercing green eyes looked into my pale purple ones. I could tell he was trying to figure out who I was.

Derek's face screwed up, "Ash?" he asked.

I nodded. We just stood there, looking at each other. "I remember you" Derek said. For a moment it was as though we were kids again, running around the Hale yard. I didn't spend much time with Derek in the beginning, opting to hang around with the girls, Cora and Laura. I soon became closer with Derek as well, finding him a nice change from the girls. I did get close to Peter though, saw him as my uncle as well seeing as Mum was an only child and my father wasn't around.

"Shit..Laura, i'm sorry" Derek whispered. I was pulled from my thoughts. Derek was kneeling over Laura's body. I could tell he was upset, perk of being a werewolf.

"I'm so sorry" I said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Derek jerked away from my touch. I pulled my hand back like it had been burnt, suprised by his actions. We weren't the best of friends when we were younger but we still got along, sometimes hung out at the Hale house when Cora or Laura were at school and we didn't want to go.

Derek lifted her body up in his arms. I growled protectively for my alpha, eyes flaring blue like Derek's, mine more aqua. Derek's face changed to suprised, "You're a wolf?" he asked. I stayed silent. "How?"

"Laura" I said sadly. "She's my alpha" I told him. I was now an omega.

"I'm sorry" Derek said. He looked broken. He held his dead sister, one of two only living relatives he had left after the fire. I let a few tears fall silently. I found myself following Derek back to the Hale house in silence.

..

I stroked Laura's hair as Derek dug a grave next to the house for her. I had covered her body with my jacket. Derek hadn't said anything else but I knew he was grieving. Derek threw the shovel to the side and walked over to us.

"Not yet" I said, my voice cracking, as he tried to take her from my arms. He looked at me and nodded, sitting down beside us. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you" I whispered to Laura. I felt Derek's eyes on me as I spoke. "I should never have let you come back alone" I nuzzled into her neck, tears falling as I did. It hurt that I had given up looking for her, maybe I could have stopped this, found the ones that burnt the Hale family alive. "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry" I whispered, this was all my fault.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

The girl I remember from school, the one who would come over to hang out with my sister's, the one I would ditch school with, was crying over my sister's body. I left Beacon Hills a week after the fire, not able to stay in the place my family burned down. I didn't take Laura with me, didn't tell Peter I was going, just sent them both a text, a fucking text, telling them I wasn't coming back. But here Ash was, blaming herself for Laura's death. She looked so defeated, she wasn't the perky, bright eyed, erratic girl I remembered, she wasn't loud, she wasn't fidgetting, she was quiet, she was crying.

I put my hand on Ash's, trying to comfort her, something I was never really good at. I felt bad for how I reacted to her touch earlier. She looked up at me, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, I never remember her crying, she was always a hard-ass.

I sighed, "It's time" I told her, my first words since we had left the forest. She nodded sadly and pulled Laura into a tight hug. She helped me lower Laura into her grave. She also helped me enbed wolfsbane petals into a rope, the task could be too much for one werewolf alone. We buried the rope in a spiral, the spiral of revenge, under the dirt around her grave covering Laura in her now fully transformed wolf form.

Me and Ash sat on the burnt steps of the Hale manor.

"Where did you go?" Ash asked after a long silence.

"I couldn't stay, I went everywhere" I answered simply.

Ash nodded but didn't say anything.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. I hugged Derek's leather jacket he had taken off and put around me because I had given mine to Laura, it was freezing tonight.

"You know, that's the reason we left too, Laura and I" I said. Derek didn't say anything but by the slight tilt of his head I could tell he was listening. "She always talked about you, how she missed her baby brother" I laughed sadly at the memory. "I remember all the dinners your Mum would make for us, how she would always cover for us at school when we would ditch" I said.

"Remember the time when you tried to jump the fence and your shirt caught on it?" Derek said quietly.

"I definitly remember that. When Malia saw the cut, she freaked" I said giving Derek a small smile. I lifted up my shirt revealing my scar from the spike, cut down my hip. I had a tattoo that crossed over it, it said McCall in curvise and there were three small red roses over the name. "Even after I got the bite, it never healed" I said, pulling my shirt back down.

"What do the roses mean?" Derek asked. He was referring to my tattoo.

"I got it done after my Dad walked out on us. I got the roses with my last name to symbolize my family, me, my Mum and Scott. The Greek goddess of love pricked her finger on a rose thorn, dripping blood on the rose, turning it red. The red rose shows that with love there will be sacrifice and that the love will be unconditional and survive the lengths of time" I explained. Normally I wouldn't talk about my father, not Dad, he didn't deserve that, because it hurt but I felt safe around Derek even though we hadn't seen each other in about 4 years.

Derek nodded in understanding, "You should get home to them"

He was right, it was after midnight which meant Mum would be home..shit. "You're right. I hope i'll see you around Derek" I said softly, standing up and brushing the dust off my shorts. I gave Derek a weak smile and walked into the cold night.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, stopping me in my tracks.

"I'm going home" I said, without turning around. Derek didn't say anything so with one last look at Laura's grave, I sniffed and kept walking.

..

I must have been walking for 10 minutes when I reached the road. I heard the soft rumble of a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro coming towards me. Me and Scott had been fixing up his dirtbike over the last few weeks, we had looked into cars as well, I definitly knew that sound anywhere. I didn't turn around but I heard the car pull up next to me.

"Get in Ashy, you're not walking all the way home" Derek said softly, using my old nickname only Scott, Cora, Stiles, Laura, Peter and him called me. I stopped and turned around to him. I nodded okay and got in the camaro. We drove in silence until we reached my house.

"I'm going to see Peter tomorrow" Derek started. I studied his face, I hadn't seen Peter in 4 years. "After the fire..he-he got hurt, badly, he's been in the hospital since..I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see him..i'll pick you up from school" Derek said quietly. I had no idea Peter was hurt, all I knew was that he survived.

"I'll come with you" I said and gave him a watery smile as I pictured Peter being stuck in a hospital for 4 years. "I'll see you tomorrow, thanks Derek" I said, getting out. He nodded and I shut the door. I watched as he took off down the street.

I quietly climbed up the wall, trying to reach my window. My foot slipped and my knee smacked into the wall, I cringed and waited. I didn't hear anything. Mine and Scott's rooms are on the second floor while Mum's is on the bottom floor. I pryed open my window and rolled through, onto my bed. I came face to face with Mum and her wooden baseball bat.

"Ash!" Mum shouted in suprise, waving the bat around. "I thought you were someone trying to break in!"

"Well, i'm not. Put the bat down Mum" I told her sighing once I had calmed down.

"What's going on?!" Scott said running into my room. He looked at me with the 'please don't tell' face.

"Your sister was out all night, probably with some boy" Mum lectured, pointing at Derek's too big leather jacket that I was wearing. Scott narrowed his eyes at me, he knew I didn't leave the house wearing it when we left with Stiles earlier that night.

"Just back off" I ground out at her. "I'm home now so relax" I huffed at them both. Scott looked confused by my anger and Mum just put her hands on her hips.

"Is that right? How about this, you're grounded. For a week. Now bed, both of you" Mum growled, pointing at us both. "That's enough parenting for me, goodnight" she said walking out of my room, leaning the bat againist my desk.

I fell back onto my bed, this had been a horrible night. I felt the bed weight shift as Scott sat down beside me.

"What's wrong Ashy?" Scott asked, patting my leg.

I sat up, Scott was always there for me. Even after I had left for a year and a half and come back, he was still there for me. Mine and Mum's relationship had changed, she still hasn't forgiven me for leaving for so long but Scott was always there. "I happened upon the Hale house after John sent you and Stiles home" I told Scott. I felt Scott take my hand.

"I'm sorry, I should have been there" he whispered. He knew I was close to the Hale family but he had no idea about what I was, about Derek, about most of them and that's how it is going to stay. He knew I was broken after the fire. He found me drunk in the forest a few minutes from the Hale house a couple nights after the fire. I had brought a bottle of vodka and drunk the whole thing, making my way to the house, I passed out and that's how Scott found me. I had to go to hospital to get my stomach pumped because I had alcohol poisoning. It was a scary night for all three of us, especially Scott.

"I'm fine, really. It's just been so long and.." I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey. Remember you've always got me and Stiles, always, you're stuck with us forever" The last part had me cracking a small smile.

"I'll remember" I said, rolling my eyes. Scott pulled me into a hug. I got under the covers and Scott grabbed a throw blanket, top and tailing with me. Scott and me did this whenever we needed each other, when we felt sad or alone, we knew we always had each other. I fell asleep an emotional mess, Scott at my side comforting me.

..

..

**Aw, some McCall feels :3 I love Peter to much to make him the reason Laura is dead, I can't do it, I don't want to follow the exact plotline anyways. Please review, favourite and follow and as always, stay golden :)**


	3. My Friend?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Shout out to Marine76, thanks heaps for the reviews, appreciate it! :D**

3-My Friend?

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Ashlee, Scott, wake up" I heard Mum say as she shook Scott. Scott groaned and moved closer to me. "Up, now, you both have school" I leant into Scott, both of us ignoring Mum. "Come on, i'm already late for my shift. I'm leaving now, get up and go to school" Mum whined. I heard her stand and walk to the doorway. She sighed and I waited until I heard her car start, after various tries, and she pulled out of the driveway.

"Scott, get up" I mumbled, pushing him with my butt. He groaned and turned away from me. I huffed and pushed him off the bed, he hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow, shit Ashy" he whined and I laughed loudly. I felt arms around me and I was being pulled to the floor. I hit the floor with a thud as well. I rolled over and smacked Scott in the head. He laughed and started tickling me.

"Scott, stop!" I said between laughs. I tried to push his hands away but I just collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Okay, okay, stop, we've got school" I said after recovering from my laughter attack. Scott nodded and jumped up from the floor, he held his hand out to me. I smiled and took it, getting up off the floor.

"We taking my bike or the bus today?" Scott asked.

"You fixed it!?" I asked him excitedly. We had been working on it but never got round to finishing.

"When I got home last night" Scott said with a smile. I nodded, eager to ride. Scott's face fell, "You okay now? I can cover for you at school if you need-"

"I'm fine Scotty" I told my brother, giving him a small smile. "Was just a really long night" I said softly, hugging into Derek's jacket without realising. He was the last person I excepted to find last night.

"Who's jacket?" Scott asked, slightly protective. I gave him a 'mind your own business' look but he only matched my glare. I sighed.

"He's a..friend" and that was all I gave him. I walked into the bathroom, picking up my red acid wash skinny jeans and a clean blue racer tank top to wear under Derek's jacket..which I hadn't taken off yet..

"And what is this 'friend's' name?" Scott questioned from my room as I quickly changed in the bathroom. I walked past him picking up my beanie from my desk, it was only autumn but it was freezing.

"Come on, we have school" I said ignoring his question and walking out off my room, heading for the kitchen.

Scott followed me into the kitchen and I quicky made us a batch of blueberry waffles.

"Don't be disgusting!" I growled Scott when he put the end of the whipped cream can in his mouth. I heard him press the button and watched him fill his mouth with whipped cream. I tried to smack him again but he jumped off the bench and ran out to the front door.

He swallowed and wiped his mouth, "Hurry up" he said sassily with his loopsided smile as he ran outside to his bike, keys in hand.

Awesome, time for school. Here we go again.

..

I heard Stiles before I saw him.

"Scott! Ash!" he yelled. I turned around to his voice and was engulfed in a hug by the boy himself.

"Yeah, hi Stiles" I said awkwardly, wriggling out of his grasp. I was never really one for hugs. Stiles walked over and him and Scott shared a handshake of their own. Malia walked over to us and I gave her a small smile. She came a nudged me with her elbow, saying hello.

"New jacket?" Stiles asked casually, pointing it out. All three of them stared at me.

"More or less" I asked vaguely, opting to eye Scott, gage his reaction. I could tell he knew I was keeping something from him.

"She climbed through her window late last night wearing it" Scott said, getting a weird look from Stiles and a suprised look from Malia.

"Where were you last night, huh?" Malia started, jokingly. "Matt's? No, it was Jackson wasn't it?" she said, chuckling.

Scott and Stiles faces turned to disgusted when they got what she was saying.

"I wasn't at anyones house last night" I shot back, half-heartedly.

"Better not have been" I heard Stiles mutter to Scott.

"She was at the Hale house last night" Scott told Stiles. Malia turned to me, all joking aside. She knew what the Hale family meant to me, what they were, I was the one that changed her back to into a human when I meet the werecoyote in the forest. I could see the trapped girl behind those animalistic eyes and I couldn't bear to walk away from her. Me and Malia had gotten closer ever since, she even helped me search for Laura.

"Ash, we can go home, we don't need to be here today-" Malia started.

"No..i-i'm fine. Lets just get this day over and done with" I said, cutting her off her objections. She nodded at me and I gave her a slightly watery smile. I needed to tell her what happened last night, what I had found.

I was brought from my thoughts when the form class bell went. "Well..i'll catch you two at interval" Stiles told Malia and Scott as he came to stand by me. I didn't miss the sympathetic look in his eyes, he knew I was close to the Hale family as well. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

"I can't keep getting behind" I said as an answer and started walking towards my form class. I could hear the erractic footsteps of Stiles behind me, following me.

..

Finally. The last bell went and the school day was over. I felt a sense of relief wash over me when I heard it, I felt like losing control most of the day. The boys had continuely questioned me about the jacket, about where I was last night, the teachers even had multiple 'talks' with me about my grades. So what, i'm a C- student, there's nothing wrong with that, better than a D.

"Ash!" Scott's voice called out, getting my attention. Him and Stiles were walking towards me. "I've got work at the animal clinic, do you wanna catch a ride with Stiles today?" Scott asked.

I had avoided telling Scott I wouldn't be home until later, simply because I couldn't handle the questions.

"Ash? Did you hear what I said?" Scott asked, looking at me strangely.

"Uhhhh.." I didn't know what to tell him.

"I really don't mind Ash" Stiles said.

"I..Uh.." Why couldn't I just tell him? And why were my cheeks heating up? It was only Derek, not anyone like Jackson..not that Jackson was attractive with deep sea green eyes..like Derek.

"Ash?" Scott said. "Are you alright?" Him and Stiles were giving me strange looks. _Suck it up, tell Scott, he's your brother, don't keep things from him, lies and secrets destroy families_ I told myself, I HATED keeping things from Scott but sometimes it was necessary.

"I really appreciate the offer Stiles, but-" I started and was cut off by the same soft rumble of Derek's camaro from the night before. I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding when Derek stopped beside us and wound down the passenger window.

"You ready?" Derek asked, looking between me, Scott and Stiles. I looked at Scott, he wasn't happy with who he saw.

"Uh..give us a minute" I told him. Derek nodded to the quickly emptying parking lot and drove over and parked up.

The second I turned around to look at Scott, I knew I was in trouble.

"Ash? Not him, anyone but him" he said frantically.

"Scott, calm down. It's not like that-" I tried.

"How many nights have you been sneaking out to see him? I remember how upset you were that night, in the forest. I watched them pump your stomach for hours, I was terrified. Don't put yourself or me through this again" Scott said, Stiles nodding along. Scott was very protective of me ever since our father walked out, he just wanted me to get over the Hale family deaths not pull myself back into what litte amount of living Hales remained.

"Scott, stop" I said calmly. "I saw him last night-" Scott was about to interject but I held my hand up, stopping him, "He was at the Hale house and I got lost, ended up there. He gave me his jacket and drove me home, that's all"

"What's he doing here? Why's he waiting for you?" Scott asked, still skeptical.

"Peter, his uncle, he got out of the fire. He's been in hospital for 4 years. Derek told me he's going to see him today and I am too" I told Scott, leaving no room for discussion. Luckily for me, Scott nodding understandingly. I pulled Scott into one of my rare and meaningful hugs, he understood how important Peter, hell any of them, were to me. "I'll see you later. You too Stiles" I said pulling away, waving to them both.

"Bye Ashy" they both said as I turned to walk towards Derek's car.

I opened the passenger door and wiped my eyes quickly before getting in. I wasn't normally emotional but to be honest, I was nervous. Nervous to see Peter, to be around Derek, to be involved in a side of me again that I thought I left behind 4 years ago. I've tried to stay completely under the radar and nobody but Malia and now Derek know i'm a werewolf.

"You lied to him" Derek stated as I sat down in the comfy leather seat.

"I did" I said back quietly.

Derek didn't say anything just drove us to the hospital.

..

..

**So Scott has no idea about the supernatural, nor does Stiles. Hope you like where this story's heading, leave me a review, favourite and follow :) Stay golden!**


	4. Feels Like 4 Years Ago

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

4-Feels Like 4 Years Ago

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

The silence in the car was suffocating. I wanted to break it but I didn't know what to say. Luckily for me, Derek broke the silence.

"Your brother..he isn't happy with you being with me, is he?" Derek asked.

I sighed, "It's not you, he just doesn't want to see me like that again"

"The stomach pumping?" he asked softly.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, he had listened in on mine and Scott's conversation. I didn't come here to fight with him though, so I left it alone, settling on just nodding.

..

I followed Derek into the hospital, I was watching for Mum. I really didn't need her finding out I was hanging around Derek and Peter as well. Derek stopped in front of room 13. He turned and looked at me, this was Peter's room. All of a sudden, I was hit with an emotional tidal wave. I was unsure, I was nervous but most of all, I was scared. By coming here i've brought myself back into this life. I know seeing Peter will trigger my need for revenge, to avenge Laura, Cora, him and the rest of the Hale family.

"Ash? You're shaking" Derek said, snapping me out of my head. I looked at his worried face to my hands. He was right, I was shaking. Not shaking like I had rheumatoid arthritis, shaking like I was in a deadly accident and only just survived. I closed my hands into fists but it made it worse. I felt warm, strong hands over mine and my shaking settled a little. Derek rubbed the backs of my hands with his thumbs for a second before letting me go and opening Peter's door.

"Hello nephew" Peter said, he sounded slightly weakened but he still wore his v-necks and had a cocky smile on his face, which I loved.

I felt Derek's mood lighten as he gave Peter a tiny smile, it was still there though. Peter turned and saw me, a huge grin breaking out on his face, "Ashy?" he said.

My fears melted away and I felt my own smile surface, "Uncle Peter!" I yelled happily and ran into his arms. I hugged him tightly, amazed that he had survived. Peter returned my hug and it felt like I was 14 again, coming home from school with Cora and Laura, running up and hugging him. Peter would swing me around and then let us play in the forest as he and Talia made afternoon snacks.

"Ashy was in the woods, she..uh..she found something" Derek said sadly, his mood ruined again.

"Found what?" Peter asked, pulling away from our hug. He looked between Derek and I and his smile turnd to a frown. "What did you find Ash?" he asked me when Derek wouldn't meet his eyes.

I sniffed, already feeling the tears threatening to surface again. "I, uh..I..I found..Laura. She was..shot 5 times..wolfsbane bullets" I finished and my body racked with sobs. I loved Laura so much and to see her like that was just..it was too much.

"I'm sorry Ashy" Peter whispered as he hugged me again, rubbing my back like he used to when I was upset. I looked over Peter's shoulder to see Derek. He looked broken again. Not only that but he looked pissed, he wanted revenge all the same as I did.

..

We sat outside my house in Derek's camaro, Derek, Peter and I. I had opted to sit in the backseat, letting Derek and Peter awkwardly catch up as this was the first time in 4 years Peter had been let out. We had spent an hour in the hospital room talking about where we go from here about Laura. We all wanted revenge, but we had nothing to go on. Scott came out the front door, holding the trash bag, doing his chore for once. Scott slowly approached the camaro, the windows were tinted so he wouldn't be able to see inside. I wound down the window.

"Just me Scotty" I said with a small smile.

He eyed Derek and Peter, "Come in soon alright" Scott said, not asked, said. When he was in protective brother mode, there was no room for discussion. So I nodded and he went back inside.

"That your brother?" Peter asked. I nodded at him. "I think I remember him, he came to pick you up once or twice. He's all grown up now, healthy" Peter continued. Me and Derek shared a slightly confused look. "Does he know about us?" Peter asked me, turning around in his seat.

"No, i've kept it from him, not that I want too but sometimes it's for the best" I told him.

"What if it isn't for the best?" Peter questioned.

I burrowed my eyebrows, confused. "It is, trust me" I said.

"Well, get inside to him before he comes out here and pulls you out" Peter said sarcastically.

"You're right, thank you both. I'll keep in touch" I said holding up my phone, Derek's number hadn't changed but Peter gave me his earlier. I leant forward and placed a small kiss on Peter's cheek. I gave Derek a small side one-armed hug. I got out and waited at the front door until they were gone, waving out at them.

When I got inside I ran straight into my room. Once I had closed the room door, I slide down it until I was sitting on the floor. I took off Derek's jacket and threw it across the room. I let out a long, shaky breath and felt the few tears I didn't let fall before cloud my vision. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, I still had Peter and Derek. Laura and Cora wouldn't want me dwelling on the past, I know that but I can't help but feel guilty about Laura..if only I had come back with her-

"Ash! Did I hear you just come in?" I heard Mum call out.

I cleared my throat, not wanting my voice to crack. "Yeah" I called out. I heard Mum walking up the stairs until she was outside my door.

"I told you, you were grounded for the week" she stated, I could hear the exhustion in her voice from doing overtime, AGAIN.

"I'm sorry..I just ran into someone" I said, hoping it was enough for her to leave.

"Someone like who?" she asked, I could hear in her tone that she was as over this conversation as I was.

I sighed, "Can we talk about this tomorrow, i'm really tired and I just want to-"

"You're tired? I am tired, i've been at work all day and I just wanted my daughter to listen to me but once again you ignored me" Mum said, she had a way of making me feel bad.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I didn't mean to find him-" Shit. Now she knew for sure the 'friend' was male.

"Him?" Mum asked. I chose to ignore her, wait for her to leave. I heard her try open the door but I was leaning againist it. "Ash..open up honey" Mum said softly. I pulled myself up off the floor and flopped down on my stomach onto my bed. I heard my door open and close and then the bed shifted as she sat down beside me.

"Ash, honey" She said. I turned my head and looked at her. She was holding Derek's jacket. "What's going on with you? Coming in late, keeping secrets from Scott-"

"He told you?" I asked.

"Not exactly..he may have been talking to Stiles, I wanted his laundry..point is, I worried about you" she explained. She had eavsdropped on Scott and Stiles.

"I ran into Derek" I said, my voice muffled by the bed as I put my face down, not sure how she would react.

"Derek? As in, the Hales?" she asked. I nodded. She sighed and rubbed my back softly. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to react the same as Scott did. I know how I was when they..died..but he's my friend and it's been 4 years. He picked me up from school and we went to see Uncle Peter" I watched Mum slightly cringe when I called him Uncle Peter.

"I understand but we just want what's best for you-"

"I know what's best for me" I said, sitting up. "I won't abandon the Hales again" I spat at her, feeling the need to defend them, the guilt I felt for Laura's death getting to me.

"It's late. Get some sleep and i'll talk to you tomorrow after work. Be here when I get home" Mum said, ignoring what I just said. She rubbed my back once more and got up, walking to the door. "Night Ash" she said and walked out. Scott caught the door before it closed, inviting himself in.

"Shit, I can never be alone in this house can I?" I asked bitterly but sarcastically.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright" Scott said quietly. I instantly felt bad for my bitterness.

"Sorry Scott" I said softly. "I'm fine, Peter got out today, he's gonna be fine" I said with a smile, happy that something worked out for Derek.

"What happens now?" Scott asked coming to take Mum's seat from before.

"With who?"

"With Peter and Derek?" Scott asked cautiously.

I huffed and laid back down on my stomach, "I don't really know Scotty" I wasn't telling the truth but I wasn't exactly lying.

..

..

**Reunited with Peter, yay :D We love Peter! Don't worry Scott will be getting the bite very soon and no, Ashlee won't be very happy about it ;) Anyways, leave me a review, follow and favourite and most importantly, stay golden!**


	5. A Day Out

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

5-A Day Out

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Scott was driving me over to the loft to see Peter and Derek again, much to Scott's displeasure. I didn't care, I wanted to see them. I fiddled with Derek's jacket that I held in my arms, it was about time I gave it back. It had been hard leaving Derek behind after the fire, even though he left first. I had always felt close to Derek..maybe it was because I had a crush on him when I was 14. At first he was Cora and Laura's annoying brother but after hanging out with him, he was the attractive brother that you knew you couldn't have. I shook my head, physically trying to shake away those thoughts, they were wrong.

"You know I still don't like this right?" Scott said, breaking the silence that filled Mum's volvo.

"I know Scott, you tell me constantly. I will tell you what I told Mum, I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING" I said, trying to make him understand.

Scott glanced at me before turning back to the road. This was going to get old really fast. Scott turned into the parking outside the building complex. I got out and turned to thank Scott but I found him getting out as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked Scott.

He slammed the door and turned to me with a smile, "Coming in with you. If you're gonna be hanging around them, I wanna get to know them"

Scott was trying and that's what mattered. Only problem was, would Derek mind? I mean, sure he probably doesn't mind me coming over but bringing Scott in too..I don't know.

"You coming?" Scott called out over his shoulder as he walked over to the front doors. I followed him into the elevator, pressing floor 3. I stepped out of the elevator, Scott following me now.

"This it?" Scott asked as we stood in front of room 5. I nodded and knocked on the door. Peter was the one to answer. He pulled me into a hug and looked past me to see Scott.

"Scott, right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Peter right?" Scott asked Peter. Peter nodded and the two held each other's gazes for a few moments too long, I decided to interven.

"Where's Derek?" I asked, looking around. I could hear his heartbeat and smell him but I couldn't see him.

"He's in the kitchen making lunch" Peter replied, turning away from Scott. He held out his hand, inviting us in. I walked in Scott following me. I pointed the couch out to Scott and he cautiously took a seat. His heartbeat picked up a little, he was nervous. I went to the kitchen to find Derek, still holding his jacket.

"Ash" Derek said when I reached the kitchen doorway, he must know my heartbeat.

"Hey Derek" I said softly, walking over to him. He kept his head down as he made his sandwich. "I brought back your jacket" I said, offering it back to him. He turned around and shook his head.

"Keep it" he said and his black henley fit him nicely, not covered by his jacket for once.

"You sure?" I asked, looking anywhere but his chest. I felt my own heartbeat pick up ever so slightly, I was good at controlling it now. He nodded and picked up his sandwich, taking a bite.

"Thanks" I said, forcing myself to look him in the eye, showing him my gratitude. Derek pushed off the bench and beckoned for me to follow him into the lounge where Scott and Peter were.

Scott's head snapped to me and Derek as we entered the lounge together.

"So..what are we doing today?" Peter asked. It was Saturday and here we all were.

"Considering I just got paid, i'd like to go out to lunch" Scott spoke up. I looked at him suprised, I didn't expect him to act like this. I expected him to freak out that his sister is hanging around Hales again, who are not only male but older than her.

"Not a bad idea considering Derek only made himself something" Peter said with a chuckle. Derek rolled his eyes, much like Cora..

"What do you think Ashy?" Scott asked, giving me a knowing smile. As againist this whole thing as he is, he's still willing to try and get along with the older Hales. I gave him a huge grin and nodded.

"Where to?" I asked excitedly.

..

We ended up at The Munch, where Lydia Martin worked. Lydia was a nice girl, sometimes hung out with us at school but with Jackson around she changed into the typical 'dumb hot girl' so we stayed away from them when they were together usually. When I saw Lydia, I gave her a small which she returned with her own and a wave at Scott and I. The smile on her face fell slightly when she saw Peter and Derek but she made out she was busy and had to get back to it.

The four of us sat at an outside table, the patio was over a field which now, because of the time of year, had bright yellow sunflowers, carnations, roses and other beautiful wild flowers growing on it. The massive garden around us has high up and reached up to our shoulders. Derek must have caught me staring because he picked a small but perfect red rose and handed it to me, the tips of his ears held the smallest blush that he wouldn't dare let reach his face.

"Thank you" I said softy. I put the rose behind my ear seeing as it wasn't too big. Scott's face screawed up slightly and he was about to say something when we heard Stiles' voice.

"He was busy with Ash today, something about Derek?" Stiles told Malia, referring to Scott. All four of us turned and looked at Stiles and Malia who were sitting at a table not too far from us, the two having a cute little lunch together.

"Good guess Stiles" I called out and burst out laughing when Stiles spun in suprise and Malia jumped up. Stiles lost his seating and fell off the his chair and onto the patio. I heard Scott and Peter laughing with me and Derek let out a small chuckle.

"Guys..uh.." Stiles said from the floor, looking upside down at us.

"What's going on here?" I asked, walking over to them.

"Well..we are..on a..date" Malia said, she cringed, waiting for my reaction.

"It's about time!" I hollered. Malia's cringe turned to a grin and Stiles pulled himself up off the floor. "You two have been tip-toeing around each other for a few months now" I said.

"Nice flower, where'd you get it?" Stiles asked. I instantly blushed and quickly looked over at Derek. They both just grinned goofily and I left them to their date and returned to my own table.

Scott gave my a questioning look. "Stilinski grew some balls, asked Malia out" I told him and he looked over at them, smiling. Peter smirked at my choice of words.

..

Lydia had come out and taken our orders. She seemed more comfortable once she talked to the Hales. She was actually a really nice girl but she was in and out of relationships with Jackson and he was an asshole. Peter and Scott went for a classic bacon and eggs. Derek ordered a grilled cheese and I got a pesto shrimp salad. We had eaten, small conversation between us. Peter and Scott were getting along so on the way back to the loft, Peter drove and Scott was in the passenger seat leaving Derek and I in the backseat of the camaro.

"Now i'm just hoping to make it to first line" Scott said, getting my attention.

"You'll get there Scotty" I told him with a smile. Peter nodded and offered Scott a small smirk.

..

I dropped onto the floor. I blew out a breath, my lips immatating that of a horse. I looked to see Scott with a unimpressed look on his face, he always thought I was childish which is funny coming from him considering how him and Stiles are! Peter and Derek sat down on the couch and Scott sat down on the one seater. I rolled around the floor, suddenly becoming bored.

"Ash" Scott started, here we go. "Medication today?" I chose to ignore that question and roll around some more. I heard Scott frustratedly huff.

"We better head home" I said, getting up and stretching slightly. Scott nodded and stood up too. "Thanks for today" I said to them all. Scott nodded his thanks.

"Anytime Ash" Peter said and lied down so his feet were in Derek's lap. Derek groaned and pushed Peter's leg off him as he stood up.

"Before you leave Ash" Derek started, causing me to turn to him. "I have something for you" I looked at Scott and held up 2 fingers, telling him to give us 2 minutes, he nodded. I followed Derek to his makeshift room, a bed in the middle of the room up the back of the loft.

"You need to know something as well Derek" I said nervously..he needed to know what Malia was.

"What is it?" he asked, sensing my nerves.

"When I got back, 6 months ago, I came across a coyote in the forest" Derek gave me a look to continue. "It wasn't a coyote though, it was..a girl"

"Who?" Derek asked, he must have heard of werecoyotes before.

"Um..it was..Malia" I said looking down.

"I'm glad you told me. I've known for awhile she isn't human but I didn't know what she was"

I looked at Derek suprised. "Do you trust her?" he asked simply.

"With my life" I told him and he nodded, going back to what he was doing.

I watched him pull a box out from under his bed. I was struck breathless when I saw the writing on the top; LAURA & CORA. Derek looked at me to gauge my reaction. He studied my face for a moment before pulling a small envelope from the box and handing it to me. I opened the envelope with shaking hands. There were photos, photos of me, Laura and Cora together. My lungs burnt when I didn't inhale but I couldn't. Some of the photos were taken with Talia's camera back when we were 14 and were playing tag on the Hale yard. Some were of us at the beach. There were some me and Laura toke together on the road, from her phone. There was one of me and Derek, 4 years ago, in a photo booth. I'm cross-eyed and Derek has a huge smile on his face, he's pulling bunny ears behind me, he drove us to the arcade when I ditched school.

"Some are quite old..but we uh..we found Laura's phone.." Derek said quietly. Suddenly I needed air, I felt like I was suffocating. All that came out was a choked sob. Derek looked up at me and I looked down at the photos again, hiding my face. He could tell without looking at me that I was upset, he's a werewolf. He stood and opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"I gotta..gotta get h-home" I said, my voice breaking, my emotions getting the best of me.

"Ash-" Derek started.

"T-thanks but I have to go" I quickly looked at him but then away instantly. I turned and made my way to the door quickly.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Peter asked, sitting up. He could probably feel the waves of saddness and grief coming off me. I loved the pictures and I was happy Derek gave them to me but it was sad to see them so happy in the pictures but know they would never feel that again.

I sniffed and looked at Peter, "I'm okay..just gotta get Scott home, bye Peter" I said strongly and all but ran out the door to the volvo. I got in the front seat and hid my face from Scott.

"Home?" he asked, not noticing my situation.

I nodded and gave him a quick smile before looking back out the window. I sighed quietly in relief when Scott took off back towards home.

..

I said goodnight to Mum and Scott when we got home, opting for an early night. I went into my room and shut the door. I sat down at my desk and took all the photos from the envelope and spread them out on the desk. I looked at each one, thinking back to those memories, causing me to smile. This one, the one of Laura taking a selfie with me and Cora behind her, my face covered in sand. Laura picked us up after school, our bikinis and towels already in the car, and took us to the beach. Cora and I had a sand fight, Cora having the upper hand of speed and agility, won quite easily hence my sand-covered face. Then there's this one, the one of Laura, Cora, Derek and me playing touch rugby in the yard, most probably taken by Talia. Me and Laura are chasing Derek who has the ball. Cora is in mid-air, she's jumping, yelling at Derek for him to pass to her. Derek being Derek didn't though, still scoring the winning try for him and Cora. There's another from that day, it's us four again inside eating lunch after the game. I can tell because afterwards, I pushed Derek and he pushed me into the mud, tripping and falling in after me. We're at the table, Derek and I covered in mud, Laura wiping chocolate from Cora's face. I remember that day, it was the day Scott picked me up for the first time. Mum drove him of course but he actually came in with Talia to get me, he told me off for staining my 'good shirt'. We had fruit kebabs with chocolate dipping sauce, Talia told Derek's father, Dean, that it was a bad idea to give us that much sugar but he brushed it off. How wrong he was, me and Cora were bouncing off the walls! I chuckled to myself quietly. Then I picked up the one of me and Derek. He looked so happy..so did I. I stuck the photos all around my mirror under the frame so they stuck. I put the rose with the photo of Derek and I. It was a long time ago but I missed the friendship I had with Derek. I turned and flopped onto my bed, calling it a night.

..

..

**See what I did there? References to my old story ^.^ Sort of sad but oh well hope you liked it, leave a review, favourite and follow pleaseeeeeeee! Stay golden guys!**


	6. How Could You!

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

6-How Could You?!

**Scott's p.o.v**

I had gotten along with Peter quite well, Derek not as much. Maybe because he was flirting with my sister, staring at her, smiling at her..she could do better. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with the Hale's, I just don't want a repeat of last time they 'left'. She deserved better. Anyways, Peter and I easily fell into conversation and got along so when he turned up on our deck after I heard a bang outside, I wasn't as scared as I should have been.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Do you want to make first line Scott?" Peter asked calmly.

I nodded, "Of course I do"

"What if I told you there was a way you could easily make first line? A way you could become stronger, faster, more agile than the rest of your lacrosse team? A way for you to become team captain? Overthrow that arrogant Whittlemore kid" Peter asked.

I was completely confused. "What way? There isn't one?"

"But there is"

"How?" I asked.

Peter stepped closer to me, "I'll show you" he said and then his eyes were glowing a bright unnatural red.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Sunday mornings, my favourite. I stretched out my arms and legs, even my toes. The sun was already high in the sky, warming my bed as it shone through the window. Mum had been in here, my curtains were open and the faint smell of her hospital scrub's cheap plastic lingered in my room. I got out of bed, not bothering to get properly dressed. I walked down the stairs in my sleep shorts and a black crop top.

"Scott? You up?" I called out, looking for him. I heard noises up in his room. "Scott?" I called out again. He didn't answer. I jogged up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Scott, it's Ash, you okay?" The moment I smelt blood I pushed the door in, my eyes flashing blue for a second. "Scott!" I yelled and ran to his side when I saw his side was heavily bleeding. Scott appeared to be fine but he had lost so much blood from this cut, no..bite.

Scott looked at me. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch" he said, his heartbeat completely gave him away.

"Don't lie to me! Where did you get this?" I demanded.

Scott sighed, "It's hard to explain..I don't want to hide things from you but-" It was a werewolf bite, Scott was going to try keep it from me.

I let my eyes flare up blue and I growled quietly, my fangs extending. Scott gasped, realising what I was, that whoever bit him last night was like me. "Who gave you the bite?!" I barked.

"It..it was Peter" Scott said quietly.

I'm going to kill Peter.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"How could you be so stupid!?" I yelled at Peter who sat smugly on the couch with a book. His smirk just got bigger and his eyes never left his book. "If Ash finds out, which she WILL, she's going to be pissed" I told him he needed to understand the severity of the situation.

Speak of the devil, Ashlee came flying through the loft door, Scott being dragged behind her.

"Where is he?" she yelled at me.

"Right here Ashy" Peter said, raising his hand and waving, still not taking his eyes off his book. I growled at Peter, he thought this was a joke. I saw from the coner of my eye, Scott's eyes widened at me, he didn't know I was a werewolf too i'm guessing.

"You bit my brother?!" she yelled at Peter, "How could you?!"

"He wanted it, I offered and he accepted. I'm sorry you're upset but-" Peter said, finally putting his book down and looking at her.

"Upset? I'm gonna kill you!" Ash shouted. I pulled Scott away from the two as Peter stood up. Ash's eyes were glowing blue as she growled at Peter, Peter stayed in complete control. "What is he dies?! You would let me lose my brother!?" she yelled, her voice breaking at the thought of losing her brother.

"He'll make it, he's strong" Peter tried but Ash was beyond being calmed down.

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will" Peter said strongly, "Why do you think I chose him?" I watched Ash shove Peter and try to attack him but Peter just caught her hands, letting the alpha red creep into his eyes. Since Laura had..passed..Peter was now alpha. Scott will be Peter's first beta he has bitten. That also made Peter Ash's alpha so when his red eyes challenged her blue ones, she bowed her head sumissively and stopped her attack. I let Scott go and he ran over to an angry Ash. I was about to warn him to be careful, Ash always had a short fuse, but instead of lashing out, she hugged Scott.

"You better make it through this" she whispered.

"I promise I will" Scott said back. Ash looked at me over Scott's shoulder and then squeezed her glowing, angry eyes closed. When she opened them, they were her normal purple colour.

..

Once Ash had calmed down enough to let Scott out of her reach, I gave her one of my shirts. She was only in her shorts and a black crop top that showed off her family tattoo and her toned stomach. Knowing her, she would have run out the door to find Peter as soon as she found out. I knew she would find out, Ash isn't stupid. She thanked me and sighed, I felt the anger leave her body. It was replaced with fear. She was scared Scott wouldn't survive the bite.

"It's been a whole night Ash, he's going to be fine" I told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Remember Paige? It took almost two days for her to be effected" Ash snapped at me, I felt the regret on her as soon as the words had left her mouth. "Shit..i'm sorry Derek" she said quietly.

"He'll be okay" I told her, enforcing it. She just sighed and her head fell into her hands. Peter walked over slowly, cautiously. He may be the alpha but even he knew when to leave Ash alone, this was probably one of those times.

"Scott's gonna be fine Ash" Peter spoke up. She just looked up at him angerily. "We need to teach you how to stay in control, I can-" Peter started.

"I'll be teaching him, he's my brother" Ash said still angry but softer then earlier.

"You sure you can handle that?" Peter asked her.

"She can handle it" I butted in. Peter's gaze turned to me, I meet his glare evenly.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I told Peter I would teach Scott control. What if he didn't make it that long? What if he didn't survive the bite? What if hunters came to town? What if something worse came, the things we sometimes overheard Dean and Talia talking about? What if I couldn't teach him control? What if he hurt someone? What if I had to put him down? What if Scott suffered the same fate as Laura? Or the Hale family? What if..I lost my brother? I shuddered at that thought. I COULDN'T lose Scott, I just couldn't. My mind was going into overdrive, thinking up all these scenarios which end in Scott's death. I found that my hands were shaking again, it was getting hard to breath. My claws were coming out. I took a deep breath and forced the air into my lungs.

"Hey, stop. I'm fine" Scott said softly, suddenly beside me, rubbing my back. I leant againist him. The only thing that would ease my mind would be to wait until tonight. Make sure Scott survives.

..

At some point I had fallen asleep. I woke up in my bed but I know I didn't fall asleep here. I shot up and Derek was sitting at my desk, looking at all the photos. "He's fine. He's sleeping in his room" Derek explained, sensing my worry for my brother. I waited until I had my breathing under control again before getting out of bed. I walked over to Derek and looked at the pictures with him.

"You kept this one" Derek pointed out, he meant the one of him and me in the photo booth at the arcade.

"Of course I did, it's a good memory" I told him softly. He looked behind him at me and then back to the photos. His eyes landed on the one with his whole family, me and Scott. Talia had insisted on a family photo, I taught her how to use the self timer so she was able to get in it. I saw saddness wash over him but it was soon gone. Derek was like me, we didn't get emotional around people. He was alot better at it than me though, as soon as Scott was involved I would lose my shit. I don't have much self control, especially when my family is involved.

"I remember that day" Derek said softly.

"Was a good day" I said.

Derek's eyes scanned the other photos and then landed on another. It was of me on Derek's back and Cora on Laura's back at the beach, in the waves. We were having shoulder wars, I eventually got Cora into the water, winning. Before I could rub it in Cora's face, Derek grabbed my knees so I couldn't move and dunked me into the water. When I came up him, Laura and Cora were laughing at me and that's how it turned into an all out splash war.

Mine and Derek's heads snapped towards the door when we heard Mum put her key in the door, unlocking it. "I better go" Derek said. I nodded. Derek's fingers brushed over the rose he had picked and given to me the day before, I felt a small blush spreading over my cheeks. "I hope you're okay Ashy" Derek said, standing up.

"As long as Scott is" I replied.

"He's strong, he'll make it through the night, I promise" Derek said. He always stuck to his word but he couldn't know for sure. I looked down at my feet, awkwardly. I felt Derek press a kiss to my head, I looked up at him, my heart racing. He walked over to my window and opened it quietly, jumping out of it. I walked over and he was gone. I closed the window and turned around as Mum knocked and came in.

"Honey, I saw your light on, why aren't you in bed?"Mum asked slightly worried.

"I uh..just..can't sleep" I stuttered.

"You're flustered sweetie, you feeling alright?" My face was obviously still red from before.

"I'm fine Mum, just need to lay down, try and get some sleep" I lied, with a convincing smile though.

"Okay sweetie, goodnight. I'll see you bright and early for school tomorrow" she said, smiling as she closed my room door.

Much like the night before I flopped down onto my bed. I crawled under the covers and thought about what had happened today. I focused my hearing and I heard Scott's steady heartbeat, he was asleep. I knew I wasn't going to sleep properly tonight and I was right. I woke many times during the night, thinking I couldn't hear Scott's heartbeat. But everytime he was fine, he was softly snoring away in his room.

..

..

**This chapter shows how protective Ashlee is of Scott :3 Needed some more Derek and Ash moments, leave me a review, favourite and follow please :)**


	7. Riding In The Forest

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

7-Riding In The Forest

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I was awake before anyone else, checking on Scott the second I was up.

"Scotty!" I said, shaking his shoulders. He sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily. I pulled him into a tight, desperate hug. My brother had survived the bite. "You're okay" I said, more to myself than to him. Scott nodded into my neck as he hugged me back. When I pulled away from Scott, he looked worried. "What is it?" I asked him.

"The full moon..it's on Saturday" he said, his eyebrows burrowing.

"I'm gonna help you Scott, we'll be okay" I told him.

"No..it's my lacrosse game"

"Scott, you can miss one game. You're not even first line yet, Coach Finstock won't mind"

Scott looked me dead in the eye, "I'm going for first line try-outs today. I'm gonna make it this time" Scott said determinedly.

"Okay Scott" I said softly, not knowing what else to say. He had wanted to be first line for months but was never chosen, if he was to become first line and the full moon is Saturday then he can't play. I love my brother and i'll be happy for him if he gets to be first line but I won't let him risk people knowing about us, about him, me, the Hales.

..

Stiles came through and picked up Scott. I asked to take Scott's dirtbike. With a look of confusion he let me. I needed to go see Peter before I went to school.

"Peter?" I called out, opening the loft door. Peter sat on the couch, reading, as usual.

"Hello sweetheart" Peter said, his voice always held a certain wickedness.

"I just wanted you to know, Scott's fine, he survived" I said, a smile forming on my face.

"I told you he'd be fine" Peter said, giving me a smile of his own.

I huffed, "I'm still angry with you Peter. Why my brother?"

"He has a pure heart but he's also strong, he takes good care of himself. And, I knew you would look after him" Peter explained. Well, that was true..Scott's a good person and I would protect Scott with my life.

I turned to leave, but a voice stopped me. "You're going to school?" Derek asked. I nodded at him. "Well..I was thinking maybe..you'd wanna go to the arcade..like old times?" There it was again, the small blush on the tips of Derek's ears, never reaching his face. I don't understand why he keeps on blushing? Maybe he isn't blushing, maybe he's sunburnt..in autumn? Can werewolves even get sunburnt-

"Ash?" Derek asked again. I cursed myself internally, if I was gonna hide my medication, pretending I took it, I had to at least try to not zone out every 5 seconds.

"Sure" I said with a grin.

..

Turns out, while me and Derek were away from each other, Derek learnt to ride a bike. Derek and I were racing, Derek a few metres in front of me. I rode Scott's green Kawasaki KX 250, the number 32 on the front. Derek rode his red Honda CRF250L, I didn't even know he had a dirt bike hidden in the bottom floor garages at the loft complex. We decided to ride to the arcade, it was a nice change from Mum's volvo. I leant forward and pumped the accelerator, catching up with Derek. I saw the white of Derek's teeth through his helmet as he smirked at me. We were weaving in and out of the trees in the forest. It was the only way we could go this fast without attracting attention. I gave Derek a huge smile as I passed him, I could see the edge of the forest approaching us to the outskirts of town where the arcade was. There was no more than 10 metres until we had to slow down. I was gonna give Derek so much shit about beating him- Derek passed me at the last second, skidding to a stop at the treeline. I slowed down to a stop and took my helmet off. He took his off, a bright smile on his face, it was nice to see this side of him again. I rolled my eyes at his cocky smile. I was about to cuss him out when my phone started ringing.

"Hello, Ash here" I said, answering the phone.

"Where the hell are you?! It's form now and none of us have seen you, do you know how worried I was-" Scott freaked.

"Scott, Scott, Scott. Calm down" I said, stopping his rant. "I'm with Derek" I said carefully, looking over at Derek who made out he wasn't listenting but I knew he was.

"Derek? Again? Ash I know you feel like everything can go back to normal now but it can't" Scott said with a sigh.

"Scott" I warned, his protectiveness wasn't always a bonus.

"You need to be at school-"

"I'll see you later Scott" I said, hunging up. I turned my phone off and put it back in my pocket. I sighed and turned around. Derek was playing with his helmet awkwardly.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked, putting his helmet down.

"Just a family spat" I told him with a fake smile. Before he could call me out on my lie, I put my own helmet down and said, "Arcade time?"

"I'll race you" Derek said and took off with full werewolf speed.

..

"You cheated!" I whined, hitting Derek's arm when he bet me at pool, again..for the third time in a row.

"You wish I cheated" Derek shot back, he would anyways beat me at pool when we were younger. I walked away from the table and I saw it. The old photo booth. I gave Derek a knowing look, nudging my head towards the photo booth.

"Oh..Ash, no" Derek complained. I grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the booth. Derek made it difficult for me, and by difficult I mean he didn't move, like not at all, not even an inch.

"Come on Derek, please?" I asked, using my best puppy dog eyes. Derek sighed in defeat and let me drag him to the booth. It felt like I was 14 again, I pressed the button and blew out my cheeks, doing cross eyes. On the screen I saw Derek's hand come up behind my head, doing bunny ears. The countdown started, 3..I nudged Derek, all he had to do was smile now. 2.. I saw Derek roll his eyes and 1. I exhaled and waited eagerly for the picture to print out. Oh god..I let out a loud laugh, my eyes tearing up. Derek snatched the picture from me and he too let out a chuckle. I looked like I had eaten a hive of bees, my eyes looked wide and crazy and Derek had his tounge out, hand doing bunny ears behind my head. Once I had stopped laughing, we walked out of the booth. Derek held the photo out to me.

"Thanks" I said, taking it from his hand. Our fingers brushed ever so slightly but it was enough to send a shiver down my spine. I smiled at him and put the photo in my back pocket.

"You better get to school" Derek said.

The smile fell from my face, I was completely over school. I shook my head. "I'll catch up tomorrow"

"I don't think Scott will-" Derek started.

"Luckily" I interrupted, "I dont care what Scott thinks, he isn't my father" I paused for a second, hating the way that felt on my tounge, "He shouldn't be worried"

"Neither should you. Me and Peter, we'll help you with him. We have the triskelion" Derek said, trying to comfort me.

"I don't want Peter around Scott..not yet anyways" I muttered.

"Peter is Scott's alpha, they're bound to.." Derek trailed off when I gave him the 'I know but it doesn't mean I like it' look. "The full moon isn't until Saturday..we have time. As long as he keeps his temper under control"

I laughed, "Scott's a sweetie, he doesn't have a temper hence why i'm not following him around like a lost puppy. I don't have to worry about him but it doesn't mean i'm not going to, I mean he's my brother and now he's been sucked into all this. It's alot for a teenager to deal with" I knew first hand how hard it was. The pain of the first transformation. The unbelievable rage that made you want to kill anything and everything around you. It was hard learning control, especially for me. My adhd was alot worse back then, I found it hard to control myself on a day to day basis but now I was better..ish.

"You know we'll have to chain him up right?" Derek asked. I froze at that. That was horrible as well, wanting to do all those things but not being able to. Not being able to move all whilst you can't control the shift over to werewolf, the shift to a predator.

"I can keep him contained" I told Derek strongly.

Derek sighed, he probably knew this would be a struggle with me but hoped it wouldn't. "You know that doesn't work-"

"Can we just leave this till this weekend?" I asked, cutting him off. I didn't wanna talk about this right now, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Derek nodded slowy but I could see his mind working behind his eyes. He was thinking up ways to train Scott and to keep him from killing anyone.

"Hey, don't worry. Let's get out of here, go pick up some pizza and garlic bread, go back to the loft" Derek offered. I nodded eagerly, I love pizza and I love garlic bread more.

..

..

**Cute little 'date' type thing with Derek and Ash. But no they are not dating..yet? Yay, Scott survived the bite, nothing can kill Scotty :) Please leave me a review, favourite and follow! Stay golden!**


	8. I'll Kill You Myself

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

8-I'll Kill You Myself

**Scott's p.o.v**

It was just after 4pm when I heard my sister come in. I knew it was her because she dropped her keys, swore several times and tripped coming up the stairs. She didn't bother coming into see me, just went straight into her room. I got up and walked to her room, the door was open so I walked in. A bundle of clothes were thrown past me and onto Ash's desk. I heard the bathroom door close and the shower come on.

"Hey Scotty" Ash yelled over the sound of the shower.

"Why didn't you come back into school Ash?" I asked her.

"I spent the day with Derek..uh..and Peter, we were talking about you, getting a plan together for the full moon" She said.

"Is that right?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Scott" Ash said with a laugh.

"Glad to hear" I shot back sarcastically. She had lied for months about her lycanthorapic situation. I sat down on her bed. I saw a dozen photos stuck on Ash's mirror. They were of her, Derek and Derek's younger and older sister. There was even one with me in it and all of the Hales. They were nice people, I had met them a few times. There was one of Derek and Ash together, they both looked a few years younger and they looked happy..why were they together in a photo booth and why did they look so happy? I picked up a hardcover school book, thrown onto her bed carelessly. I opened the book to the first page. There were a couple lines of what looked like maths but the rest of the page was filled with pointless scribbles and doodles. The next page filled with drawings as well. I huffed and threw her book at the floor. She needed to get her grades up, Mum had been to multiple meetings with the princepal because she won't hand in work or she wouldn't show up to school or she was failing a subject. The book flew further than I had expected. It crashed into her desk and her bundle of clothes 'so carefully placed there' dropped onto the floor. There was some kind of note or picture sticking out of the back pocket of my motorcross pants I let Ash borrow along with my bike today. What was it? I heard the shower turn off. I looked over at the bathroom door, cautious Ash would come out. Knowing her, she would get dressed, dry her hair blah blah blah. I crept over to the pants and pulled the paper like object from her back pocket.

"I'm gonna go catch up on some homework Ash" I called out.

"Okay Scotty, have fun" she said, chuckling afterwards.

I took, what I now identified as a folded in half photo, and walked into my room. I sat down at my desk and opened up the photo. I tensed when it showed a familiar looking photo. It was almost identical to the one of Ash and Derek I saw on Ash's mirror except for Derek had his tounge out and it was taken recently. I studied the photo closer. In the photo Ash was wearing my motorcross pants, I had only let her borrow them a few times..today being one of those times. And today she was with Derek as well. If Ash had ditched school to goof around with Derek today-

"Here's your motorcross pants back" Ash cut in, throwing me them. I caught them, dropping the photo as I did. "What's that?" Ash asked curiously.

"I was hoping you could tell me" I said, tossing her the photo. She caught it and the moment she saw what it was, she knew she was caught.

"We..uh..went out for abit-" Ash tried explaining.

"You know you're gonna fail this year if you continue on like this right? Then you get held back-" I lectured but was interrupted by Ash.

"I'm doing fine Scott" she insisted.

"Is C- fine, is it?"

"You red my report again, didn't you?" she accussed. Woops.. "I can't believe you Scott!" she yelped.

"I just want you to pass" I said, heatedly.

"You went through my shit again! Can't I have any privacy in this damn house?"

"I was watching out for you!"

"I don't need you to watch out for me!" she yelled at me.

"Well someone needs too!" I shot back, angerily.

I heard a growl deep in Ash's chest. "I'm supposed to be watching out for you" she ground out. "Starting with keeping you alive on Saturday"

"I'll be fine, i've got my game on Saturday. Made first line today" I told her.

Ash sighed, "I'm happy for you Scott, I really am but you can't play in that game on Saturday. It's too dangerous"

This pissed me off, "I've been waiting years to be accepted into first line and now you're telling me I can't play?"

"It's for your own good Scott-"

"No, it's for yours. You don't want me losing control, having to clean up my mess!" I shouted.

"That's not it Scott! I want you to be safe from the hunters!" she yelled back.

"You're just being selfish! This isn't all about you!"I shouted.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I know Scott was only saying this because of the bite but it didn't change the fact that I needed to keep him safe.

"I know that! You're my responsibilty!" I just needed him to understand it was for the best.

"I'm not! I can handle myself, I did for a year and a half when you left!" Scott yelled and I felt guilt wash over me. The wind was knocked out of me, I never expected Scott to say something so harsh. Tears formed in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. "You left for a year and a half. You left me and Mum alone!" Scott yelled, hatred dripping in his voice. "You don't get to play the big sister card, not now not ever!" Scott's eyes begun to glow yellow.

"Scott calm down, your eyes-" I tried, pushing my sad feelings away for now.

Scott groaned and fell to the floor, holding his head in his hands. "Scott!" I yelled concerned as I dropped down beside him. He shot up and growled in my face. I let me eyes glow blue and growled back, I needed him to return to the his usual, human self. Before I could see what was happening, his claws shot out and cut across my face. My head whipped to the side and I heard a demanding snarl from the otherside of the room. That wasn't Scott. I spun back around and Derek had Scott by the throat againist the wall.

"You're not playing in that game on Saturday" Derek barked at Scott.

"I am!" Scott growled. Derek pulled Scott forward and shoved him back up againist the wall. Scott's eyes changed back to their usual chocolate brown on impact. We used pain to help us stay in control.

"If you even try to play in that game on Saturday..i'll kill you myself" Derek warned a now fully human Scott before letting him go. Scott dropped to the floor and looked over to me with apologetic eyes. I looked away, his words still stinging. I felt Derek's large hand on my arm as he helped me up. I walked back into my room without looking back at Scott.

After a few moments, Derek came into my room. He closed my door and placed something on my desk. "I'm sorry" I said weakly.

Derek looked a little suprised. "Nothing to be sorry for" he said. I kept my gaze fixed on my hands in my lap. "What he said, he didn't mean" Derek said, alot softer.

"You didn't see the look on his face, he meant every word of it" I said sadly. "I left them, both of them without a care for what could have happened to them. I was selfish" I said, understanding exactly how Scott felt towards me.

"It wasn't selfish" Derek snapped. "You and Laura couldn't stay. You left together, i'm the one who took off with nothing but a text to Peter and Laura, I was the selfish one"

"It wasn't like that" I told him. I hated the way he always blamed himself even when it wasn't his fault..I may be at fault there too. See? I did it again.

"Scott's learning, it's gonna be hard for him for awhile. He's gonna need his sister" Derek said softly.

"He doesn't need me"

"He does" Derek ground out, a sudden angry wave coming off him. I looked at Derek, he looked tense and he looked pissed off. He may not get along with Scott that well but that 'heated arguement' must have gotten to him. When I came back from my thoughts I saw Derek jump out my window. I sighed loudly, rubbing my face with my hands. I stood to turn the light out, I was just about ready for another early night. Just as I went to turn out the light, I caught a glimpse of what Derek had put on my desk. I walked over and it was the photo of us from today. He must have taken it from Scott's room. I stuck it above the one of us 4 years ago. I smiled at the photos, quickly scanning over all of them before turning the light out and getting into bed.

..

..

**Please favourite, follow and leave me a review :) And by the way, Stiles doesn't know about Scott or Ash or the Hales being werewolves yet.**


	9. Keeping In Control

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

9-Keeping In Control

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

It was early friday morning. I installed a lock on my door last night, I needed my privacy. I had watched Scott from a distance for the last few days, I was still upset with him. I hadn't been able to sleep much the past couple of nights. I was worried about Scott and the full moon. I threw the blankets off me again as another hot flush came over me. The full moon was tomorrow night and I was beginning to feel it, Scott would be too. Maybe it's time I put the incident from the another day behind me. Another headache came to the front of my eyelids. I groaned quietly and rubbed my temples. The closest thing I had to an anchor was Scott and right now we're not getting along so staying in control isn't my strong point. I got out of bed and stumbled into my bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face. I looked up into the mirror and my eyes were flicking between glowing blue and pale purple. I ground my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. _Focus. Scott waking up from his fall down the stairs. The way Cora would roll her eyes and Laura would laugh at her. The dinners Talia made at the Hale house. The butterflies I would get in my stomach when Derek would hug me goodbye after a day at the Hales. When Dean would take us all out for ice-cream. The happiness that filled the room when I returned from my year and a half again, the huge bear hug from Scott._ I opened my eyes to only see purple. I was breathing heavily and I was gripping the sink, white-knuckled. I splashed my face once more with cold water. I wiped my face and walked back into my room. I gasped when I saw Derek sitting in the corner at my desk.

"Jesus Derek" I said, hand over my erratically beating heart. "What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting back on my bed.

"I wanted to check on you" Derek said.

"I'm okay" I told him.

"You're not" Derek said, making me look over at him. "You can't control the shift"

"I can" I snapped at him. "It's just harder without Scott..we haven't talked.."

"He didn't mean what he said" Yep, Derek had told me this before. "You both need to accept this. Scott is one of us now, there's no going back"

I growled at Derek quietly. He just sighed and flashed his eyes blue at me. He wanted me to calm down before I lost control which at the moment, was quite easy. I huffed a shaky breath, everything I did was to protect Scott and my Mum but now they were both angry with me.

"I can't do this" I said quietly, rubbing my face.

Derek looked confused, "Do what?"

"I can't keep Scott safe from this anymore..I-I'm trying but I can't" I admitted, finally. All I ever wanted was to keep my baby brother safe, from the supernatural, from our father, from everything. He was my best friend and at the moment it felt like he was my only family member that was there for me. But..I had messed it up, just like I do with everything else. It was like I constantly had bad luck, _the devil on my shoulder_.

"Once he's learnt control he'll be able to keep himself safe. He isn't the fragile kid he was before-" Derek tried.

"Yes he is! He's my brother and if he gets hurt then i'll have noone left! I'll never forgive myself and neither will he!" I shouted, emotion thick in my voice as I jumped off my bed. Derek looked like he was about to respond but Scott came bursting through the door, probably woken from the yelling.

"Ash! What's wrong..oh" Scott came to a stop when he saw Derek.

"Nothing Scott..just talking" I told him, wiping the tears forming in my eyes. I hated being weak but when it came to Scott or my Mum..it was different.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Scott asked again, clear worry in his voice. Any anger he still had for me was gone. He watched Derek with narrowed eyes as I continued to wipe my eyes.

"It's fine Scott..i'm okay" I said, giving him a smile. I could tell me didn't believe me, his werewolf abilities shining through.

"I'm gonna go, you both have school in a few hours" Derek said. He stood and went through my room door this time. Mum wasn't home so getting caught with him in the house wouldn't happen. If it did happen, if Mum did catch him in here..I would be dead. Scott glared at Derek as he walked past him. Once Derek was out the front door Scott spoke up.

"Why was he here?"

"He was checking up on us" I said quietly..it wasn't exactly a lie..

"I'm sorry" Scott suddenly said. I looked up at him, my eyes slightly red. "What I said the other day..I-I didn't mean"

"You meant it Scott or you wouldn't have said it" I told him.

"I just missed you when you left. I didn't expect you to be gone for so long. We barely stayed in contact, that soon turned to no contact at all and I thought you weren't ever coming back and I couldn't-" Scott rambled. I cut him off by pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or text..I needed to be away for awhile" I whispered as I nuzzled into Scott. He was slightly angry, not at me but at Derek, but he was more sorry than anything.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

"Derek! Derek, I know you're here!" I called out, barging into the charred Hale house. I had left school before Ash. I ran here, telling her I was with Stiles so she wouldn't come looking.

"Get out Scott" I heard Derek demand. It was probably a mistake barging in like that but I wanted him to stay away from my sister. I could be there for her know, she didn't need to get sucked back into this shit again.

"Leave her alone! I can look after her now, we'll be our own pack!" I yelled at him.

"It doesn't work like that Scott. You need an alpha"

"We only need each other, I don't want her hurt again!" I yelled angerily.

"That wasn't my fault" Derek was getting angry now but he still hadn't shown himself.

"I know. But she needs to be far away from you and your uncle. She needs her family so she can be as normal as possible" I ground out.

"You two, you'll never be normal again" Derek said with a dark chuckle.

"Otherwise, she'll end up like your sister and I can't let that happen-" I said but was cut off by a loud, angry roar.

I spun around but only got a glimpse of Derek before I was being thrown down the stairs. I pushed off the floor, my werewolf instincts taking over. I knew my claws and fangs were out because I was aching all over from the shift but right now, I wanted to kill Derek. I growled at Derek who stood at the top of the stairs still fully human. Derek jumped down, landing in front of me, crouched on one knee. I used that time to shove him through the wall beside us. I watched him stand up and brush himself off. "That was cute" he muttered, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the side. I watched wide-eyed as he shifted within the space of 5 seconds. Derek's eyes flashed blue and he roared. I ran at him and he grabbed me, shoving me into the wall twice before throwing me onto the floor. I quickly got back up in time to jump away as Derek dived at me, claws out. I swiped at him, cutting though his shirt and into his stomach. The attack didn't slow him at all as he caught my arm and punched me across the face, throwing me across the room again. A pain flared up in my chest but I got up anyways, using the table to help me stand. I looked up to see Derek's shoes right before they collided with my face, sending me roughly againist the wall and to the floor again. I grabbed a stray plank of wood and spun around, smashing it across Derek's face. I went after him with the broken plank, slamming it into the floor as he rolled out of the way. He swung at my ankles and flipped me so I hit the floor with a loud thud, landing on my back.

"Scott? Are you here?" I heard Ash call out. Derek lifted me by the throat and slammed me back onto the floor.

"DEREK STOP!" Ash screamed as I saw her run into the room where we were. Derek ignored her and slammed me into the floor again. A shot of pain going up my spine to the back of my head on impact. Ash ran over and tried to pull Derek off me. Derek easily got out of her grip and lifted me, higher than the other times, and slammed me alot harder into the floorboards, some cracking under me.

"STOP!" Ash roared. I looked at her and she had her fangs and claws out. Her eyes shone a blazing aqua blue. Derek let me go and backed up. Ash ran to my side, helping me up. I was on my hands and knees when I looked over a still pissed off Derek. I growled at him and soon I was flying through the air again as his boot collided with my ribs. I hit the other wall and fell to the ground groaning in pain. I heard Ash snarl at Derek and the swipe of claws and finally the slash of ripped skin.

"Ash?" I asked, unsure if she was the one who hurt Derek or if it was the other way round. She was soon at my side, helping me to my feet. She was still in her wolf form and I used her as something to hold myself up with.

I looked at Derek who was shifting back to human with a few cracks of his neck. His neck to chest had four long slashes covering them. Blood trickled freely down his shirt. I could see the wounds slowly healing themselves.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I helped Scott off the floor. He leant againist me, he was in pain. We both looked up to see Derek shifting back. My claw marks slowly healing. I helped Scott to sit down on the dusty, ripped floral couch before grabbing his arm with both hands. My veins turned black and I felt a small ache in my back and chest.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked weakly. Derek was watching me. I ignored him and my breath started to hitch and come out shakily as the dull ache turned to sharp, shooting pain up my spine.

"She's taking your pain" Derek explained like he was suprised I would do that. I glared daggers at him. I took as much pain of his as I could before I couldn't take it anymore and had to let go. I gasped and instinctively started rubbing my back as the pain started to subside. Derek made a move to come over to me but I heard Scott send him a warning growl.

"Enough" I said, the pain almost gone now. I saw the two still glaring at each other. "Stop this shit!" I barked. "We're in this together now. The only way we survive is together, so cut this shit out" I lectured. Derek and Scott had the decency to look less angry with each other.

..

..

**Love the first fight scene with Scott and Derek :) Had to bring it in. Please drop me a review, favourite and follow and of course, stay golden!**


	10. Scott's First Full Moon

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

10-Scott's First Full Moon

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"I uh..I have a date to Lydia's party" I had made Scott come sit down with me and talk. We decided no more secrets between us.

"Who is she?" I asked, happy that Scott was getting something good for a change.

"The new girl..her name's Allison" Scott said shyly.

"Aw! Congrats Scott! Just don't fuck it up" I told him with a wink. Scott chuckled and a dreamy smile fought it's way to his face. Aw, little Scotty had himself a girlfriend! I had bumped into this Allison girl a couple times, Lydia had been showing her around. She seemed like a nice girl and she was really pretty.

"Who are you bringing?" Scott asked pulling my distracted ass from my thoughts. I looked at him with a confused face, he knew I didn't have a date. "I mean..it's not like you're gonna bring Derek right?" Scott asked awkwardly. I sucked in a breath and found myself choking. Scott patted my back, helping me regain control of my breathing.

"Shit, Scott" I said once I had stopped coughing.

"Please, don't start dying again but is that a yes or no? You know..on Derek coming?"

"Derek isn't my date to Lydia's party Scott" I deadpanned, "I don't have a date. I'm going with Malia" I told him and I swear he let out a relieved breath. I rolled my eyes.

"We better get to bed, it's late" I said, Scott nodded.

"Better rest up for the game tomorrow night" Scott said quietly.

I looked up at him, "You're not playing in that game Scott. Derek was wrong in what he did but you haven't learnt control yet, you can't" I told him sternly.

"Ash, i'm first line-" Scott whined.

"Promise me Scott" I interrupted.

Scott sighed, "Fine..I promise"

"Good. Now, get to bed. I need to get some sleep of my own" I said with a chuckle. Scott said his good night and closed the door behind him. At least for now everything was settled. Scott wasn't playing the game, we could chain him up and Derek and Scott were clear that we are pack now.

..

Where the hell was Scott?! The sun was going down and he was nowhere to be seen. I trusted him when he promised to be home before the sun set.

"Derek?!" I asked frantically when he picked up his phone.

"Ash, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"It's Scott, I can't find him and the moon's coming out" I said. It was getting dangerous, I was fighting my own urges to succumb to the moon's power already.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" Derek said and then he hung up. I paced my room, waiting nervously. I decided to try calling Scott again. Stiles answered.

"Hey! Ashey-o!" Stiles answered happily.

"Stiles, where is Scott?" I asked straight away.

He must have sensed the urgency because his attitude changed, "He's out on the field playing, what's wrong Ash?"

"You need to get him off the field right now Stiles" I told him.

"Ash he's first line-"

"Just get him off the field RIGHT NOW. I'll be there as soon as I can" I hung up when I heard Derek's camaro. I bolted down the stairs, bag of chains in my hand. I swiftly climbed into the camaro.

"He's on the field already, we need to go now!" I barked at Derek. He nodded and took off towards the school.

..

"You told me he wasn't going to play" Derek said angrily as we both got out of the camaro in the school carpark.

"He told me that he wasn't going to and I trust him" I shot back.

"Well he lied and now he's going to expose all of us" Derek huffed.

"Let's just find my brother" I said, pushing past Derek with the duffle bag of chains hanging over my shoulder.

..

We were in the school hallway when I heard my phone ringing. I quickly pulled it out and answered. "What?" I said harshly.

"Ash! I don't know what's happening to Scott but get in here!" Stiles yelled, scared.

"Stiles, where are you?" I asked, extremely worried now.

"Locker rooms but be- Scott's- eyes-" Stiles' phone cut out and then I heard a dialtone.

"Boy's locker rooms! Go!" I yelled to Derek. He took off and I followed him. Derek quickly shifted. We burst through the locker room door to see Scott advancing dangerously on Stiles. Derek roared and jumped at Scott.

"Holy shit! Ash, what the hell is going on?!" Stiles freaked.

"I promise i'll explain later but right now, you need to run Stiles" I told him. I heard a snarl behind me and turned to see Scott get past Derek. He was coming to get Stiles, the need to feel human flesh tearing under his claws influenced by the moon. I growled as I let myself shift. I heard Stiles gasp as my claws extended. When Scott kept coming at Stiles, I growled in warning at him, bearing my fangs and letting my eyes blaze blue.

"Go Stiles!" I yelled as I threw Scott to the floor. Stiles didn't move though, he was frozen in place. Scott tried attacking me but soon Derek was helping me hold him back from Stiles.

"We need to get him to the loft" Derek said.

"I can't leave Stiles"

"We need to go now Ash!"

I grabbed the slack-jawed Stiles and dragged him out to the camaro as Derek pulled Scott with us. I was driving, Stiles was in the passenger seat and Derek and Scott were in the backseat. Scott was growling while Derek held him back.

"You need to go faster, much faster!" Stiles said, jumping forward everytime Scott got close. I punched the accelerator and doubled the speed limit all the way to the loft.

"Stiles, grab that bag!" I pointed to the duffel bag of chains. Stiles quickly grabbed it and followed me and Derek, holding a vicious Scott, into the loft. Luckily, noone was around to witness what was happening. Lacrosse was a big thing in Beacon Hills so almost everyone went to the games.

"Hold him, i'm getting the chains" Derek said and let Scott go, leaving just me to hold him. "Stiles, the chains!" Scott tried to shove me off him so I slammed him againist the wall and roared in his face, hoping to snap him out of the moon's control. For a second, Scott's eyes returned to their chocolate brown but they were soon angry and bright yellow again. Derek ran back over and started to wrap the chains around Scott's wrists.

"Get off me!" Scott yelled, voice filled with pain. It broke my heart to hear him in pain but I knew it was only because of the full moon. I held Scott tighter as Derek wrapped the chains around his chest.

"That's it. That will hold" Derek said and I let Scott go. Scott pulled againist the chains, yelling and growling. He was bound to a metal pole inside the loft. I had to turn away as Scott's growls turned to whines, _Ash help me! It hurts! Please, make it stop! _Stiles came over and held me. I held onto his shirt tightly, as I weeped.

"Shh..he's fine. It'll be over soon" Stiles whispered as he stroked my hair.

"Please Ash! I need you, let me go! It hurts so much! Why are you letting him hurt me!" Scott yelped. I sobbed and pushed away from Stiles, making my way over to Scott.

"Ash don't!" Derek said, pulling me away from Scott again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Scott yelled in pain. I tried to push off Derek but he held me in place.

"Let go Derek" I said sadly.

"I can't let you let him loose Ash. He'll be fine, he needs to get through it" Derek comforted. I nodded, I knew he was right but Scott's howls bounced around my skull. I could almost feel his pain, feel his bones shifting and trying to rearrange as his wolf tried to get out for the first time. I leant into Derek, trying to block out Scott's cries.

..

I don't remember how I got here but I was in Derek's bed. The sun was just starting to peak out over the hills. 'Scott!" I remembered and jumped from Derek's bed. I ran into the lounge where we had chained up Scott, he wasn't there. The chains lay on the floor loosely.

"Scott?!" I called out, running into the dining room. Derek, Scott and a very tired looking Stiles were sitting around the table. Scott was stuffing his face, probably extremely hungry after what he just went through. I leaped into Scott's arms, catching him by suprise and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry Scott" I said, desperately clinging to him. If he had gotten out last night, he would be dead.

"Ash, it's okay, i'm fine, Peter was here, he helped..I don't blame you for anything, it was the full moon talking" Scott said softly. I just hugged him tighter. When we let each other go, I grabbed Stiles and hugged him too. Then Derek as well. All three of them looked at me in suprised but shit. I was just happy everyone survived. I've never seen a wolf as out of control as Scott was last night. I plopped down in an empty seat beside Derek. Despite sleeping, I was mentally and emotionally drained.

"I'm glad you're okay Scott" I said, breaking the silence, a smile on my face. That anger, that strength I had seen last night, with the right training, could make him very powerful.

"So am I" Scott said, smiling back. Derek rubbed my arm for a second, ignoring the scowl on Scott's face.

"So..." Stiles said, tension filling the air, "Turns out, even with the two star players not there" Stiles said with a wink, referring to him and Scott, "Beacon Hills kicked ass and we won" A smile broke out on my face.

"Maybe you aren't the two star players, you know Jackson is pretty good" I said, jokingly. That earned me a nudge from Scott and a mock hurt look from Stiles. Derek though, didn't look amused..then again he never really did. I took a piece of bacon off of Scott's plate and begun eating it. We spent Sunday morning gathered around the table at Derek's loft. Derek, Scott, Stiles, me and even Peter joined us. I did smack Peter upside the head for not helping Scott sooner but for the time being, Scott was safe and that's all that matters.

..

..

**Well..there you go, Scott's first full moon. Drop me a review, a favourite and a follow and stay golden guys :)**


	11. Lydia's Party

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

11-Lydia's Party

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Ahhhh finally, a Monday at school was over. I had a new english teacher, Miss B..uh..Blunt? Beth? Oh! Blake, Miss Blake. She had the most annoying voice. At least Lydia's party was tonight, we had tomorrow off school for a teacher's only day.

"What am I doing?" I heard Scott ask himself, he was pacing his room. I groaned in annoyance. His erratic footsteps started to piss me off. I got up off my bed and walked into his room, leaning againist the door frame. He was looking through his drawers for something to wear, most probably to Lydia's party.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh when Scott started throwing his clothes onto the floor.

"Are you gonna stand there and watch or help me?" Scott asked desperately. I shook my head, he was still the same old Scott, and walked over to him.

"What about this?" I asked him. I held up a red flannel shirt and black skinny jeans, I personally loved the outfit. Scott's face lit up and he smiled. He quickly hugged me and grabbed the outfit from me, running into the bathroom.

"Am I taking you?" Scott asked me from the bathroom.

"Yeah, give me 10 minutes to get ready" I said and ran off to my own room to get ready.

..

I messed up my long black hair so it fell softly down my back. I looked in the mirror, happy with my look. I wore a tight-fitting gold sequin skirt matched with a see through, flowy cream coloured singlet. I wore a black bandeau underneth and my tattoo was visible. I had a little mascara on and a little bit of red lipstick on that enhanced my natural lip colour. I grabbed my wolf pendant necklace, putting it on. I turned around to find Scott.

"You look really pretty Ash" he said like he was suprised I could be a girl.

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself McCall" I threw back with a smile. I found a stray bottle of perfume and sprayed myself multiple times. I heard Scott scoff and mutter 'Of course' as I pulled my combat boots on.

"Come on Scotty, didn't want people thinking I was actually a girl" I said with a wink. "Let's go, can't be late" I said to Scott and he picked up Mum's keys.

..

The party had started to kick off now. I was on my fifth glass of vodka punch and I felt no effects what-so-ever. I downed the remains of the glass and opted to just fill my glass with straight rum. I took a large sip and went to find one of my friends. I made to go up to Malia but was soon stopped when she begun dancing with Stiles, nothing too dirty but I didn't want to interrupt that. I turned around and scanned the crowds for Scott. I saw him and Allison dancing. I smiled at that, he got to be normal for one night.

"Hey" someone said from behind me. I turned to see a boy with longish short dirty blonde hair that was a mess on his head. He had a little bit of facial hair and light greyish blue eyes. I think i've seen him around school but we've never talked. Hey..this boy was attractive, he wore a blue checkered shirt under a leather vest, jeans and a beanie, hanging loosely on his head.

"Hey" I said, giving him a small smile.

"I'm Jax" he said, putting his hand out.

"Hunnam right?" he nodded and I let his hand go, "I was sent out of my english class, ended up in your's" I said in a way of explaination. He chuckled and I couldn't help but stare..maybe the alcohol WAS getting to me.

"Your Scott's sister right? Ashlee?" he said and I nodded this time. He looked at the glass in my hands. "You want any rum with that coke?" he said in an amused tone. I laughed and soon he had joined in. I heard Allison calling out to Scott. I looked around, wondering what the commotion was. A tall, dark-haired, green-eyed werewolf caught my eye. Derek. He was standing off to the side of the party, hands in his leather jacket. He was glaring in my direction, not at me though. Was he glaring at Jax?

"You okay Ashlee?" Jax asked, drawing my gaze away from Derek.

I looked back over to Derek and he was gone, "I..I have to go, sorry..I just gotta find my brother" I said, going after Derek.

"I'll see you round!" Jax called out and I turned around to throw him a smile. I bumped right into someone. "Shit! Sorry, I just need to find my brother. Do you know where he-" I trailed off when I saw the person I had collided with was Derek. He still had a pissed off look on his face.

"Hey Ashlee, do you know what's up with Scott?" Allison said, coming up to me and Derek.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"One minute he was fine then he just freaked out" Allison said, clearly confused by it all. Derek and I shared a knowing look. He may have made it through the full moon but he was still newly bitten.

"He took your Mum's car and drove off. He was my ride home" Allison said quietly.

"Mine too" I piped up with a sigh. Fucks sake Scott.

"Well i'm a friend of Scott's, I can take the both of you home" Derek said, using his charming tone. I rolled my eyes. Allison looked over at me, silently asking if this was the truth.

I nodded at her, "Thanks Dee, let's go Allison" I said, smiling at the fact I just called Derek Hale, brooding werewolf, Dee. Derek gave me an annoyed look telling me I would regret it but it was so worth it. Allison followed me to Derek's camaro.

..

As soon as Allison was through her front door I felt Derek smack me in the head. "Ow! Derek!" I whined, rubbing the back of my head.

"Dee? Really? Of all things" Derek moaned.

"I had to convince Allison!" I defended.

"There were other ways of doing it. I don't know, maybe something like _Yes Allison, he is Scott's friend_"

"Don't be such a sourwolf" I joked, Derek did not look amused which only made me giggle louder. He looked like that grumpy cat meme all over the internet.

"Just get out and deal with your brother" Derek said half-heartedly. I could see Scott's shadow up in his room, why was he back here? He had ditched me and Allison to come home? What the hell Scott?!

I opened the camaro door and before I closed it I said sarcastically, "Night DeeDee" and before Derek could shoot back a death threat I slammed the door shut and ran to the house, wanting to 'talk' to Scott.

..

"Ash!" Scott yelped when I slammed him againist the door. I let go of Scott and he straightened up.

"You ditched Allison, and more importantly me, at the party!" I growled. I wasn't that angry but I was a little agitated.

"I lost control, I was shifting and I have no idea why" Scott explained. The pieces fell into place. He lost control at the game on the full moon and again at Lydia's party, where he was dancing with Allison.

"It's Allison, Scott" I said softly.

"What?"

"She's the one that makes you lose control"

"So she makes me stronger, right? Helps me shift, I can use that as a..what do you call it? An anchor? I'll be able to learn control, right?" Scott asked, hopeful.

"She doesn't make you stronger Scott. She makes you weaker" I watched the hopeful expression on Scott's face vanish.

..

..

**Did you catch the reference to Jax Teller from 'Sons Of Anarchy'? He's awesome :) Please drop me a review, follow and favourite! Stay golden!**


	12. Who Are You Peter?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

12-Who Are You Peter?

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

The day was one big blur, slowing down enough for me to watch Peter claw out Kate Argent's throat.

Turns out, Peter had apparently dug up evidence that pointed the Hale house fire directly at the Argents. Derek and I had convinced Peter to leave it alone until we had firmer evidence. When Peter found the necklace, exact same to Allison's, he knew it was Kate. Besides, they were the only ones who knew about the Hales being werewolves. I was just as angry as Peter. Before I could realise that using Scott to get to Allison and getting to Kate was a terrible idea, Peter was too far gone.

"Please, don't" Allison begged Peter. Peter held Kate by the throat with a clawed hand.

"Say you're sorry for decimating my family. Leaving me burnt and broken for 6 years" Peter hissed in Kate's ear.

"I'm sorry" Kate said, purely out of fear. I knew Peter wasn't going to let her live. I knew that because I wouldn't either. But Peter had threatened to kill Allison afterwards and I couldn't let that happen.

"Peter, don't!" I yelled from beside Allison. Kate looked me in the eye, she was terrified but she was guilty. "It was you, wasn't it?" I asked, putting the pieces together. Kate looked down, it was her. "You killed Laura" I accussed. Peter snarled in Kate's ear. "You killed her you heartless bitch!" I roared.

Kate chuckled at me. "She howled like a bitch when I shot her!" Kate yelled. In a quick, swift motion Peter ripped Kate's throat out. Allison dropped to the floor, sobbing. Peter quickly recovered, setting his sights on Allison.

"Peter" I warned but he just snapped a warning growl at me.

"I don't know about you Allison but that apology, didn't sound very sincere" Peter said sarcastically. His face snapped to both sides as he took on his wolf form.

"Allison, run!" I yelled, transforming into my own wolf form. I turned to Peter, "She's innocent, leave her be!"

"Move Ashlee" Peter demanded, looking me dead in the eye. It was hard to resist bowing down to him but if he tried to hurt Allison then Scott would jump in and Scott didn't stand a chance againist Peter.

"I can't do that"

"I want their family dead. If you or Scott try to get in my way, i'll kill you myself" Peter warned and that was it. I would kill anyone that tried to hurt Scott. Anyone. Even Derek. I roared at him.

..

I don't know when Scott and Derek had gotten involved in the fight but if they hadn't, I would most likely be dead. I had long cuts along my stomach, thighs and back. Peter was completely out of control, he would stop at nothing to kill Allison and her father. Chris was still knocked unconcious outside the Hale house, Allison trying to wake him up. We took the fight outside. Peter let out an angry, unforgiving roar that shook the ground. I had to squeeze my eyes close and cover my ears. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. That wasn't Peter anymore. What I used to see as my uncle, someone I could trust, someone I loved, was now a huge..monster. He was a mutated wolf, almost the size of the Hale house. His red alpha eyes, burning with hate, with revenge. With large, clawed hands he swung out at Scott. Then at Derek.

"No!" I yelled, running at Peter.

"Ash get back!" Derek yelled after Peter had thrown him into the deck of the Hale house.

"Peter stop!" I snarled at Peter. His angered gaze turned to me and I saw no register to him of what I had said. Scott lunged at Peter only to be thrown next to Derek. A sickening crack was heard as Scott collided with a support beam. Scott made no move to get back up. I saw red. I ran at Peter, not caring about my own safety. I clawed at his ankles, trying to take him down. I was thrown off him. I ran at him again, going for his throat. When I hit the forest floor again as Peter threw me off him again, I heard a Porshe. Jackson's Porshe. Stiles came skidding to a stop, lights blaring.

"Ash?!" Stiles yelled in concern when he saw me. He had Jackson and Malia with him.

I heard Derek yell, "Throw it Malia, now!" I watched Malia throw a bottle of unknown contents at Peter. The second the bottle hit Peter and broke open, Peter was engulfed in flames. I let out a cry. I loved Peter, he was family to me but I knew this was the only way to stop his murderous rampage. Derek was soon at my side, pulling me away. Jackson threw the bottle, similar to Malia's and more flames engulfed Peter. I watched Allison's eyes widened at the scene in front of her, she wasn't suprised though. She was an Argent, I wouldn't be suprised if she had known for awhile now, especially after Kate came back. Peter's burning animal body turned and stumbled after Scott. I ripped myself from Derek's grip and ran at Peter again. The open wounds littering my body forgotten as Peter tried to attack my brother. I roared and clawed at Peter's ankles, sending him falling the opposite way, away from Scott. Peter slowly returned to his human form as the flames diminished. Peter fell on his back, his entire body burnt. I ran over to Scott.

"Scotty? Please, be okay" I cried into his shoulder as I held him.

"You could never kill Kate yourself..it's all your fault. Our family died because of YOU" Peter spat at Derek as strongly as he could. I looked away and pulled Scott closer when I heard the unmistakable sound of someone's throat being clawed out.

"A-Ash?" Scott asked weakly.

"Oh god, Scott, you're okay" I said, squeezing him in relief.

I felt a sudden pull to Derek. I turned around and Derek was standing over a bled out Peter. Derek eyes glowed red. "I'm the alpha now" he said strongly, looking over at Scott and I.

..

..

**I really want to get into the alpha pack arriving! I hope this chapter wasn't to fast for you but I felt like it was drawling out and I enjoyed this one so here you go! Review, favourite and follow :)**


	13. The Aftermath

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

13-The Aftermath

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I had been hovering around Scott for the last 2 days since Peter's death. That fall into the support beam had taken a toll on Scott. It had been hard to convince Mum that Scott just had the flu as he lay in bed, slowly healing. I stayed with him as often as I could, helping by taking his pain.

"You're sure you're okay?" I asked Scott for the millionth time as he got ready for school.

"I'm sure" Scott said, pulling a shirt over his still bruised torso.

"Scott, maybe just one more day off..just finish healing" I pleaded, the bruises showed me he wasn't done healing.

"Stop bugging out Ash, i'm gonna be fine" Scott said with a chuckle.

I didn't want him going back to school yet. Peter may be dead but the Argents were still out there, they would want revenge for Kate, I just hope they realise it was only Peter, not us. If they didn't, Peter was gone so they would come to us, to Scott. "You were dead Scott" I whispered sadly. Scott stopped and turned around to look at me, shocked by my change in tone.

"But i'm okay now" Scott said coming over to me.

"I let Peter hurt you" I blamed myself. Scott pulled me into his arms.

"Shhh, don't blame yourself" Scott whispered.

"But I let him hurt you-"

"You saved me"Scott said softly, "You saved all of us"

..

_Fast forward to Thursday_

I had avoided going to see Derek since the Peter incident. But today, I had too. I felt the pull to my new alpha. I needed to make sure he was okay with what happened..he'd lost his only living relative.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked harshly when he opened the door the Hale house. He had stayed here since Peter.

I rolled my eyes, this was how Derek did things now. He blocked out his true feelings, put up a wall of angression. "I came to make sure you were alright" I said, walking inside.

"I healed" Derek asked simply.

"That's not what I meant Derek" Derek kept silent. He kneeled down and started rummaging through broken planks, wire and dead plants that littered the floor of the Hale manor. He was making piles of rubbish. I knelt down beside him and helped. I felt Derek's eyes on me but didn't look at him. I hissed when a nail that was sticking out of a piece of wood stabbed me in the hand.

"Shit" I said, dropping the plank. The nail had punctured and my hand was bleeding. Derek immediantly grabbed my hand, checking it over. The sudden worry coming from him took me by suprise.

"Give it a minute, it'll heal" He said softly. He still held my hand in his. We watched the wound close and the fibres reattact. Derek slowly lowered my hand and let me go. He started sorting through the rubble again. I watched him for a moment longer before continuing.

"I'm sorry..about Peter" I said sincerely, keeping my head down while I worked.

"Not you're fault" Derek replied. I sighed. This new Derek, the one who was emotionless, he was different to the one I knew, the one I saw a close friend..maybe more..

"Can you just stop!" I exclaimed, done with his new demenor.

"What?" he questioned, confused.

"Peter's dead, Derek. Can you at least pretend to give a shit?" I asked hotly.

Derek shot up from the floor, making me jump. "He was a psycho, he deserved what he got" Derek shot back.

"He did what he thought was right" I defended.

"He was going to kill you and Scott to get to the Argents!" Derek yelled angerily. Derek was more protective of Scott than I thought.

"I'm not saying what he did was right but pretending to not care that he died is WRONG"

"Why should I care?"

"He was the last one.." I whispered sadly. He was the last Hale other than Derek. All Derek had was his pack, Scott and me. I understood why he was so defensive about us. Derek's face turned into his tight-lipped frown and burrowed eyebrows, he was angry.

"You don't owe him anything" Derek barked.

"He got Laura out of the fire, I owe him everything" I shot back. "What did Peter mean by Kate being your fault?" I asked him. Derek's face turned angrier. He growled, his eyes turning red.

"Get out" he said.

"Derek-" I tried.

"GET OUT!" Derek roared, eyes searing red. His booming roar making me duck away from him, running to the front door. I looked at him in shock but he was too angry to talk to. I turned and ran from the house. I ran through the forest, not caring where I was going.

"Ash! Are you out here?" I heard Scott call out, he was here too. He wasn't alone. I could hear two heartbeats. I wiped my eyes and took off towards his voice. I determined the other person as Stiles. My eyes were still glowing as I stopped in front of the two but I didn't care. Stiles' was staring at me. He had been there that night with Peter..I felt sorry for the kid, probably so confused.

"Stiles..uh.." I started, not knowing how to explain what happened the other night.

"It's okay" He stopped me, holding his hand up, "Scott's explained the uh..lycantharopy" I looked at Scott and he nodded.

"I'm glad you understand..uh..you're a good friend"

"I'm a GREAT friend" Stiles said with a smile. When I saw his smile, I instantly felt better. If that had scared Stiles off then Scott would have lose his best friend and I would have lose him too.

"I dealt with Jackson too, don't ask how..anyways, what are you doing out here?" Scott asked, looking past me.

"I was..going for a run" I said as convincingly as I could. It wasn't a lie, I was running..away from Derek. I cringed internally as I waited to see if Scott believed me.

"Well, let's get home before Mum does, aren't you supposed to be grounded?" Phewww, he believed me.

"I don't even remember" I said with a chuckle.

..

"Hey Ash" Mum said, coming up behind me and scruffing my hair. Scott, Stiles and I were lounging around on the couchs.

"Hey Mum, how was work?" I asked her as she walked over, kissing Scott's hair.

"It was..well the usual" I know what that meant. It meant she started early and worked overtime so she could pay the rent. "Ash, you okay?"

"I'm fine" I said, confused.

"Your eyes.." Mum said, I looked over at Scott worried. "Have you been sleeping?" Shit. Thought she meant my eyes that apparently decided to glow whenever they felt like it.

"If I lied would you feel better?" I asked her. She had caught me up a few times so there was no point lying to her.

"As long as you're not doing drugs" she sighed. When I didn't say anything she turned towards me. "You aren't..right? Scott? Have either of you done drugs? Stiles?" Mum asked, looking between all three of us.

"Have you?" Scott asked Mum. Mum gave Scott a pointed look and she was about to go off on a rant about the side effects and blah blah blah so I stopped her.

"He's joking Mum. And if they were, i'll ripped their throats out" I said with a smile. Mum gave me a slightly disturbed look but chuckled. She waved and went upstairs to have a shower.

..

..

**Drop a review, a favourite and a follow please :)**


	14. Who's The Familiar Blind Man?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

14-Who's The Familiar Blind Man?

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"I brought you dinner" I said, waving a box of chinese in front of Mum as she quicky typed up a patient file on the computer.

Mum smiled and snatch the box from my hands. "And no, you're not getting the car"

"Mum! Scott's taking his bike to a dinner at Allison's and I need it" I whined. I was going to se Malia. She stayed in a hotel room in town, I haven't had the time to hang out with her lately.

"Going to see your boyfriend?" Mum asked with a laughed but I felt myself tense up. "Ash, I was kidding" she said, watching my reaction. "Unless there is someone?" Mum asked, suddenly nosy.

"There's noone Mum" I told her. I felt a blush coming on and forced it to stay at bay..why was I blushing?

"Okay Ash, whatever you say" she said amused.

I sighed, "Can I please, please, please have the car. I haven't hang out with Malia in ages, please Mum" I said with wide, purple puppy dog eyes.

"Ahhhh, fine" she said, defeated. I cheered and snatched the keye from her. "Can't resist those violet eyes anyways. I finish at 9 tonight, I have to go but don't be late" she said pointing at the keys.

"I'll be here 5 minutes early" I yelled to her retreating form.

..

"Malia!" I said happily as she hugged me.

"Ash" she said with a smile. She motioned for me to come in and I followed her. I sat down on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table.

"How have you been?" Malia asked softly. "You know..after Peter?" I had talked to Malia over the phone, telling her Derek knew what she was.

"It's been a struggle" I said, silently referring to Derek, "But Scott's almost finished healing so I think we'll be okay"

"And Stiles? Allison? Jackson?"

"Scott's been doing his rounds, we're okay for now. I'm not sure about Alli though. She's an Argent, she could have known about us without us knowing she did" I explained.

"Maybe we need to pay her a visit" Malia offered.

I blew out a breath, it was the smartest thing to do.

..

I knocked on the Argent household front door. Malia was nervous, Allison couldn't know about Malia but I guess it was still nerve wracking for her. I don't blame her.

"Hello-" Chris answered nicely but when he saw it was me, he pulled me inside and pushed me againist the wall by my neck. I heard Malia growl and come at him. I held up my hands to her, stopping her from attacking him.

"Chris" I ground out. "I just came to check on Alli" I said.

"You stay away from her" Chris warned, "I don't want her getting anymore involved-"

"It's too late, we both know that. With Kate having been here, she could already know. She's a smart girl, she'll piece it together" I cut him off. Chris nodded slowly and let me go. I rubbed my neck and Malia's attack stance softened.

"I want my family out of this" Chris said, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Then get them out" I told Chris.

"I can't!" Chris snapped. "Victoria won't let us, not when there's a new alpha" Chris said giving me a knowing look.

"She's going to come after Derek, isn't she?" I asked. His silence was my answer. I had to find Alli then find Derek. I turned to walk away, Malia following me.

"Ash" Chris said, making me stop. "Please. Don't get it our way" Chris didn't want to kill me or Scott. He was the 'good one' of the Argents. He stuck to the code, 'We hunt those who hunt us', unlike Kate did. Victoria, Allison's Mum, found ways around the code, loop holes, this made her as dangerous as Kate was. I nodded and continued out the door. I needed to talk to Alli before her mother could.

..

"Alli!" I yelled when I saw her looking at crossbows in the archery shop. We had been looking around the mall for her for an hour. We called her but she wouldn't pick up, Scott ended up telling us she was here. Allison looked up at us and down again, teasing the weight of a combat bow.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asked us as we came to stand beside her.

"We need to talk"

"About what? The fact that my boyfriend, his sister, an aledged killer and his uncle are werewolves?" Allison said. Yep. She knew.

"Kate told you, didn't she?" Allison nodded. "How long have you known?"

"She started dropping hints when she first arrived, right when me and Scott started dating. I figured the rest out myself, using the pendant she gave me. After that night with Peter and Kate, I knew it was all true"

"I'm sorry about Kate" I tried.

"No you're not" Allison said quickly. She was right, I wasn't. Kate killed Laura, she burnt the house down around the Hales, she deserved what she got and then some.

"I'm not going to be like her, there's a code" Allison said, much softer.

"_We hunt those who hunt us_, I know. But Alli, you're gonna become a hunter?"

"I have too, it's what my family does and have done for decades"

"You don't have to follow in their footsteps Allison"

"I do. Who else is going to protect Beacon Hills? Stop people like Kate" she said the last part quietly.

"Me. Derek's pack. We will"

Allison sighed, "I'm doing this Ashlee"

"And Scott? What about him?"

"He didn't attempt to kill me or my family"

"Your mother, she'll make you kill him"

"If he hangs around me, yes, she will"

I realised what she was saying. "You're leaving Scott" I stated.

Allison gave me an apologetic look. I huffed angerily. Allison may make Scott weaker but her leaving him would be worse, he'd be heartbroken.

"I have to do this Ash. Redem the Argent name after what happened with Kate. Please, just don't get in my way"

I stared down Allison and followed Malia back out to the car.

"Terribly sorry Miss" an older man said as he bumped into me. I looked up to see a familiar man wearing black glasses and holding a cane. By the looks of things, he was blind.

"It's okay" I said softly. He smiled and found his way to the sidewalk with his cane. It bugged me how familiar he looked.

"Ash" Malia said, getting my attention from the annoyingly familiar blind man. "We need to find Derek"

I nodded and got into the car with Malia.

..

"Did she say this?" Derek asked about Allison. We had told him everything Allison had told us.

"To our faces" Malia answered. Scott looked down at the meantion of Allison. I had picked him up after he had rung me, telling me Allison had dumped him just before.

"You and Scott need to get out of here" Derek said to me as he got up to stand by the front door..which was painted red? On one side?

"Why'd you paint the door?" I asked receiving weird looks from Malia and Scott.

"Get away Ash, start over somewhere else" Derek presurred. I saw Scott push Derek and begun clawing at the door.

"Scott!" Derek said but Scott kept going. Once he had finished, there was a black triple symbol under the paint. It looked simliar to the triskel Derek had as a tattoo.

"Alpha pack" I whispered. I knew about the alpha pack from Laura but I never thought they would come here.

"What?" Scott and Malia asked me.

"That symbol, it's the mark of a powerful pack, all alphas" I told them, looking at Derek accussingly. He tried to hide it from us.

"Why would they leave their mark here?" Malia asked, slightly frightened.

"Derek?" I said.

Derek sighed, "Deucalion wants me in his pack. He knew my mother and how powerful she was, how she could shift into a full wolf. He thinks I have that potential as well" Why did Deucalion sound and _feel_ so familiar.

"Why did you hide something like this from us?" Scott asked him angerily.

"Because they're dangerous! I don't want either of you anywhere near them" Derek snapped.

"That isn't your decision" I shot back.

"I'm the alpha" Derek ground out.

"Laura's my alpha" I said, tension settling in the air.

"It doesn't matter. I'm forming a new pack" Derek told us. My eyes widened.

"You're kicking us out?!" I yelled.

"I'm doing whatever it takes to keep you safe" Derek's words were sincere, but..I wouldn't leave him to die.

"By making us omegas? I'm not leaving you by yourself Derek" I told him.

"I'm not by myself, I have a new beta" he said.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"It's not important-" Derek started.

"Who!?" Scott yelled.

"Isaac Lahey" I knew that kid. He was really quiet, sometimes came to school with black eyes. He was in my chemistry class with Harris.

"You can't just go around cooking up werewolves out of hormonal teenagers!" Scott yelled at him.

"I can if they're willing" Derek growled. That was true, if they wanted the bite, they could have it. The hunters don't see it like that though, especially not the Argents. They see it as taking the bite of an innocent, making you at the top of their hunting list. Exactly what Allison's Mum wanted.

"We aren't leaving you Derek" I told him in my 'no arguements' voice. Scott nodded.

"I'm in too" Malia said, her eyes glowing blue. Scott looked at Malia suprised but me and Derek looked at her proudly. She hadn't put herself out there much since I changed her back to human but now she was with us and I had to keep her safe. We all turned to leave but Derek's arm shot out and grabbed me. I motioned for the other's to keep going and I turned to Derek.

"I'm sorry for what I said.." Derek said awkwardly.

"What did Peter mean Derek?" I asked him again. Peter said it was Derek's fault we lost the Hales, I wanted to know why. Derek sighed and shook his head. "I deserve to know Derek! They were my family too!" I yelled at him. He turned to me with a broken look on his face.

"You think you know what it feels like to lose your entire family? Huh?" Derek asked me angerily, getting in my face. "You think you'll understand the incredible guilt I feel EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY!" Derek yelled at me.

"All I have is Scott and Mum now so yeah, I kind of do! Just fucking tell me Derek" I said, meeting his galre.

"I slept with Kate, she was my girlfriend, she used me to get to my family. There! YOU FUCKING HAPPY!?" Derek yelled at me, getting right in my face.

"Back off!" I heard Scott yell at him. I looked towards the voice to see Malia and Scott.

"I told you two to go" I sighed.

"Derek would have hurt you if we weren't here" Malia said, eyeing Derek.

"I would never hurt her" Derek snapped at Malia.

"Enough. Malia, Scott, we're leaving. NOW" I told them and they turned to walk out again. I turned back to Derek. "It wasn't your fault" I whispered and walked out after Malia and Scott.

..

..

**The alpha pack is coming! We learn the truth about Kate :( I don't really like season 2 but I may bring aspects of it into my story like Derek's new pack but we'll see what happens :) Favourite, follow and review guys, stay golden!**


	15. Cora?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

15-Cora?

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

In the space of 3 months, Derek had turned Isaac, Jackson (after he tried to blackmail Derek and literally begged for the bite), an epileptic girl from our school called Erica and Boyd, a tall, dark kid from school. After Jackson had gotten the bite he became even more cocky and annoying then he was before. He dumped Lydia, she came barging into the loft where Derek was staying again..lets just say she also knows about us now. But I know Lydia won't say anything, she's become close with Malia and a good friend to me as well. Stiles and Scott had gone to another high school's party where Stiles old friend had gone missing. Stiles confided in me, telling me that she wanted him to have sex with her so she wouldn't be a virgin anymore but Stiles was with Malia now. He felt extremely guilty but I told him I wouldn't say anything because he didn't do anything wrong, he said no. Scott and Derek had fought, Scott disagreed with what Derek was doing but he refused to leave me. I wouldn't leave Derek, the alpha pack wanted him and they would do anything to make that a reality. Scott was seeing Allison again behind her parents' backs but I knew. So now there were 10 of us, including Lydia and the baseball bat-welding Stilinski and Allison helped us but she was a hunter, she isn't with us.

"There's a dead body, it's Erica!" Isaac yelled as he shot up from the icebath. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him as he pulled himself out.

"I found them. The alpha pack took Erica and Boyd. They're in a vault..a bank vault, Beacon Hills National Bank" Isaac said, shivering.

"Do you know what you said when you came out of it?" Stiles asked the question noone else wanted too.

Isaac shook his head, looking around at everyone. "You said you were in a room and..you found a dead body. You said it was Erica" I told him sadly.

..

After the epsiode at Deaton's clinic, we had to go to school by Derek's orders. I didn't want to leave him but he insisted I went while he figured out a way to get inside the vault. Stiles found the article about a small group of robbers who broke into the vault. The two stayed back at the loft to learn how they did it and how we would get inside.

"I want one" Lydia said, me and Malia looked up at her. She was staring dreamily at the new twins that had started here.

"Which one?" Malia asked her as I got back to reading up on lycanthropy urban myths and legends. I zoned out as the two girls checked out the twins. My phone suddenly ringing got my attention. It was Derek.

"Derek?" I answered, the two turned to me. Malia was listening in and Lydia was giving me her look. She thinks there's something between me and Derek and she LOVES to tease me about it.

"We've found a way" he said.

..

"If I go down first, how much room will I have?" Derek asked Stiles.

"What are you gonna do Derek? Punch through the wall?" Stiles asked him sarcastically.

"Yes Stiles, i'm gonna punch through the wall" Derek answered. I watched on as Stiles taunted Derek resulting in Derek punching Stiles hand causing it to fly into the metal table. I chuckled when Stiles, in a painfully high pitched voice, said 'He can do it'

"Who's coming down with me?" Derek asked, looking at us all.

"I'll follow you down" I said, not missing a beat.

"If she goes, I go" Scott said and I smiled at that.

"Then it's settled" Derek said, finalising the plan.

..

I heard the bank vault wall shatter as Derek's fist collided with it. Derek went it first, then me and then Scott. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I heard growls coming from behind the large stone pillars.

"Boyd? It's me, Ash" I called out. I saw Boyd come out from behind the pillar, he was sweaty and his eyes were glowing yellow.

"Cora?" I heard Derek ask. I looked over and Cora walked over to stand by Boyd, she too was sweaty and her eyes were glowing golden yellow. The breath was knocked out of me. It was Cora. Cora was alive.

"Get out of here NOW" she warned. I felt dizzy and sick. Cora made it out of the fire too. Scott looked just as shocked as me, he knew who Cora was. I felt like I was going to faint then I noticed it. The walls, what they were made of. Hecatolite, also known as Moonstone. I watch as the full moon's light slowly creeps through the hole Derek had punched through the wall.

"Guys! We need to get out!" I yell. I hear footsteps and turn to see the blind man I saw from the carpark months ago and our guidence consellar, Ms Morrell. I see the circle of mountain ash around the vault. "Run! They're trapping us in!" But it was too late, Ms Morrell filled the rest of the circle, trapping us in with a crazed Cora and Boyd. Cora and Boyd were shifting.

"These walls, they're made from Hecatolite. These two haven't felt the full moon in months" I told them, they both realised what I was saying. All of a sudden, Cora jumped at me and Boyd took down Scott and Derek.

"Cora, stop!" I yelled, she only tried attacking me. I shifted and tried to pin her down. From the corner of my eye I see Allison. "Allison run!" I yell at her, what was she doing here? She looked from me to Scott. I feel Cora's claws rip through the skin on my back as I held her down. Allison leans down to break the mountain ash barrier.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek yells. Allison looks up again.

"Allison don't!" I yell. I hear Scott cry out as Boyd claws dig into his stomach. Allison quickly breaks apart the mountain ash.

"Boyd!" she yells and Boyd drops Scott and runs out of the vault. Cora flips me off her and runs after him.

"What were you thinking?!" Derek yells at Allison angerily.

"Don't touch her!" Scott shouts at Derek as I help him walk over.

"I had to do something" Allison says, looking at Scott. He was holding his stomach and bleeding onto the ground.

"What are you doing here Alli?" I asked her.

"I found out Boyd and Erica were here-" she started. She came to hunt.

"She came after them!" Derek accussed.

"She saved our lives!" Scott defended.

"She let two killing machines out into Beacon Hills!" Derek shouted back.

"I am not the one turning teenagers into killers!" Allison yelled at Derek.

"Stop! We need to be going after them not arguing!" they all turned to me. "Allison, call your Dad and ONLY your Dad" she nodded and pulled her phone out.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked me.

"If we are going to find two fully shifted werewolves then were gonna need help from an actual werewolf hunter" I told him.

..

We meet up with Isaac and Chris. Chris explained to us how we were at a severe disadvantage because we were trying not to give in to our own impulses under the full moon whilst Cora and Boyd already had. Allison had left us to go after them herself, promising to keep them alive because they hadn't killed anyone yet. We all split up. I wasn't too far behind Scott and we were planting emmitters to draw Boyd and Cora to the school where we could trap them in the basement until the sun comes up. I got to the school with Scott, the others already there. Allison was on the roof with her bow and flash bulbs. Cora and Boyd came into view. I growled at them, urging them to come get me. I took off into the school, followed by Derek and Scott. We ran into the basement and turned around quickly, confusing the two wolfs. Derek slammed the door shut behind us. Cora and Boyd jumped at the door, trying to get out. Me and Scott helped hold the door shut. After awhile the growling and scratching stopped. Derek leant his ear againist the door.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"There's three heartbeats" I answered, looking to Derek. We heard growling coming from deep in the basement.

"There's someone else in there. Scott, take the door" Derek said, pulling it open.

"What are you doing?" I asked, holding Derek's arm.

"I have to get whoever's in there out before Cora or Boyd find them"

"There's two of them and one of you, they're going to kill you or you're going to kill them"

"That's why i'm going in alone" Derek said softly.

"I'm coming with you" I barked. If Derek went in alone either he died or Cora and Boyd did, I didn't want either of those things to happen.

"No, you're not. Scott" Derek said and Scott grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"Scott, let go!" I said, pulling againist him. Derek kissed me softly and quickly on the cheek and went in. Scott pushed the door closed while he gave me a shocked look. We heard growling and banging coming from inside.

..

..

**Their first kiss..sorta. This chapter was a little rushed but I can't wait for the alpha pack and the darach to come in :) Leave me a review, favourite and follow please!**


	16. There's A Teacher, I'll Take Care Of Her

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

16-There's A Teacher, I'll Take Care Of Her

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"The sun! It's coming up!" I heard Isaac yell. Isaac tried to avoid the fighting. He had been taken when Boyd and Erica were. An unknown girl saved him but apparently the alpha twins who just happen to be the ones Lydia and Allison were checking out, killed her. Isaac was still abit shaken up about it. I ripped open the basement door. Derek was on his knees, blood dripping through the claws marks on his chest, neck and face. Cora and Boyd lay unconsious on either side of him.

"Shit" I muttered, running to Cora's side. Scott runs in after me, helping Derek up. Isaac is in soon picking up Boyd, Jackson helping him. "Cora?" I asked her lifeless body. I looked over at Derek, tears clouding my vision. By the looks of things, Derek had come out on top. My wolf growled at Derek, wanted to hurt him for what he had done to Cora and Boyd but inside, I knew he had too.

"A-Ash?" Cora asked weakly.

"Cora!" I said. She nodded, she was extremely weak. I heard Boyd waking up as well. I blew out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding. They were okay. All of them were.

My head snapped around when I heard the erratic heartbeat of an unknown person.

"There's a teacher, i'll take care of her" Derek said, standing up. He hissed in pain and his own blood covered his shirt. He may have come out on top but Cora and Boyd must have put up a good fight.

"Derek-" I begun to object but he cut me off.

"Get them out of here" Derek demanded softly. I nodded and helped Cora to her feet. We begun to walk to the car. "And Ash" Derek said, making me stop and turn around. "Look after her" Derek finished softly. It was hard for me to see Cora again, I thought she was dead. It would be even harder for Derek. I nodded and walked Cora to the car.

..

"You came back" Cora said quietly as she woke. I started stroking her hair and smiled at her.

"Of course I did, this is my home. What happened Cora? The fire.." I asked her. She tried to sit up in Derek's bed but I softly pushed her to lay back down, she needed to heal.

"Mum..she got me out..I turned to get her out and she-she.." Cora trailed off sadly. I had to blink away tears of my own, Talia was an amazing woman. She would give, give and give some more. She cared immensially for her children, family and even me.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm so glad you're alive Cora" I said, softly hugged her. Cora nuzzled into my neck. I heard Boyd waking up and let Cora go. With a nod from Cora, I ran to Boyd's side. Boyd was lying on the couch, Isaac and Jackson at his side.

"Boyd? Can you hear me?" I asked him. Boyd's eyes slowly opened and he nodded, drunkenly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You and Cora escaped from the vault, we had to bring you back" I explained, I didn't want to go into too much detail while he was trying to heal. I felt someone behind me and turned to see Cora. She was using the wall to hold herself up. Before she could fall, Scott wrapped his arms around her and helped her over to us.

"Boyd? It's Cora" she said, taking my place in front of him as I moved away. I watched as the two hugged and Boyd caressed Cora's cheek. I motioned for Isaac and Jackson to leave, give them some privacy. I had Scott follow me out to Derek's room.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Isaac asked, stepping into Derek's room.

"They're gonna be okay" I said with a reassuring smile. The four of us sat in Derek's room in silence, the only noise heard was Cora and Boyd comforting each other over Erica's death and the alpha pack attack.

..

Stiles and Lydia came skidding through the door. Lydia looked pale and Stiles' eyes were wide.

"What happened?" I asked, shooting up from the bed. Jackson shot up too. Him and Lydia weren't together but they obviously had feelings for each other.

"Lydia found a dead body-" Stiles said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, I just..did" Lydia said, the fear clear in her voice.

"Cause of death?" Isaac asked.

"Strangled with a garrote, blow to the head and their throats slit" Stiles answered. Lydia's face screwed up and her heart started to beat like crazy.

"How deep was the cut?" Scott asked. Lydia's face lost all colour.

"Guys!" I yelled, getting all of their attention. I motioned towards Lydia who looked ill. She didn't need to hear this, she had already found the body. I wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders and guided her to sit on Derek's bed while shooing the others out of the room.

"Lydia, how did you find the body?" I asked her softly.

"I-I..I have no idea. I was going to the store, I just ended up at the pool. I swear, I didn't drive there" Lydia answered, scared.

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" I told her, looking in her eyes. She nodded her head hopefully and I guided her to lay down as I rubbed her back. I begun explaining everything going on with us. Werewolves, druids, everything. She deserved to know.

..

"Where's Cora?" I heard a voice ask after the loft door opened. I looked at Lydia who was now asleep. I slowly got off the bed and headed for the door. It was Derek, he was sitting next to Cora now, taking her pain.

"Derek!" I said, running over to him. He looked up and accepted a hug. "Are you okay?" I asked worried as I checked him over.

"I'm fine" He said.

"And the teacher?"

"She's fine. She won't say anything, not sure what she saw" I pulled Derek into another hug, making sure he was still here. Over Derek's shoulder I saw Cora with a smug grin on her face. She mouthed 'I knew it'. Cora had accussed me of liking Derek when we were younger but I just brushed it off..so what if I did? I could never tell them that. I rolled my eyes at her and let Derek go, a light blush setting in my cheeks.

"Scott, we need to go" Stiles suddenly said. I looked over at them confused.

"Yes..to do the thing" Scott answered. I narrowed my eyes at them. "I'm glad you three are okay" Scott said to Cora, Boyd and Derek. I watched them skeptically as they walked out together.

..

**Stiles' p.o.v**

"It's Heather" Scott said in realisation. I nodded sadly.

"You see the marks? The throat and back of head" I said, pointing them out. Scott nodded along with me as I explained. "The same as the boy Lydia found. Strangled with a garrote, blow to the back of the head and-"

"Throat slit" Scott finished for me. I nodded. "What does it mean? It wasn't done by one of us?" Scott said.

"No, it wasn't" I sighed. "It's called a threefold death" Scott looked confused. "It's human sacrifices"

"You can't be serious" Scott objected.

"The boy at the pool wore a purity ring. Heather wanted me to sleep with her. They were both virgins Scott, it's human sacrifices" I enforced. Scott's face softened as he started to see it how it really was.

"You mean there's someone human going out commiting human sacrifices?" Scott asked.

"Yeah" I said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"That's what we have to find out before they kill someone else" I finished.

..

..

**Here comes the Darach! Please, please, please leave me a review, favourite and follow :)**


	17. I'm Not A Virgin Scott

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thank you SOOOOO much to all the guests and other people that have been reviewing, I love going on and reading them, it makes my day :D I'm sorry to say one of my amazing reviews but Ms Blake will be coming between Derek and Ashlee but stay tuned to see what happens during and after that! That you SO SO SO SO SO much again for all your lovely, kind words and I love you all!**

17-I'm Not A Virgin Scott

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I followed Derek to the school, he wanted to check up on the teacher he found. I had told him and everyone else that Lydia now knew about us, he wasn't that happy about it but there was nothing he could do now. I hid around the corner, realising what classroom he was going into. My english class. The teacher was Ms Blake. I hear Ms Blake tell Derek she promises not to tell anyone anything. She's obviously confused by what she saw and the stink of her fear filled the halls. I heard Ms Blake reveal to Derek that her name is Jennifer, Derek gives her his name and then the smell of attraction rolls off of her. I growl lowly and soon Derek is out in the hallway.

"She isn't going to say anything" Derek says when he reaches me.

"We already knew that" I said, slightly bitter. Derek looked at me strangely. The bell rang and I sighed, school time, awesome.

"You better get to class" Derek said.

"Keep Cora safe" I told him. He nodded and kissed my head softly. I smiled and he walked out of the school. I turned to see Scott and Stiles coming my way. Stiles started to explain that he thought the killings were human sacrifices. Human sacrifices? Really?

"Stiles, I don't think-" I started.

"Ash, I think he's right. One of my clients went missing last night, we need to find him" Scott interrupted.

"Did he look like a virgin? Did he look virginish?" Stiles asked him.

"No, he wasn't a virgin. Deaton makes me have sex with all the clients" Scott said jokingly. Oh poor attempt Scotty, poor attempt. Scott kept his smile and stared at Stiles. Stiles didn't find it funny at all. "Come on man, I won't let anything kill you" Scott said with a sigh.

"You know what Scott, my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. I need to have sex like today, like right now. Someone needs to sex me right now!" Stiles exclaimed drawing attention. We heard a locker slam from behind Stiles and we turned to see Danny.

"I'll do it" Danny said with a sarcastic smile. I knew straight away he was joking but Stiles, being the idiot he is, was touched by the offer. Jackson leant againist the locker with Danny, the two best friends.

"Wow, really?" Stiles asked.

"Come by my house around 9, expect to stay. I like to cuddle" Danny said, still smirking.

"Really Danny? That's so nice. Are you being serious?" Stiles asked.

"No" Danny said with a laugh. He pushed off his locker and walked away, rolling his eyes. Jackson laughed a loud fake laugh and followed Danny.

"You shouldn't play with a man's emotions like that Danny! It isn't attractive!" Stiles called out after Danny. He turned back to us, embarassment clear on his face."What am I gonna do?!" Stiles asked frantically, waving his hands around.

"I'm gonna keep you and Ash safe Stiles, don't worry" Ummm..so..this is about to get really awkward.

"I can protect myself Scott, watch out for Stiles" I tried.

"I'm going to protect you both" Scott demanded.

"Scott-" I tried again.

"No Ash, I won't let some crazy person kill you because-"

"I'm not a virgin Scott" I said in a hushed whisper. Scott and Stiles' faces dropped. I felt my cheeks heat up. Scott looked disgusted. Stiles looked like he was going to say something but couldn't muster words. "I better get to form class..don't wanna be late" I said with an awkward laugh. I left the two speechless boys in the hallway and made my way to form class.

..

It was interval when I was felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to come face to face with Jax.

"Hey" I said with a smile. He gave me a smile of his own. He looked past me and I followed his gaze, Scott and Stiles were quickly approaching us.

"Here" Jax said with a grin, handing me a piece of paper. He waved and walked away before Scott and Stiles could reach us.

"You're not a virgin?!" Stiles said but I paid no attention. In my hand was a phone number. Jax's phone number. A goofy grin made it's way to my face.

"Oh god" I heard Scott groan.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

I stood beside Isaac, doing up my shoelaces. It was lacrosse training, we were running the forest track. The alpha twins came up beside us and I felt a wave of rage come over Isaac. He jolted forward to go after them as they ran off.

"Isaac" I said grabbing his shoulder.

"It's them. They killed Erica and the girl that saved me. Now, i'm going to kill them" Isaac snapped and pushed my hand away, running after the twins. I called out after him but he didn't stop so I took off after them.

..

"How many bones in the human body?" Aiden asks Ethan as they hold Isaac down.

"I don't know, lets count" Ethan replies. Before he can hurt Isaac, I land a punch, hitting Ethan in the jaw.

"That's one" I say as I hear the bone break. Ethan clicks his jaw back into place and Isaac runs over to me. Ethan and Aiden's eyes turn red as the begin growling. Me and Isaac growl back and as i'm about to jump at them, we all hear a high pitched scream. We run towards the scream and I see my client from the animal clinic. His throat is slit and he's tied to a tree with his dog Bullet's collar. The threefold death, Stiles was right. I see a girl I guess is his girlfriend screaming and trying to get to him. Stiles' father and Tara, other officer, hold her back. By John's demand, Coach starts herding us away from the crime scene. I see Stiles show his Dad the injuiries and he tells Stiles to get back to school.

"It was them" Isaac says coming over to me.

"Are you not seeing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders? Stranged with a garrote? That's a pretty human thing to do" Stiles explains.

"It was them" Isaac insists.

"I don't think it was them Isaac" I tell him. "But we can't say for sure that it was human sacrifices either" I tell Stiles. They both look at me unimpressed but I ignore it.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I walk through the door of the loft after school to see Cora doing pull-ups. Derek is trying to convince her to finish healing.

"Cora, you need to finish healing" I tell her but she ignores me. She drops to the floor and starts doing push-ups. I look to Derek, silently telling him to do something. He nods back and kicks out Cora's hand, causing her to fall. I sighed, that's not what I meant. Cora growled and jumped up trying to attack Derek. I was going to intervene but Derek easily blocked all of her attacks.

"Come on, fight back!" Cora yelled at Derek. Derek drops her arms and she begins wiping the dust from the floor off her. "I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for 3 months for you" Cora says to Derek bitterly.

"Cora-" I said seeing Derek's face drop slightly. Derek held his hand up, he wanted her to finish.

"I came here because I was told there was a powerful new alpha, one of the Hales. Do you know how long i've been waiting to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to know you were alive?" Cora yelled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you" Derek said. I walked over to Cora, putting my arm around her in comfort. She leant into me but her anger didn't fade. We all turn towards the door when the alarm starts going off.

"What's that?" Cora asks.

"Trouble" I said getting my claws out, ready to fight. Ennis comes through the door. Cora goes after him and I quickly get in front of her as he swipes at her. His claws cut down my neck and chest. He throws me to the floor and I watch as he taked Cora down easily, holding her down by the neck. I attempt to get up to no vail. Derek goes after Ennis but is soon stopped when Kali comes through the door. She growls and kicks me out of her way. I hit the concrete wall and whine in pain. Derek looks me and goes after Kali. I watch the two fight, Kali slowly overpowering him. Kali rips the metal pole Cora was doing pull-ups on out of the wall and strikes Derek across the face with it. I crawl towards them but stop when Kali stabs the metal pole through Derek's lower back, leaving him helpless. I growl at Kali. I hear a menacing growl that makes me stop when I see it's Deucalion. Deucalion drops down in front of Derek and explains to him that he should join the alpha pack. Derek tells him to let Cora go and Ennis does. Cora runs towards Derek.

"Don't" I tell her and Derek nods. She comes over to me, still watching Derek. She helps me stand and holds her hand over my bleeding wounds. Derek refuses to join the alpha pack, telling Deucalion he would never join him because he's a fanatic. Deucalion is angered by this, he yells that he is the alpha or alphas, the apex of apex predators, death destoryer of worlds.

"I AM THE DEMON WOLF!" Deucalion yells and his glasses shatter, thunder booming around us. Cora hides behind the wall in fear and pulls me with her. I heard Kali pull the metal pipe from Derek and he drops to the floor. Deucalion is led out by Kali, Ennis following. Cora runs to Derek's side and I growl at Kali. Kali turns towards me but is told by Deucalion to keep moving. She obeys but gives me a death glare. I ran to Derek's side as well. His blood had turned black, telling us he's dying. Me and Cora, much to Derek's objections, take his pain to help him heal.

..

..

**The alpha pack has arrived! YAY! Please review, favourite, follow and stay golden :)**


	18. Why Me?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Once again thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

18-Why Me?

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I approach Boyd as he puts a army card on Bullet's owner, Kyle's, locker. I have Stiles following me.

"Boyd? I didn't know you were back at school?" Stiles says.

"I would have told you I was back but we're not actually friends" Boyd says with a confused face.

"Did you know Kyle?" I asked Boyd.

"We were in ROTC together" Boyd answers.

"So you two were friends then?" Stiles asks him.

"I only had one friend and she's dead too" Boyd says sadly. I pat his shoulder and he walks away from both us. I turn around to tell Stiles off but he's distracted. Kyle's girlfriend Mona is being interviewed by Stiles' Dad and Tara. I follow Stiles over to them. I listen in and they're telling her they don't know who did it and to watch out for herself. Tara tells Mona to wait outside and she walks out in front of us.

"Mona" Stiles says getting her attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she nods and Stiles pulls her away from the office. "This is going to sound extremely insensitive so sorry in advance but" I know what he's going to ask but before I can stop him the words have already left his mouth. "Was Kyle a virgin?" A loud slap is heard throughout the hall and Tara is pulling Mona away from Stiles.

She turns around, "Yes. He was a virgin" Mona tells him before walking away with Tara. John started yelling at Stiles that they have a serial killer on their hands and Stiles is just getting in the way. Stiles' face drops sadly as the Shrieff walks away.

"I'm sorry" I tell Stiles but he shakes his head and walks away too.

..

I watch Scott pull out the front sprocket of a MV Agusta, one of the twins bikes. He then pulls out the stater relay and the twins look furious. I can hear the distant sound of one of their bikes. Aiden rushes out of the classroom. I hear arguing and then a bike just outside the class. All of us including Ms Blake run out of the classroom to see Aiden holding his helmet and leaning againist his bike, Isaac now standing with us.

"You have got to be kidding me! You know this is going to result in suspension?" Ms Blake says and both twins look at us angerily. Scott's raises his eyebrows in challenge while the rest of us just grin.

..

"The music teacher, he's been taken" Lydia says frantically as she runs around the corner.

"What? How do you know?" I ask her. She beakons me to follow and we listen to the recording on the teacher's samsung galaxy propped up on the piano. The beginning of the recording is piano playing then it stops abruptly when we hear a thud. A frightening song is played over the speakers, getting louder and louder. Lydia lurches forward and turns it off. "I need a copy of that" I tell her and she picks up the phone. I close the piano case and see a bloody handprint on top. It looks as though he was dragged, the blood smeared outwards.

"You've got it" Lydia says and puts the phone back down. "Why me? Why do I keep finding these people?"

I sighed, I had suspected she was 'something' since she happened upon the first body. I had also been talking to Allison as her family had a beastiary of all supernatural things they had encountered. "I'm not sure Lydia" I lied. She just nodded and let out a shaky breath. "We'll figure it out Lydz" I told her. My phone ringing interuppts us.

"Hey Stiles" I say after checking the caller i.d.

"I'm on my way back to school-" Stiles starts.

"You ditched school?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, look, find Harris" Stiles tells me.

"Stiles, what's going on?"

"Just find Harris, find him" he says then hungs up. I ran out the room, Lydia following me. I burst through Harris' door to see the window slide shut.

"He's gone" I say. Lydia turns to me in confusion. I start looking through his desk when Deaton and Stiles come through the door. "He's gone" I tell them without looking up. Deaton and Stiles come over and start helping me.

"Wait" Stiles says and holds up Harris' plaque stating the things a canidant won't do.

"Boyd" I say realising Boyd was in the ROTC with Kyle. But Kyle was killed because he was a virgin right? He was the third virgin to be sacrificed.

"And Jeremy" Stiles says. I had heard Jeremy, another cocky senior, was in the ROTC for a few weeks but he quickly quit, unable to hack it.

"Wait, this paper's graded with an R?" Stiles says and Deaton starts sorting through them and rearranging them. The tests spell out the word DARACH. Deaton sighs.

"Stiles, remember when I told you about druids?" Deaton asks and Stiles nods. "Well if a druid went down the wrong path, there's a word for that too. Dark oak or, in Gaelic, Darach"

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"You can't stay, i've got Cora and Boyd now" I tell Isaac. He tries to object. I tell him he has to go but he objects again. I throw the glass I was drinking rum out of at Isaac. It smashes beside his head and he ducks away, scared. He picks up his duffle bag and takes off out the door. I turn back around and sigh.

"Why did you do that?" Cora asks.

"He can't stay here" I tell her.

"Why?" she demands.

"I'm not a babysitter, i'm not looking after all three of you" I ground out.

"I don't need to be looked after, i've got Ash if I need her" Cora shot back.

"Ash doesn't need to be pulled into our arguements Cora" I told my younger sister.

"I'm sure you would love her to be" Her words suprise me, Cora would normally never be that straight forward with me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, anger in my voice now.

"I see the way you look at each other-" Cora begins but I cut her off.

"Don't start Cora" I said and walk away. I've had some sort of feelings towards Ash since we were younger but I didn't know what to make of it. Cora always suspected something and would often ask Ash about it when we were younger but the girl would just scoff or laugh it off. I couldn't like her, she only 17..that's wrong right? Any feelings I have for her would have to stay at bay..even though I loved to feeling off my lips on her soft cheek. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss her properly? NO. That's wrong, she's my younger sister's friend and that's all..only my friend..

..

..

**Cora suspects something :D I'm changing some things to do with season 2 and 3 but I hope you enjoy it! Please review, favourite and follow :)**


	19. The Big Battle

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

19-The Big Battle

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I end up at the loft again, spending more and more time there since Cora's return. Cora and I are lounging around. Derek's standing up, up by the window. He's been acting a little weirdly lately, he didn't hang around me and Cora as much. I brush it off to stress or because of what happened with Erica but I can't help but miss his presence, miss having him close. All those thoughts leave my mind when I hear Scott come in.

"Lydia helped us find another body" Scott says.

"Jeremy?" I ask. Scott nods. Shit. He may have been a prick..like Jackson..but he didn't deserve to die, especially not like that. How were we going to stop the human sacrifices?

"Anything else?" Derek asks Scott calmly. why was he calm about this.

"Derek, another innocent kid is dead" I point out, he turns to me and then back to Scott.

"Anything else?" Derek asks again.

"The alpha pack, they're living in Allison's building" he tells Derek.

"Boyd and I followed them there, we already know" Cora says without looking up from her magazine. I glare at her and smack her arm. She needs to be more careful.

"Then they don't care if we know" Derek says simply. "We need to kill them before they kill us" Derek says to all of us. "If they don't care that we know their exact location then they are ready to fight, we need to get to them first" That I did sort of did agree with. I didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Why is killing always the 'way to go'?" Scott asks.

"Because it's us or them" Derek throws back. Scott's face screws up but he doesn't say anything. I feel Scott isn't going to let this go. He gives me a look, silently asking if it's the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry Scott" I whisper, loud enough for him to hear. "It's just the way things are" I can't help the feeling that what I just said was a lie. Did we HAVE to fight them? Scott shakes his head and walks out the loft. From the corner of my eye I see Derek watching me..or maybe he was glaring. "I'm gonna go, bye Cora" I say softly smacking her leg to get her attention as I stand up.

"Later Ash" she says casually with a smile. I wave at her and begin walking out the door. I feel a had shoot out and grab my arm as I reach the door. I spin around to see Derek.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Derek asks quietly. I look past him to see Cora wiggling her eyebrows, she still doesn't look up from her magazine. "In private" Derek grounds out. Cora's grin drops and she rolls her eyes and gets up.

"Be safe!" she yells back at us with a laugh as she walks out the door. I hear Derek growl lowly. I turn back to him, a slight blush in my cheeks at what Cora said.

"What is it Derek?" I ask, his hand is still holding my arm.

"If it came down to it, would you go with Scott or with the pack?" Derek asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused.

"Scott doesn't want to kill the alpha pack but we need to if we want to survive. They will kill us if we don't get them first. You understand that right?" Derek asks softly.

"I won't leave my brother behind" I tell Derek.

"The alpha pack doesn't care about family, they want our pack dead-" Derek says.

"But I do. I will not leave Scott by himself in this fight. I'm sorry Derek, I love you and I love this pack but Scott is all I have right now, I won't leave him..not again" I say, staring into Derek's green eyes. Derek lets my arm go. "I'm sorry" I whisper and and walk out the door, leaving Derek alone. I walked down the stairs and outside, taking a deep breath.

"Did you just tell my brother you loved him?!" Cora says suddenly, suprising me. It dawned on me..I did. But I said I loved the pack as well..I couldn't love him, he's Cora's older brother, was once a good friend of mine.

"Uh..I..I mean I..it wasn't like that Cora" I finally get out.

"Your stuttering and your heart beat says otherwise" Cora teases.

"Goodbye Cora" I say, walkign away from her as well. All I hear is her chuckling as she makes her way back up the stairs.

..

Scott drove me and him home on his bike. Scott disappears in his room for a few hours. I leave him alone, he seems upset by Derek's proposed actions. I hear Scott coming out of his room so I jump off my bed and run over to him. He's holding his helmet in his hands.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Uh..to get some Chinese" that sounded like a question. I had a feeling that was the opposite of what he was going to do.

"Cool, i'll come with" I tell him.

"No! Uh..I mean no..I can go alone" Scott says nervously.

"I'm not letting you go alone Scott. I'll be by your side, always" I tell him. He's going to get himself in trouble, I can feel it. Scott finally agrees to letting me come and as expected we don't get Chinese. We pull up at an abandoned warehouse and I can pretty feel Deucalion's threatening presense.

"This isn't Chinese" I tell Scott.

"I just don't want anyone else to die" Scott says, I nod and follow him inside. Once inside, we see Deucalion standing on a broken escalator. My wolf growls and takes on a defensive stance. I follow Scott as he walks closer to Deucalion. "I'm here, now can we-" Scott starts.

"You didn't come alone" Deucalion deadpans.

"I'm not letting my brother be alone with you" I spat at Deucalion. Deucalion tilted his head in slight confusion, he didn't mean me. I heard a growl and saw a shifted Derek walk out from the shadows.

"Derek, back off" Scott warns him. "Noone else has to die"

"Erica died" Derek snapped and looked at me. "You should go home Ash, this isn't your fight"

"I'm not leaving my brother, I already told you that" I repeat strongly.

"Good" Deucalion starts and Ennis comes out of the shadows. Kali slides down a concrete column by her toenails. "Because I didn't come alone either" Deucalion finishes. The twins flip down from the top floor and land merged as their giant alpha. I see Derek didn't come by himself. Boyd, Cora, Jackson, Malia and Isaac step out from the shadows behind Derek. Cora gives me a nod and I give her one back.

I growl and go after Deucalion only to be kicked in the head by Kali. The others run into battle. I turn towards Kali, snarling at her. She jumps at me, her freakishy long toe-claws swiping out at me. I easily dodge her and strike her in the throat, drawing blood. Malia comes to help me but Kali slams her againist the concrete wall. Malia falls to the floor. Boyd takes on Ennis but Ennis dodges all his attacks. Boyd does land one good blow, knocking Ennis off balance. I see Scott being thrown into a concrete wall by the twins. Derek comes after Kali as well twists her arm, elbowing her in the face and I take out her legs, knocking her to the floor. Cora goes after Ennis again after Boyd is thrown across the floor. Ennis breaks her arm and she crys out in pain. Isaac is now helping Scott fight the twins by they are no match. Scott receieves a deep, large scratch down his rib cage. Ennis shoves Cora into the concrete wall and grabs ahold of Boyd allowing to Kali to roundhouse kick him. He's injuired and can't get back up. Kali stands over Cora, putting her clawed feet on her neck. I go after Kali again but the twins grab me, now in their double form. Jackson runs forward but Ethan lets me go to grab him too. Scott and Isaac are on their knees. Isaac is just as hurt as Boyd is.

"Take the first step Derek. Kill him" Deucalion orders, pointing at Boyd.

"Don't do it Derek!" I yell and feel Aiden's claws in my back, I whine lowly and Scott's head snaps towards me.

"Do it or she dies" Kali warns, pressing down on Cora's throat. Cora starts to gasp and squirm. "What's it gonna be Derek? Family or pack?" Kali asks him.

"It doesn't have to be this way" I say, Deucalion looks over at me.

"How so?" he asks.

"We don't have to fight, we can work out some sort of agreement or something-" i'm cut off by Aiden's claws digging further into my skin, dangerously close to my spinal cord. I lt out a loud whine and Scott is struggling to get to me.

"Let her go!" Derek yells and Aiden.

"You should keep your betas under control Derek, before someone else has to put it down" Deucalion says with an evil smirk.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Scott roars. He gets up, holding his hands over his large bleeding wound. Kali growls back at Scott. Before I can threaten Kali, a flash bulb flys past Derek's head, exploding againist the wall and temporarily blinding us all. Sqinting, I see Allison, the life saver! Literally! I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear more flash bulbs being fired.

"Cover you eyes!" Deucalion yells. I feel someone pulling me and I open my eyes to see Derek. Scott is getting the others out of harm's way. Derek presses a chased kiss to my lips, suprising me.

"You're hurt" Derek says.

"I'm-i'm okay" I stutter, butterflies in my stomach from the kiss. He pulls me over to the others. I see Allison being pulled away from the fight by her mother. She comes towards us, no doubt wanting to hunt. Allison is yelling at her to stop, that there's too many of them but the determined look on Victoria's face tells me she doesn't care. She shoots at Ennis with a wolfsbane bullet, narrowly missing him and Kali immediantly goes after her. I see Allison let off another flash bulb. When I open my eyes I see Allison pulling her mother away from us, Victoria's shoulder is heavily bleeding, Kali had bitten her. Ennis then attacks me from behind while i'm distracted by Allison and her mother. I'm stopped from attacking by Scott's loud roar. I look at him to see his eyes alpha red. What the hell?! He shuts his eyes and quickly shakes his head, turning his eyes yellow again before he attacks Ennis. Scott is almost an equal match to Ennis. Derek jumps in, growling. I see the two getting closer and closer to the edge, where there is a high drop. I ran over but it was too late. Scott swung at Ennis, clipping his leg. Ennis falls forward, grabbing Derek as he does. The two fall over the edge. I ran over, yelling. I look down to see both Derek and Ennis not moving. Their lifeless bodies smashed againist the broken esculators on the bottom floor.

"Derek!" I yell but he doesn't move. I feel Scott pulling me away but I try fight him. There's sobs raking my body but I don't care. I only just got Derek back. I heard Cora scream and I jump forward, catching her from going after Derek as well. Cora is full out crying. She may not get along with Derek that well but she loves her brother deeply. Scott is pulling us both away. We had to leave, the alpha pack were recovering and they were pissed.

..

..

**Uh oh! Mother Argent's been bitten! But..their first real kiss! Short chapter but hope you enjoyed! :)**


	20. Dead Or Alive?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

20-Dead Or Alive?

**Scott's p.o.v**

When the bus hits a bump, a wince escapes my lips. Stiles looks over at me, worried. "Scott you're not healing? Why aren't you healing?"

"I'm fine. It's just an alpha's, will take longer to heal" I tell him.

I see Boyd glaring at the twins. His calws are out so I jump forward before he can do anything. I catch his clawed hand.

"Let me go" Boyd grounds out.

"Once you tell me your excellent plan" I say sarcastically. Boyd looks like he's going to explain but he sees my side which is bleeding even more now.

"You're not healing" he states.

"I'm fine just promise me you won't go after them, promise me" I tell Boyd. Boyd growls and I squeeze his hand. "BOYD. Promise me" I demand. Boyd's face softens and he turns to me.

"I promise" he says and I let him go, sitting back down in my seat.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Derek was dead. Cora's brother was dead. Our alpha was dead. Well..I saw Scott's eyes turn red. That can't be possible..Scott couldn't be an alpha.

"Ash, you okay?" Allison asks from the driver's seat. I was in the car with Allison, Malia and Lydia, following the bus that Scott and all the other's, including the alpha twins, were on. Cora was at the loft, still grieving. I was going to stay with her but I needed to watch over my brother, make sure noone else got hurt or..

"I'm fine. What about you?" I told her.

"I'm okay" she said with a sigh. Allison's mother had turned over night, her father had to..put her down. She wasn't as upset as I thought she would be..she's almost relieved? "You're sure you're okay?" she asked again, I nodded. She watched me for a couple seconds more before conversing with Lydia again and watching the road. I heard Lydia's phone start to ring.

"Stiles, hey..we're just about to step into the movies. Popcorn and all-" Lydia answeres.

"I know you've been following us for the last hour so just put me on speaker" Stiles replies.

"Okay" Lydia answers with a sigh and puts Stiles on speaker.

"Ash? You alright?" Stiles asks me. I sigh.

"I'm fucking fine" I ground out.

"Okay..look we have a plan to stop at the next set of restrooms, Scott isn't healing, we need to help him just follow us and when we stop, help with Scott" Stiles said then hangs up.

After a few minutes we see the bus turning into a set of toilets on the side of the road. Allison pulls over and we all pile out of the car and into the bathrooms after Scott.

"Scott!" I yell, running to his side. His wound from last night hasn't healed at all. I check him over as his head lolls to the side. "Scotty! Please don't do this!" I couldn't handle anymore death. Stiles came to my side, pulling me away from Scott. I tried pulling away from Stiles.

"He's fine, it's in his head. Allison's gonna stitch him up and he'll heal" Stiles said looking me in the eyes.

"No Stiles, he needs to go to the hospital!" I yell.

"Ash, look at me , calm down. He thinks what happened to Derek is his fault, once he's stitched up he's going to heal. I promise" Stiles says softly.

"Promise?" I ask, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"I promise" Stiles says, wiping away the tear. "I won't let him get any worse" Stiles reassures. I nodded sadly and watched as Allison started stitching him up. The other leave to make sure the bus doesn't leave.

"I can't" I hear Alli whisper.

"What?" I ask her.

"I know Mum, threading the needle. I know I can do it" she whispers. I look at Allsion, worried but I understand, sometimes I think I see Laura or hear her. Allison finishes up with Scott but he's not breathing.

"Ash, help me!" Allison shouts and I run to her side and kneel down.

"Scotty!" I call. No response. I put my ear to his chest and I can't hear a heartbeat. "No! SCOTT! Wake up!" I yell, trying to give CPR, having no idea what I was doing. I hear Allison start to cry. "He's not dead Alli!" I yell at her. I keep forcing breath into his lungs. "NO! Not you too! Please don't leave me Scott, please!" I sob as my hands shake. "Scott?" I cry. All of a sudden, Scott jerks forward yelling, "It's my fault!"

"Scott!" I yell and pull Scott into me, hugging him tightly. I feel Allison's arms around me as she joins our hug.

..

On the rest of the way to the motel we now had to stay in, we talked about the human sacrifices. We were all almost on board with the idea. I had let Allison sit with Scott. She was comforting him, telling him Derek's death wasn't his fault and it wasn't. It was Deucalion's. And now, I wanted Deucalion dead. We pull up at the motel, 'Glen Capri' and I hear Lydia make a comment on the quality of the motel. Coach is giving out room keys and I stop when I see Lydia is standing outside the bus, staring at the motel.

"Lydia, let's go" I told her.

"I don't like this place" she says. This makes me nervous. From what we've seen so far from Lydia, I believe she's a banshee. A fairie that can sense death, she let's out a loud, piercing scream to alert others of the death that was closing in getting the other name, The Wailing Woman.

"It'll be okay Lydia, come on" I say and take her hand, cautiously entering the room me, her, Malia and Allison would be sharing.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

I splashed my face with cold water and looked up at myself in the mirror. I jumped back in suprise when my eyes were glowing red, alpha red. I shook my head and looked up again but they were still red. I pulled down my eyelid, inspecting my entire eye. I squeezed my eyes closed and slowly looked up again, they were yellow again.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"That is disgusting" Lydia mumbles to herself when she comes in the room again.

"What is?" Malia asks, lying upside down on one of the two double beds.

"The lady downstairs is one of the owners. She told me that this motel is the top rated motel in America for having the most suicides" Lydia said, a shiver of disgust coming over her. "I really don't like this place" Lydia says again, making me feel even more nervous.

"What's it up to?" Malia asked. Being a coyote made her less..civilized than the rest of us.

"198 and counting" Lydia said.

..

I can hear Lydia murmuring something about the other room. I open my eyes and i'm the only one in the room, apart from Lydia, that is awake.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" I ask her in a whisper.

"Can you not hear that?" Lydia asks in a broken voice.

"Hear what?" I ask her confused.

"The couple next door..they're going to kill themselves" Lydia says. She jumps up suddenly and runs out of the room.

"Lydia?!" I call out, running after her.

"They did it! They killed themselves!" Lydia yells, pulling at the locked door. I sense her extreme distress and kick the door open using my werewolf strength. We both run in looking for the bodies but there's nothing inside but tarps and half empty paint cans. "I don't understand" Lydia says. "I swear it was in here, I heard them"

"Lydia..there's something you should know" I say with a sigh, she needs to know. Lydia looks at me to continue so I tell her I think she's a banshee. I explain why and what a banshee is.

"So..I can sense death?" Lydia asks.

"Yes, it's how you found the boy at the pool" I told her. She nodded slowly and hear a loud clicking noise from the office downstairs. It felt like it was right in my ears. I took off out the door and down to the office.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"The numbers" I said pointing at them. "You said they were 198"

"I swear to god they were" Lydia said. I looked at the numbers which now red 201. "I'm gonna call Stiles" she says and pulls out her phone. I hear her telling him to meet up with us now and then she rings Allison, doing the same thing.

"The suicide number went up 3 more" I told the other three.

"So 3 sucides have just taken place?" Allison asks, she cringes at the word sucide.

"No. 3 are about too" Lydia says, looking over at me.

"Wait, 3? What if they're human sacrifices?" Stiles asks.

"What group of three then?" Allison asks. We hear a handsaw turn on and Ethan grunt. I turn and run up the stairs. I kick in the door the noise is coming from, I see Ethan holding a handsaw over his stomach, about to cut it open. I run at him, turning to pull it away from him but Ethan flicks it out and me and it clips my forearm. Blood begins to pour down my arm so Stiles runs over to Ethan. Stiles misses a handsaw to the face as Lydia pulls out the cord in time. Ethan goes after him and Allison jumps in, pushing Ethan away. Ethan's hand lands on a heater and I hear the sizzle of his hand burning. Ethan's head snaps up and he looks around confused.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"You tried to cut yourself open with a handsaw, cut Ash's arm open" Stiles says, coming over to help me stop the bleeding.

"I don't remember any of that" Ethan says, worried. He looks at me, "I'm sorry" he says, I can tell he isn't lying, he really had no idea. Ethan tries to take off but Allison stops him, demanding he tell her why he did that.

"He doesn't know, just let him go" I tell her between grunts. Allison lets Ethan pass her. Suddenly Lydia runs from the room. I follow her, clutching my arm, it was taking a really long time to heal probably because he almost took my fucking arm off! Allison takes off her singlet from under her jumper and starts wrapping it around my wound. I hiss but thank Allison, this will hold off the bleeding until it heals. Lydia runs out to the parking lot and puts her ear to a drain.

"Lydia?" Allison asks.

"She's going to drown her baby" Lydia whispers.

"Who?" Stiles asks.

"A mother" Lydia whispers.

"Not a mother, someone here" I say. Stiles runs off and we all split up, trying to find the right room. I heard a loud splash coming from Boyd and Isaac's room.

"Stiles! Lydia! Allison!" I yell when I realise it's one of these two. Stiles is the first one to reach me. I kick the door in again and run into the room. I see Boyd's legs hanging over the bathtub and we run in. Boyd is drowning, a large heavy safe on his chest. Me and Stiles grab it and try to pull it off him but i'm weakened, my blood now leaking through Allison's makeshift bandage. I hears Stiles hiss as he backs into the bathroom heater.

"The heater!" I yell, remembering Ethan. Stiles tries to pull it off the wall but he gets burnt again. I leap forward and grab the heater, a white hot pain searing through my hand. I rip it off the wall and throw it into the bathtub. The heater sends electrical waves of the heater shorting out through the bath. I watch as Boyd shoots up from the bath and throws the safe off him, heaving. He looks around confused probably not remembering what happened just like Ethan.

"It's werewolves" Stiles said realising the pattern.

"Stay with him! I've got to find Scott!" I yell and run out of the room. I can see a bright red light coming from outside the bus. I run down the stairs and I see Allison and Lydia.

"Where's Scott-" I ask but i'm cut off when the strong smell on petrol attacks my nose. I turn to see Scott standing in the middle of a pool of gasoline, holding a flare. "Scott?!" I yell. We just saved him and now he was about to commit suicide. "Please don't!" I begged him.

"There's no hope" Scott says.

"What are you talking about Scott? There's always hope" Allison says, tears in her voice.

"Not for me, not for Derek" Scott says. He blames himself for Derek's death. I hear Stiles come running over to us.

"Scott?" he asks. I cautiously step forward, any objections from the people behind me ignored as I make my way over to my brother.

"Derek's death isn't your fault" I tell him. "This isn't you Scott, it's the Darach. The next three are werewolves. Please, Scott. Don't do this" I beg, putting my hand around the flare. "Don't let the Darach win. Please, Scott. I can't lose you too" I say and a tear rolls down my cheek. "You're my brother and if you're going down, you're taking me with you" I say strongly and wait to feel the pain the Hale family would have felt. Suddenly i'm the only one holding the flare. Scott's eyes widen.

"What's going on?" he asks frantically looking around, his eyes setting on me.

"I took this from you" I tell him, my eyes filled with tears. "The darach targeted werewolves" I say as I slowly step away from the gasoline puddle. Once I was away from the petrol I threw the flare away. I ran over to Scott and hugged him tightly.

"ASH! SCOTT! NO!" I heard Lydia yell. I spun around to see the flare roll into the gas and it light on fire. I pushed Scott away and the flare exploded, a burst of flames caught my back. I howled and fell to the ground. Malia came running over to me from the room.

"ASH?!" Malia howled. Suddenly they all surrounded me. I feel a cooling sensation come over me. I shot up and found myself dripping with water, Boyd standing over me. I jumped up and hugged Scott again, wincing at the burns that now littered my back.

..

Scott insisted we all leave right away. Lydia went to tell coach we would be going home tonight considering the meet was cancelled. So me, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and Allison took off towards my house, Mum would only have left for the graveyard shift an hour ago, meaning we could all be there without Mum suspecting anything. Scott had fretted over my injuiries. My burns were bad, probably taking a day or two to heal. My cut on my arm the same. I was just happy we all got out alive. Me, Scott and Lydia had been comforting Allison about her mother when Allison finally broke down. I was so frightened I would lose Scott last night. I needed to protect my family, including Mum. I needed to tell her about us, just needed to find the right time to do it.

..

..

**Hope this longer chapter makes up for my last short chapter :) Well, drop me a review, a favourite and a follow please :) Stay golden!**


	21. We've Got Ways To Make You Feel Better

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thank you for the reviews, you guys a friggin awesome! The things you guys say make me feel so good about writing this so thank you SOOOO much!**

21-We've Got Ways To Make You Feel Better

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I woke up and my entire body ached. I groaned and rolled over to bump into something warm and familiar.

"Ash, stay still" Scott complained and pushed me over. I jumped up and tackled him into a big hug. He flipped me over and laughed. I hissed at the contact. Scott leant up.

"Sorry Ash" he said quickly, checking me over. I laughed it off.

"I'm just glad you're okay" I said softly.

"I'm glad you're okay" Scott said and hugged me again, softer this time.

"Scott!" We heard Stiles call out. Scott helped me up and we walked down the stairs to find Ethan at the door.

"Thank you, for saving me" Ethan says to me. He slowly reaches out to me, Scott growls but I let Ethan's hand touch my arm where the handsaw ripped it open. "I'm sorry" he whispers but I shake my head.

"It wasn't your fault" I tell him and he pulls his hand away.

"I just wanted to let you know that Derek is alive and that-" Ethan starts, talking to us all.

"Derek's alive?!" I ask. Ethan nods and I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"He killed Ennis. Now either of two things happen, he either kills his pack and joins us or Kali will hunt him down and kill him" Ethan says, sorrow in his voice. This isn't what he wanted. Right now the important thing is that Derek is alive.

..

Me, Malia, Lydia and Scott decide to make the first trip to Derek's loft. I rip open the door and run inside.

"Derek!" I yell out desperately. I needed to hear him, touch him, make sure it was all real. But I don't just find Derek, I find Ms Blake quickly putting her shirt back on and Derek buckling up his jeans.

"Ash-" Derek starts but Malia's growls at Ms Blake cut him off. Lydia storms forward, I reach out with my injuired arm to stop her but she brushes it off.

"Your arm! Ash, where did you get those burns! What the hell-" Derek shouts when he sees the huge, jaggered cut up my forearm and the burns on my arms and legs. His sentance is cut off when Lydia's hand connects with his face. A loud slap echoed throughout the loft.

"Lydia!" Ms Blake yelled at Lydia, coming towards her. I step forward and bare my fangs at her, snarling.

"Back off!" I demand and I watch as Ms Blake steps away from Lydia in fear.

"ASH" Derek grounds out, his alpha status causing me to submit. My head bows, much to me putting up a fight. I looked up and Derek's eyes are glowing red. Lydia backs away from him as his claws come out. Seeing the fear on Lydia's face, I force myself to break away from his alpha force and let my own eyes turn icy blue. I roar at Derek.

"Get away from her!" I yell at him, referring to Lydia. Malia came to my side. Scott came between us.

"Stop" he said, looking me in the eye. I ignored him and he let the yellow creep into his eyes. I continued to ignore him and the faintest slice of red entered his irises. "ENOUGH" he said, I felt myself submiting to..Scott? The red in his eyes disappeared and they were yellow again. I let the colour leave my eyes and my fangs retract.

"Ash, I can explain-" Derek tried again, walking over to me.

"We're leaving" Lydia said, pulling my uninjuired arm. Derek's arm shot out and grabbed my injuired arm, causing me to pull away from him with a pain filled yelp.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at Derek, tears in my voice. A weird hurting in my chest arising at the scene around me. I could smell the arousal in the air. That and what we had seen when we walked in, it wasn't hard to guess what they had been doing. "Don't you ever touch me again" I said, quieter this time, my voice laced with jealousy and malice. I had told Derek I loved him, I may have said it out of context but he still knew I had feelings for him and he went and did _this_.

"Ashlee-" Ms Blake tried.

"Don't" Malia warned her, her eyes glowing blue.

"Ash, just hold on" he said reaching for me again. It was Scott this time that stopped him. Scott shoved Derek, making Derek stumble a little. "She said don't touch her" Scott warned. Derek stepped closer to Scott, menacingly.

"Stay out of this" Derek warned Scott. It was my turn to get in the middle. I turned to Derek and snarled in his face, my fangs slowly coming out again. Derek let his fabgs come out and he growled back at me, telling me to back off.

"I'll never let you hurt my brother" I told Derek strongly. Derek's eyes narrowed. "You and Peter have caused my family enough pain already, dragging my brother into this world, I won't let you hurt him anymore" I said and let my fangs retract. Derek huffed angerily and let his fangs retract as well. Derek's eyes met mine and I looked away. The hurting in my chest spread and my heart was beating quickly. It was a sore, hollow feeling.

"We're leaving" Lydia said again, much more firmly and I let her pull me out of the loft. I met Derek's eyes once more, hurt on his face. Ms Blake walked up to him and wrapped herself around him. I turned away, jealous.

..

"Scott, get out" Lydia said, pulling up outside our house.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"I'm taking Ash out for a girl's day meaning not with you" Lydia tells Scott with an evil smile.

"Yeah, i'm going" Scott says seeing Lydia's smile. "We'll talk when you're home Ash" Scott says softly. "I'm so sorry for..what happened"

"Of course and..thank you Scott, for everything" I say giving him a smile, he was such a great brother. I'm so thankful to have someone like him.

"I should be thanking you..you stood up for me with Derek and Ms Blake, that can't have been easy. But thank you. I love you and i'll be here when you get home" Scott says. He waved and got out of the car, going into the house. Lydia took off, Malia and I had no idea where we were going.

"Uh..Lydia? Where are we going?" Malia asks.

"I was thinking shopping, lunch, more shopping, the liquor shop then the club" This made me smile. After this morning, a day like that is just what I needed.

"Sounds like a good day" I say, a full smile finding it's way to my lips. Lydia and Malia both smile at me and we take off towards the mall.

..

I stood in front of the full length mirror in the changing room. Lydia had picked out an outfit for me for tonight, she even offered to pay for it! The theme of the rave was Native American. We all had big feather headdresses to wear with our outfits. I looked in the mirror at my outfit. I wore frayed black denim shorts and a rave bra, it had feathers dangling from it that covered 3/4 of my stomach and spikes along the top. I objected when Lydia showed me but apparently these raves got pretty crazy. We were all a year under age but Lydia reackoned they didn't check . I walked out and did a turn, showing off the outfit to Malia and Lydia. They wolf whistled and I laughed. I wonder what Derek would think? NO. I don't care anymore..

"I like the outfits" I said, pointing to Malia and Lydia. Malia wore a tight brown leather corset and short shorts. Lydia wore a tight skirt and a crop top with tribal patterns over it. We all wore our headdresses and danced around the changing rooms, laughing and being goofy for about half an hour. We got out of our costumes and went out for lunch. We had a platter consisting of grapes and cheeses i've never even heard of. We hit the shops again, buying glow-in-the-dark face paint so we could paint lines across out cheeks. Once we were done there the sun was starting to set. Lydia, looking the oldest, went into the liquor shop while we waited in the car. We waited anxiously for her. We cheered when she came out holding a bottle of rum and two bottles of vodka.

"Yay!" Lydia said as she got in the car. She handed Malia a bottle of vodka and me the bottle of rum.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Malia asked me.

"It's like liquid gold. How can you drink that stuff?" I asked her and she just laughed. Lydia turned to me.

"Pass me your phone"

"What?"

"Ash, pass me your phone" Lydia said with a laugh. I passed it to her cautiously and she took it. She begun scrolling through my contacts. "I remember seeing you with a senior..Jax Hunnam if i'm not mistaken?" Lydia asked as she hovered over his name in my contacts.

"Lydia? What are you doing?" I asked her and then Lydia was ringing him. "Lydia!" I yelled, reaching for my phone but Malia held me back and put a hand over my mouth. Malia giggled.

"Hey Jax, it's Lydia Martin" Lydia said when he answered.

"Ashlee's friend Lydia?" Jax asked.

"Yeah" Lydia said with a smile. "Listen, me, Malia and Ash are going to that Native American rave at the club tonight..would you wanna come along? Ash needs some cheering up" Oh that bitch.

"Does Ashlee know you're asking me?" Jax asked.

"Yeah..of course she does" Lydia told him. "Well, we'll be there in about an hour and a half so see you there! And make sure you dress up!" and Lydia hung up. Malia let me go and Lydia tossed me my phone.

"Oops" she said and her and Malia laughed.

"Lydia!" I moaned.

"Come on, you need to get away from Derek and Derek related thoughts" Lydia said and I felt my mood dampen, the hurting in my chest coming back. Is this how people feel when they're heartbroken? Is this what all those tacky, lovey-dovey songs are about? But I don't love Derek..do I? Why did I tell him I love him? I mean as a friend..I guess..i'm so confused by all these feelings! Malia nudged her, obviously feeling it. "Shit sorry.." Lydia said.

"No, it's fine. Let's just have a great night tonight" I said giving her a small smile.

"That we can do" Lydia said and took off towards the clubs.

..

..

**God damn Derek! I can literally **_**feel**_** the hate coming from some of you, BUT! It will get better so please stay tuned! Ash is gonna have a good night of her own ;) Review, favourite, follow and stay golden guys!**


	22. The Rave

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Little smut and quite abit of swearing in this one, just what Ashlee needs ;) Thanks for the reviews! I know, I know, I hate Jennifer too -.- but..she'll get what's coming to her so stay tuned!**

22-The Rave

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

The sun had set by the time we got to the clubs and we we're ready. Luckily, there were bathrooms to get changed in. We walked into the rave. There were flashing lights, bubbles filled the room, loud and pulsating techno music and heaps of people dancing. There were red solo cups in the air as people toasted each other, alcohol everywhere. Me and Malia had already drunken half our bottles. Lydia hadn't had any yet seeing as she was driving.

"Can we put these under the bar?" Lydia asked the bar man. He nodded and took our bottles. Lydia and Malia led me out onto the dancefloor, it was crazy in here! People were wearing horse masks, tigger onesies, sumo suits. Alot of people were dressed in Native American costumes but others were just wearing outrageous costumes. Malia started to dance and Lydia did too. I was about to join in when I felt a familiar hand on my arm.

"Jax, i'm glad you could make it" I said, turning around to see Jax.

"So am I" he said with a smile. Lydia cleared her throat.

"These are my friends, Malia and Lydia" I introduced him to them. They both smiled and said their hellos. Lydia pushed us towards the dancefloor. I let Jax lead me further into the crowds. When we stopped, he put his hands on my bare hips and we started swaying to the music.

"You look hot" Jax said in my ear.

"Lydia picked it out..but so do you" I told him, a blush spreading across my cheeks. He was shirtless, white body paint in stripes across his chest and face like mine. He wore skinny jeans that showed off his muscular legs and butt..uh what? The tempo of the music changed and we begun to dance faster and he moved closer to me, his hands coming around my waist. I smiled and he returned it.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"She's fine, she's just jealous..not that i'm sure why, she's only 17.." Jennifer rambled.

"You don't understand" I told her. "I just need to make sure she's okay" I pulled out my phone and called Ash. After 7 rings someone picked up, it wasn't Ash though.

"Hey, Ashlee's phone" a male voice answered. Loud, thumping, techno music played in the background.

"Who is this?" I snapped.

"Who's this?" the guy shot back.

"Can you just get Ash for me?" I asked with a sigh.

"She's just stepped out to get another drink, sorry" the dickhead said.

"Where are you? She's 17, she shouldn't be drinking" I told the kid.

"She's fine, she's with me, Malia and Lydia" At the meantion of Lydia's name I knew where they were. They were at a club.

"Where are you?" I asked him again. I heard cluttering and shuffling.

"Who's on the phone?" I heard Ash yell over the music.

"Not sure, some guy" dickhead told her.

"Ash!" I yelled, knowing she would hear me.

"Give me a sec, i'll be back" Ash told him.

"Okay, see you in a sec" the guy said. I heard more shuffling and the music got quieter. I heard cars, she must be outside.

"What is it Derek?" Ash asked, a slight slur setting in her voice.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you-"

"No, you're not. I'm fine, i'm with..friends" she cut in.

"Friends? Who's the one that answered the phone?" I questioned, jealousy creeping into my voice.

"That really isn't any of your business Derek" Ash sighed.

"You're my beta now. Tell me where you are?" I demanded.

"Jeez Derek, mind your fucking business, go order Ms Blake around" Ash barked and hung up. Fuck.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I turned around and bumped into something hard. It was Jax.

"You okay?" he asked softly. I wiped my eyes, fucking Derek. I nodded. "You wanna talk about that?" he asked, motioning to my phone.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. Let's go back inside, I love this song" I said with a smile as a bassy version of Good Thing by J Cole came on. He nodded with a smile and led me back inside. Once again I felt Jax's hands rest on my hips as we danced together. I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. We both looked up as multi coloured balloons fell from the ceiling. People screamed in joy and the vibe in the rave picked up again. Confetti fell with the balloons, coating us. The vibe was amazing, I felt free from all the supernatural crap so for one night, couldn't I be free? I moved so I was slightly grinding on Jax, not in a trashy way just in a way that said for now, we weren't just friends. He put his hands on my thighs and my wolf howled with want. I felt guilty, I still had feelings for Derek obviously. Those thoughts were thrown out the window when I felt Jax kiss along my neck and shoulder blade. I felt my back arch involuntarily as he did so. He smirked againist my skin and his tounge flicked out over my earlobe, shit, confident much?. My eyes widened and soon I heard Lydia and Malia cheering me on and whistling. Jax chuckled and I laughed along with him. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the blue creep into them. I was spun around and I opened my eyes and came face to face with Jax. We leant forward until our noses were touching, our breath mixing. He looked me in the eye and I nodded, giving him permission. He closed the gap between us and captured my lips in his. I felt his tounge slide along my bottom lip before he shoved it down my throat. I felt a quiet growl escape my chest and we pulled away, gasping for breath. I feel like i'm moving to fast with this kid, i'm only getting to know him..well..now. Lydia was right, these raves do get pretty crazy. I leant my forehead againist Jax's. He had a smile on his face. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"You look so cute when you blush" Jax said, his blue eyes piercing into me..much like Derek's green ones..

"How about we get a drink or three?" I asked him as thoughts of Derek entered my head, upsetting me. He let out a chuckle. Jax took me by the hand and led me to the bar. I had to double-take when I thought I saw Derek. I rubbed my eyes and he wasn't there. We sat down, i'm slightly disturbed by my imagination, at the bar and when the bar man saw me, he pulled up my bottle of rum and two glasses.

"Thanks, can you fill these half up with cola?" The bar man nodded and took the glasses again. He put them back down and I topped us off with my rum.

"To tonight" Jax said and I nodded, clinking our glasses together. I downed my whole glass, Jax finishing a few moments after me.

He raised his eyebrow in challenge, "You tryna race me?" he asked mischeviously. I smirked and asked the bar man for two rows of 4 shots. I filled them up with the last of my rum.

"On three..one..two..three" I said and we begun shooting. I finished first of course. "And the winner would be me" I said, spinning in my chair. I could feel the alcohol from before and now starting to effect me. My eyes widened as Jax leant forward and kissed me again, not passionately but more forcefully.

"Come on you two!" Lydia said, coming over with..Jackson? On her arm. I always hated how Lydia would act around Jackson. That was awhile back though, I just hoped Jackson wasn't the cocky bastard he was when he first got the bite. I pulled back from Jax and looked at Lydia.

"Come on you two" I said, looking between Lydia and Jackson. Lydia smirked.

"You're not the only one that's allowed to have fun tonight" Lydia said with a wink and I swear Jackson was blushing! I nudged him and he chuckled. Thank god Lydia was being herself.

"Where's Malia?" I asked.

"She went home to Stiles, he wanted to have a date night or something. She's certainly dressed for it" Lydia said with another wink.

"Gross Lydia! Stiles is like my brother!" I whined. Lydia laughed along as did Jackson and Jax. "Oh, um..Jackson this is Jax" the two shook hands.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jackson asked me. What, me?

"Give us a second" I told Lydia and Jax. They both nodded and Lydia started talking to Jax as Jackson led me outside. "What is it?" Jackson looked past me and I turned around. Fucking great. There stood a really pissed off Derek.

"I'm sorry" Jackson said. I nodded. It wasn't his fault, Derek was his alpha. I could tell in this moment that Jackson wasn't that cocky, arrogant prick he was when he first got the bite. Jackson walked back into the club. I looked at Derek and caught him eying me up and down, probably judging my outfit or lack of.

"I told you not to come" I barked at Derek, the slur greater in my voice.

"I'm the alpha, not you. I make the decisions. And I don't want my betas out drinking and hooking up at some club while there's someone commiting human sacrifices!" Derek yelled.

"No! You don't want your betas going out drinking and having a good time while YOU sit in the loft 'hooking up'!" I yelled back at him.

"Jennifer has nothing to do with this" Derek ground out. "And I saw you..and Jackson with Lydia. We need to be on high alert NOT here"

"Fuck off Derek" I spat at him. I heard Derek growl quietly, his eyes turning red. "All I want is a night to myself, a night away from this werewolf shit, a night where my Mum doesn't hate me for leaving, where Scott will be safe, a night where I don't lose Laura or Cora or Peter or anyone! One fucking night where i'm not hurting, a night where I can get away from you and 'Jennifer'!" I mocked angerily. Derek's face fell at my words.

"Ashlee. You've had too much to drunk, you're going home" Derek said using my full name. I screwed my face up.

"The hell I am, you don't own me, i'm not your sister or your girlfriend so fuck off" I told him, turning around to go back inside. Derek caught my arm, much like he did back at the loft and I ripped myself away from him, he stunk of _her_. I walked back inside. I heard Derek sigh as he walked in after me. Jackson could see Derek coming and whispered in Lydia's ear to tell her. She looked over at me and I no doubt had tears in my eyes, again.

"Come on Jax, let's all go dance" Lydia said smiling. She took Jackson's hand and led him to the dancefloor as Jax did the same for me. I looked around but I couldn't see Derek. I sighed in relief and Jax put his hands on my hips again. I pulled him close to him so I was flush againist him. I don't know if it was the alcohol or Derek or whatever but I wanted to be with Jax for tonight even if he was slightly pushy. Attraction and want sparked up in Jax and he started to kiss the skin between my shouder and my neck again. I squeezed my eyes closed to hide the blue. When I opened them, I saw Derek's piercing green eyes. I closed them again as Jax caught my earlobe in his mouth. I moaned and I heard Derek's growl right in my ear but when I opened my eyes, he was nowhere to be seen. Jax kissed my cheek, working his way to my mouth. There were Derek's eyes again, in the crowd, this time they shone searing red silenting telling me to stop. I ignored them as Jax's lips reached the corner of my mouth. This time I took his lips with mine, kissing him passionately. Derek's snarls bounced around my ears but I ignored them. Jax's hands felt from my hips, up my sides and into my hair that had fallen out of my headdress. I let my hands fall to his lower back, grazing over his butt. When Jax pulled away again, one of his hands traced my tattoo on my hip.

"McCall, that's you" he stated. I nodded.

"The roses, it's me, Mum and Scott" I told him, my nose settling on his as we continued to dance to the beat. The song changed to Timber by Kesha and Pitbull, the tempo was more upbeat and there was a dubstep take on it.

"How'd you get that wicked scar?" Jax asks. I tense, it's my scar from one of my crazy days with Derek, ditching school. I could feel Derek's presense now.

"Do you have any? Tattoos I mean?" I asked him, changing the subject from anything Derek related. He shook his head. "You're missing out" I whispered. He smirked and wrapped his warm arms around my back. I rested my head into his neck. We danced like this until the song changed again, Don't Stop The Party by Pitbull. I jumped up and started shaking my hips to the new beat with Lydia when she came over. Jackson and Jax left to get another drink from the bar.

"What'd Derek want?" Lydia asked me, leaning into my ear as we started dancing with each other.

"For me to go home, i've been seeing him around for the last 10 minutes. I don't where he is now though" I told her

"I do" she said and pointed behind me. I spun around when I felt hands on my arm. I growled, my eyes blazing blue and fangs out at Derek. He returned it with a growl of his own.

"What are you doing?!" I asked angerily in a hushed whisper.

"I'm sorry for what happened Ash but hooking up with a random guy in a club isn't going to solve anything"

"Because you knew Jennifer so well" I shot back bitterly.

"It was a mistake" he said. I stopped and let my eyes go back to normal and my fangs disappear. "I don't know what happened, she helped me after I got away from the warehouse and things moved fast from there. Next thing I know, you and the others are running through the door. I'm sorry Ash" Derek finishes. I want so badly to believe him, to believe that Jennifer is nothing to him but I know that isn't the case. Derek took her side over ours back at the loft, he threatened Scott and I couldn't just let that go.

"I don't care" I said. "Just go Derek, whatever I felt for you before, i'll get over it" Derek looked back over at Jax and then back at me. Before he could say anything I butted in. "Just go" I say sadly and walk back over to Lydia.

"I'm gonna head home" I told her, looking back at where Derek was. He's gone.

"You taking that with you?" Lydia said smiling as she motioned to Jax. I felt like shit after talking to Derek. I wasn't really in the mood to be near anyone at the moment. "I can see the clogs working in your head. Take him" Lydia urged with a smirk.

"I'm not really keen to be around him anymore" I say.

"Ash, if you don't take him home then i'm just gonna drop him off later with my spare key for your house" Lydia threatened innocently. After a few moments she put her hand on mine. "I'm really sorry about Derek, I know it crushed you but don't dwell on it. Trust me, it'll ruin you. You need to get over him as quickly as possible. You're such a beautiful girl and what better way to do it than taking the gorgeous blonde home with you?" Lydia finishes, smugly smiling at me.

I nod, realising she's right. "Fine, i'll take tall, blonde and handsome home" Lydia and me chuckled. Lydia pushed me in Jax's direction. "I was gonna head home, you wanna come?" I asked Jax nervously. I couldn't get away from a feeling of guilt and betrayal in my chest but the alcohol and the confidence boost from Lydia had me not caring.

"Sure" Jax said with a smile, putting his arm around my shoulders. "I'll drive us"

"Thanks" I said. "Bye Jackson" I said waving at him. He gave me the thumbs up and laughed, when he's not being such a dick he was a good guy. "Bye Lydz!" I yelled out and she waved with a huge grin on her face. Derek caught my eye once more as I left with Jax, he looked angry and sad at the same time, I didn't even realise he was still here. The feeling of betrayal and guilt incresing but he had gone out and slept with Jennifer when we all thought he was dead so I turned away from him and kept walking.

..

"This house the right one?" Jax asked turning into my driveway. I nodded and he pulled up by the door. Jax helped me from the car as the alcohol was heavily effecting my motor skills. We made it to my room without running into anyone. Luckily, my room was tidy. I motioned for Jax to get in bed while I went into the bathroom to try wash off the body paint, which failed. I took of the headdress and feather top so I was in a bra and my denim shorts. I replaced my denim shorts with comfy trackpants and crawled in next to Jax. Jax rolled over and pulled me into a long, heated kiss. His hand making it's way into my trackpants.

"Jax, not now" I say and move away from him, to the other side of the bed. I feel Jax move closer to me and cuddle into my side. When he doesn't try anything else with me, I sigh and drift off to a restless sleep, something eating away at me.

..

..

**Well that was a fun one to write! Please tell me what you think of this different scene for Ash and Lydz and what do you think of Jax? What do we think Derek is going to do? Will he be jealous? Or is he too busy with Jennifer? Thank you and stay golden!**


	23. Scott, Mum, Privacy!

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Shout out to LoveChunk for reviewing! Thank you and yes, in Derek's face :P**

23-Scott, Mum, Privacy!

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

The sounds of footsteps woke me. I stirred and my eyes and head ached. I stretched and a pair of hands tightened around my waist. Did Scott jump in with me again? I knew it wasn't Scott when a kiss was pressed to my bare shoulder blade. Did I drag Derek back with me? Shit, here I thought werewolves couldn't get drunk! Man..I was wrong. No matter how drunk I was, I don't think I would have brought Derek back with me. What did I do last night? My door clicked open and Scott came in..shit.

"Ash, get up we have sch-" he stopped when he saw me and..whoever was with me in bed. I've never really seen Scott speechless before, angry, yes, upset, yes, but speechless..no. I felt the person behind me, sit up.

"Uh.." he started. It was Jax? I remember dancing with him but.. "Hey Scott" he said awkwardly. Scott's face screwed up as he looked between us. He just backed up and walked out again. I sighed loudly and rolled over to see Jax. "That probably wasn't supposed to happen, right?" Jax asked.

"It was in my 'avoid these things' list" I told him with a small chuckle. I caught Jax's eyes on my body, I looked down and only then did I realise my lack of clothing. I wore trackies and a red, lacy bra. I groaned and pulled the blanket up over my body. "I may have scarred Scott for life" I said and rolled over onto my face.

"By the look on his face, yeah, I think that's about right" Jax said, rubbing my back softly. We both started laughing. When I rolled back over Jax leant down and started kissing down my stomach, this boy was like a god damn horny rabbit!

"I better have a shower" I said looking down at the body paint that littered my sheets. Now that I was completely sober, I didn't really want to be this sexual with Jax so I needed to put some room between us. I jumped up and Jax got up too. He placed a small kiss on my lips, catching me by suprise and I sighed before going off to the bathroom. When I had showered I sent Jax in to have one as well. I now wore a red oversized boyfriend tee and black snowflake printed tights. I was pulling my sheets and bed covers off my bed when Mum came in.

"Morning sweetie" she said, kissing my head.

"Uh..you're home early" I said nervously.

Mum laughed, "Ash, it's lunchtime. Have you been sleeping all day?"

"You could say that" I muttered, rolling up my bed sheets in a ball. Mum eyed me suspiciously. I started making a pile of laundry in the corner.

"Do you think Scott will let me borrow-" Jax started, walking out of the bathroom. Steam poured from the room and he wore a towel loosely around his waist. His dirty blonde hair was dripping wet and his shirtless, muscular form was sparkling with water drops. "Oh" he said when he saw me and Mum.

"Oh" Mum repeated.

"Uh..Mum this is Jax. He's a senior at school" I introduced. Great. Not only Scott saw us but now Mum. Awesome, now I had to listen to the both of them chewing my ear off about him.

"Hello, i'm Melissa" Mum said putting her hand out to Jax.

He took it with a smile, "I'm Jax" Mum's eyes lit up as she took in Jax's shirtless form. That cougar! I rolled my eyes and rushed her out. She waved flirtatiously at Jax as she left. Oh god Mum! I closed the door, letting Jax get changed.

"Don't say a word" I warn Mum as I close the door.

"Wow, Ash. Where'd you find him?" Mum asked playfully.

"Mum! He's my age" I complained.

"I know, I know. No harm in staring right?" she laughed. I smacked her arm. "I'm joking!" Mum said.

"Lydia took me and Malia out to a rave last night. I was drinking..he ended up here" I told her with a defeated sigh.

"Wait, you two didn't..?"

"God, Mum. I'm not like that!" I objected.

She just laughed, "The sheets?"

"No! That wasn't-" Mum laughed again and walked away.

"Mum!" I yelled after her, she just kept laughing and walked downstairs. "I need to tell you something!" I yell out to her, she needed to know what me and Scott were. I heard her footsteps stop. She starting walking back towards me and my heart was beating at 100 miles an hour.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" she asked with a sigh.

"Mum!" I yelled, she just laughed. "Seriously, there's something you need to know"

Mum realised my change in tone. "What is it honey?"

"I can't tell you right now but me and Scott need to sit down with you as soon as possible, alright? Promise me you'll listen" I pleaded.

"Of course" she said confused and I hugged her. I turned around and pushed the bedroom door back open and Jax was just pulling his shirt over his head.

"I can ask Scott for another shirt?" I asked Jax as his was covered in the body paint for last night.

"If he doesn't mind, that'd be awesome" Jax said and I nodded, stepping out again. I knocked on Scott's room door twice then let myself in. He was sitting at his desk, writing.

"Hey, Scott" I called out when he didn't acknowledge my presence. He turned to look at me but went back to his writing. "Can I borrow a shirt?" I asked, moving over to his drawers.

"You mean can Jax borrow a shirt?" Scott corrected.

"Well..yeah" I said quietly. "Look, i'm sorry about what you walked into this morning but it's not what you think. He drove me home and I invited him in, nothing happened-" That was sort of a lie but I wasn't going to tell my brother that Jax had his tounge down my throat and his hand down my pants am I?!

"Whoa, Ash" Scott cut me off. "It's not my business. I just hope you're doing this because YOU want to..not because of Derek.." Scott trailed off.

"It's not. I drank too much, the rave vibe was getting to me. It was just a crazy night" I told him.

"So you regret it?" Scott asked suddenly.

"Uh..I..there's nothing to regret Scott" I said awkwardly. Scott got up and went through his drawers. He tossed me his extra large black shirt he wore as a 'chill out' shirt and threw me a loopsided smile. "I'm gonna tell Mum about us, about Derek, about everything" I told him. "And I need your help" I added quietly. He nodded.

"I heard you in the hallway before, I think it's the best idea with the Darach out" I gave him a thankful smile and walked out, closing the door behind me.

"Here" I said and threw Jax the shirt. He peeled his dirty one off and replaced it with Scott's. I tossed his dirty shirt in my laundry pile. "I'll wash it with the sheets, everything's covered in paint" I told him.

"Well after last night, i'd say so" Jax said with a smirk. My eyes widened, holy shit maybe we did.. "No, no, not that" Jax said chuckling. "The dancing" he finished. I blew out a breath, phew!

"It was a good night" I told him, sitting down on my bed.

"It was" he said. I rubbed my face, I felt like last night WAS a mistake. "I better get going" he says, sighing.

"Okay" I said, standing up. We both stood there. Jax leant in the take my lips in his but I turned away, his lips grazing my cheek. "Bye Jax" I say quietly.

"I hope I get to see you again" he said, annoyance in his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"I'll see you round" I say as an answer and walk back over to my drawers, getting clothes out for school. I heard Jax sigh in frustration and leave. Now that i'm sober, he's sort of..a dick. He was all over my last night, not that I didn't let him but I told him no last night and here he is this morning huffing and puffing cause I won't kiss him! I was drunk, I barely know the kid! Well..that's actually my bad but i'll talk to him at school, set things straight.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I jolt forward when I heard the alarm sounding.

"What is that?" Cora asked pointing at a familiar triskel-type symbol.

"It's the alpha symbol" I tell her.

"What does it mean?" she asks frightened.

"It means they're coming. Tonight" I say and Cora's face screws up in fear.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I got dressed into a plain blue singlet, black jeans and my black combat boots. I may be hungover but I still had to go to school. I met Scott downstairs, he was already making breakfast.

"Wanna make some toast for your dear old sis?" I asked Scott cheekily. He rolled his eyes and chucked on another 2 pieces for me. I snatched one of Scott's peanut butter toast halves and shoved it in my mouth, smiling. Scott glared at me. When my 2 pieces popped, Scott buttered them and took one for himself. Mum came in.

"Can we talk now? I'm getting worried, what kind of trouble have you two gotten yourselves into?" she asked. I nodded to Scott and he let his eyes glow. Then came the claws. Then came the fangs. It took awhile to explain to her what was going on, I had to shift as well just to show her but she understood..sort of.

..

When had gotten to school a few hours late, trying to talk..EVERYTHING through to Mum. Ms Blake had taken over for Harris in chemistry because he was 'missing'. I paid no attention to anything she was saying, I barely looked at her. Everytime I did, I saw her and Derek rolling around in his bed. The scene at the loft when I saw he was alive..but with her..playing over and over in my head, his feble attempt to lie to me about it. I had to hide my claws under the desk, anger corsing through me at those thoughts. I hear Scott's phone vibrating and he answers it, turning away from Jennifer. Jennifer is walking between our desks.

"Can you explain Miss McCall?" she says, looking down at me. The whole class turn towards me. I ignore her. "Miss McCall?"

"What?!" I bark at her.

"Can you explain to the class the practical that we've been going over?" she asks, malice in her voice. I shake my head, I have no idea what she's talking about. Jennifer starts having a go at me for not paying attention but i'm not listening to her, i'm listening to Scott.

"I'm going to be taken and I need you to find me" I hear Deaton tell Scott over the phone.

"What? No, Deaton, how do you know-" but Scott is cut off by the dialtone. He tells Stiles what he said and then he looks over at me, shock in his face. He gets up and runs out the class, Stiles following him.

"Miss McCall?!" Jennifer demands but I ignore her, I grab my bag and run after Scott. She catches my arm, demanding I take my seat but I ripped my arm from her grasp and ran after Scott.

..

I ran into the animal clinic with Scott and Stiles. We were too late. Shreiff Stilinksi and Tara were here, checking the place for evidence of Deaton's kidnapping. Stiles had called his Dad as soon as we were out of class.

"No!" Scott shouted running inside the back room. Scott had tears in his eyes, Deaton had been a mentor, a father even to Scott. Something caught my eye. There was a dead moth lying upside down on the floor. I picked it up and inspected it. It looked like it had been dead for weeks. It's wings were grey and broke into a powder when I touched them.

"What's that?" Stiles asked me.

"It's a moth" I said, confused. I looked up and saw the shadow of wings outside the window that met the grass outside. I took off running outside, Stiles calling out after me. I gasped when I saw hundreds of dead moths, just like the one I was holding, stacked againist the window.

"Shit" Stiles breathed out when he saw what I saw.

"What the hell is this?" I asked quietly.

..

..

**No, Deaton's been taken! Ash is slowly but surely realising that Jax is a huge douche. Hope you enjoyed this awkward chapter :) Drop me a favourite and follow and please review!**


	24. The Alpha Pack's Here

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thank you SO much for the reviews again! I'm sorry about Derek and Jennifer, I just had too! It just needed to be in here for Ashlee and Derek, you will see! I may not be able to update tomorrow so i'm giving you another chapter today! Yay! If I can update tomorrow though, I still will, because i'm that nice ;) Here you go :)**

24-The Alpha Pack's Here

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I'm brought back from my thoughts when I hear my phone ringing. It's Derek. I sigh and answer. "What the hell do you want?" I say bitterly.

"Ash? Get to the loft" It's Cora.

"Cora? What's wrong?" I ask, any anger in my voice replaced with concern.

"The alpha pack, they're coming for Derek just please, get here quickly!"

"I'm coming now, be safe Cora" I tell her and hang up. I run back inside, get Scott and Stiles to come over to me.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"The alpha pack are going after Derek right now, we need to get to the loft" I tell them both.

"What about Deaton?" Scott asks.

"You need to find Deaton before he's sacrificed. It's healers, Scott. Mum told me that a doctor went missing from the hospital, you go find Deaton with Stiles and i'll go to the loft"

"We're not leaving you" Stiles objects.

"He needs your brains Stiles, just go, we don't have much time" I tell them and start running to the loft. Scott and Stiles needed the bike so I was stuck on foot. Once I was covered by the forest I let myself fully shift as I ran towards the loft. My phone started to ring again, Derek again.

"Cora?" I asked.

"Our plan fell through, Ash get here as fast as you can, the alpha pact are here-" and the phone cut out. I growled and pushed myself to run as fast as I could.

..

I run up the loft stairs and I saw Aiden and Ethan holding Jennifer. I growled at them and they spun around. I was about to attack when I saw Kali kick Derek across the face with her claws. I snarl at Kali and she spins around to look at me. She sends me a challenging growl and I accept it with a growl of my own.

"Ash! No!" Derek yells, looking at Jennifer. I get it. If we interfer, Jennifer dies. I obeyed Derek and him and Kali went after each other again. I get a text, it's from Stiles. 'Scott found Deaton. We're turning the power back on, get the pack away from the water'. I only then see the cord sitting in the water that now floods the loft. I jump forward to get the pack out of the water. I try to shove Cora out first but the power comes on and i'm paralyzed. I fell into the water, along with the rest of the pack, water flowing into my lungs as I can't pull myself up. I watch Kali get up first.

"Grab him!" Kali demanded and the twins ran over to Derek, forcing his claws out. Derek tries to pull himself from their grasp but he's weakened as well.

"Kali! L-Let him go!" I yell at Kali. I watch Kali pull up Boyd from the water and hold him over Derek's claws. "Kali, don't you dare, i'll fucking kill you-" but my threat is cut short when I heard the slicing of Derek's claws as they impale Boyd. A whine escapes my throat and I feel motion coming back to my feet and hands.

"Make the smart decision Derek, join the pack. Or next time, i'm killing all of you" Kali warns and the alpha twins follow her out.

"Kali!" I yell, slowly pulling myself up. Kali turned to look at me. "I'm going to find you and i'm going to tear you fucking throat out" I warn her, my eyes turning blue. Kali quickly exits with the twins as we all start being able to move again.

"It's okay" Boyd whispers to Derek as he bleeds out.

"No-no it's not" Derek says in a broken voice as he hold his hands over the punctures. I hear Boyd mumbling about the full moon and the lunar eclipse. I finally get to my feet and run over. Just as I slide down beside Derek, Boyd falls to the floor.

"Boyd!" I yell and feel for a pulse, there is none. "No, no, no" I beg and try taking his pain. I can't.

"No! BOYD!" Cora screams as she runs to my side to hold Boyd. I watch in solemn as Cora starts to cry over Boyd's dead body. I turn to Derek and he has tears of his own down his face. He's staring at his bloodied hands and he's shaking. I take his hands in mine and pull them into his lap. He looks up at me and another tear falls. I can't look him in the eye, i'm still angry at him. But, we just lost a member of our pack and it hurts, hurts like hell. I hear footsteps.

"No!" I hear Scott yell as he rushs over to us as well. Stiles comes up behind Derek and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Stiles looks past Derek and at me. I feel an overwheleming wave of saddness wash over me and I curl over, tears pouring down my face. Scott comes to me and rubs my back. I crawl back over to Boyd and Cora.

"I'm sorry Boyd, if I had gotten here sooner.." sobs rack throughout my body. Cora falls into my lap, crying. She was really close with Boyd after the vault and I suspected they were starting to harbour feelings for each other but now..that didn't matter. I hear Isaac trying to comfort Jennifer. Jackson is holding an upset Lydia. I didn't even realise who was here, I came in ready to fight and I couldn't even do that. I chose to listen to Derek and it cost Boyd his life. If I was faster getting the pack out of the water, we could have saved him. If I wasn't so useless, we could have saved him.

..

It had been two days. Two days since I watched Boyd die. Derek was missing. Me, Cora, Stiles and Scott had been staying in the loft, waiting for him to return but he never did. Cora told us that Derek wasn't the way he is now when she knew him. I agreed with her, he was much more broken now but that was expected after everything he's been through. I told the three the story of how Derek's eyes changed from yellow to blue. The story of Paige and how Derek had to end her life to stop her suffering when her body rejected the bite. Scott left to see Allison, they were going to see Gerard, Allison's grandfather. Allison had decided that her and her father would have no secrets, she believed that's part of the reason her mother died, she told him she was in love with Scott and they were together. I'm guessing he doesn't mind because Scott's still standing. Anyways, Gerard's a well-respected hunter but he got cancer that was slowly killing him. He ordered an omega, who happened to be an alpha, to give him the bite and he promised that the alpha could go free. As soon as Gerard received the bite he had his men kill the alpha. Something happened though. Gerard's body rejected the bite but he didn't die. His body pours black blood from every pore. Allison had gone to visit him, needing information for us and she had learnt his story. I was worried letting Scott go but I knew we needed to learn Deucalion's story and the only person who knew the whole thing was Gerard. Now we just had to wait. Wait, make a plan and then, i'm going to slaughter Kali for what she did to Boyd.

..

..

**Revengeful Ash! Do we like this side of Ash? Did you like the Ash x Derek moment? Leave me a review, favourite and follow :) And of course, stay golden!**


	25. You Recognise It, Don't You?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks heaps for the reviews! They're the thing that keep me writing! Turns out I can update today so here you go, enjoy :)**

25-You Recognise It, Don't You?

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Lydia, what happened?" I ask her when Scott, Stiles, Malia and I arrive at the school after Lydia called telling us to meet her here.

"I-I went into a fugue state and found..a uh..a body" Lydia looked over at Stiles apologetically.

"Whose body?" Stiles immediantly asked, concerned by the look Lydia had just given him. Lydia looked away andher eyes shimmered with tears. "Lydia! Whose body?" Stiles demanded.

"Deputy Grahame" Lydia answers quietly. Shit, it was Tara. "I'm sorry Stiles" she says. Stiles was always close with her, she would look after his father and she would help him with his maths homework while Stiles waited for his Dad at the station.

..

I don't like this idea. I don't like this idea. I don't like this-

"Ash" someone calls out to me. I turn around and Jax is walking up to me with a smile. I force myself to return his smile. It's not that I don't like him, it's just..he's different to the sweet kid I first meet at Lydia's party.

"Hey Jax" I say softly.

"You okay?" he asks, the delicacy of my voice catching him by suprise. To my own suprise, I find myself shaking my head.

"No, i'm not" I tell him. As soon as the words leave my mouth though, I regret them.

"Ash, what's going on?" Jax asked concerned as he holds my face with one hand. Then the old Jax is back. The one that's gentle, caring.

"Just family stuff..I can handle it" I tell him. He looks at me with skeptical eyes and I force another small smile. "Really, i'll be fine"

"I'm here if you need me" Jax said softly. I nodded and then his lips are on mine. Here's the Jax I came to know at the rave. I pull away from him.

"I have to go" I whispered.

"Okay" he said and pressed another small kiss to my cheek before walking back the way he came. I let out a breath and continued walking down the hallway, this kid was messing with my head! One minute he's nice then he's all touchy-feely, then he's caring then he's just another hormonal teenaged boy. I hear banging coming from Coach's office. I ignore it, being able to smell Lydia and Aiden in there and not wanting to walk in on _that_. We had talked Lydia into distracting Aiden so Scott and Stiles could talk to Ethan about the Darach possibly being the alpha pack's emmisary. I knew Lydia didn't really want to do it, having her eyes on Jackson, the two seem to have connected really well since the night of the rave. Lydia wanted to help anyway she could though and if this was it then she would do it. I heard a loud crash.

"Aiden stop!" I heard Lydia yell and I spin around, running over and bursting through the door. I see Cora and Aiden fighting while Lydia is backed in the corner in fear.

"Aiden!" I yell as I see him picking up an 20kg weight. He growls at me and I charge towards him. He throws it at Cora and it crashes into the side of her head. I tackle Aiden to the ground and claw across his face, letting out a menacing snarl right in his face. Scott, Ethan and Stiles coming running through the door. Ethan throws me off of Aiden and Scott and Stiles run to Cora's side. Before I can attack either of them, rage bubbling up in me at the memory of them helping Kali impale Boyd, Ethan is dragging Aiden out the door. Lydia runs over to me, helping me up.

"Guys, she's not healing" Scott says and I run to Cora's side. Her head is bleeding black blood, a sign that she is dying. I grab her hand and try taking her pain but I pull away when a wave of hot, white pain fills me. I grab her hand again, taking as much as I can before having to pull away again. "What's happening to her?" Scott asks me.

"She's dying" I tell him fearfully.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

After what happened with the twins, I decide to check on Jennifer. I see her walking through the tunnel and I stop and wait for her. She sees me and runs up to me smiling. She hugs me and pulls me into a long, soft kiss and I don't push her away even though, in the back of my head, my wolf is telling me too.

"Where have you been? And don't say 'I needed to be alone'" Jennifer asks me.

"I knew you were safe" I tell her.

"I didn't feel that way with the 'evil twins' acting as if they didn't grow claws and murder another one of my students right in front of me" Jennifer says in a hushed whisper.

"They won't hurt you" I promise her. The bell rings and Jennifer looks around slightly scared. "You should take the rest of the day off, come with me" I tell her.

"I can't, i've arranged the memorial concert for Boyd" she says with a tired sigh. She pulls me into another deep kiss and waves goodbye as she runs back to her classroom. I begin walking back to my car when i'm approached by Ash. She looks beyond pissed off.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" she yells.

"I needed-" I begun but she cut me off.

"To be alone?" she throws at me, immitating Jennifer's words. "I thought you said she was a mistake" Ash said angerily.

"I thought you said Jax was gonna be your's" I threw back at her. His smell was all over her, fresh too, I was jealous..not that I would ever tell her that. She definity seemed hurt when she saw me and Jennifer together and I felt like shit about it, but she easily jumped into that blonde boy's arms, she can't have been _that_ hurt. Ash and I had danced around each other alot back when we were younger, back when we were close friends, but neither took the chance, made a move. Ash's face became angrier.

"Well while you've been off doing whatever, Cora is really hurt, Stiles is driving her to the hospital. I suggest you be there when they arrive" she spat at me and walked away. Shit, I turned and ran for my car, I had to get to the hospital.

..

**Lydia's p.o.v**

"I'm telling you, Mr Westover is going to be the second murder!" I yell at Ms Blake as I point to the number 2 on one of the five knots of the celtic fivefold knot on her board.

"Lydia..I just watched you write that" Ms Blake says like i'm crazy, she rolls her eyes at me.

"Why would I volunteraliy talk to you? I'm trying to help you, you need to call the police" I tell her.

"Why because I 'stole' Derek from a 17 year old?" she says with a chuckle.

"Just call the police and tell them he's MISSING" I ground out at her.

"Why would I believe anything you say?"

"Because i'm psychic!" I yell at her. She burrows her eyebrows in doubt. "Well i'm something!" When Ms Blake doesn't do anything, I storm from the room. I pass Ethan and Scott who were listening at the door.

..

_Me, Dad and Isaac found Mr Westover, he's dead. It's not guardians, it's philosophers as in teachers. Heading to the memorial concert now_ From Allison. It had been sent to the whole pack. I walked to the auditorium where the concert was being held.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I was sitting beside Cora in the hospital. Stiles had dropped her off here to me, then left for the memorial concert.

"D-Derek?" Cora calls out weakly. My eyes widen in horror at her pain filled voice and the large bandage around her head.

"Yeah, i'm right here" I tell her softly.

"What's happening to me?" she asks, fear in her voice.

"I don't know but i'm not leaving, not again" I tell her and kiss her forehead gently.

..

**Lydia's p.o.v**

I walk out of the auditorium after I get a text from Aiden saying he needs to see me and it's life or death. I enter a empty, dark classroom. The door is slightly open so i'm guessing Aiden is in here. "Aiden?" I call out. I heard shuffling coming from the back of the classroom so I step further inside. I hear music. It gets louder and louder. The classroom door slams shut and I recognise the music now. It's the death chanting. The same death chanting as when I found the boy at the pool and I may have even heard it at Glen Capri. I hear footsteps and soon my back is pressed againist the wall as I try to get away from the evil presence I feel surrounding me. The room darkens and I can't see anything an arm's length away from me. The music gets even louder and I cover my ears.

"You recognise it, don't you?" Ms Blake says as she steps out from the shadows. Before I can run, she smacks me across the face and i'm knocked out cold.

..

I wake up and my breathing is coming out short and quick. I feel something on my head and I touch it with my fingers. It's blood, my blood. I feel a cord around my neck being tightened. "Stop" I choke out.

"You're not a sacrifice Lydia" Ms Blake says from behind me. "You're just a girl who knew too much" My vision darkens as she strangles me. I manage to get my fingers up under the cord and I let out a loud scream. The strangling stops and I gasp for breath. "Amazing, The Wailing Women" Ms Blake says to me, coming to stand in front of me. I look at her in confusion. "You're a banshee" she says in suprise and I understand because Ash had already told me. "We're not so different you and I. We both look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it" Ms Blake says.

"I'll never be like you" I spat at her.

Ms Blake starts to duct tape down my hands and starts winding the cord tighter around my neck again. "One last philosopher" I now know for sure that Ms Blake is the Darach. She pulls out a dagger and puts in to my neck as tears fall down my face in fear.

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Where's Lydia?" I ask Scott and Stiles. The two begin looking around the room. The concert has turned dark, the songs turned to frantic, chaotic mismatched chords. The musicians look wild and crazy as they play, the pianist to hammering the piano keys. She pushes down on a key especially hard and the string breaks and slits the piano teacher's throat open in front of everyone. Everyone starts to freak out and run out of the room. A piercing scream attacks my ears and I see Scott fall to the ground clutching his ears. I put my own hands over my ears and see that it has effected the twins too.

"It's Lydia! We need to find her!" I yell and we take off, dismissing the dead teacher on stage. I turn and see Allison looking the teacher over. I take off, picking up Lydia's scent.

"Help!" I hear Lydia scream from a nearby classroom. Her voice is choking and struggled. I burst through the classroom door to see Jennifer strangling Lydia with a garrote. I growled at her, wolfing out and charge at her. She throws me and Scott at the wall with some sort of telekinesis power. We both smash into the wall and I see blood pour from Scott's mouth as he is badly injuired. I try to get up but I feel like my legs are broken and I can only cry out in pain. Jennifer smirks at me and Shrieff Stilinksi comes bursting through the door, gun raised at Jennifer.

"It was you wasn't it? The girl we found, face and body slashed up, in the woods years ago?" John asks her. Stiles told me he tried to explain the supernatural to his Dad but he wouldn't listen. Ms Blake throws the dagger she has at Lydia's neck at Shrieff. It gets his shoulder and his stance falters. Stiles appears at the door and Jennifer pushes a desk into the door, shutting it and locking him out. Jennifer struts towards Shrieff Stilinski.

"Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy" she says and John shoots her in the leg. The wound heals instantly. "Healers.." she says and lifts John up by the dagger embedded in his shoulder. I can hear Stiles banging viciously at that door, begging her to stop. I try to get up again but pain flares up in my entire body and I can only watch. "Warriors.." she continues and rips his badge off. "Guardians.." and she crushes his badge, throwing it to the floor. "Virgins" she says and kisses John who squeezes his eyes closed and doesn't kiss her back. I try to protest but am cut off by the screeching of Jennifer, now the Darach once she has pulled away from John's lips. A look of pure fear flashes across his face and the Darach jumps out the window, dragging Stiles' Dad along with her. Stiles manages to push the desk away from the door and comes charging through the door but he's too late.

"No" Stiles whispers to himself as he stares at the broken window. "No, no, no.." I crawl towards him and he runs to my side, helping me stand.

"Scott, help Sc-Scott" I say weakly and he carefully leans me againist a desk and runs to Scott's side. Scott groans and Stiles helps him up. I make my way to Lydia, undoing the garrote and using my claws to break her hands free before falling to the ground in pain. Whatever Jennifer did to me was having a pretty significant effect to my body. Lydia jumped from the chair, helping me stand again.

"I'm sorry Stiles" Scott says, leaning againist him. "I'm sorry I let her take him"

"It wasn't your fault, either of you" Stiles tells us both. Stiles sighs sadly.

"I promise you Stiles, we're gonna get him back, I swear" I tell him and his eyes shine with unshed tears, breaking my heart.

..

..

**Fucking Jennifer :O I actually HATE her. Oh well, stay tuned, leave a review, a favourite and a follow and of course, stay golden! :)**


	26. Truth Hurts

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Yeah LoveChunk, fuck Jennifer club! I'm in! Anyways, once again, thanks for the reviews, you guys seriously make my day with them :)**

26-Truth Hurts

**Melissa's p.o.v**

I was watching over Cora for Derek. He said he had to leave, saying something about a banshee and screaming? I know Scott and Ash had talked me through..EVERYTHING but I was still very new to this. I spun around towards her when the machines started beeping loudly and frantically. Cora jolted up and leant over the bed, vomitting black blood and miseltoe.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I watched Jennifer run into the loft and straight into Derek's arms. I let out a quiet growl which got me a hard nudge from Scott.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks Jennifer.

"I wanted to get to you before you heard awful things about me" Jennifer tells him and pulls him into a kiss. Derek barely kisses her back and she pulls away, looking at him. Too late bitch, we got to Derek first.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Jennifer asks Derek bitterly and Derek looks over to us, inviting us out. All three of us walk out from behind the wall.

"So, they told you it was me? That i'm the one taking people?" Jennifer asks Derek.

"We told him you're the one killing people" Scott butts in before I cuss her out.

"Oh, that's right, committing human sacrifices, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do that in my lunch hour so that way I can get back to teaching high school english for the rest of the day, that makes perfect sense" Jennifer says sarcastically.

"Where's my Dad?" Stiles ask, his voice breaking as a few tears fall down his face.

"How should I know?" Jennifer asks innocently. She turns to Derek. "Tell me you don't believe this?"

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asks her calmly.

"No" Jennifer says, fake tears forming in her eyes.

"Why did you almost kill Lydia?" I asked her angerily.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that!" Jennifer exclaims.

"What do you know?" Derek asks her, his own anger shining through.

"I know that for whatever misguided reason-" Jennifer started but I snatched the jar of miseltoe from Scott's hand and threw it at her. She screamed and changed from the Darach back to Ms Blake, huffing and gasping for air. She tried to run but I caught her by her throat and squeezed. I watched Derek as his face visibly dropped. Only realising now how much he screwed things up for us, all of us. He stepped back, shock all over his face. At first, he didn't believe anything we told him, brushing it off as 'stupid, childish games' that he didn't want to play. But now, he was seeing this firsthand, with his own eyes. I could feel his guilt, his regret.

"What are you?" I asked her.

"The only person who can save Cora" she said and I squeezed even harder. "Call Melissa, call her!" I saw from the corner of my eye, Scott pull out his phone. I listened in to their conversation and she was telling the truth. I lifted Jennifer into the air. "Her life, it's in my hands" she choked.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Derek asked, his shock wearing off.

"Stop, Ash, stop" Stiles said.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him" Jennifer told Stiles. Derek looked at me, pleading with me. I shook my head, this bitch had murdered people, she tore me and Derek apart, she's going to die.

"Ash, if she dies so does Cora. Please" Derek begs. I look into his eyes, I swear tears were forming.

"I'm sorry Derek but no. I'll find a way to heal Cora but she dies right now" I say.

"The only person that can save Cora is me!" Jennifer pleads, her words coming out choked.

"Ash, no!" Derek yells, stopping me. I turn to him.

"Do you not understand what she has done to this pack? To this family?" I ask him, my own tears threatening to fall. I turn back to Jennifer. "Tell me where Shrieff Stilinski is" I demand.

"Not unless you let me go" Jennifer replies, I just squeeze harder.

"Tell me!" I scream at her.

"Ash, please, don't do this. If she dies, Cora does too and I don't find my Dad. Please Ash, I can't lose him too" Stiles says, a few more tears fall down his cheeks. I sniff back tears of my own but I don't let her go.

"Ash" Scott said softly. I squeezed her neck harder, a bruise setting in. "ASH" Scott demanded and I dropped her to the floor.

"That's right, you need me, all of you" Jennifer said cockily, looking at all of us. Derek looked over at me angerily, regret washing off of him, probably due to having slept with the bad guy..AGAIN.

..

"I'm not helping you because I have to, i'm helping you because I want too. I don't want Cora to die" Jennifer says, breaking the silence that filled the camaro.

"Shut up" Derek says.

"I could still run, you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me"

"I said, shut up" Derek repeated. Jennifer opened her mouth to speak again but I growled lowly at her, cutting her off.

..

Derek drags Jennifer into the hospital and I follow with Scott and Stiles. I told everyone else to stay put, they didn't need to get involved too. We bumped into Mum.

"Is that her?" Mum asks. Everyone but me and Scott give her a questioning look.

"Yes, she's the Darach" I tell her and I can feel Derek's glare at the back of my head. We weren't supposed to tell people about us but she's my mother and i'll do what it takes to keep her safe.

"Why are you all here? And why does Stiles have my bat?" Mum asks.

"No claws remember?" Stiles says with an awkward chuckle. Mum just nods slowly.

"We're here for Cora" Derek tells her.

"All of you?" Mum asks.

"Mum! Can you just.." I say.

"Okay, i'm sorry. Continue down the hall, first room on the left on the corner, there's two more ambulances coming tonight, one's in 10 minutes and one's in 20 minutes. Cora needs to be on one of those okay?" I nod thankfully and we start to walk away. She catches my arm. "Keep you and your brother safe okay?" I nod and follow the others.

..

Her room's empty? The only evidence that she was here is the puddle of black blood and miseltoe on the floor.

"Derek, look" I say, there's droplets going out of the room and up the hall some more. We follow them and someone, I NEVER expected to see again is thrown through the double doors. "Peter?" I whisper and he looks up at me.

"We've got a problem, a big problem" he says, looking through the doors at Ethan and Aiden who have combined to become their giant alpha, Cora laying unconscious on the floor behind them. Before anyone can react to the fact that Peter is alive again in all his glory, the twins are coming towards us.

Scott and Derek growl, going after them. "Get Cora!" Derek yells to me as he runs toward the twins.

I look down at Peter. "Help me" I say to him and Stiles. We snuck past them and get to Cora. Peter lifts Cora up bridal style and we turn around to see Jennifer escaping in the elevator.

"All we want is her!" The giant alpha yells in Scott's face. I ran over and take out it's legs, pulling Scott with me as we all start running. We run into an empty room. Stiles falls back and when the giant alpha comes in he smashes the bat over his head, effecting the twins in no way just pissing them off even more. I growl at them as they turn to attack Stiles. The twins stalk towards me and Scott jumps in front of me, bringing a hanging light down and smashing it into the alpha's face, slowing it down. We take off into another room. Scott locks the doors and barracades them best he can. Peter lays Cora down on a surgical table.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?!" I say to Peter. Stiles and Derek are having an arguement of their own. Stiles is freaking out because now Jennifer's gone and he won't be able to find his Dad.

Scott turns to Peter now. "How are you here?"

"What are you doing here Peter?" Derek asks him. Stiles starts yelling at Derek for brushing him off. The elevator dings and reveals Ms Blake, getting all of our attention.

"I brought Peter back to protect me. Now the whole alpha pack is here and I need all of you, help me get out and i'll heal her and tell you where your father is, Stiles." Jennifer says. I try to get at Jennifer but Derek stops me.

"Heal her!" I yell at Jennifer, pushing out of Derek's grip.

"Only when i'm out of here and safe" she says. She motions for Peter to go over to her and stand with her but he doesn't move.

"You really think I agreed to all this to actually help you?" Peter said with an evil chuckle. Jennifer just looked confused. "I always have a plan" Peter said and advanced on Jennifer. I follow Peter, he may have been a murderous psycho before but he came back to be with us again. We stop when I hear my Mum's voice over the intercom.

"Mr Deucalion..ex-excuse me..just Deucalion, wants you to bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception area within 10 minutes. If you do that, the rest of you can go" then the click of the intercom turning off was heard. I turn and growl at Jennifer again.

"She won't hurt your mother" Jennifer says quickly.

"Why not?!" I demand.

"Deucalion wants perfection, that means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks"

"A true alpha" me and Peter say together. I had suspected this of Scott.

"What?" Derek asks.

"An alpha who doesn't have to steal his power" Peter says with a glare at Derek. "One that can rise by the force of his own will..our little Scott" Peter finishes. I knew I saw the red in his eyes. Derek looks at Scott in slight betrayal. Stiles looks suprised.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is helping her escape so we can save Cora and John" I tell them, taking the attention away from Scott.

"We need to distract the twins" Scott says.

"We'll go" Derek says to Scott.

"Sorry but i'm not going anywhere without you Derek" Jennifer says and I growl quietly.

"I'll go then" Peter volunteers. "Let me prove myself"

"You're weak Peter" I say.

"That's what coming back from the dead will do" he says sarcastically. I narrow my eyes at him. "Come with me then, help me and Scott, Derek will be fine" I look at Derek and he nods, a small smirk creeps onto Jennifer's face.

"If you hurt him or ANYONE" I warned Jennifer, getting in her face. "I will tear your fucking throat out" I finished, baring my fangs at her.

"Ash, let's go" Scott said and I turned around following him and Peter out.

..

..

**Aw protective Ash. Well shit's about to get intense! Review, favourite, follow and stay golden please!**


	27. I Don't Care

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Omg! Thank you for the amazing reviews! You guys are seriously friggin' awesome! Yep LoveChunk, the Fuck Jennifer Fanclub has officially opened! We are the two members so far, who else wants to join us?**

27-I Don't Care

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"You said he would be fine! Mum wasn't supposed to get hurt!" I cried into Peter as I punched weakly into his chest.

..

_I wore Jennifer's heels, running to attract the alphas. I burst out the doors, the alphas right behind me. Allison and her father were there, they started firing flash bulbs. I squeezed my eyes closed and went after Kali, flicking off the heels. I felt each fibre and vein in her neck rip under my claws. "That was for Boyd!" I yelled at her. "This is your LAST chance, leave, this isn't your fight or suffer the same fate!" I roared at the twins, pointing down at a bloodied Kali. Stiles and Isaac got Cora out of there. Me and Peter went back for Derek while Scott went to find Mum. Derek was knocked out in the elevator, Jennifer had escaped. She had taken Mum as the second sacrifice for guardians. Scott went with Deucalion on the promise that they would help him find Jennifer and ours and Stiles' parents. Deucalion told me that Kali's death was her own fault, he said she deserved to die for not killing Jennifer in the beginning._

..

Then Derek's arms were around me. "Why did Scott go with him? Why?!" I yelled at Derek. I was a mess. All our plans had failed. I lost Scott, Mum, and most probably Cora. We didn't even have Jennifer anymore. "Get the fuck off me!" I yell at Derek but he doesn't let me go. "You slept with her! And now i'm going to lose my family! I hate you Derek!" I keep yelling, trying to pull away from Derek but he keeps me pulled close to him. I let out a loud, ground shaking, grief filled roar. Derek pulls me closer to him, so my head lays between his neck and shoulder. I cry into him, seeing no light at the end of the tunnel. This was it, I was going to lose my family.

..

"Cora? Can you hear me?" I ask her softly as I stroke her hair. After my breakdown, we had brought her back to the loft. Her breathing is all over the place. Derek has been taking her pain every few minutes since we got here. Isaac comes into the loft, yelling at Derek, telling him he isn't doing enough. "GET OUT!" I roar at Isaac and he recoils at my booming voice. He backs up to the loft door.

"I'm going to do something while you perfect the art of doing nothing" Isaac snaps at Derek. I feel tears start rolling down my face when Cora gasps for air, pain in her face. Derek reaches over to wipe them away but I lean away from him.

"Don't" I warn Derek in a hushed whisper.

"Don't take it personally. Isaac is just using this as an excuse to shift aliance from one alpha to another. From you to Scott" Peter tells Derek.

"Scott isn't an alpha yet" Derek snaps at Peter.

"But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter retorts.

Cora starts wheezing and her breathing becomes laboured. I grab her hand and take as much of her pain as I can. As soon as my hand leaves hers, Derek grabs it, taking far more pain then I did.

"Careful.." Peter warns.

"I know going too far could kill me" Derek says weakly as the pains flows through his body.

"That isn't exactly what I meant" Peter says.

..

"You shouldn't do this Derek" Peter tells him after explaining what he meant. Under all that cockiness and sarcasm, he still loves Derek.

"I'll do it" I say.

"Only an alpha can perform this Ash" Peter says.

"You know when all the flash bulbs were going off? Everyone was getting Cora out and finding Mum?" they both nodded. I closed my eyes and opened them to reveal searing red alpha eyes replacing my blue ones. "We don't have to worry about Kali anymore"

"I'm doing it" Derek says. "I don't care about power" Derek says before Peter can interrupt again.

"Derek-" I try, I don't care if I have to give up my lycanthorapy, I just want her to live..even if it meant giving up my life.

"I'M DOING THIS" Derek ground out, eyes red. I could argue, I could fight but he wanted to do this. He wanted to show his sister he was sorry and it was becoming obvious. "This is all my fault. Kate, Jennifer.." Derek said quietly. I nodded and Derek sucked in a deep breath, taking Cora's arm in both his hands. I watched his face screw up as he took massive amounts of her pain. Cora started coming back to health. She jerked forward, gasping, face returning to normal colour. Derek's head flicked back and he let out a pain filled roar. His eyes turned red and faded out to a cold steel blue. Derek let her go, grunting. He fell to the floor and I rushed to help me so he was leaning againist the wall. Cora opened her eyes and looked around.

"Cora?" I asked her. She nodded and slowly got out of bed. I ran over to her and hugged her gentley. "Derek, he saved you" I whispered. Cora pulled back and saw Derek. "He's okay, he's gonna need a couple hours before he's back to fighting speed" I said as Derek stirred and his eyes opened. Cora rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She put it to his lips as he woke. He took small sips.

"You're okay" he said.

"Because of you" Cora said back, giving Derek a smile. My phone starts ringing, it's Stiles.

"What is it?" I answer and step away from the family reunion between the last remaining Hales.

"Ash..your Dad" I tense at that word. "I mean..your father he's-he's back. He's here on the various 'missing' and dead people from the Darach case" Stiles tells me. I don't say anything. "Ash?" Stiles asked.

"My father is in Beacon Hills investigating the very thing me and Scott are stuck in the middle of?" I ask Stiles.

"Yeah..i'm sorry Ash" Stiles says sincerely.

"I uh..I gotta go Stiles, Cora and Derek are awake, we're fine here..I just need to go" I say and hung up before he replies. I walk back over to Cora, Derek and Peter. I hang back as Derek and Cora are still talking. I sit down on the spiral staircase with Peter and sigh.

"Your Dad's back" Peter states.

I turn to him. "My biological father decided that the only reason he would return to Beacon Hills would be to investigate murders and disappearances" I corrected.

"What are you gonna do?" Peter asks. This is the Peter I remember, the Peter I love.

"I don't know" I tell him honestly.

"I'm sorry for the things I did that night with Kate" Peter says randomly.

"It was a long time ago. We don't blame you for anything. I would have done the same thing, maybe worse" I said simpy. I caught Derek and Cora watching us.

"What's going on with the two of you?" Peter asks so quietly, I almost can't hear it. I give him a confused look, he couldn't know about Derek and me. "I can feel the tension, the saddness, the hate and the attraction" Peter points out. There's a knock at the door. I get up to answer it, to get away from where that conversation was heading and it's Lydia.

"We know where our parents are being held, we only have until tonight to get them, I need to know where the nemeton is" Lydia says to all of us.

"Well, that's a problem because-" Peter started.

"What do you mean we only have until tonight? There's only two, Stiles' Dad and..and..Mum" I got out.

"Did noone tell you?" Lydia asks. I shook my head. "Ash, Jennifer took Allison's father too. She has all three, i'm sorry" she says softly. I feel like my whole world is crashing around me. John will die. Chris will die. Mum will die. Scott is with Deucalion. Derek's too weak to fight. My father's back. I try take a breath but my mouth and lungs refuse. "Ash?" Lydia says. I grab her arms, trying to hold myself up. My vision becomes blurred. "What's happening?" Lydia asks, panicked.

"Ash? Tell us what's wrong" Derek says.

"It's her father , her brother and her mother, she's having a panic attack" Peter explains.

"Ash? Ash! Breath, we'll figure this all out" I hear Lydia say. I fall to the floor on my knees. "Ash, count with me. 1..2..3..come on, you have to count!" Lydia tries.

"I-I can't b-breath" I say. Soon Derek, Cora and Peter are around me.

"Ash, calm down, we're going to find them" Cora tries but it isn't helping.

"N-n-no, they're going to d-die" I get out.

"Ash, it's uncle Peter, look at me" Peter says, kneeling in front of me. I look up at him but my vision is blurred. "Count with me" he says, holding his hands up. Peter has helped me with panic attacks before. "1" he says. "1" I repeat. "2" "2" "3" ".." "Ash, 3"

"It isn't working!" Lydia yells frantically.

"What do we do then?" Cora asks.

"I-I don't know" Lydia stresses.

"Ash, listen to me" Derek says quietly. All the other three's voices whirl into a blob of muffled sounds but Derek's voices whispers out strongly through them. "We're going to find them all-" He continues.

"N-No-" I cut Derek off.

"Ash, we will" Derek insists. "I promise you, i'll do anything and everything I can to get your mother and Scott back"

"What a-about J-John and-and C-Chris?" I ask him, my voice breaking.

"We are going to find them all, they'll be be safe, I swear" Derek promises. I look up and I can see, what was once blobs of colour, becoming the faces of the Hales and Lydia again. My breathing settles a little but is still erratic. Derek slowly reaches out and places his hand on mine. Warmth spreads through my hand and up my arm. My breathing settles more.

"Are you okay?" Cora asks. I don't miss the look she gives Derek after noticing his hand. I nodded weakly. I gasp suddenly, needing the breath.

"Ash!" Derek says and puts his hands on my arms, holding me upright. I nod and keep gasping. He pulls me into him, patting my back. When my breathing returns to normal, I pull back from Derek. Cora's smirking but she's still concerned for me. Lydia's worried eyes watch me and Peter sits back, letting out a breath.

"Th-Thanks. I-I don't know what happened..everything's failing, our plans are failing-"

"We need to find the nemeton" Lydia tries again, stopping my ramblings. "So we can save them all" Lydia says with a pointed look in my direction. I give her a small sad smile.

"Talia, my older sister and their mother, stole the memory from Derek and I after a few..'memorable experiences' there" Peter says with a knowing look at Derek.

"We-We need to find it" I tell them. "We have to find the nemeton" I whisper.

..

I held Scott under. Isaac held Allison under. Lydia held Stiles under. Deaton warned us that this procedure will result it a certain darkness around their hearts for the rest of their lives. But when all three of them resurfaced and they knew where to go, I felt the crushing weigh of everyone's lives, slightly lift off my shoulders. It was still there but now we knew how to save our parents. We were one step closer to getting out of all this shit. Then I could go back to worrying about stupid small things like clothes and boys..oh god, it's almost boring. I got a call from Lydia, Jennifer had been at the loft. She forced Lydia to scream to bring Derek and Cora back. She had almost killed the twins and they were with Deaton now. Derek had agreed to with Jennifer replacing the three parents she was going to sacrifice. I knew he was only doing this to save our parents but he was siding with her. Scott sent me a video that he says he sent to Jennifer and Derek. Him and Deucalion are in the abandoned distillary just outside of Beacon Hills. The vendetta spiral Ennis carved into the iron is still there, Scott says he knows Jennifer really just wants revenge. Scott tells me to meet him and Deucalion there right away. I would protest but if it would save Mum and Scott, i'd do it. Scott sent Isaac, Stiles, Jackson and Allison to find our parents at the nemeton, Allison knowing where it is. Cora, Lydia and Malia are dealing with the alpha twins and Deaton.

"I'm here" I say when I walk into the distillary. Deucalion and Scott step out of the shadows. The second I see Deucalion, my wolf wants him dead. I growl at him and my eyes glow red. Scott seems suprised by this but Deucalion already knew.

"See Scott? Become a killer, like your sister" Deucalion says.

"I'm here to defeat Jennifer and save our parents, like you promised" Scott points out.

"Defeat or kill?" Deucalion asks and even i'm curious to Scott's answer but before he can say anything, Jennifer walks into the distillary, Derek beside her.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks him.

"It might be hard to believe but i'm trying to help you, both of you. Ash, go home, don't get involved in this" Derek replies.

"I'm here to save my mother, like you swore we would" I told Derek, my blazing red eyes glaring menacing at Jennifer. Derek's face dropped slightly.

"How very American this is. Brother againist brother. Lover againist lover" Deucalion quips. I glare at Deucalion. He starts to shift, his skin becoming the texture and colour of stone, his voice becomes deep and menacing. "Shall we show then why you needed to sacrifice 9 innocent people just to face me? Or is it 12 now?" Deucalion advances on Jennifer and Derek jumps in front of her. Deucalion catches Derek and Jennifer uses her telekinesis but it has no effect on Deucalion. He throws Derek and Jennifer across the room and into the iron. "Kill her Scott" Deucalion demands.

"Don't do it" I tell him. He has a good heart, he could become a true alpha but not if he killed someone. Deucalion roared and it caused Scott to shift. Deucalion grabbed Scott and I lunged at him. Deucalion clawed me across the face and then stuck his claws into my stomach, sending me flying into a pile of wooden crates. I held my stomach as it bled.

"Ash!" Scott yells, running over to me.

"They're dying Scott, your mother, Stiles' father, Allison's father. That storm, it's her burying them alive. Kill her and it ends" Deucalion says, softer this time. Scott stops and turns to Deucalion.

"It won't end with just me. He'll make you kill everyone you love, that's what he does" Jennifer said.

"Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer" Deucalion urges.

"They're not dead yet" Scott says, eyes glowing yellow.

"Whose going to save them? Your friends?" Deucalion teases.

"My pack" Scott says strongly. I see Deucalion rush to Scott, grabbing his clawed hand.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance" Deucalion says, dragging Scott to Jennifer.

"Wait, wait!" Scott says, making Deucalion pause. "There's something I forgot to tell you, something Gerard told me" Scott says and I see the slight fear in Deucalion's face at that name. "Deucalion isn't always blind" Scott said and pulled flash bulbs from his pocket. He threw them at the ground and I struggled to cover my eyes. When I can see again, the room is a pale orange colour. The eclipse is taking place. The room is silent for a few seconds, Jennifer gone. I pull myself up and stumble onto the hard, concrete floor. The floor starts to stain with my blood. I can't heal for 15 minutes and i'm slowly bleeding out. I crawl towards Scott. "Ash!" he yells when he sees me. He runs over but stops for a second time when we see Jennifer in her Darach form walking back into the distillary. She uses her telekinesis to throw Scott across the room, away from me. She uses it on me too, throwing me into the iron and back onto the floor. My stomach is starting to ache now, the pain setting in. Jennifer grabs Deucalion's head and starts bashing in into the ground until a small pool of blood surrounds it.

"Jennifer, stop!" Derek yells.

"WHAT!" she demands in a demonic tone.

"Deucalion knew the price of bringing Kali into his pack but he's never seen the price you paid"

"No, no he hasn't" she ponders. She puts her hand over his eyes and Deucalion starts yelling. When she takes her hand away, Deucalion's eyes are normal, healed. "Turn to me!" she yells and Deucalion quivers in fear. "TURN TO ME!" she demands and he turns but shes drained and she looks like Ms Blake again. She goes to use telekinesis to finish him off but she falls over instead. Derek runs forward and catches her. "What's happening?" Jennifer asks Derek

"Your weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for a couple minutes" Derek tells her.

"Then you do it. Kill him" Jennifer all but begs.

"No. Like my mother used to say, i'm a predator but I don't have to be a killer" Derke tells her. I smile despite my pain. My stomach starts to tingle and I start losing feeling in my sides. Jennifer became angry and started smashing Derek's back into the steel drums, over and over and over.

"J-Jennifer, st-st-op!" I yell. I haven't healed in over 10 minutes and I was starting to feel faint. I knew that wasn't a good sign. My hands were covered in my own blood, i'm sure my ribs were cracked from the impact from before.

"Your time's up" Derek says, the blue returning to his eyes and he throws Jennifer across the room. Derek goes after her but she stands up and throws mountain ash in the air, it drops into a circle, blocking us all out.

"I told you before Derek. It's either them or you, I just i'll just have to take them now" Jennifer barks, looking at me and Scott. Scott stalks over to Jennifer and pushes againist the mountain ash barrier. "You've tried this before Scott, I don't remember you having much luck" Jennifer says cockily. I feel my stomach spindles start to rekindle. I watched as Scott's hands broke through the first layer of the barrier and Ms Blake's smile fell and she stepped back. I pulled myself onto my hands and knees. Scott's face hardened as he pushed through the second layer with his hands. I was on my feet now. It was like the stronger Scott became, the stronger I became. Scott was my anchor again. Scott's eyes slowly changed, turning from a golden yellow to a bright, blood red. The mountain ash barrier broke and Jennifer fell to the ground. I felt my stomach wounds close. "How did you do that?" Jennifer asked, astonished along with Derek and Deucalion.

"I'm an alpha now. End this storm or i'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes" Scott tells her. I storm towards Jennifer.

"It won't change mine" I say and slash out her throat. I grab her by the neck and pull her to me. "I told you if anything happens, I tear your throat out" and I dumped her back onto the floor, she changed into her true form, the Darach.

"We're coming to get you and yes, we'll bring a ladder" Scott says to Stiles over the phone.

Deucalion stands up and looks at the three of us and at Jennifer's dead corpse.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once" Derek started.

"We hope you can be that man again" Scott continues.

"But if you can't, having your eyesight back won't matter beause you won't even see us coming" I warned him and all three of us flashed our eyes, mine and Scott's red and Derek's blue.

..

We sat around the loft lounge, eating nachos and drinking coronas. Me, Derek, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Cora and Peter. After yesturday..we deserved to sit down, not go to school, turn our phones off, eat and just be together. All of us almost died yesturday, our parents too. "Hey, i've got something to say" I said, getting there attention. "I just wanna say thank you to everyone in this room, without you all we might not all be alive right now. We're glad to have you back Peter" I raised my bottle and they all followed suit. "You proved yourself" I whispered. "I wanna have a drink for Erica and Boyd, two people that didn't deserve what they got but they went down fighting for their pack. Salute la familia" I say and we all clink bottles then take a long drink.

..

..

**Hopefully a nice ending :) Yay! Through with season 3a, going to let them relax for awhile before I get into other supernatural situations, they deserve it! Stay tuned, review, favourite and follow :)**


	28. Pizza!

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thank you for the reviews once again, I love them so much and love you all more! Shout out to LoveChunk, wolfgirl442 and my guest reviewers!**

28-Pizza!

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

It had been a week since the whole Darach situation. Jackson had moved to London to work a couple days ago, leaving an upset but happy-for-him Lydia behind. It was my turn to take Lydia out to cheer her up.

"What are you doing today?" Scott asked from beside me. We were lounging around on his bed.

"I was thinking i'd take Lydia out to lunch, I think she needs some time out and about to get over Jackson" I tell Scott. "Maybe that little italian bar by the mall? I'm hungry for pizza" I said, rubbing my stomach.

"I love pizza" Scott states in that voice that tells you he wants to tag along.

"By golly Scotty, did yo' want to tag along?" I ask in a terrible accent. Scott laughs but nods. "Maybe i'll invite Malia as well, oh and maybe Stiles" I start rambling, thinking who would make Lydia feel better.

"Allison too?" Scott asks hopefully.

"Allison too" I confirm with a chuckle. I leave Scott in his room to get ready. I text the others and tell them to meet us the italian restuarant in an hour. I jump in the shower, quickly washing my hair. I decide on wearing a red and black aztec patterned play suit. I pull on my usual black combat boots and apply some light make-up, just mascara and lip gloss. Scott decides we'll take Mom's car instead of his bike. Mom is upstairs, fast asleep, finally getting a day off. Scott drives and just as we're pulling in, the others pull up. Scott greets Stiles with a manly handshake then moves to give Alli an innocent welcoming kiss on the cheek. I hug Lydia and wave to the others. We all pile inside, deciding to sit at the long, wooden table by the back window, it looks out over the river that flows through Beacon Hills. We all order a pizza or go halves. My phone goes off and I look down at it to see it's a text from Derek. Instead of opening it and reading it, I turn my phone off and put it back in my bag. We spend the next couple hours just eating, laughing, smiling, goofing about. I'm listening to Lydia joke about how she might have to run through the forest for 3 days naked in the freezing cold again just to lose all the weight she would have gained from these pizzas, she seems to be back to her old self again. I laugh along with the others until I hear that voice. I watch as the others all turn towards it, Lydia's eyes narrowing.

"Hey Ash" Jax says, standing behind me. God! I swear Beacon Hills isn't this small!

"Uh, hey" I say awkwardly. Lydia gives me a pointed look and I nod at her. "Can we talk? Like..outside?" I ask Jax, already getting up. He nods and follows me up the hallway and outside. We sit down on the only bench out the front of the restuarant. After I told, or was made to tell, Lydia about the night I spent with Jax, she agreed with me that he was a dick. He was rough and _consistant_. Lydia quickly apologised for 'forcing' me to take him home but I just brushed it off, it was my decision, I could have said no.

"I haven't heard from you" Jax states.

"No, you haven't..it's been a crazy week, family stuff" I tell him, cringing at how unbelivable I sounded. Well shit, when you actually spent the week fighting Darachs and psychotic alpha werewolves and stopping human sacrifices it was hard to lie..not to meantion mine and Scott's father is back.

"Family stuff?" he asks and I nod. "Stuff with Scott?" he pushes, I nod again. "Something you need to tell me?"

"I don't want to talk about my family domestics" I tell him harshly. He just nods but sucks his lip in, something you do when you're angry or you want to say something.

"Are you free later?" he asks, his voice soft again, sweet.

"I might be" I answer vaguely.

"I was thinking I could come over around 10 tonight and we could finish what we started-" Jax says cockily.

"What?"

"Or you can come to me" Jax says.

"I'm sorry if I led you on the other night, I was drunk and I was upset but I don't want their to be an 'us'.." I tell him, trailing off, waiting for his reaction. Sure, I wanted him that night, I wanted a distraction from Derek but I know that is wrong. It is the absolute worst reason to dive into a relationship.

"It's fine, I don't want their to be an 'us' either" Jax says.

"You don't?" his words stung but I can quickly get over that. I'm just glad he understands.

"Of course" he says. His hand rests on my bare leg. "But I do want something to keep me warm at night" Jax tries to seduce and runs his hand up my thigh. He did NOT understand.

"Uh.." I start, taking his hand off me. "That isn't what I meant"

"I know what you meant, you don't want a relationship, neither do I" Jax replies. His hand back on my thigh. "But we're both human, we both have needs" Jax whispers in my ear, his hand creeping to the inside of my thigh.

"I'm not gonna be your booty call" I bark in a hushed whisper, careful not to alert Scott and the others. I storm away from him, making my way back through the hallway to the dining room. Soon i'm pulled back and pushed up againist the wall. I come face to face with the angry eyes of Jax Hunnam.

"Come on baby, just another night" he says, running the back of his hand down my cheek. I bite my tounge, forcing my wolf back as she tries to get out.

"Get. Off. Me" I spit through clenched teeth. I push againist his chest but without using any wolf powers, he was unfortunately stronger than me. I couldn't let him see anything supernatural, so for the mean time, I was stuck as a weak human. I stop my shoving in shock when I feel Jax's lips smash into mine. His tounge forced into my mouth, I taste him and it makes me shiver in disgust. Then all of a sudden it's gone, he's not pressed againist me anymore. I stare wide-eyed at the scene in front of me.

"What the hell?!" Jax barks at Derek. Derek had ripped him off of me.

"She said no" Derek says, letting him go. Before Jax can reply, Derek smacks him across the face. Jax drops to the floor, spitting out blood as he does. "Are you okay?" Derek asks, turning to me. I can only nod, Derek starts to walk over. Jax pulls himself up off the ground and charges at Derek, tackling him from behind. Derek fumbles slightly but soon finds his bearings again. I jump forward, ready to take Jax out myself. "No, he's mine" Derek tells me and I slow to a stop. Derek swings him around, elbowing him in the face. Jax spits out more blood before glaring at Derek. "You stay the fuck away from her" Derek warns him.

"She didn't want me to stay away from her when she was grinding all over me at the rave" Jax taunted. I heard Derek growl, I could smell his wolf threatening to come out.

"Jax, that's enough!" I bark.

"What's the matter Ashlee? Don't want Derek to know about all the things we did in the dark?" Jax says, turning his gaze to me, thankfully the others hadn't heard what was going on.

"Shut your mouth" Derek warns him again. Jax wipes the blood that's dripping from his split lip with a chuckle.

"Why? I bet you'll love the stories Derek" Jax continues.

"Don't" I growl at him, keeping my own wolf back. She doesnt like seeing Derek angry and I don't like seeing Derek in any sort of dangerous situation.

"No, he'll enjoy them, he really will. Well, there was the night at the rave when I had my hands all over you-" I stepped forward this time.

"Jax" I growled lowly. When I looked over at Derek his nostrils were flared, his mouth set in a hard frown, he was pissed. Derek pushed past me, grabbing Jax's arm. "Derek, leave it" I tell him. I didn't want Derek getting in trouble over this, we're in public. "He isn't worth it" I say bitterly.

"Really?" Jax says sarcastically. "But I was worth it when I had my hand down your pants-" and that was it. Derek starting whaling on Jax, punch after punch after punch after punch.

"Derek, stop!" I yell. I can hear Scott running towards me. Derek doesn't stop. "DEREK!" I scream, he was going to kill this boy. Scott sees us, the pack behind him. He runs forwards and I do as well. "Get him out of here" I tell Scott, motioning to Jax. Scott pulls Jax away, Jax's nose is definitly broken. I pull away Derek as his eyes start to glow blue. I hear the workers running towards us, the loud noise attracting them. I drag Derek out of the restuarant and down the alley beside it, everyone following. "I got to get him out of here, you all need to leave, now!" I tell them. They all go for their cars.

"What do I do with him?" Scott asks, helping Jax stand.

"Get him out of my sight"I tell Scott, holding back Derek who looked ready to tear Jax's throat out.

"You're such a cock tease" Jax gets out and it's Scott's turn to growl.

"Don't give him the satisfaction" I tell Scott. I feel Derek start to calm in my arms. I look at him and his eyes are normal again. He lets out a breath and I let him go. "I'm fine. Thank you for standing up for me" I whisper to Derek.

"I see now, why you didn't want to be with me" Jax starts. Derek tenses beside me. "You're already his booty call" and he lets out a laugh. When Derek goes to attack him again, I turn to him with red alpha eyes, telling him to stay back. It's not Derek I have to worry about though, it's Scott. Scott shoves Jax into the wall, up againist the restuarant.

"Scott!" I say and grab his arm. He turns to me with alpha eyes of his own, teeth bared at me. He tries to turn back to Jax but I grab his arm again. "Stop it, he's had enough" Scott spins around and pushes me back, his claws scratching deep into my arm as he does. My back hits the other wall and I grunt in pain, my spine objecting on impact. Derek comes to my side, helping me. Scott's eyes return to normal, an apologetic look on his face. It was like it was when he first turned, he scratched me but he instantly felt sorry but what did I do? I ignored him for days, I wouldn't do that this time. I held one hand over my bleeding arm and walked over to Scott.

"Ash, i'm sorry" Scott says.

"Let's just go home" I tell Scott. Jax looks up at me. I storm over to him. "If you ever put your hands on me again, I won't need Derek and I won't need Scott..i'll kill you myself" I warn Jax darkly, mimicking Derek's words from awhile back. His eyes widen in shock. I walk back over, pick up my discarded handbag, pass my brother and Derek and out to Mom's car. I watch Derek and Scott follow without another glance at Jax, which I am thankful for. Scott gets in the driver's seat without a word and starts the car, taking us home. I pull my phone out from my bag. The screen's cracked, probably from dropping my bag. I turn it on anyways, the unread text from Derek is still there, I open it.

_Haven't heard from you in awhile, are you okay?_ The text I got at lunch. I find a couple others, recieved after I turned my phone off.

_It's been an hour, just checking to make sure you're alright._ Then 20 minutes later.

_I sent the first text 2 hours ago, i'm coming to find you._

I navigate through the cracks in the screen and send him back a text.

_I'm okay now, thank you Derek. I'm glad you found me._ I have a feeling there's more than one meaning behind the last part but I send it anyways. If Derek hadn't have come along, I would have had to shift to get him off me, I couldn't call for help without the staff getting involved and I didn't want that, I couldn't get into any trouble with the police. I just wanted to put this behind me, we had all been through enough this month. I could feel the guilt coming from Scott so I leant over and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay Scott, I should know better than to challenge my alpha" I try.

"It's not okay. I hurt you, AGAIN" Scott says. The rest of the car ride is silent.

..

..

**And all they wanted was pizza! Hopefully you got to see the protective side of Derek that we all know the brooding werewolf has. Read, review, favourite and follow please!**


	29. You Were Having A Nightmare

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks for the reviews of course! Ash is having a hard time with Derek after Jennifer but I hope you'll this chapter ;)**

**29-You Were Having A Nightmare**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

After I washed away the blood from my arm and disinfected it, I jumped into bed for an early night. I had a pretty restless sleep, a few nightmares added in. Mostly about what happened with Jax, things that could have gone wrong. Maybe Derek didn't stop and he actually killed Jax. Maybe noone came to my rescue and Jax got his way. Maybe my wolf wouldn't come out and I couldn't even save myself. I woke up, shooting up in bed, in a cold sweat. I thought of losing my wolf..I just couldn't. Then I realised, someone was in here with me. Then two red glowing eyes shone through the darkness.

"Shit, Scott don't do that" I said into the darkness. Instead of a witty, sarcastic comment from my brother, I got a menacing growl. "Scott?" I called out. I followed the red eyes with my own. The person stood and walked out of the darkness, into the light of the full moon shining through the window. It wasn't my brother, it was Jax.

"I told you i'd come back to finish what we started" Jax said, his eyes glowing red. "How does it feel to have your wolf gone?" He taunts. "Don't worry she'll be safe with me" he says sadistically. I couldn't form words. He sprinted forwards, grabbing my arms and pinning them over my head. "Let's make some more stories Derek will LOVE" he says. He starts shifting, claws coming out, fangs extending, the whole ear and cheek hair situation as well. I try shift as well but my wolf just isn't there, it's with him, I can see her crying out, whining, behind his eyes. I struggle againist him, I cry out for help but nothing leaves me mouth. I squeeze my eyes shut when Jax leans in for a kiss. My eyes snap open and it's not Jax over me, it's Derek. I can feel tears staining my cheeks.

"Ash, calm down, you were having a nightmare" Derek tries to comfort. I heave and a sob escapes my body as I stop fighting. Derek lets my arms go and I look at my arm. The wounds I got from Scott's claws had reopened, my extended claws covered with my own blood. I look around the room. The sun is just starting to set. Tears still cloud my vision but I can see the clear worry on Derek's face. Derek brings his thumbs up and wipes away my tears. Then I break down again, pulling Derek, by his shirt, down so I can nuzzle into his neck, how wolves comfort each other. Derek falls forward into me with suprise but soon starts nuzzling me back, comforting me. I end up pulling Derek to lay in bed with me. I cry into his shoulder, hiding my face as I do. Derek rubs soothing circles, like uncle Peter would, on my back, helping me calm down. "Your okay, i'm here, shhh" Derek whispers to me. I pull him closer and wiped my eyes with my hand. After a few minutes, I shiver, the blankets thrown off the bed during my nightmare. As if Derek can read my mind, he lifts my big purple duvet off the floor and drapes it over us. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asks me. I nod into his chest.

"Please, don't leave" I say, muffled by his shirt. I feel safe with Derek here, even if Jax came here to get me, Derek would be here to protect me. Even though, right now, I felt extremely vulnerable I knew he would watch over me. I could tell we were the only ones here because there were no other heartbeats. My wolf purred in happiness for the first time in awhile, we were cuddling with Derek again. Derek's other hand came around me protectively. He pulled me even closer to him, we were snuggled into a ball like wolves when they slept, Derek on the outside, keeping me warm and safe in the middle. I drifted off into a dreamless, more so a nightmareless, sleep.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

I felt like shit after hurting my sister, AGAIN. I went to the pack's houses, assuring them everything was okay. I decided to drop by Derek's loft to see him. I know Derek will be waiting to hear from someone about her. I got out of Mom's car, I was using it again while she was at work, and walked up to their loft. I didn't have to knock, they could smell me. I opened the loft door and walked inside.

"What brings you here Scott?" Peter asks from the couch, his nose in a book. Peter and Cora were the only ones that weren't with us today.

"Uh..I came to see Derek" I tell him. Peter looks up from his book when I say this.

"You came to see Derek?" he asks. I nod. "Well, he isn't here, he came back pretty aggitated but left not to soon after, I don't know where he went" Peter explained. "Why'd you need to see Derek?"

"While we were out at lunch, Ash bumped into Jax. He got.._abusive_ and Derek stepped in, almost knocked him into an early grave. She's fine though, at home sleeping" I fill in Peter and now Cora since she had waked in.

"What the hell? Where is this kid?" Cora asked angerily.

"I don't know, Derek and I gave him what he deserved and then some..don't go looking for trouble Cora" I tell her, not in an alpha way but in a friend way, it's what's best.

"As long as she's okay" Peter said.

"I promise, she's in bed sleeping right now" I assure them. They both nod. After an awkward silence, I say my goodbyes and decide to head home. As soon as i'm home, I decide to check in on Ash. As I walk up the stairs, I pick up two heartbeats. I approach her room quietly, picking up two scents. Ash and..Derek? As quietly as I can, I open Ash's room door and go inside. The sun has set so there wasn't much light left but I couldn't turn the room light on, risk waking up Ash. Before I can use my wolf eyes to determine who else is in here with her, two cold, steel blue eyes are glowing at me. Is it Derek? I growl quietly, what the hell was Derek doing in my sister's bed?! That's why he wasn't at the loft. Derek blinks and his eyes are normal again.

"This isn't what you think" Derek whispers quiety, careful of Ash. My sister and Derek are in a pile of tangled limbs and her purple duvet.

"You better hope so" I warn him. Derek tries to get up slowly but, I watch in shock as, Ash grips his shirt and pulls him back down, nuzzling back into him in her sleep. I narrow my eyes at the two but Derek just shrugs his shoulders. There isn't much he can do. I walk out and close the door, just as quietly as before. I head downstairs to go pick Mom up before Ash woke again.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

When I wake up again, it's dark. I can't tell if this is another nightmare or not. I look around the room for those red eyes, my wolves' red eyes, I don't find them. Then I hear the soft snoring beside me. I realise how i'm sleeping. I bring a careful hand to the face of the person in my bed. I sigh in relief when it's Derek, rough stubble coming into contact with my hand. Then I thank god when I hear my wolf purring again. This wasn't a dream.

"You okay Ash?" Derek asks, sleep lacing his voice.

"Yeah..thanks for staying with me" I say quietly.

"Of course" Derek replies. He brushes my hair away from my face and kisses my forehead softly. I curl back into him. There was something eating away at me.

"Derek?" I ask. He grunts in answer. "Can a human steal someone's wolf?" I ask him. He lifts his head up to look at me.

"I know there are some extremely powerfyl druids.." I can tell he's thinking about Jennifer. "But I dont know, maybe, it probably isn't very common" Derek tells me.

"Not common..so it's possible?"

"Well..I guess so, Deaton would know more about this than me..where's this coming from?" Derek asks. I chose to stay silent. I didn't want to admit my nightmare to Derek. Jax couldn't have my wolf..I had her, she's mine and i'll never let her go. "Ash? What's up?" Derek asks, seeing how deep in thought I am.

"It's nothing..just thinking" I say, my mind working through lots of scenarios.

"Ash, tell me. I know you're lying" Derek points out. He's sitting up now. I sigh and put my hands over my face.

"My nightmare..it was about..Jax" Derek stiffens at the name. "He was in my room, coming to finish what we started..he was an alpha. I-I thought he was Scott but..it-it wasn't..he tricked me" Tears were forming in my eyes again now. "My..my wolf..she was g-gone. He stole her and..I couldn't fight him" I say, the tears falling. It wasn't the fact that Jax was back, it wasn't the force, it was the fact that my wolf was gone, stolen. Since i've been bitten i've never dreamt where I don't have my wolf. I quickly wipe my tears away with my hands.

"She'll never leave you" Derek tells me. I was definitly suprised by Derek. He was cuddling me, comforting me, just being there for me. He wasn't one for feelings usually. "I won't let anyone take her from you either"

"What if-" I started.

"She won't" Derek insisted. "And if he ever steps foot in this house again, i'll rip his throat out with my teeth" Derek reassured. I sighed and wiped my eyes once more. "You should get some more sleep" Derek tells me. I nod and roll back to my original position. Derek starts getting up from the bed. I grab his henley sleeve and tug on it lightly. He turns around to me.

"I want you to stay" I mutter. My wolf was already getting nervous, she wanted him here. I wanted him to stay, I felt safe and I felt protected with him here. Derek looks at me like he's thinking through the idea. After a few long moments, he lays back down and we return to our previous sleeping arrangements. "Thank you for this Derek" I whisper into his neck.

"Don't thank me..I want to be here" Derek whispers back.

"Why? I mean..not that i'm not grateful but i've been a complete asshole to you" I say regretfully. Derek leans up over me.

"That was my fault, don't blame yourself okay? I..I want you to be safe..to feel protected. I hate seeing you like this.." Derek said the last part quietly. I sat up slowly, leaning into Derek. His eyes were wide with suprise and, to be honest, I was a little suprised myself. I hesitated when our noses touched, our breath mixing. "You don't have to thank me.." Derke said, dropping his head. He thought I wanted to kiss him because he helped me? I've wanted to do this for a long time. We shared a few but then the Darach came along. I wanted to be close to him..I wanted..him. My wolf howled in want. I grabbed Derek's chin and pulled him up to me. His eyes stared straight into mine, paralyzing me. Derek took a leap of faith and softly pressed our lips together. It took me a moment to react, kissing him back with as much passion and lust that I could muster after the night I had. His hands wrapped around my waist again, pulling me closer. I leant into Derek, pushing him down onto the bed. I pulled back for breath, opening my eyes to look down at Derek. His eyes were fixed on mine, suprise still clear in his featurs but I could smell the want coming off him as well as my own. Derek leant up and pecked my lips before pulling me back to our sleeping arrangements. We both quickly fall back alseep after that. Neither of us wake up when Scott comes home with Mum. Neither of us wake up when Mum comes in and leaves quickly when she sees us.

..

..

**Finally a chapter mostly dedicated to fluff and a little smut! I'm not very good at it but I hope you liked it :)**


	30. Saturdays

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Aw yeah wolfgirl442! It's about damn time they got somewhere!**

**30-Saturdays**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up to the sun shining throgh the curtains over Derek and I. This almost feels like everything is back to normal. Me and Derek are happy together, there's no supernatural shit going on. But, of course, that isn't the case. For now though, we can have this little slice of it. I look over at my alarm clock, it was just after 10:30. I was about to jump up but Derek's arm stopped me.

"It's Saturday" he mumbled into the pillow. Mum had Saturday off. Mum was here. Mum and Scott are here, right now. I didn't want to leave this bed. I was so comfortable and felt very safe and secure in Derek's embrace. I didn't really know what to make of last night. Derek came here to comfort me..he must have been here before though? We finally kissed again, it was obvious by the smells in the room that we both wanted too.

"Derek?" I ask him. Derek just grunts in response, still mumbled by the pillow. "How did you know I was having a nightmare?" I ask with quietly. Derek moves his head so his face is facing me.

"I was watching over you. I went back to the loft after but I couldn't stop myself from checking on you. It wasn't long after I got here when you started thashing around in your bed..you were crying and shifting. I tried to restrain you, your claws were digging into your arm..you re-opened your claw wounds" Derek explained. I remember finding my own blood on my claws. I looked down at my hands to find them completely clean. "I cleaned you up earlier.." Derek said, his cheeks turning a rosy red.

"Thank you.." I said, bowing my own head when my own cheeks were turning red.

"No problem" Derek says softly. He sits up and leans againist the head board.

"Something bothering you?" I ask Derek when he stays quiet. _He regrets it, he regrets you_ I hear Jax's voice in my head. I squeeze my eyes shut and block it out.

"That kiss.." Derek started. Oh. He did regret it.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault" I say quickly.

"Don't apologise" he says, causing me to look up. "I just don't want you to think you owe me anything"

"I do owe you..but I didn't kiss you because of that, I kissed you because I..I wanted too" I admit softly.

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Yes..I wouldn't play with you like that" I tell him honestly. This time I make the first move. I take Derek's lips in mine for only a few seconds. "See?" I ask.

"Yeah" Derek says softly and places his lips on mine again, bringing his hand up around my neck. I'm about to deepen the kiss but we're interrupted. Interrupted by my god damn phone. I pull away from Derek, picking up my phone from the bedside table and checking my caller ID.

"Morning Cora" I answer with a smile gracing my lips.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? How are you feeling?" Cora starts firing questions at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cora, i'm fine" I tell her.

"Scott told Peter and I differently" Cora replies.

"Scott came to see you?" I sigh. "It's fine-"

"No, it isn't. I'm gonna kill this kid"

"Honestly, after what Derek and Scott did, I don't think he'll be bothering me again" I say with a chuckle.

"I'm still gonna kick his ass, you know that right?" Cora says, with a chuckle of her own.

"I didn't expect any less" I laugh, fully laugh now, Cora joins in.

"Hey, I haven't seen Derek since yesturday, do you know where he is? I'm a little worried" Cora asks when our laughing subsides. I look at Derek and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"He's actually..with me" I answer, cringing.

"But he's been gone all night" she states.

"I-I know" I tell her.

"Well. Uh.." Cora says, an awkward silence coming over us. Derek pulls the phone from my hand.

"Hey Cora, sorry to worry you. Once we get up, i'll make my way home" Derek says to Cora.

"Oh, once WE get up?" Cora asks. I can pretty much feel her sassiness and raised eyebrow from her voice.

"Uh..no..i'll see you when i'm home" Derek says then hungs up. Derek hands me back my phone and lays back down on the bed. "I'm a fucking genius" Derek says sarcastically.

"She was going to find out eventually" I tell him.

"About what?"

"About the kisses and..I guess..about us..trying again?" I say quietly. I'm still confused about what we are. Are we together now? Do I forgive him? Does he forgive me? Does he want me? God..life without psychotic alphas and human-sacrificing teachers is hard.

"Are we trying again?" Derek asks seriously, leaning up to me. The seriousness in his voice makes me nervous, gives me butterflies.

"Well..I don't know.." I say awkwardly, feeling extremely vulnerable again, all my feelings out on display for Derek to see.

"Do you want to?" Derek asks, his tone still serious. I shrug my shoulders.

"If you want too" I whisper.

"I'm asking if YOU want too" Derek insists. I don't say anything, scared that he'll reject me. I couldn't go through that again, watching him with another woman, i'd rather keep my feelings for him away. "If you don't want to then you need to tell me right now" Derek's trying to catch my eye but i'm avoiding eye contact. He sighs and pushes the blanket off him. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, i'm glad you're okay" he says as he gets up. My mind starts to race. If I don't admit my feelings for him then he will leave and probably never come back, not like this anyways. Het heart starts pounding erratically.

"Wait!" I say, stopping Derek as he goes to walk to my window. He doesn't turn to me, just stops. "I.." I try but can't seem to form the words I want to say. _Take that leap of faith_ I hear Laura encouraging me. _Now or never_ she says. "I..I want too" I say. Derek doesn't move. I swear my heart racing is the only thing heard in the room. Derek starts to turn towards me slowly. I'm mentally preparing myself for the ultimate rejection. When he turns to me, his face is emotionless. He takes slow steps until he's standing in front me on the bed.

"Do you really mean it?" he asks softly.

"Yes" I say strongly, finding my voice again. I brace myself..

A huge grin breaks out on Derek's face. He leans down and pecks me on the cheek. "Good because I want too as well" he whispers. A smile forms on my face as well and BAM! I feel like i'm 14 again, the vaguely familiar warmth spreading through my body, even my wolf was beaming.

"Ash! Get up! Breakfast is ready! Don't make me come up there!" Mum yells up the stairs. Not even that could ruin this moment. I had Derek back and he had me back, I was fucking happy, putting it lightly. I wasn't one for all that emotional stuff but it was different with Derek, just like it was different with Scott, just not in the same way.

"I have to go..but i'll see you soon" Derek says and kisses me quickly on the lips before climbing out my window, the sound of Mum's footsteps making their way towards my room. When Mum opens my bedroom door, Derek is gone and i'm sitting on the egde of my bed, grinning like an idiot.

"Ash, are you deaf? Come on, your brother will eat yours as well if you don't hurry up" Mum says with a laugh. I nod and she walks back out, back down the stairs. I quickly change and head downstairs to enjoy a nice breakfast with my family.

..

..

**Aw yeah! Ash and Derek are trying again! I hope it makes you readers happy considering it has been an EXTREMELY slow burn between them for ahile! Read, favourite, follow and review please! If you follow my other stories then you know that I haven't gotten around to updating them or i'm not updating as regulary as promised. I want to take a week off posting on here just to catch up and reavaulate where my stories are heading. I really hope you understand and stay with me, i'll be back to my usual regular updates everyday or every second day after next weekend. Please, please, please stay with me and i'll see in just over a week! I love you guys!**


	31. Stupid Wolf Hearing

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Hi guys! I'm back :D MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! Sorry for any confusion, it wasn't supposed to say mate, I got mixed up with my other story; Devil On My Shoulder. Thanks for the reviews I got while I was away, you guys are seriously so suportive and of course, the best!**

**31-Stupid Wolf Hearing**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I sat down next to Scott at the table, he was already eating. Scott side-eyes' me and I look at him in confusion.

"Mum, could you grab the golden syrup?" Scott asks Mum, his gaze never leaving mine. Mum nods and heads to the kitchen. "So" Scott starts.

"Yeah Scottie, what is it?" I ask, taking a bite of my own pancake.

"Is it true?" he asks.

"Is what true?" i'm plain confused now.

"You and Derek. Trying again?" Scott says innocently and I stop. I raise my eyebrow at him. He taps his ear with a smirk.

"Stupid wolf hearing" I mutter under my breath. Scott is still looking at me expectantly. I glance at the kitchen, making sure Mum isn't coming back in. I can still hear her rummaging through the fridge. "Yes, okay, it's true" I whisper.

"Don't you think you're rushing things? I mean you just had that run in with Jax yesturday" Scott says quietly.

"That.._incident_ helped me decide..we're gonna make it work this time" I tell him. Scott stares at me before answering.

"Just don't rush into anything you aren't ready for" he says with a sigh.

"Trust me Scott, i'm not" I tell him softly.

"Remember, i'll always be here, always. I may not be Lydia or Malia but if you ever need to talk to someone, i'm here. I'm your brother and I want to make sure you're okay" Scott says softly. This is why I love him. He's the most caring, selfless person i've ever known.

"Thanks Scottie" I say, rubbing his arm for a short moment before Mum comes back in with the golden syrup. I smile at Scott, playing it cool for Mum, that we didn't just have an extremely rare heart to heart moment. I sit with my family, having pancakes, enjoying their company for the rest of the morning.

..

Later on, I was in my room, cleaning up the papers and various sketches on my desk.

"You know I am really sorry for hurting you right?" Scott asks from the doorway.

"I know you are" I say, not looking at him. I hear Scott walk into my room, sitting down on my bed. I can sense that Scott doesn't believe me. I turn around and walk in front of him, squatting down and taking his hands in mine. "I know you're sorry and I forgave you as soon as it happened" I say softly, looking into his saddened eyes.

"I know but..I promised to never hurt you again-" I cut Scott off by shaking my head.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I forgive you and that's all that matters, okay?" I say. Scott nods and a smile pulls at his lips. "Good, now give me a hug" I say and pull Scott into a hug. I pull back and immediately feel another wolf presence. Scott must have too because we both spun around, eyes glowing at the door.

"Sorry..if i'm interrupting.." Derek says from the doorway. He's showered and changed clothes since he's been gone. He still smells of the forest through, the pinetrees, the wood, it's calming. Instead of his usual henley and jeans, he's wearing a bright blue/turquoise t-shirt and red and white FOX motorcross pants.

"No..it-it's fine" I say, standing up, quickly wiping the unshed tears from my eyes. Scott does the same. Whenever I see him upset, it makes me upset.

"I better go..have lots of uh..things to do..wolf things, i've got wolf things to do" Scott says awkwardly, making his way past Derek. I chuckle at his awkwardness.

"I can go, I didn't mean to walk in on-" Derek starts.

"No, it's okay, honestly. We were just having a little talk" I assure him.

"Are you sure?" he asks again. I nod and give him a small smile. "Are you okay?" he asks, walking to stand in front of me. I nod again. "Sure? You looked ready to cry before?"

"What are you doing here?" I ask, taking the conversation away from my stupid emotions. Derek eyes me for a few seconds before answering.

"I was going to go for a ride..figured we could go together" Derek says, thankfully dropping the previous subject.

"Are you asking me on a date Hale?" I tease, smile slightly.

"That depends weither you say yes or not" Derek shoots back. "But, yeah, I am" he quips.

"I'll get Scott's keys" I say, patting him arm as I pass him. "I'll be down in a minute" I tell him, walking to Scott's room. I push open his door without knocking. "Scotty!" I call out as I walk in.

"If you promise to be careful with it" Scott says, tossing me his bike keys with a smile.

"You know your the best right?" I ask Scott.

"I know" Scott throws back. "Now go, don't wanna be late for your date" he mocks with a laugh. I groan loudly.

"One day you'll regret listening in on us!" I whine.

"You're disgusting, now go!" Scott shoos me out.

"I didn't mean _that_ Scotty! Argh!" I whine again, being pushed out the door. "I need your motorcross pants as well" I say with a sweet smile. Scott walks over to his drawers and pulls them out, tossing them to me. "Thanks!" I yell over my shoulder as I skip to my room. I quickly change into Scott's motorcross pants and a plain black singlet. I throw my hair into a messy bun and run downstairs to find Derek talking to Mum outside. Shit! Forgot she was still here!

"Going somewhere Ash?" Mum says, both of them turning to me when I run out of the door.

"Yeah..motorcrossing, sorry I forgot you were still here, I was going to text you" I say, hoping she won't mind.

"Well okay. Get going then, I want you home by dinner. Derek take care of her, you know how reckless she can be" Mum says. I scoff in mock hurt.

"I'll be sure to watch out for her Ms McCall" Derek says, sounding more like a brother or a Dad than my boyfri..partner? I don't know what we call us.

"Call me Melissa, Derek. Have fun, bye kids!" she says waving and walking back into the house. I turn to Derek and give him a small smile. I go into the garage and wheel out Scott's Kawasaki.

"You ready?" Derek asks, getting on his bike.

"Yup!" I say excitedly and kick start the bike, revving it with a huge smile on my face. It's been awhile since i've done this. Put myself first and had a fun day out riding. It's been even longer since we've been able to forget about the supernatural shit in the world. Derek started his and revved, his Honda slightly louder. That's just noise though. I take off down the dirt trail we've made into the forest, Derek close behind me.

..

"Why do you always beat me!?" I whine to Derek once we come to the edge of the forest and stop.

"Because i'm faster than you" Derek says with a smirk.

"I've been riding since I was 10" I shoot back. When Scott got interested in bikes, I did too.

"I'm still faster" Derek whispers. I roll my eyes and sit down on the leaf litter, leaning againist a tree. Derek follows.

"Stupid Hondas" I mutter under my breath.

"Honda will always beat Kawasaki, especially KX's" Derek says, of course my comment didn't escape his ears.

"You wish!" I say with a laugh, playfully shoving him.

"I guess Kawasakis are okay..second to Hondas though" Derek says, his arm coming around my waist loosely.

"Second to noone" I correct. Me and Derek laugh and I find Derek moving closer to me, his arm around me tightening. I carefully lean into his side and a sense of contentment washes over me. "Thank you for today" I say softly, nuzzling into his neck.

"Don't thank me, as long as we both had fun it's okay" he says back, his neck rumbling under me as he speaks.

"I did" I say, rubbing my nose into his pulse point, something my wolf does.

"Ashlee?" a voice asks. Derek and I look up to see a group of 3 boys, all around my age, walking over to us. Derek growls under his breath and goes to get up but I stop him with my arm.

"Yeah? How'd you know?" I ask the boy that spoke. They all look quite familiar.

"We go to school with you" he answers, that's how I know them. Noone says anything, it's getting awkward. "Well, we're just passing through, see you at school. Didn't mean to interrupt you and your friend" he says with a smirk, leading his friends out the forest, towards the arcade, cinemas and a few shops.

"Boyfriend" Derek corrects, his face angry.

"Sorry, boyfriend" the boy corrects himself and soon the 3 are gone.

"Who the hell were they?" Derek asks, his anger diminishing the further away they got.

"I'm not sure..I mean they're familiar but I can't place names to their faces. Oh well" I say with a shrug, nuzzling back into Derek.

"I don't like the way they talked to you..or looked at you" Derek mumbles.

"Don't be such a sourwolf" I joke, trying to lighten the mood. I'll have to thank Stiles for the nickname when I see Derek fighting a smile. I lean up and kiss the edge of his mouth, I can feel the muscles in his mouth trying to move. Success! I get Derek's smile to come out. He looks down in his lap. "You're so adorable" I say without thinking. Derek raises his eyebrow at me, that smile demanding my focus. "Yes..I know what I said" I say, my cheeks turning red. Derek wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me onto his lap.

"I have to be back before dinner" I tell him, curling into a ball, snuggling into his warmth when a cold breeze comes over us.

"We have a couple hours" he says, wrapping both arms around me. "We should go for one last ride before we leave" I look up at his stupidly adorable face and green eyes. I nod and we stand back up, brushing the leaves off us.

"I guarantee i'm beating you this time-" i'm interrupted when Derek pushes his lips to mine. His hands come up to hold me close and cradle my face. My eyes flutter close and I melt into his hands, letting him take control. When he pulls back I open my eyes. There it is again, his smile.

"I figure Melissa doesn't know about us yet, only Scott. I won't be able to kiss you goodnight after our date" he explains. I nod.

"Weither you kiss me or not, i'm still gonna beat you" I say with a smile, walking over to Scott's Kawasaki. Derek growls in challenge, in a playful way not a fighting way. I purr back, my wolf to happy to attempt a growl.

..

I pull up literally a second before Derek. I jump off Scott's bike and do a victory dance.

"Yes! I beat you! Finally!" I holler. Derek gets off, smiling. I grab his hands and forcefully join him into my victory dance.

"I better go, Melissa's coming down the stairs. I'll see you soon Ash" he says, our hands slowly slipping apart. He leans forward and places a quick kiss on one before getting on his bike and heading out. Mum opens the door just as he's out of sight.

"Perfect timing Ash, dinner's up" Mum says witha smile. I tell her i'll be in soon and wheel Scott's bike back into the garage, locking it up. "I've got work but you two have dinner, do the dishes and then bed, Ash if you're still up when I get home you're grounded okay?" Mum says as I sit down with Scott at the table, chicken drumsticks awaiting me.

"Okay. Have a good shift" I tell her. She leans down and kisses my forehead which suprises me considering we're still on shaky terms since i've come back. She does the same with Scott and leaves the house. "She likes me today" I say with a smile.

"How was it?" Scott asks.

"She ran good, I beat Derek" I said with a beaming smile of my own.

"Well, yeah, of course she did, but how was you know..going on a date with Derek?" Scott asked awkwardly.

"Oh" I said. "Well, he was a perfect gentleman, coat on the puddles, opening doors, all that sort of thing" I said with the accent of an old british loady.

"Can we have a conversation without sarcasm?" Scott asks, shoving the rest of his chicken into his mouth.

"Blame Stiles. Anyways, we already did this earlier" I whined. "Fine" I huff when I see Scott's face. "It was great. He was happier than usual with his stupid smile and perfect face and-"

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Glad you had fun. I'm washing, you're drying, meet you in the kitchen" Scott says, getting up and walking into kitchen. I finish my food before following him in and drying the dishes.

..

..

**Hopefully a cute date :3 Read, review, favourite and follow please! Stay golden!**


	32. Food Shopping

**32-Food Shopping**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Sundays. Relax day. Cheat day. Whatever you wanna call it. The day no teenager does anything. Normally I would do nothing but today, I wanted something to do. I had a restless sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about my date with Derek. Of course when Mum came home I had to force myself to sleep but apart from that, I was in and out all night. I stretched and yawned. The sun was only just coming up, it must be early. I swung my legs over the bed and listened in for heartbeats and breathing. Both Scott and Mum were fast asleep. I pulled on a hoodie and some jeans before tiptoeing down the stairs. My stomach rumbles so I make my way to the kitchen. I growl under my breath when I see that Mum hasn't gone shopping. Hell, I need something to do today, i'll go for her, she works hard enough as it is. I go back upstairs to grab my wallet and phone. I hear footsteps and spin to see a tired Scott standing behind me.

"Scotty, it's early, go back to bed" I tell him quietly, I don't want to wake Mum.

"Why are you up so early?" he asks me, yawning.

"Wanted food, there's none" I said, not really wanting to say I thought about my date with Derek most the night. "I'm hitting the supermarket, gonna do our weekly shop for Mum" I tell him, grabbing my phone and wallet.

"I'll come with you" Scott says, already making his way back to his room.

"Scotty, it's fine" I say.

"I don't want you going alone" he says and comes back out of his room in a black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. He was even more protective, if that's even possible, of me since that day with Jax.

"Fine" I huff. "But i'm not buying you anything" I say, walking down the stairs.

..

"Please! Come on Ash! Please!" Scott begged, holding up a few bags of lollies and a bottle of pepsi. "Please" he said with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But that's it" I give in to Scott's eyes. He smiles widely at me and I just roll my eyes. He puts them in the trolley and I go down the frozen/cold foods isle, Scott in tow. I pick up butter, milk, yogurt, cheese, then my eyes, and Scott's, land on the ice-cream. Scott side-eyes me and I nod, both of us speed walking excitedly to where the ice-cream is kept.

"Vanilla!" Scott says.

"Vanilla's boring, neopoliton!"

"I don't like strawberry" Scott whines.

"Orange choc chip?" I offer.

"Yes!" Scott says with a huge smile. "Oh! We need to get bananas to have a banana split! I'll be back!" Scott says, taking off back to fruit and veg. I shake my head with a smile on my face at Scott's excitement.

"I would have chosen neopoliton" a voice from my side says. I have to hold back my wolf again when I turn to him. "Before you say anything, i'm sorry, really I am" Jax says, his hands out in front of him in surrender. I ignore him, rearranging my trolley so it all fits. "Here, let me help you" Jax tries, coming closer to me.

"Get away from me" I warn in a hushed whisper, looking up at him. His cuts and bruises from Derek's attack still clear on his face, I internally smile at that.

"Ashlee, i'm sorry about what happened, I don't know what the hell I was thinking. But, I got what I deserved, that Derek guy beat the shit out of me..look, i'll leave you alone and again, i'm sorry, but can't we at least be friends? Be civil to each other?" Jax attempts.

"I don't want your damn apology, I want you out of my sight. Now go, Scott will be back any second" I warn him, mimicking my own words to him not too long ago.

"Don't do this"

"Go Jax. Get away from me" I warn him, angerier this time.

"You'll be sorry you didn't accept my offer" Jax warns weakly before leaving the store, dropping his basket as he went. A shiver runs down my spine. Having him in my vacinity again..brings back the _incident_. He was right about one thing, I don't know what the hell he was thinking either. His threat had me slightly unsettled, not the 'blood runs cold' unsettled but more the 'I don't want to have to deal with this at school' uncomfortable unsettled. I brushed it off though. I could probably kick his ass without my wolf power if I really needed too.

"I got the bananas" Scott says as he comes to my side again.

"Good, we can go now" I say with a smile, pushing the trolley to the counter. The shopping doesn't come to as much as I thought it would, thankfully, but I still wince at the price. I don't have a job, I just pick up days at the animal clinic with Scott and sometimes at the hospital with Mum but that's quite rare. I would get a job but with the supernatural stuff that has been going on, it hasn't been important. Scott and I ditch the trolley, opting to take all the bags at once. Even with my wolf strength, I was having a hard time balancing everything.

"Here" a familiar male voice says. I look up to see one of the 3 boys I saw back at the forest. He's tall and dark-skinned. He grabs a couple of my bags and carries them to the car.

"Thanks" I say giving him a real smile.

"No problem" he says, returning the smile.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere? I know we go to school together but you look far to familiar" I ask him.

"I used to hang out with Allison" he answers, staring at me. I shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I better go, thanks again" I say and get in the car, Scott already inside.

"You okay? You seem rattled" Scott asks, eyeing me.

"I'm fine Scotty, just sour about the bill" I say as convincing as possible. Scott nods and we head home. I don't think i've ever seen that kid around Allison? I brush it off along with Jax's 'threat'.

..

Mum is up by the time we get back and she helps us put all the shopping away. Scott leaves to go see Stiles, saying he has some homework to do.

"Thanks so much for this Ash" she says.

"It's cool. I would chip in on rent f I could but..no job. I'll do what I can though" I finish with a yawn.

"There's no need, but thank you anyway" Mum says with a warm smile. She inspects my face for a second. "You look tired Ash, have you been getting your 8 hours?" Mum asks.

"I guess" I answer her. That was a complete lie. I haven't had 8 hours since..God knows when.

"Do werewolves need their 8 hours?" Mum asks, taking me by suprise, she wasn't exactly convinced about the whole situation but she's trying.

"I don't think so.." I say, i'm not even sure.

"The other night you looked pretty deep in sleep..didn't even wake up when I came in.."

"When?" I ask, confused. I was never really in a deep sleep so I would have woken up.

"The night Derek stayed" Mum answers casually, causing my eyes to pop out of my head.

'Uh..I..I uh.." was all I managed to get out.

"He isn't like an older brother to you like I thought he was, is he?" Mum asks, her face screwing up.

"Uh..no" I answer.

"So..you two are..dating?" she asks. This conversation is starting to get really awkward. To make it better, there was noone here to interrupt either.

"Uh..seems that way, yeah" I look down at my lap.

"And he stayed? In your bed?" She asks, slight anger creeping into her voice. I nod.

"It's not like that. Wolves we..we find comfort in each other. We aren't like humans who can throw a few words around, say it'll get better, we need physical contact. I was having a nightmare and he came to comfort me..I didn't want him to leave, there was noone else here" I explain. Mum nods, playing with her hands.

"How did he know you were having a nightmare? It's not like you planned for him to sneak in and stay the night right?" Mum asks with a nervous chuckle.

"He was passing by. It wasn't planned, trust me"

"Whatever happened to the blonde boy..Jax?" she asks, hopefully.

"We uh..we were too different..he was a dick anyways" I tell her, trying to avoid saying he tried to have his way with me.

"Oh. I thought he was nice but..obviously not"

"He wasn't" I shoot back too quickly, earning me a confused look from Mum. She was starting to piss me off, she obviously perferred Jax over Derek.

"So when do I get to sit down with Derek? I'd like to know how you two came about" she says in her motherly tone.

"It's none of your business how-" I start but my head snaps up when I hear someone coming in my window.

"What is it?" Mum asks looking around.

"Shhh!" I hush her, unable to detect who it is just yet. A few seconds pass and I hear a familiar heartbeat, familiar breathing. "It's just Derek" I tell her.

"Derek?" Mum calls out, causing me to slap my forehead and shake my head. "Come down here" Derek sheepishly walks down the stairs, a wolfish grin on his face and a very light blush set in his cheeks. "There's the son-in-law" she says, somewhat bitterly. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Oh my God" I moan under my breath, avoiding Derek's eyes. I hear Derek's heartbeat pick up and he is in clear suprise that Mum knows about us.

"Uh..morning Ms Mc-uh..Melissa" he says.

"Morning Derek" Mum replies. I look at the two, both looking at me. Derek with suprise and shock and then Mum with expectantcy.

"Shit, tension much?" I joke, nervously. "Yes Mum, Derek and I are..'an item' and yes Derek, she now knows" I say, trying to break the awkward silence engulfing us.

"Oh..alright" Derek says, I can tell he feels extremely awkward.

"I'll uh..leave you two..thanks for the shopping Ash" Mum says, backing away.

"No problem" I tell her as she disappears. I walk into the lounge, knowing Derek will follow, and sit down. I sigh and rub my hands over my face. I feel Derek sit down beside me.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks softly, feeling my anger towards my Mum.

"It's nothing" I tell him, not wanting to talk about it. Mum was so on and off with me. One day she hates me, another i'm her perfect little girl. It's seriously stating to upset me. I'm just there when she needs me. I don't know, she seemed thankful for the groceries but once she found out I was dating Derek she was bitter again.

"Ash" Derek says, knowing i'm lying. His hand comes up to rub my back.

"Just let it go Derek" I tell him, firmer this time. He doesn't say anything for awhile. "Why'd you come here?" I ask him in curiosity. He knew it wasn't the best idea coming over when Scott was home, especially when Mum was home.

"I was at the supermarket and I could tell you had been there..you smelt angry, like you do now. I just wanted to check on you. I would have text but.." Derek trails off. Last time he text, Jax had me againist a wall.

"Well, thanks for coming over. Turns out, Mum came in my room the night you stayed over..I had to tell her"

"It's okay, I wanted her to know. I want the pack to know as well"

"Can we keep it between us? Just for a little while, just until we've worked 'us' out?" I ask.

"Of course" he says, kissing my cheek. "You can tell Cora though, considering Scott and Mum know"

"I'll wait..I don't want to rush things and fuck up again" Derek says, avoiding my eyes.

"Hey" I say, pulling his chin up so he meets my eyes. "We're past that. She's dead and we're together now, okay?" I say, referring to Jennifer.

"Okay" he says quietly, still unsure. I lean forward and kiss him on the lips quickly before getting up. "I should get back to the pack..they're all at the loft" he says.

"Okay, I might swing by later, make sure everyone's doing okay. Bye Derek" I say and he kisses me again, slower and softer than before.

"See you later Ash" Derek says when he pulls away. We part and he takes off back towards the loft. I sit back down on the couch, leaning into the warm fabric as I turn the tv on. I decide to spend today at home, chilling out like a teenager should. My phone goes off several times. _Everyone's at the loft, you should come over :) _Lydia. _Heading over to the loft with Scott, come_ Stiles. _Everyone here is asking for you. If you're feeling better, come over, if not, i'll come to you if you need me_ Derek. I decide to switch my phone off and throw it onto the floor. I just want to be left alone for one day, ONE DAY.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and most importantly, REVIEW! :)**


	33. I'll Choose You

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Read on twibe, you'll see what happens to Jennifer ;)**

**33-I'll Choose You**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Ash, wake up" Mum's voice, along with her shaking me, wakes me.

"Mmmm? What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"I'm heading out for my shift now, go up to bed" she says. I rub my eyes and yawn, looking around. It's dark out, all the curtains still open, the tv still on.

"I must have been asleep for awhile" I say, stretching.

"Good, I knew you needed to catch up on sleep" Mum replies. "Now, go on up to bed and get some more sleep, you still need it. I don't want Derek here while i'm gone either" she adds and I can feel my anger bubbling to the surface again.

"You're going to have to accept us at some point" I say calmly, pushing my anger aside for now. Mum just outs her hand on her hip and raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Derek's how old? 22-23? You're 18 Ashlee" Mum lectures.

"He's 20" I ground out, clenching my fists at my side.

"It isn't exactly legal for you two to be together-"

"I'm 18, it's perfectly legal" I snap.

"I don't think you two should-"

"I didn't ask for your approval" I bark. "If it's this hard for you to accept then i'll leave"

"And go where? Go live with Derek?" Mum scoffs.

"No, i'll get my own apartment"

"You don't even have a job"

"I'll get one then"

"How?"

"Don't you have a job you're supposed to be at right now?" I ask.

"I do" Mum says and picks up her bag. "I'll be back early tomorrow morning" she says and walks out, slamming the door behind her. Once i've heard her car pull out, I throw my head back with an angry growl. I stalk to the bathroom, small growls escaping my lips. I lean over the sink and splash cold water on my face, helping me shift back. I watch my face become calmer and calmer. I see Scott appear behind me in the mirror, I didn't realise he was back.

"You're not really going to leave, are you Ashy?" Scott asks, his voice concerned and slightly scared. I sigh.

"I don't know yet Scott..I might have too. It's obvious this isn't even about Derek and I, she's been bitter with me ever since I got back. I don't know how much more of it I can put up with..i'm sorry Scott" I explain sadly, I don't want to leave my brother but I can't stand to be around my Mum much longer. Scott whines lowly and comes over to me. Hugging me and nuzzling into me, trying to comfort me. I nuzzle him back. "I'll see what I can do" I tell him, not to sure what I mean by it but I don't want Scott to worry. "Let's get back to bed, we have school tomorrow" I tell Scott, picking my phone up off the floor. He nods and we walk back upstairs, parting ways and going into our own rooms. I plop down onto my bed with a heavy, sad sigh. I turn my phone on to read the various texts i've gotten while my phone's been off. _You okay Ash? You don't usually miss pack night? I'm here if you need someone to talk too_ It's from Isaac suprisingly. I decide to ignore it. _Ash! Come over! Me and Cora have truffles!X_ From Lydia..damn. She knows I love truffles. I ignore her text as well, there's no point in texting back now. I sigh again, going through the rest of the texts. _Get your ass over here A, we're watching Batman!_ I can practically feel Stiles' excitement through the text. I chuckle to myself but decide to ignore his text too. I get up and turn my light off. I huff at the thought of going to school tomorrow. I throw my phone towards my bed.

"Ash?!" Derek voices says in a frantic whisper.

"Derek?" I call out. I flick the light back on and sure enough, Derek's sitting on my bed, my phone in his lap. "Sorry" I say sheepishly, realising my phone hit Derek. "Wait. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was worried.." he replies.

"You can't keep barging in through my window everytime you're worried about me Derek" I tell him with a defeated sigh.

"Well, when you answer noone's texts then yeah, I can" he justifys. I just roll my eyes and lay back down on my bed. "What's up?" he asks, sitting down next to me on my bed. I roll away from him, facing the wall. "Ash" he says in a fatherly tone, trying to get me to open up to him. I stay facing the wall, keeping my eyes closed, trying to block out his voice. "I know you're not alseep" he deadpans. I hear Derek sigh. "Don't make me do this" he warns quietly. I open my eyes, slightly confused. After a few silent moments I close my eyes again. "Fine. Have it your way" Derek concludes, getting up off my bed and disappearing out my bedroom door. Wait..he always uses the window?

"Derek?" I hear Scott ask, clearly suprised.

"What's wrong with Ash?" he asks. That dick! He was going to my brother!

"Um..i'm not sure she would want me to say" Scott answers, unsure.

"I know she doesn't but, she's clearly upset so help me help her" Derek says casually. I have faith in Scott, he won't tell-

"She's thinking for moving out" Scott interrupts my train of thought.

"Scott!" I whine. So much for having faith! Both boys..well men, come into my room, standing in front of me on the bed. I groan and roll over, onto my stomach, my pillow over my head.

"Why do you want to move out?" Derek asks, arms folded in front of him. I just groan again loudly.

"I'd like to know as well Ash" Scott pipes up. I just pull the finger at them.

"A swear she's a damn child" Derek mutters. I growl at him from under the pillow, earning me a chuckle from him. "Come on Ash, why?" he pushes. I feel both Scott and Derek sit down on my bed.

"Oh God" I whine and throw the pillow off me, sitting up. "Mum obviously doesn't want me around and she can't stand the fact i'm with you so I don't want to be around here either" I tell Derek more than Scott considering he was here and could probably hear what we were saying. Derek's eyes widen and Scott looks down sadly. "I'm 18 anyways..it's about time I got my own place" I say, trying to break the tension in the room.

"I-I don't want you to leave" Scott says.

"Aw Scotty, you'll be welcome whenever-" I start.

"I've only got you and Mum and I don't want to lose you" Scott interrupts. I look to Derek for help.

"I don't think it's a good idea either..just being honest" Derek offers. I turn back to Scott.

"She doesn't want me here, you can't ask me to stay in this situation Scott..you just can't" It was hard enough for me having a Dad that doesn't want me but my Mum too? No thanks, i'd rather be alone.

"I am" Scott says.

"Well, I won't" I tell them both. "I'm going to start my paintings up again, save up some money and get my own apartment, not to far from here so you'll be able to visit whenever you like"

"Ash-"

"No, Scott. My mind is made up. Can you both please leave so I can get some sleep..I have school tomorrow" Scott gets up off my bed with an angry huff and storms into his room, slamming mine and his door as he goes. I frown at his reaction..I really hoped he would support my decision.

"You should stay here, with your family" Derek says softly.

"Not if she's going to stay like this" I tell him. He sighs and pulls himself up further up my bed, so he's sitting next to me like he was earlier.

"As much as I don't want to do this..if it's this hard for her to accept us..maybe we shouldn't-" Derek starts.

"Don't you dare" I warn him. "I will not give our relationship up because she's being a bitch" I say harshly.

"She's your mother Ash"

"She sure as hell isn't acting like it" I ground out. "If you don't want this then that's fine but-"

"I do want this, trust me. I want to be with you, forever" Derek says quietly. "I won't let you lose your mother because of me though"

"Well, i'm not giving you up either way so don't talk like that Hale" I tell him seriously. "I'm being serious Derek" I make him look at me.

"Okay" he nods. "Don't pick me over your family though"

"I love her but..we need some time apart, she'll warm up to us" I assure. Derek looks doubtful. "Come here" I say to him, getting under the covers. His eyebrows rise in suprise. I huff and grab his arm, pulling him under with me.

"I don't think she'll like this..neither will Scott" Derek says.

"I don't care" I say with a shrug, nuzzling into his neck. He gets comfortable and wraps his arm around me protectively and holds my other hand. I fall asleep, happy. I want to be with Derek. I don't want to give up what we were slowly starting to rebuild. I certainly won't give it up because Mum doesn't like Derek, she barely knows him. Just because he was once a revengeful alpha, he had his reasons. He's different now, he's changed alot. He lets people in now, lets me see his emotions. I'm not giving this up, my wolf neither.

..

..

**I know in the programme Melissa is the awesome, understanding mother BUT, she isn't here. She will come around but it's going to take awhile. Anyways, read, favourite, follow and most importantly, review! Stay golden!**


	34. Guess Again

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks for the reviews, keep me inspired :) Shout ou to the guests that reviewed! Enjoy!**

**34-Guess Again**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"What did I say Ashlee!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. My eyes flung open to see my mother standing over my bed..where Derek and I were cuddling into each other. Derek jumps up, alerted by her voice.

"Melissa, I-" Derek starts.

"No, Derek. Get out. Don't come back here again" she tells Derek, pointing to the door. "And you Ashlee, you're grounded" she turns to me.

"I'll go" Derek says, walking out the bedroom door. I go to stop him but he shakes his head. I spin around to Mum.

"I'm 18! I can date Derek if I want-" I yell at her.

"Not when you live in this house!" she shouts back.

"What the hell is your problem?! He has done nothing wrong, he's saved Scott and me numerous times and he makes me happy! Why isn't that enough for you!" I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Him and his Uncle are nothing but trouble! I remember how you were when the Hales died! Now Scott's been pulled into that world as well!" she yells back.

"That was a long time ago and none of it was Derek's fault!" I turn when I hear footsteps, Scott's running down the stairs.

"Cut this shit out" Scott barks, coming between Mum and I.

"I want you out of this house" Mum tells me.

"That's enough Mum! Ash is 18, she can date-" Scott is cut off when Mum slaps him across the face. Scott looks up at her, tears clouding his vision, shocked. I push away from Scott and get in Mum's face.

"Don't you ever put your hands on Scott, EVER! Do you hear me!?" I shout in her face.

"Just get out" Mum says, I can smell alcohol of her breath..I can't believe her. I let her go and wrap my arms around Scott's shoulders. I can't believe how she's acting. I love my mother, I wanted to die when I found out the Darach had her but now..she was acting crazy. I lead Scott upstairs to my room.

"We're going to go, okay? I'll get you some clothes, i'm taking us away" I whisper to Scott. The sun's coming up and we'll have to get to school soon. "We'll figure it out after school, alright?" Scott nods, still in shock that our mother would put her hands on him after what our father used to do. I quickly dress into a pair of black jeans and a purple low-cut singlet. I throw another shirt, singlet, jumper, jeans, tights, shorts and some pair of socks, bras and underwear in a duffle bag. I grab a few other important things like my phone, wallet, saved money and the pictures Derek gave me with Cora and Laura and put all that in the duffle bag too. I drag Scott to his room, packing him a bag as well. We all but run out the door to where Stiles is waiting for us in his jeep, I text him telling him to pick up right away. I catch a glimpse of Mum filling a glass with rum in the kitchen. I hate it..she's becoming just like our father. When we're in Stiles' jeep I have to wipe tears from my face. Stiles gives us sympathetic looks but I tell him to just drive.

..

"School..awesome" Stiles says sarcastically. I turn to him in my seat.

"Thanks so much for this Stiles. Mum's just..acting out. Can we leave our stuff in here until the end of the day?" I ask him.

"Of course Ash, anything you need"

"Thanks" I say and Scott offers him a weak smile. The three of us get out of the jeep and start walking towards the school entrance. I pick up a familiar scent and turn to see a black camaro parked opposite Stiles' jeep. "Take my bag Stiles, i'll meet you in form" I tell him, passing him my bag. I know Scott is confused but he's too upset to say anything. I feel horrible that Scott got involved..I never wanted to take him away from home but she put her hands on him and I can't let that slide. I walk over to the camaro and the passenger door is opened for me just before I reach the car. I get in but I don't turn to Derek.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She uh..she kicked me out" I tell him.

"I'm so sorry Ash" now I do look at Derek. I grab his hand in mine.

"No, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. She..she put her hands on Scott" tears fall from my eyes when I tell him what she did. He immediantly leans forward and wipes them away, squeezing my hand. "I packed our bags..i'm going to find us somewhere today"

"Come home with me" Derek says.

"I don't want to intrude. We'll be okay Derek, i'll find something"

"Just for the mean time, please Ash" Derek says softly.

"If Cora and Peter don't mind" I say.

"They won't" he assures. The bell rings, indicating the beginning of the school day. "I'll be here after school, ready to take you and Scott, okay?" I nod. "You better get going. If you need anything, ring me" he says.

"I will" I say, sniffing back tears.

"Promise?" he says, suprising me.

"I promise" I say with a small sad smile.

"Okay get going Ash" he says. I leant forward and kiss him.

"I'll see you after school" I say, getting out. "Thank you" I go to find Stiles and head to form class.

..

I felt alot better now. I have my study period now and I was just leaving seeing Scott. He felt better now too. I told him we would be staying at Derek's for the time being and he agreed as long as we're together. I was making my way to the library when I was pulled into the boy's bathroom.

"Stiles!" I whined.

"Guess again" Jax says in my ear.

..

..

**Aw a cliffhanger! I'm a bitch! Read, favourite, follow and review!**


	35. Who?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Super long hours at work yesturday so couldn't update sorry! Shout out to LoveChunk for the review! Any and all reviews mean alot to me, keep 'em coming! :)**

**35-Who?**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I warn but i'm soon surrounded by a purple powder. It chokes me, refusing to let me shift and kill this kid already. He's been following me, threatening me, this all has to stop.

"Not so fast McCall" the tall, dark boy that claimed he knew Allison, the one I saw at the supermarket, says as he reveals himself from inside a stall. "Did you really think you could keep the fact that you're a werewolf a secret?" the boy says with a dark chuckle. "We know about you, about your brother, about Derek. I'm going to kill all of you"

"F-fuck you!" I bark at him weakly.

"Allison's Dad used to train me, to be a hunter. I found the code to be..useless. Why should any of you be allowed to live? Exactly, you shouldn't be. I won't let you" he warns. That must be how he knows Allison.

"Your not touching my brother or-or Derek" I ground out.

"You don't have a choice" Jax pipes up.

"I have a choice" I say, slowly puling myself up. Jax stomps on my back, sending me to the ground again. Before I can call for help, the two begin beating me. Kicking me, punching, i'm sure one of them uses a knife at some point. My body stops fighting, i'm too weak. I just lay down and let them do whatever they want. When the bell that signals the end of the period and the start of lunch goes, the two boys run off, leaving me bloody and broken on the floor of the boy's bathroom.

"We'll be back" Jax sneers before leaving with the other boy.

"Scott?" I call out weakly. I wait. I can hear all the other kids out on the fields and courts. "Scott!" I yell weakly. A few moments pass and Scott's running through the bathroom door.

"Ash?!" he yells, coming to my side. He takes my hand and starts leaching away my pain.

"You-you're safe" I say, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "I..i'm so glad you-you're safe" I say. My head lolls to the side, i'm losing conciousness.

"Ash? Ash! Stay with me!" Scott demands.

"Is-is Derek safe?" I ask him.

"Derek's fine Ash. Who the hell did this to you?" Scott asks. Before I can answer, the darkness takes me.

..

I open my eyes, immediately closing them again when I find the sun shining in my face. I groan as I try to move, my whole body aches.

"Lie still" a voice at my side says. I lay back down and turn my head to see Derek. His hands are covering half his face and he looks concerned. Scott must have heard I was awake because he comes running into the room, which I now see is Derek's.

"Ash?! Ash, are you okay?" Scott asks, checking me over, sitting beside me on Derek's bed.

"I'm fine-" with one look at Derek and Scott's faces, I correct myself. "I'm okay"

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Scott keeps asking me questions, I can feel a headache forcing it's way to the front of my eyes.

"Scott. SCOTT" Derek gets Scott's attention. "She needs to rest, we'll figure it out later" he tells Scott.

"I want to know now!" Scott barks at Derek. "I'm going to find them and-" I stop Scott by pulling him onto the bed with me. I don't like seeing Scott like this, he's usual calm, kind-hearted.

"Shhh" I whisper, nuzzling into him. This is my problem..they don't need to help me. Noone says anything after that. I drift back off to sleep.

..

_I watched Jax and the other boy slash at Derek and Scott. Both were chained up and unable to move. I tried to scream but my mouth was covered with tape. I tried to run towards them, to help them, but I was chained to a metal pillar. I yell behind the tape, scream for them to stop but they can't hear me, even if they can, they don't care. I try to rip the binds off as blood pours from Derek's chest. Tears dribble down my cheeks when blood drips from Scott's arms. 'Save us Ashlee!'. 'Help us! Please help us!'. 'Do something?!'. Scott and Derek's pleas for me to help them bounce around my skull. I can't do anything, NOTHING. I can't move, can't make a sound, can't do a thing. All I can do is cry. Cry and hope this ends, pray that they'll be okay, that they'll survive this, that those two will burn in hell for what they've done._

I wake up gasping. Sweat dripping down my forehead. My chest heaving.

"Ash, calm down" Scott says, shooting up with me. I shake my head, I can't breath. "Okay, Ash, count with me" Scott knows the drill, he used to help me when we were younger. We start counting. I can only get to 5. "You can do it Ash, keep going" Scott cheers me on.

"No, I-I can't. Get-get Derek" I tell Scott. Scott looks at me doubtfully. "Please Scott, get h-him" Scott calls out for Derek. Only a few seconds later, Derek is at my side along with Cora.

"What's happening?" Derek asks, his voice laced with worry.

"Panic-panic a-attack" I manage to say.

"I need you two to leave, make sure the rest of the pack stay out as well" Derek says turning to Cora and Scott.

"I'm not leaving her-" Scott objects, Cora nods.

"P-please" I plead, breathing becoming very difficult. "Please you guys, D-Derek can help, p-please" i'm all but gasping now. Derek manages to get Cora and Scott out.

"Nightmare?" Derek asks. I nod quickly. "You need to breath Ash, take deep breaths, in and out" Derek says softly.

"I-I-I can't, D-Derek I can't" I say, frightened.

"You CAN" Derek corrects, taking my hands in his. "In" he says. I take a shaky breath in. "Out" I splutter trying to exhale. "Hey, hey, calm down, i've got you" Derek comforts, rubbing my back. "Out" he repeats. I let out a long breath. "In" Derek repeats. I suck in a deep breath through my nose. "Out" he says. I let the breath out through my nose. We repeated that 5 more times until my breathing returned to normal. We were silent for awhile, just the sound of my breathing heard in the room. I wiped the sweat and the tears from my face. "You okay?" Derek asks softly.

"I-I think so" I say, still slightly startled. Maybe this 'problem' is too much for me to handle alone. Derek's hands don't leave mine.

"Do you want me to get Scott?" Derek asks.

"Not yet..I don't like him seeing me like this. It's been a couple years since I had a night terror like this" I say, slightly embarassed.

"It's nothing to be embarassed about..can I uh..can I ask what it was about?" he asks carefully.

"Was uh..about what happened..at the school..what they said" I mumbled.

"What who said? What did they say?" Derek asks softly, trying not to push me to much.

"It was Jax again..he had a hunter with him, one that knows Allison, he was tall and had dark skin, brown hair..I just..I don't know who he was" I tell Derek quietly. I can see the anger bubbling up on his face.

"Jax and a hunter did that to you?" Derek asked with that calm-angry voice people use when they're trying not to lash out.

"Yes..they promised to come for you and Scott as well. I can't let that happen-"

"It won't happen, I won't let them hurt Scott or you again" Derek promises.

"What about you?" I ask him, looking up at him.

"I'll keep you and Scott safe from them, the rest of the pack too" Derek avoids the questions.

"I'll keep you two safe, this is my problem, i'll handle it" I say.

"No, it isn't. We're going to help you, i'm going to help you" Before I can say anything, Scott comes back into the room.

"Can I come back in?" Scott asks, his head bowed. I nod with a smile and Scott comes back over to the bed, sitting down. Derek excuses himself and goes back into the lounge.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I stalk over to Allison. She turns to me in suprise.

"Tall. Brown skin. Dark hair. He's a hunter, he knows you, what's his name?" I ask her, getting straight to the point.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about Derek?" she answers, she's telling the truth.

"Is there someway we could find out?" I ask her.

"I don't think so..I don't hunt anymore. I'm sorry Derek..is something wrong?" Allison asks me, her eyebrows burrowing. I know the rest of the pack are listening in.

"He was one of the two boys that attacked Ash at the school today" I explain in a growl.

"How's she doing?" Stiles asks immediately.

"She's sleeping in the room" I tell him. "The other attacker was Jax" I tell the rest of the pack.

"What are we going to do about this? We're not just gonna let them get away with this?" Malia growls.

"No, we're not, but one of them is a hunter. He knows what she is, possibly what we are. We have to tread lightly..remember the alpha pack..Jennifer.." I say quietly. The pack nod and agree. "Scott and I will figure something out" I tell them, we can't immediantly go after them, as much as we all want too, Scott and I especially.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Scott and I listened in to what Derek was telling the pack. Scott turned to me.

"I'm okay, really" I assure him.

"He's really protective of you.." Scott states.

"He is..so are you"

"Do the pack know about..you know? The two of you..?" Scott asks quietly.

"Uh..no. Only you and Mum do..we want to keep it that way until we figure us out. So..if you could keep it to yourself.." I say with a smile.

"Sure, anything"

"That uh..that means no Stiles"

"No Stiles?"

"No Stiles..sorry" I say with a shrug. I know it will be hard for Scott but I hope he can keep it a secret, just for now.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem.." Scott says.

"Scott, you didn't!" I whine.

"I sort of..did"

..

**Stiles' p.o.v**

"When can we go in and see her?" I ask Derek.

"Give her the rest of the day, only Scott and I for now..just to watch over her" Derek tells me. I roll my eyes with a scoff.

"Of course, only the brother and the boyfriend can see the patient" I say. All the eyes in the loft are on me. "What?" I ask them.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Scott!" I complain. Then I hear Stiles.

"Of course, only the brother and the boyfriend an see the patient" Uh oh.

"Shit. Sorry Ash" Scott says quietly, looking down. I peek my head around to look into the main room. Everyone is gaping at Stiles.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Did you say boyfriend?" Cora asks, looking straight at me.

"Yeah?" Stiles says, still oblivious.

"As in Derek? Derek and Ash are dating?" Lydia asks. Stiles finally seems to understand that noone knew. He looks from Derek to me.

"Uhhhhh..no?" Stiles says, his voice going higher, clearly indicating he's lying.

"Nice save Stilinski, thanks alot" I yell out, giving him the thumbs up.

"How was I supposed to know you didn't want the pack knowing?" Stiles yells back.

"You didn't want us to know?" Isaac asks. "Is that why you didn't come over for pack night?" I get out of bed now, with Scott's help, coming to stand by Derek.

"No, look, noone was supposed to know okay?. Scott and Mum found out and Scott, stupidly, told Stiles. We wanted to keep it between us until we figured all of this out" I explain, pointing between Derek and I. "But..now you all know so..fire at will" I say with a sigh. Lydia is the first to step forward.

"I'm really glad you're alright Ash" she says and hugs me. I'm completely taken by suprise when the pack come up to me, tell me they're glad i'm alright and promise to hunt Jax and the other boy down. Not one of them teases me or Derek..well except for Cora.

"So" Cora starts, her hands crossed over her chest. "How long has this been going on for?" she asks.

"Less than a week" I tell her.

"I guess that's okay then" a smile breaks out on her face. "Don't fuck this up Derek" she says to Derek. "Now, i'm not ready to be an aunty yet so-" Cora starts.

"Cora" Derek warns her. My mouth just falls open. We have never, and probably won't for a long time, do _that_.

"Stay safe" Cora teases, immediantly running back over to where the pack are talking, discussing what we do about the hunter and Jax. She doesn't want to be around for Derek's reaction. I hear Derek growl at her and I turn to him, laughing to myself, this is how they used to be, teasing each other, arguing, fighting. I just wish the rest of them were still here. I turn back to the pack and I smile at them, they're all so caring. I've mostly put what happened with them behind me, just the threat towards Derek and Scott hanging over my head.

..

..

**Not following season 3b, I know! I want to make my own storyline for awhile and have some Ash x Derek chapters too, maybe some other ships. Anyways, read, favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


	36. We Hunt

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Haven't had many reviews lately :( Please, please write them, they help me with where i'm taking this story and if you still like this fic and want me to continue, anyways..enjoy this chapter!**

**36-We Hunt**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"What do we do? About..the attack I mean?" I ask Derek. I had gotten into bed again, tired from the days events and Derek had come in with me. He had his arm around me. The pack were still in the lounge, I had them doing there homework and catch up from today.

"We find them and we kill them" Derek answers simply.

"Does it have to be that way?" I ask Derek. Scott isn't fond of killing, even when necessary, and he's the alpha of the pack. "Scott won't like this plan"

"Ultimately, you and Scott are the alphas but, this is the second time he has attacked you, you barely got out this time. Maybe next time we won't be so lucky. I don't even want to think about what he would do to you" Derek says with a possessive growl. I nuzzle further into him at that. "He isn't allowed to get away with this, Scott will agree" Derek adds.

"I know..I just wish it doesn't have to end with killing. Feels like it's all that ever happens..death"I say with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I know. He doesn't deserve to live though" Derek whispers. I know that..i'm just done with death. I don't want to corrupt Scott or the other beta's. They have seen enough corruption and evil in their short wolf lives already, I don't want to add to it. If I had it my way, I would have healed and kept the whole thing to myself but I couldn't..I needed help. I felt guilty that I dragged them into all this. "Don't you dare feel guilty" Derek says, sensing the guilt pouring from me.

"I don't want the pack to witness anymore.._void_" I say, wincing at the word..it was better than saying evil.

"That isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, I was their alpha"

"No. You were the best alpha you could be at the time"

"No, I wasn't" Derek says with a sigh. "Erica and Boyd are dead because of me, Cora's almost died because-"

"Cora is alive because of you" I interrupt. "You saved her and you saved this pack. Don't doubt yourself Derek. Tahlia..Tahlia would have been so proud of you" I tell him, tears welling up in my eyes. Derek squeezes his eyes shut and I can feel his sorrow. I pull him to me, letting my tears fall silently.

"You and Scott still lead us" Derek says when he pulls back, his own tears never shed, typical Derek. "We'll follow you..i'll follow you. Just please..make the right choice. _Him_ and that hunter are a threat to us, especially you"

"We'll do what's best" I reply with a nod. I get out of bed, tying my hair back up and swapping my jeans and singlet I wore to school for sweats and a clean singlet. "I'm going to go check on everyone" I tell Derek. There's a weird bubbling in my stomach.

"They're still sleeping"

"I just need to make sure" I say, something doesn't feel right.

"Ash? What is it?" Derek asks, sensing my distress.

"Something's wrong" I say with burrowed eyebrows. Derek gets up and comes to my side but I push past him, going for the bedroom door. I pull open the door to reveal the pack sound asleep on the floor of the lounge, some recognizing the noise and brushing it off, going back to sleep. My eyebrows are still burrowed, I can sense something's not right. Derek's by my side, watching me closely. I scan the room, searching for something out of place to settle my mind.

"What is it?" Derek asks again, quietly. There's nothing here, nothing out of the ordinary. I count the people on the floor. There's 7 of them. There should be 8. "Someone's missing!" I yell. The pups are jumping up, alerted by the distress of their alpha. They're all looking at me. Peter here's. Cora's here. Stiles. Lydia. Malia. Isaac. Scott. Alli- "Allison!" I call out, hoping she's somewhere else in the loft.

"Scott! HELP!" I hear Allison scream from outside the loft. Everyone is on their feet in seconds, even Lydia and Stiles. I run out the door and down the flights of stairs. It's dark and I can't see her. I use my alpha eyes to seek her out in the dark. I catch a glimpse of something moving in the trees. I take off running again, the pack following me. I pick up her scent.

"Get back inside! Scott, Derek, come with me, the rest of you inside, don't let anyone in. Do you understand?" I order them.

"We can fight-" Malia tries. I growl at her, warning her not to test me. I hear Allison's muffled cries in the distance.

"Inside, NOW!" I demand, the betas quicky running away, dragging Lydia and Stiles with them. Now Scott's taking the lead, us following him.

"Stop! That's far enough" the hunter says, he has a blade to Allison's throat. I can see the tears staining Allison's cheeks. Jax is by his side holding a shotgun, pointed at us. I can smell the wolfsbane clearly, it stings my nose.

"Let her go!" Scott growls in his wolf form. He takes a step forward and the blade at Allison's throat cuts into her neck ever so slightly, earning a scared cry from Allison. I grab Scott's arm, keeping him where he is.

"Good, now stay the hell back" Jax warns, cocking the gun.

"What do you want?" I ask him, my voice breaking at the delicacy of the situation. Normally, we could storm in and fight, we'd risk that to save a pack member..but this isn't a normal situation. They don't have a wolf, they have Allison, a human. I won't risk Allison's life.

"I want you, Scott and Derek to come with us" the hunter says. I growl at him, his threat slamming to the front of my mind. "Do you want her to die?!" he yells and Allison flinches.

"We'll come with you! Just stop!" Scott yells, shifting back. The blade at Allison's throat loosens.

"Good. You, come here" Jax says, nodding to me. I step forward.

"No" Derek says, his hand flying out to catch me.

"I'll ask you again, do you want her to die!" the hunter asks.

"No!" I yell. "Derek, I have too. They will kill her" I plead.

"If she goes, I go too" Derek says to Jax. The knife is brought back up.

"Wait" Jax says, stopping hunter boy. "Fine. Both of you, here, now. Don't do anything stupid, you'll be pumped full of wolfsbane before you can try" Jax warns. I step forward with Derek slowly. We take slow steps towards Jax until we're in front of him. "Get on your knees" Derek snarls at him. "Both of you" Scott steps forward. Jax brings his gun up to my head. " ." he grounds out. Scott's steps instantly stop. "Knees. NOW" Jax comands. I nod to Derek and we both get on our knees. My head snaps to Derek when I hear swift movement behind us. Jax brings the butt of his gun to the back of Derek's head. I hear a sickening crack and Derek falls forward, lifeless. I turn around, snarling at him. Before me or Scott can do anything, I come face to face with the butt of the gun. Before I can black out, I hear the shotgun being fired.

..

I feel like i'm on fire, my head is burning, my body is aching. I force my eyes open. I'm in a dark room. I can't move. I look up, my head heavy, at my arms. I'm chained to metal poles, just like in my nightmare. My legs are chained too.

"Scott?" I call out weakly.

"A-Ash?" Scott sounds alot worse then I do. I look into the dark, I can't see much. I use my alpha eyes but I can only hold that for a few seconds, i'm too weak. I can see Scott is chained up as I am, opposite me.

"Scott, are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm dizzy Ash..i'm-i'm so dizzy" his voice is fading as is his strength.

"Ashlee?" Derek calls out.

"Derek!" I pull at my chains. "Help, Scott's hurt!" All of a sudden, bright white lights flare up, blinding me.

"Sorry darling, he's a little busy" Jax says. I open my eyes, they quickly adjust to the bright light. I can see Derek now, he's chained up too. Allison's tied to a chair, her mouth tapped shut and she's still crying. I can see Scott properly. His shirt is ripped. His side is bleeding, dark veins forming around the bullet wound. He was shot. With a wolfsbane bullet.

"Scott!" I yell. Scott looks up at me, his head lolling to the side. "Scott! Stay awake!" he's fading fast, he's hanging in his chains. Allison rocks in her chair, trying to get to Scott.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh" Jax says, putting his filthy finger to my mouth. Derek's angry snarl clashes with mine when I try to bite the fucker's finger off with my teeth. "Now, now, no need to be that way" Jax teases. Hunter boy comes through the rusted metal door.

"Can we get this over with? We need to get the rest of them before they realise what's going on" he says.

"Don't touch them!" I shout in his direction. "Don't touch my pack!"

"Shut your dirty, dog mouth" he shoots back.

"I'll kill you!" Derek warns. Jax flips a switch as I see Derek's chains light up as he's electrocuted.

"Stop!" I sob. "STOP!" Derek gasps, falling forward when Jax flips it off. "Derek? Derek!"

"I'm..i'm okay" he lies, his body still slumped forward.

"What do you want?! Let them go!" I try, my anger resurfacing again. Jax pushed past the hunter, storming in front of me. I flinch away from him, unsure of what he'll do.

"You remember Kate don't you?" he asks angerily. "DON'T YOU?!" he demands. I nod slowly, glancing at Allison. I can tell she's cringing at the memory of her Aunt. "Why do you think I went for you? Tried so hard with you?" I didn't say anything because, well..I don't have an answer. "Well, don't kid yourself, it wasn't for you" Jax scoffs before going back to his angered face. "She was my mother you worthless piece of trash!" he yelled at me. Everything stopped. Kate..had a son? "You have no idea how long i've been waiting for this moment, it took alot to not just cut you in half right away. Now i've got you, your brother and Derek, the three responsible for her death. Well..except for Peter but we all know he's dead, along with the rest of your family as well, isn't he Derek?" Jax taunts. Then a howl rips through the air. I smirk evily at Jax, I know who's coming. "Did you enjoy tearing your Uncle's throat out Derek?" Jax taunts further. The metal door bursts open. Before they can catch who it is, the lights are smashed to the floor, enloping the room in darkness. I can smell him, i'm sure Derek can too, even Scott. I hear cracks and I fall forward, landing on my feet. I look up, my eyes red, to see Peter, his eyes glowing blue. Peter gets Derek down and I get Scott down. Shots are fired and I jump down, pulling Scott under me. In the flashes of the gunshots, I see both Derek and Peter, their eyes blazing blue, going after Jax and the hunter. Scott whimpers under me.

"Scotty, you're gonna be okay, I promise" I tell him. I fear for Derek and Peter but I have to make sure Scott's safe. I can hear Allison crying, her sobs getting louder, she's terrified. "Scott, I have to get Allison, stay here, don't move. I'm coming back, just stay still" I tell him, pulling him out of harm's way, leaning him againist a wall. I run over to Allison, managing to take out the hunter's legs as I go. I immediantly hear his skin tearing as Derek and Peter get to him. "Alli!" I yell and rip the ropes open. I quickly get her out of the ropes and she jumps forward, tightly hugging me, tears streaming down her face. Life had been hard for Allison for a long time. Learning the truth about her family, about her Aunt, the death of her Aunt in front of her, being dragged into our werewolf crap, the death of her mother, all the shit with Scott, her Dad recently moving to London to get away from hunting and Allison choosing to stay in Beacon Hills. Now she learns that she has a cousin, one that wants us dead, one that we're currently trying to kill. "Come on" I say to her, dragging her back to Scott. She hugs him as well, holding her hands over his bleeding wound.

"Go, i-i've got Scott" she says, her voice thick with emotion. "Go!"

"Alli, they're going to kill him" I tell her.

"Good" she says, her eyes fixed on Scott. "It's okay Ash..go" she says. She wants this. She wants him dead.

"Are you sure?" I ask her, still unsure, she doesn't have much family left. Not many of us do nowdays.

"He tried to kill us all, Scott is dying, go Ash" she assures. That's all it takes for me to run over, getting in the middle of the fight. I don't know if it was my alpha strength or just my blind rage but I soon had Jax, by the throat, pressed againist the wall.

"You threaten to kill my pack" I say, my claws coming out, cutting his throat. "You shot my brother" My claws going deeper into his neck. "Kate was crazy, she deserved what she got" I say darkly. I know I should just kill him but..I almost can't. I'm not innocent, i've done it before, but this was what I wanted to get away from, what I didn't want Scott getting involved in. Derek must sense my hesitation because he places a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Peter, take him" Derek says. Jax's is taken from my claws by Peter. Derek pulls me into a hug. "Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear. I nod. I can hear Jax calling for help. "Don't listen to them, just listen to the sound of my voice-" Derek says, trying to distract me, but he's interrupted by the unmistakable sound of someone having their throat ripped out. I grip Derek tightly, hiding my face in his neck. A huge weight is lifted off my shoulders. Jax is dead. He can't bother me anymore. His hunter friend, dead too, he can't do anything either. My pack is safe again. Derek squeezes me back, nuzzling into my neck, comforting me like he usually does. "He's gone now, we're okay" Derek says. I look back up to see Scott slide down the wall from sitting up to laying on the ground. I push off Derek, running over to Scott.

"Scott! SCOTT!" I scream, trying to wake him. Allison's crying again, I feel so sorry for the girl, she's had to be strong for so long. Derek is at my side, helping me.

"We need to get out of here, we need to take him to the loft" Derek says. I nod and, with shaking hands, help carry my dying brother back to the loft.

"I need to clean up here, go" Peter says when we stop, waiting for him to follow. I don't say anything, just give him a nod and the three of us are rushing Scott back to the loft.

..

..

**Alot of action in this one! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think :) Read, favourite, follow and of course, REVIEW! Stay golden!**


	37. I'll Give It Up For You

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**37-I'll Give It Up For You**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Scott, you're okay, you're fine, everything's fine" I repeat as Scott is put down on Derek's bed. I brush his sweaty hair from his forehead, he's burning up. Derek rips his shirt open, his wound is worse. The area around it is heavily swollen and black, the veins a heavy purple and black. "No, no, no" I whimper, he didn't have much time.

"Ash, it's okay, Peter's cleaning up, he might find a stray bullet-" Derek tries.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I yell at Derek with red alpha eyes, causing the other betas to flinch. I turn back to Scott. "What do I do Scott? What do I do?" I ask him, tears streaming down both cheeks. "Not again Scott, please" I plead. The last time I saw him this close to death was after the alpha pack and of course..after our father came home, beat us both and then pushed Scott down the stairs. That was the worst night of my life, having to go through a beating, my brother by my side and then watch him tumble down those stairs like a ragdoll, my mother watching on, screaming for help but never intervening, never trying to stop him. Scott lurches forward, coughing splattering. His eyes flashing between alpha red and his human brown. "Scott?!"

"Wh-where am I?" he asks, eyes frantic. I jump back, choking on a sob as I take in his scared form, all of this all too familiar.

"Scott, calm down, you're at the loft" Derek informs him.

"Where is-where is my sister? Where is Ashlee?" Scotts grunts, his pain evident all over his face.

"She's right here" Derek says, holding out his hand to me. I shakily take his hand, walking back over to Scott.

"A-Ash?" Scott says weakly, his body twitching with pain.

"I'm here" I tell him, holding his hand. I start to take his pain. When my breaths come out short and shallow, Derek pulls me back. "Let me go!" I ground out, the pain slowly subsiding.

"So you can kill yourself?" he snaps.

"So I can save my brother!" I yell back at him.

"We wait until Peter's back!"

"This isn't your pack anymore Derek!"

"S-stop" Scott's pained voice stops us both. "We-we wait"

..

"Give me the bullet" I say, striding up to Peter the second he's through the loft door, tears still wet on my cheeks.

"What bullet?" he asks, confused.

"The wolfsbane bullet, Derek said you could find another"

"I don't have one-"

"Then how am I supposed to save my brother!" I yell at him. I start hyperventilating. "No! NO!" I tell myself. Now is not the fucking time to have a panic attack. I can never stop them once they start though, especially not without Scott. Derek's been helping me throught them but I can't stop them, just go through them.

"Ash?" Peter says as I drop to the ground, holding my head as it spins, blurring the entire room.

"Get back" I tell him. I can hear the others starting to crowd around as well.

"Ash, you need to-" Isaac starts.

"GET BACK!" I roar at them, eyes ablaze.

"Get Derek" I hear Peter tell one of them. Not even a couple of seconds later, Derek is at my side.

"N-no, go, help-help Scott" I tell him, trying to push him away. He's the one in need right now, not me.

"Count" Derek orders.

"GO" I demand.

"COUNT" he counters.

"I am your alpha, you go and help Scott" I say as strongly as I can, I start to gasp.

"You're my girlfriend, I won't leave you. Now, count. Count to ten, breathing in and out" Derek says. I give up. I count to ten shakily. In and out, just like the other night. "We're going to save Scott just like we saved Cora, okay? WE WILL"

"I-I know..I just can't lose him. Not him, I have noone else" I say, looking up at him, another tear slipping out.

"You have me, you have this pack. We won't let him die" Derek reassures me. I nod and try to stand on shaky legs. Derek grabs my arms and helps me keep steady. The pack are watching us with wide eyes. Allison and Lydia are still at Scott's side.

"I'm-" I stumble but Derek catches me. "I'm sorry..that's not how..it wasn't..I-" I try to apologise for how I acted.

"It's okay..let's just save Scott" Isaac speaks up and I give him a grateful nod. With Derek's help, I make my way back to Scott. These attacks always take alot out of me, werewolf or not.

"I'm going to save you Scotty" I tell him, sitting in a chair next to him.

..

We couldn't think of anything. Without the bullet, there's no cure. It has to be the exact same kind of bullet, same wolfsbane. Allison doesn't hunt anymore so she can't help either.

"I won't let him die" I spit through clenched teeth.

"Noone is suggesting that" Malia says.

"Good, because if you are, i'll rip your throat out" I warn, my eyes darkening.

"What do we do? What can we do?" Stiles asks, he's about as scared as I am that he'll lose his brother.

"I don't know what we can do" Derek says, running a hand through his hair, a sign of his distress. I know they want to tell me it's over, tell me to give up but I won't. I should never have left him in the first place. I'm sure as hell not leaving him again and i'm not letting him leave me either.

"No..if he dies-" Allison starts, I can see the tears in her eyes.

"He's not going to..die" I assure her. Lydia's saddness and fear enters my nose. "What is it Lydia?" I ask her. Her eyes fill with tears as well.

"Lydia, what do you feel?" Peter asks, stepping closer to her.

"I..I feel like i'm in a graveyard" Lydia whimpers, no louder than a whisper. I squeeze my eyes shut as tears spill over.

"No" I say. They all look at me in confusion. "No" I repeat, shaking my head. I storm through them to where Scott is. I kiss his forehead and grab his arm, leaching his pain. I growl when the pain becomes too much, forcing myself to keep going. It's the only way to save him in the little time we have left.

"A!" Stiles yells, running over.

"BACK" I tell them again, my eyes red. This time it isn't aggressive, it's to keep them safe.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Scott asks. I can hear him coming back to life.

"What Derek did for..for Cora..i'm saving you" I tell him, keeping the need to stop and heal back. Derek makes to come for me. "Derek, stay back" I tell him, my red eyes piercing into his now glowing blue ones. I know Derek wants to stop me but I won't let him.

"Ash, stop, you-you won't be an alpha anymore" Scott says, sounding even better now.

"I'll give it up for you" I tell him before I grunt loudly and bow my head. I feel my power drain, the pull to Scott, my eyes change back to that vicious blue. I drop Scott's hand and gasp in pain. My hands are shaking but the pain is slowly decreasing.

"Hold on, give her a minute" Derek tells the pack. My head is still bowed. I feel Scott's comforting hand on my back, rubbing those soothing circles. After a few minutes, the pains bearable, I look up at the pack. After a few seconds, after they have seen i'm no longer their alpha, I let my eyes return to normal. Derek's got his hand out in front of Stiles and the rest of the pack. He slowly drops it, his eyes never leaving mine. Stiles races forward, colliding into my chest, hugging me tightly. I tear my eyes away from Derek to hug Stiles back, nuzzle into his neck.

"You saved him, you saved our brother" Stiles whispers. "Thank you" The rest of the pack thank me and make sure Scott's alright. I walk up to Derek, looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry" I mumble.

"For what?" he asks.

"For yelling at you..I didn't mean too. I just couldn't lose him" I explain. Derek wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. He kisses my forehead.

"It's okay, I understand" he says. "I just can't believe you gave up your alpha status"

"You did the same for Cora. It's what you do for family" I say, nuzzling into him and breathing in his scent, he smells like the pack and the woods with a hint of dust and pine.

"I'm going to send them home soon, you and Scott need time together, we need to set you up rooms" Derek says.

"I'm going to find us somewhere-"

"Not today..it's been a long day. Please, just sleep on it" Derek says and I nod. He's right, it's been a long day and the last thing I want to do is look for an apartment. Derek and I pull back.

"I'm going to check on Scott" I say and he nods. Derek sends the pack to their own homes or to their rooms while I go to Scott. "Hey, how you holding up?" I ask him softly, stroking his hair.

"Alot better, because of you" Scott says, smiling at me.

"I wasn't going to let you die that easily" I tease, just happy because he's still breathing. "Listen, Scott..about Mum-"

"I go where you go" Scott says, interrupting me.

"Well..for the time being, we'll be staying here. I don't have much money and i'm still looking but i'm going to figure something out tomorrow. I'll make us up a room in the lounge for tonight" I explain.

"That's fine, as long as we're still together" Scott says.

"Okay Scotty, get some rest, i'll wake you in a couple hours" I say and he nods, getting comfy in Derek's bed. I stay by his side until his breathing evens out indicating he's asleep. When I go back into the lounge, the pack's gone. Derek tells me they say their goodbyes. I see Derek, Cora and Peter sitting on the couch, watching some tv show so I join them. Feels like old times when we would lounge around the Hale house, just enjoying being in each other's company, a feeling I miss alot. My wolf sighs in content as I cuddle closer to Derek.

..

..

**Hope you enjoyed! Read, favourite, follow and review :) Stay golden!**


	38. Aftermath

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks heaps for the reviews :3 Shout out to LoveChunk! You're so kind and you make my day! Enjoy this chapter! P.S. sorry for the late update! Got school stuff going on, updates may be further between for now but stay with me!**

**38-Aftermath**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I hear Scott start to stir so I get up. I help him out of the bed, he's still a little weak, just like I am. By now Peter, Cora and Derek have gotten up.

"Lay down here" I tell Scott, helping him down to the couch where we've setup a makeshift bed.

"We better leave them to get some sleep" Peter says. "Night McCalls" I throws over his shoulder as he heads for the stairs.

"Night Peter" I say back. I turn to Cora and Derek. Derek is looking down at his shoes. Cora sighs and walks up to me, hugging me.

"I better leave you two then, goodnight Ash" Cora says after she pulls back. She walks over to Scott and scruffs his hair. "Night Scotty, i'm glad you're alright"

"Goodnight Cora" we say at the same time, earning us a weird stare from both the younger Hales. Cora walks up the stairs after Peter. Derek walks up to me.

"You know I can stay with you if-" he starts.

"She'll be okay" Scott cuts in. I just roll my eyes at Scott.

"Okay..uh..goodnight" Derek says, stepping backwards. I catch the front of his henley and pull him to me. Derek lurches forward and catches my face, kissing me before I can kiss him.

"Goodnight" I say when I pull back, letting his henley go. A small smirk pulls at his lips and he turns and goes to his room, glancing back at me quickly. I sit down on the couch opposite Scott, pulling my own blanket over me. I ignore Scott's whining and lecturing and drift to sleep.

..

_There's something wrong. My mother stands before me. Smiling. Grinning in fact._

_"Why did you leave me?" her voice drifts to my ears. It's far to soft to be hers. It's almost sickly sweet. I look around me, only darkness. The only other thing here is my mother. But this isn't my mother. Her eyes are black. "I asked you a question!" She demands, in the blink of an eye she is in front of me. Her face twisted with anger and hate. She grips my shoulders tightly, making me hiss in pain. I can't shift. I can't escape her grip. All I can do is stare into her dead, lifeless, black eyes. When the pain becomes hot, white, blinding pain, I scream._

"Ash!" I hear Scott yelling. I can feel myself being shaken but I have to get out of her grip. She's hurting me.

"VOID!" she screams in my ear. "VOID! VOID! VOID!"

"ASH!" I hear Scott scream over her voice. My eyes fly open and it's not Mum grasping me, it's Scott. I scramble away from him, backing into the couch as much as I can. Derek, Cora and Peter come running into the lounge. "Stay back!" Scott tells them, eyes flaring red, stopping all three of them. Scott turns back to me. "Ash? Are you okay?" he asks me softly.

"Void" I say.

"What? Ash, what is it?" Scott asks, stepping closer, hands out.

"Void" I whisper under my breathe before flipping over the couch and running straight out the loft door and into the forest.

"Derek, no!" I hear Scott yell. I run and run. Something is very, VERY wrong. Wrong with my Mum. I get lost. I've never been lost in this forest before. My wolf knows this forest like the back of it's paw. Hell, even I know it like the back of my hand. I feel a pull further into the forest, the opposite way I think I should go. I run and run. I find myself outside of the small cottage type thing that Jax and the hunter dragged us to. I see those dead, black eyes in the window but they quickly disappear. I growl and make to run inside but i'm tackled to the ground.

"Are you crazy!?" Derek snaps, pinning my arms over my head as he straddles me. In any other situation, this would be awesome, but something's wrong and it's inside that cottage.

"Get off me!" I demand, flashing my eyes. It quickly dawns on me that I don't have that alpha spark anymore when Derke doesn't move. He's stronger than me so he continues to hold me down despite my squirming. "There's something in there! I need to go in!" I yell at Derek, Derek looks between me and the cottage. He jumps off and stalks towards the cottage, quickly taking on his wolf form. I'm not far behind him. We burst through the door and it's empty. No scent, no heartbeats, nothing.

"Ash, there's nothing here" Derek tells me.

"No, no, there was someone here, I-I saw them" I say. I can feel that Derek feels sorry for me. "Don't" I warn him. "There was someone here" I push.

"Noone's here..there isn't even a scent" Derek says softly, like he thinks i'm crazy.

"No!" I yell at him. "Somebody was here" I say, quieter. Somebody was definitly here, or..something.

..

..

**Dun, dun! Sorry for the late update again! Review, favourite and follow pleaseee!**


	39. There Was Somebody Inside

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**39-There Was Somebody Inside**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"I swear, there was somebody inside" I tell Scott, Derek, Cora and Peter. Derek had dragged me back to the loft, where I had to explain myself to them all for running out.

"Ash, I went inside, there was noone there-" Derek starts.

"No scent, no nothing. Yes Derek, I heard you the first time" I interrupt, glaring in his direction.

"Look, you're really tired, you went through all that to save me, maybe you're just-" Scott tries.

"What? Maybe i'm just what? Seeing things?" I cut in.

"That's not what he means Ash" Peter says softly.

"I know what he means!" I snap at Peter. I run a shaky hand through my sweaty nightmare hair.

"Ash, why don't you lie down? Come on, i'll take you up into my room" Cora offers. Everyone is staring at me, waiting for my reaction. I nod and she comes over, placing soft hands around my arm as she leads me up to her room. She helps me keep steady as I start to trip over my own feet. "Here, lay down" Cora says, helping me to her bed as I did with Scott last night. I lay down and feel my body relax as it hits the soft, comfortable mattress. Cora sits down at the end of the bed. She starts to rub my feet which I grimace at but welcome the soothing feeling after a few moments. Cora always knew exactly what to do to make me feel better. "Now, tell me" Cora starts, causing me to look up at her. "What did you see?" she asks.

"You believe me?" I ask her, noone else showed any indication that they believed me so why would she?

"I know you saw something, you're completely rattled, you're shaking, your heart rate is through the roof..something happened" she assures.

"I saw..someone" I tell her.

"Someone we know?" Cora asks.

"I-I..I..I think it was my mother" I whisper. Cora stops and looks me dead in the eye.

"What are you saying Ash?" she asks, her voice quiet and serious.

"I had a dream..a nightmare. Her eyes were black but-but it wasn't her. There was something else there..something..void" I cringe at the last word, that same word she screamed in my ear.

"Is that what you saw in the cottage?" Cora asks.

"I think so..I really think it was her..I was pulled to her" I tell Cora.

"You need to talk to Scott, tell him and go find your mother" Cora says.

"She kicked me out, Scott took off with me, she won't want to see us" the truth is, i'm scared. What I saw, that wasn't my Mum. What if what I see when I go home isn't her either?

"If she was really there then you need to go see her" Cora pushes.

"You're right..i'll talk to Scott" I say with a sigh, she is right. I start to get up.

"Not now, your body is still healing from yesturday, you need to rest" I go to object, to tell her i'm fine but Cora shakes her head. "No. Sleep, now" she tells me, pushing me back down. She gets up and makes her way to the door.

"Thank you" I whisper, suddenly feeling really tired as I pull the blanket up over me.

"For what?" Cora asks.

"For believing me" I say before my eyelids are too heavy to hold open and I slip to sleep again.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

We wait until Cora comes back downstairs.

"Is she okay?" I ask Cora, Scott and Peter standing beside me.

"She just needs some sleep, her body is completely exhausted, even if she doesn't realise it" Cora answers with a sad smile.

"What is it?" Scott asks her.

"It isn't my place to say" Cora says, shifting uncomfortably under her alpha's gaze.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Scott asks, eyes turning red as he steps closer to Cora.

"Enough" I say, stopping him with my hand. His gaze turns to me but I don't back down, he isn't going to touch Cora. Cora looks between Scott and I. Scott's eyes return to normal and he mutters a sorry. I let my hand fall back to my side before looking back up at Cora.

"She'll talk to you when she wakes up" she tells Scott. Her eyes flick to me before she walks over to us. "I'm gonna take the couch, she's in my bed" Cora says before plocking down on the couch.

"Take my bed" I tell her.

"Where will you sleep?" she asks.

"I'm gonna watch over Ash until she wakes up" I sneak a quick look at Scott, he's eyes narrow but he doesn't say anything. I walk up the stairs, I can hear Peter not to far behind me. I hear him go into his own room as I enter Cora's. I close her door behind me. I pull over a chair and sit by Ash's side. Her heartbeat is still erratic, as is her breathing pattern. It isn't consistant like it should be when sleeping.

..

"No..no..i'm sorry" Ash mutters, my head snaps to look at her. Her eyes are squeezed shut and she looks distressed. "I-I didn't..no" she whimpers, tears start to slip from her closed eyes.

"Ash" I whisper, shaking her slightly, trying to wake her.

"You..you're hurting me" she says.

"Ash, wake up" I say, shaking her more forcefully. I hate seeing her like this.

"I'm-i'm sorry..Mum..please stop" she cries, tears down both cheeks now.

"Ash, you need to wake up" I say, standing up and shaking her.

"Don't-don't hurt him..Scott..don't hurt Scott" she's full out crying now. I grip her shoulders properly and her eyes fly open, she jumps back from me, scrambling away like she did earlier.

"It's me, it's Derek" I say softly.

"D-Derek?" she calls out in the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me, you're okay" I say, flashing my eyes blue to assure her. I move onto the bed, hands out. She relaxs slightly and moves away from the wall, closer to me. She stares at me for a second longer before jumping into my arms, holding onto me tightly. "Shhh, shhh, shhh" I say as I stroke her hair, I can feel her tears seeping through my henley.

"Is-is-is Scott okay?" she asks through her tears.

"He's fine..Ash, what's wrong?" I ask her seriously, these nightmares are getting really bad. She keeps waking up crying or screaming, something's wrong.

"There-there's something wrong with-with my Mum" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She's not..her" Ash answers.

"I don't understand"

"She's..she's-"

"She's what?'

"She's void" Ash says, looking me in the eye, tears staining her cheeks.

..

"So Ash and Scott will go in first, make sure she's..her, then we'll follow in if need be" I say. Scott nods along, I may not be the alpha anymore but Scott still looks to me sometimes, I don't mind, I like being able to help the pack.

"I still think we should all go in together" Peter says.

"No" Scott says. "She might be fine, just let us check first"

"You've seen Ash, i'm sorry Scott but everything isn't fine" Peter snaps quietly.

"It doesn't matter, we'll go in, you three back us up" Scott decides. I look at Ash, she's sitting on the couch, staring at the floor, eyes wide and scared. The others get ready to leave while I move to comfort Ashlee.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her, my hand resting on her knee. Her skin is clammy, she's nervous. She shakes her head, no. "We just have to check-"

"We don't, that isn't her" Ash says, still staring down at the floor.

"We have to be sure then we can figure out what we do-"

"No, we don't" she says again, eyes meeting mine.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She hurt Scott" Ash answers before looking down at the floor again. "She would never do that" she whispers.

"Let's go" Scott says. Ash nods and gets up, following him in silence.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

My heartbeat is all over the place, has been since yesturday.

"She's gonna be okay Ash" Scott says from behind me, trying to comfort me. "Weither she's fine now or..void..we'll figure it out" he says. I don't answer. "I promise" he adds. I let out a breath and grip my knees tightly. I feel a hand slip between my knee and hand, taking it. I follow the muscular arm and find that it's Derek. His eyes are still on the road as he drives the camaro to my old house, the house I was kicked out of. I can feel Cora, Peter and Scott's eyes on us but I don't turn to them. I try to settle my nerves and heartbeat but of course, it doesn't work. The only sound the rest of the ride is my erratic heartbeat.

..

I walk behind Scott, towards our front door.

"Come on, we'll be okay" Scott says, holding his hand out. I didn't even realise i'd stopped walking. I willed my feet to move again, taking Scott's hand. Scott doesn't even bother knocking, he just pulls me inside. It feels wrong to be here, to be home.

"Scott? Ash?" Mum asks, running into the room. Her eyes are filled with tears as she runs forward to hug us both. "You came home" she cries. I let out a breath and hug her back, she's okay. She pulls away and steps back. She just stares at Scott. "You came back" she says, voice emotionless. Her eyes don't leave Scott.

"Mum?" I ask.

"Why did you leave me?" she asks. No. No, no, no. My dream. "I asked you a question!" she yells.

"Ash, get back!" Scott demands. I jump behind him when our mother lurches for me. Scott roars at her and she stops in her tracks.

"Aw Scotty" she says. "Protecting your sister. How cute" she spits, her eyes turning black.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


	40. Face Your Demons

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Shout out to LoveChunk for reviewing! You're fantastic!**

**40-Face Your Demons**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

It's true, it's all true. My dreams, the nightmares, what I saw, it's all true.

"So, you discovered me" whatever's controlling my mother says, waving her hands around. "What now?" she challenges.

"What are you?" Scott demands.

"Yako" she says with a shrug.

"Why are you controlling my Mum!? What do you-" Scott yells.

"Oh shut up. Yes, the whole 'what do you want?' blah, blah, blah speech. Get a hold of yourself McCall" _it_ says.

"I'm going to kill you" Scott threatens, stepping forward, anger all over his face.

"And hurt your own mother Scott? What kind of son would that make you?" it teases. I can tell it's pushing Scott, wanting him to hurt our mother.

"Scott, stop!" I say, holding him back.

"10 points to female McCall here" it says. "Do you really think attacking your mother will hurt me in any way?" it bursts out laughing.

"I don't believe you" Scott spits.

"Scott, no. Think about it. Mum would never hurt you" I tell him, keeping him back.

"Luckily enough, I don't care about what happens to you" it says, eyes turning black as she advances on us. Scott wolfs out again, growling. I take on my own wolf form, snarling at whatever is possessing my mother. Derek, Cora and Peter come running in, fangs and claws out, eyes glowing. It stops and lifts it's hands up. Scott runs at it but is quickly blown back, much like Jennifer was able to.

"Stop!" I yell at them. Derek jumps at her anyway, Cora and Peter behind him. Derek roars and it turns to him, throwing him into the wall with a dark, black, smokey energy. I run in after Derek only to have the same happen to me. One by one we're taken down until there's noone standing but my mother.

"You see, we strive off of chaos. What better chaos than to kill the true alpha of Beacon Hills?" it mocks as it steps towards Scott. "Your pack confused, lost" It gets closer. "Your sister sad, depressed, angry" she stops in front of Scott. "Complete chaos" she draws out.

"Stay away from him" I ground out, pulling myself from the ground, eyes flickering between wolf and human.

"You're weak Ashlee. So weak. So dependant on the pack, on Derek, on Scott. It's your fault he's like this" she spits, glaring at me.

"Ash, don't!" Scott yells but I run at her anyway. She grabs me by the neck, squeezing. I choke, my sight being plagued by black spots.

"Shut up!" it screams at Scott in a demonic tone. I squirm againist it, trying to break free. I hear Derek's growls. I hear him being thrown back at the wall again.

"Stop!" I try. I hear Scott's growls. Hear his body hit the wall. One by one they get up, she puts them back down. "Stop" I sob. She's right. I'm weak. I rely on them. They shouldn't get hurt because of me. "MUM!" I scream at it, praying to get through to her. For a split second, it's eyes go from black to my mother's soft, chocolate brown. In the blink of an eye, they're black again. That fuels me, forces me to escape her grip, to get my Mum back. I rip myself away from her, earning me 4 large cuts along my neck from it's long nail-like claws. I roar, tears down my face. It clicks it's fingers and i'm dizzy. I stumble, trying to go after it.

"I'll be back" it whispers. I fall onto my hands and knees. By the time Scott can make it over to me and help me up, it's gone, my mother too.

"Ash! Ash! Please, tell me you're okay" Scott says, his hands checking me over.

"Wher..where is she?" I ask weakly, squeezing my eyes shut to rid myself of the black spots still in my vision.

"Ash, stop, you're hurt" Derek says from behind Scott, he's helping Cora to stand.

"Where is my mother!?" I yell, eyes flaring blue.

"She's gone Ash! Now stop! Before you hurt yourself even more" Scott tells me. I attempt to stand but he holds me in place.

"You let me go Scott" I warn, my voice bitter and angry.

"Stay still Ash" Scott says, eyes starting to glow red. I push away from him, trying to stand again. "Ashlee!" Scott yells, eyes blazing red into my blue ones now. I can't help but submit to him.

"You..you let it get away Scott" I say, tears forming in my eyes again. "You let it take her" i'm crying now. Scott pulls me into a hug. He knows i'm not angry at him, i'm just hurt. I've spent all this time so angry, so pissed off at her and it wasn't her at all. Someone, more appropriately, some_thing_, is possessing her.

"We need to see Deaton" Derek says. I feel Scott nod but he doesn't make a move to get up.

..

..

**Any idea what's possessing Mama McCall? I'm taking my own spin on the main creature/monster mixed with something from pagan mythology as well :) Hope you enjoyed! Read, favourite, follow and please review! Stay golden!**


	41. Chaos Is Coming

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Yay! UniversalMonkey, you found my other fics! Thanks so much for your kind words as well :) Hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks so much LoveChunk! You always have super positive things to say that brighten my day, thanks again :,) There's some Ashlee x Derek if you squint! Sorry, she's a little messed up at the moment. We need a name for them, I don't know what though?**

**41-Chaos Is Coming**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

We end up in Deaton's office. Most of us hurt but healing. I'm the worst off but I make a point of it not to complain. What _it_ said is true, i'm far too dependant and I intend to change that. Scott and Derek offered to help me walk in but I refused, shrugging them off, pushing away their outstretched arms.

"What did it say? Any distinct markings?" Deaton asks. All look to me.

"She..uh, IT..it said it was a Yako" I speak up.

"A Yako?" Deaton asks as if he didn't hear correctly. I nod. For the first time, Deaton looks generally worried. Only for a second before he brings his poker face mask back on. That worries me..slightly..okay, alot.

"It says it thrives off chaos" Scott adds in, glancing at me. I avoid his eyes, focusing on Deaton instead. Deaton sighs and leans on the table with his hands. "What is it?" Scott asks, it's clear Deaton's worried about this 'creature' so we all should be as well.

"I believe whatever is possessing your mother is a Dark Kitsune of Chaos, also known as a-" Deaton starts.

"Nogitsune" Derek, Peter and I finish. Tahlia spoke of these monsters only once. They are extremely dangerous. They have no conscious, they do not care for anything but creating chaos, hurting, slaughtering and everything in between. Scott and Cora look at me, Cora wasn't around when to hear the story and i'm both angry and happy for that. She didn't need to know about what could be out there back then but now, she does. I just hate that her mother can't be the one to tell her, it has to be us. I can feel the tears behind my eyes once again. This is bad, very, VERY bad.

"Tahlia, she hated them even though she never came across one. It's the reason she hardly ever spoke off Japanese mythology" Deaton tells us. When he speaks Tahlia's name, his heart skips ever so slightly. "I've never heard of one in my time, only red and learnt about them" that's even worse. I step back from everyone, saddness washing over me. There's only one way to properly kill a nogitsune. "They are very dangerous" Deaton stresses. "They will do anything they can to cause chaos, pain, strive"

"When the.." Scott starts.

"Nogitsune" Derek provides.

"Nogitsune attacked us, it had a sort of..telekinesis, like the Darach" Scott says.

"Normally a kitsune isn't able to do so, but this is the Dark Kitsune of Chaos. This kitsune is able to call upon the energies of chaos to empower it's attacks, giving it that telekinesis that the evil, malicious fox needs to cause as much chaos as it wants" Deaton tells us.

"How do we kill a Nogitsune?" Cora asks. I choke back a sob. I step further away from them all, leaning againist the wall as tears silently slip down my cheeks.

"You have to-" Derek starts but glances at me. He stops when he sees i'm crying. "Ash-" he says, coming over to me.

"No!" I say to him. "Just..don't" all their eyes are on me now.

"Ash, we're going to-" Derek tries again, reaching out to me.

"Just tell them" I ground out, trying to force my tears to stop, my hands pulled away from Derek and behind me. He opens his mouth to object but Deaton cuts him off.

"Why don't you tell them Derek" Deaton suggests. Derek stares at me before going back over to the others. Scott starts to walk over but I shake my head, no.

"To kill a Kitsune.." Derek starts. He glances at Scott and I before sighing then continuing. "You have to stab it in the heart then.." Derek looks at me again.

"Tell them" I ground out.

"Then..get the fly from it's stomach and burn the fly to death. It's the only way to make sure it's dead" Derek says. I squeeze my eyes shut and more tears spill over.

"No" Scott says. "No" he repeats firmly.

"It's the only way-" Peter tries.

"No!" Scott growls.

"I'm sorry, really I am" Peter says looking between Scott and I, sympathetically. "But, if this is the only way to stop it-"

"She's my mother" Scott spits.

"She is Nogitsune now!" Peter yells. I growl at him.

"Noone is touching her" I warn them, walking over with my claws out and eyes glowing.

"Ash" Cora warns.

"The alpha has spoken, we aren't killing her" I tell them, letting my claws retract. I don't want to fight them.

"Chaos is coming" it's that sickly sweet voice of the Nogitsune possessing my mother. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of that voice. "Void" it whispers.

"No" I say. Everyone turns to me.

"Ash?" Scott asks.

"Void" she says again. "I'm going to kill them Ashlee. I'm going to kill all of you!" it screams in that demonic tone.

"NO!" I scream back, clutching my head as I fall onto my knees.

"Wake up!" It yells. "Wake up!"

"No, no, no!" I'm so confused. My head hurts, my wolf is clawing at me, trying to get away from the Nogitsune. Am I awake or asleep? I have no idea anymore.

"Sweetie, you have to wake up" this time it's my Mum's real voice.

"I can't" I tell my Mum.

"You can!" she shoots back. "Come on Ash, wake up!"

"Wake up, wake up" I tell myself. "For God's sake, WAKE UP!" I roar. My eyes fling open and my chest is heaving as I gasp.

"Ash, Ash, calm down" someone to my left says. I can't see, my vision is blurred with tears.

"No, no, no, I can't wake up" I tell them.

"Ash, you're awake, clam down" the voice is becoming recognisable.

"Wake up" I tell myself.

"You're awake, Ashlee, you are awake" I can now tell that the voice is Derek's.

"No, no, i'm not" I say, shaking my head, trying to get up.

"Scott!" Derek yells. I pull myself up but i'm thrown back onto the bed by a couple pair of arms.

"No! Let me go!" I yell.

"VOID!" that voice echoes through my head.

"ASH!" Scott's voice brings me back again. I stop struggling, my arms going limp. My vision clears and Derek and Scott are holding me down. They let me go and I jump onto my feet, stumbling a little.

"What's happening to me?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"Shhh, shhh, you're gonna be okay" Scott says, coming to hold me. Derek's eyes are wide as he watches me.

"I-I..i'm so confused..Scott's what-what's happening?" I ask, looking around frantically.

"You freaked out, you fell to the floor screaming and..you wouldn't wake up. We brought you here, it took you 4 hours to wake up. Ash, did something happen that you're not telling me about?" Scott asks. I stare at him. Do I tell him I hear voices? I'm not like Lydia, this isn't supposed to be happening. How do I tell my brother that the Nogitsune wants his entire pack dead?

"N-No" I tell him, focusing on calming myself down.

"You're lying" Scott says, pulling away from me.

"It doesn't matter Scott, please..just leave it alone" I say, trying to pull away from him.

"Tell me" Scott says, grabbing my wrists.

"Leave it alone" I tell him firmly. Scott doesn't let go. "Scott" I say, trying to pull my arms away from him.

"Tell me" he repeats. "So I can help you" he adds, softer.

"It doesn't matter Scott" I say. Scott still doesn't let go.

"Scott, let her go" Derek says.

"Back off Derek" Scott warns him.

"Scott!" Derek barks.

"Scott, let me go" I say.

"I need to help you" Scott says to me. I snarl at him, catching him by suprise and manage to get out of grip. Derek stops me from falling backwards.

"I-I don't need help. I'm not dependant on you" I say. Both men turn to me.

"Ash, that's not what I meant, she wasn't right-" Scott tries.

"She was" I interrupt. "We need to focus on saving Mum"

"You're keeping a secret from me" Scott accusses. "What if it could help?"

"Trust me, it can't" I assure him. "It'll only make things worse"

"Ash-"

"No Scott"

"Ash-"

"No!"

"Tell me-"

"NO!" I yell at him. "Stay the fuck away from me!" I snap, I need to get away from them. I start to back away. Scott reaches out to stop me. I growl at him. He growls back, his much more demanding.

"Tell me" Scott says, staring into my eyes, his alpha red. Usually he wouldn't use his alpha status on me but he's been using it alot lately. I try as hard as I can to stop myself from submitting but it only lasts so long. I gasp as my head involunteerily bows. I look up at him, his eyes are normal again, his face alot softer. "Please Ash..just tell me" he whispers, his eyes wet with tears.

"It..it speaks to me" I say quietly, looking at my feet.

"The Nogitsune?" Scott asks softly. I nod my head.

"Sometimes it's Mum, sometimes it's that thing and I-I can't, it's too much, I can't" I tell him. "I can't listen to it suck the life out of our mother, I just can't. It tells me it wants the whole pack dead, it's going to kill everyone I love! I feel like i'm losing my fucking mind!"

"Ash, i'm sorry, I didn't realise" Scott says.

"It doesn't matter what's happening to me, we need to find a way to save her from it before it's too late. We need to find a way that doesn't envolve killing her" I say, sniffing back tears, trying to get myself under control because right now, i'm a mess. I can smell that Peter is close, listening in. "We are NOT killing her" I say, loud enough for Peter and anyone else listening in to hear.

"We'll find another way" Derek says, his hand coming to my lower back. For the first time in awhile, I don't push him away, I let his hand comfort me.

..

..

**Yeah, Ash is pretty much losing her mind but stay tuned! Read, favourite, follow and please review! Stay golden!**


	42. Suprise

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) LoveChunk, you got a little Ash x Derek in this one :D**

**42-Suprise**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I'm sitting with Derek on one of the sofas in the loft lounge. Scott's gathered the pack for a pack meeting. I sit in silence, Derek by my side as Scott tells the pack about the lastest supernatural problem to hit us. I'm sick of this. Something or someone is always trying to kill us or hurt us. Why can't we be left alone? We aren't doing anything wrong, just trying to live our lives.

"We've found a way to..communicate with the Nogitsune..well for the Nogitsune to talk to us" Scott tells them. Everyone's eyes turn to Lydia.

"I haven't been talking to the Nogitsune!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up. Now the pack are looking at Scott in confusion. Scott sighs and looks at me from under his lashes. I nod at him and stand up, walking over to stand by Scott. Everyone's eyes are following me now.

"Uh..the Nogitsune is able to..talk to..me" I tell them. Their eyes widen and there are even a couple quiet gasps. Lydia gets up and comes to my side, holding onto my arm. She's the only one that could understand how frustrating, and sometimes horrible, hearing these things can be. For that reason, and because she's a close friend of mine, I let her comfort me silently. "It started after I was attacked..it's how we found out there was a Nogitsune possessing our..our mother" I finish, swallowing the lump in my throat. Lydia squeezes my hand.

"What do we do? We've never come across something like this before" Stiles says. I sense Peter is going to speak up but Derek does before him.

"We're going to have to do some research and go back to Deaton. We have to find a way to get the fly, which is the Nogitsune spirit, out of Melissa and kill it without hurting her" Derek tells them, glaring at Peter who huffs and leaves the room. Derek comes to stand behind me with Scott. "I'm gonna need you Stiles"

"I'll stay here tonight, get onto the research right away" Stiles says, standing up.

"Well that's it for now, I want you to stay in groups, noone stays alone" Scott says as the others start to stand up as well. Noone asks Scott why, they just agree.

"I can have the pack with me" Isaac pipes up. With Boyd..gone, he has that house to himself. Chatter breaks out and soon everyone is leaving, following Isaac to his house. Lydia gives me a small hug.

"I know what it's like..if you wanna talk, i'm here" Lydia says with a smile.

"Thanks Lydz" I say, squeezing her back before she leaves with the others as well.

"I'll stay here tonight as well, help Stiles out" Scott says to Derek, Cora, Stiles and I.

"Scott, go to Isaac's, you need to rest" I tell him.

"What about you? You need rest as well" Scott replies.

"I've had enough" I tell him, shivering at the memory of my lastest nightmares. "I'll stay with Stiles in case I..you know, hear something else that can help"

"I should stay with you" Scott says.

"She'll be safe with me Scott" Stiles says, seeing the bags under the alpha's eyes. He places his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Get some sleep brother" Stiles says softly. Scott looks to me and I nod.

"Call me if anything happens okay? No matter what the time, call me if you need me" Scott says to me.

"I will but we'll be okay here Scotty, really" I assure him. He pulls me into a hug that I accept. "I'm sorry for the way i've been acting towards you" I whisper to him as i'm surrounded by his warmth. Derek takes this as his cue to leave and motions for Cora and Stiles to follow him.

"No Ash, don't apologise, this is really hard for you. I'm sorry I forced you to submit" Scott says.

"It's okay..let's just not keep anything from each anymore okay?"

"Okay" Scott agrees, pulling back and kissing my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay Scotty, bye" I say, giving him a smile. We don't usually have these type of moments but when we do, it's completely sincere. Stiles gives Scott a quick hug and Cora a wave before stopping in front of Derek.

"Keep my sister safe" is all he says before Derek nods and Scott leaves. Stiles jumps onto Derek's laptop and Cora goes upstairs.

"I'll talk to Peter" she says.

"Thanks" I say to her. I watch as Derek walks up to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me, his voice quieter than usual.

"I'm fine..I just really need this to be over" I tell him honestly.

"You know we are going to save her right?" I nod.

"I know" I say. "I just can't help but feel like this is going to end badly, for all of us, my mother included" I say quietly, not wanting anyone but him to hear.

"Like death, Lydia feeling?" Derek asks.

"I don't know" I whisper. "All I know is this isn't going to end well"

"How do you-" Derek starts.

"That's all I know" I interrupt him.

"I'm going to keep you safe" Derek says, his hands coming up to hold my face. I welcome the warm, familiar feeling by nuzzling my cheek further into his hand.

"I have to save her, I have to save my Mum" I tell him.

"We will" he assures.

"Derek! I think I found something!" Stiles calls out from the table.

"Go" I tell him. He leans in and peaks me softly before running over to Stiles. I sit back down on the couch, my head in my hands, running through my hair.

"You can save me" Mum's voice drifts through my head. I rub my hands over my face. "You can Ash, I know you can. Please..please save me" she pleads. I rub my eyes, stopping any tears from falling. I'm suprised there's any tears left in me, it's all I seem to do anymore.

"Can you? Can you really save her?" The nogitsune taunts.

"Don't listen to it Ash, you can save me" Mum says.

"Please, stop, leave us alone" I beg the Nogitsune quietly.

"You can't save her, you can't save this pack" the Nogitsune spits.

"I can" I say bitterly.

"You CAN'T" it taunts.

"I can!" I yell, my head snapping up. There, right in front of me is my mother.

"Suprise" the Nogitsune says, smirking.

"Ash! Get back!" Derek yells, running towards the Nogitsune. I take in my mother's sickly form. Her eyes are bloodshot, heavy, dark bags under them. Her skin has a greyish yellow tint, I know that's bad. Derek growls at her as he jumps at her. The Nogitsune spins around towards him and catches his arm. It bends Derek's arm back and slams his head into the table. The Nogitsune then throws him into the wall, breaking pieces from the brick wall. Derek falls to the ground, chunks of brick falling around him.

"Stiles, run!" I yell at him. Stiles' eyes are wide and scared. He looks at me. "Stiles, go! Get Scott!" I yell. He doesn't move. "Stiles GO!" I scream and he takes off, straight out the loft.

"You think your brother can save you?" the Nogitsune says, stalking over to me. It kicks out, hitting me into the stomach and sending me flying into the other wall. I grunt in pain as I try to stand again. "You think you can kill me?" It demands. Another swift kick to my side. "I'm a thousand years old! You can't kill me!" It screams, lifting me up by my throat. I roar in the Nogitsune's face, my fangs barred. I kick off it, jumping back into the wall. I duck under it and run to Derek's side.

"Derek!" I yell, shaking him when he shows no sign of waking up. I feel hands on me and spin with my claws out. My claws rip into the Nogitsune's middle. My mother's face doesn't screw up in pain, it doesn't cry out, it morphes. My mother's face changes into Cora's. Her face is pain filled. Cora grunts as she falls to the ground. "CORA!" I scream, quickly realising my mistake. "NO!" I yell, jumping from Derek's side to her side. "No, Cora, no" I whimper, holding my hand over her bleeding torso. My claws dug deep, she's losing blood faster than she's healing. "Cora, no!" I cry. The Nogitsune played me, tricked me. "Please, Cora don't" I cry, I start leaching her pain. I look up through my tears to see Peter running down the spiral stairs.

"What happened?!" he growls.

"I-I..the Nogitsune..I..i'm sorry" I say, tears falling now. Peter pulls her into his arms. Peter starts to leach her pain. I hear Derek stirring beside me. I help him up and he sees Cora.

"No..no..what happened?" he asks me, falling down beside Cora.

"Please Cora, don't..don't" I cry from beside her. I don't answer Derek, this is my fault. From the corner of my eye, I see the spindles of Cora's skin start to reattach. I break down, sobbing over her as she finally starts to heal. Deaton was right, this thing, the Nogitsune, is extremely dangerous. I underestimated it and it almost cost Cora her life. I don't know how long we sit there for but after, what feels like hours, Cora jolts forward. She instantly winces at the pain and falls back into Peter's lap.

"What-what happened?" she gets out.

"I-I..i'm sorry Cora..the Nogitsune it..it tricked me..I did this" I get out between tears. Peter is angry, pissed off at me. Cora reaches over and grabs my hand, squeezing it ever softly.

"It's-it's okay" she says.

"No, it's not" I say. I can't help but think back to the night Boyd was killed. How broken Derek was, how forgiving Boyd was. I'll never forgive myself for this.

"It wasn't your fault" Derek says.

"Cora could have died because of me" I ground out, angry at myself. "I won't let it hurt anyone else. I going to kill it"

"Your mother-" Cora starts, leaning up with Peter's help.

"I have to save her, I have to" I tell them, repeating my mother's words.

..

By the time Scott arrives with the rest of the pack, Cora has almost fully healed. I've told her i'm sorry a million times. She keeps telling me it's fine but it isn't. What if it was her throat not her stomach? What if Cora had died by my claws? I couldn't live with that.

"What happened?! I told you to call me!" Scott yells, running into the lounge when we've got Cora propped up on the sofa. "You promised to keep her safe!" Scott roars at Derek. I run forward and grab Scott.

"It was me, it was my fault" I tell him. "The Nogitsune it-it changed it's face..I almost killed Cora" I whisper. Scott glares at Derek before wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"That means it's alot more powerful than we thought" Allison says.

"It means it's far more powerful and vicious than we could have imagined" Peter corrects.

"It means it's able to wrap reality" Deaton says, stepping into the loft, suprising everyone. "It's means it has the upper hand in it's game"

"Game?" I ask Deaton.

"Yes, and it's winning" An older Japanese women, stepping out from behind Deaton, into the loft as well. She's extremely familiar.

"Who is she?" Malia asks.

"My name is Noshiko Yukimura. I'm the one who brought this Nogitsune into existance" she tells us. My eyes widen, it's been years since i've seen or heard from her.

"What are you?" Scott asks her. It's obvious in her scent that she's not human.

"A 900 year old kitsune" she replies. "A thunder kitsune" she adds.

..

..

**I wasn't going to bring in the Yukimura's but I did! I probably won't bring Kira or her husband in, just her for now. Hope you still enjoy this fic, it's my most successful and i'm grateful for every follow, favourite, review and view I get :) Thank you guys so, so much! Stay golden!**


	43. Noshiko's Story

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks again LoveChunk! Can always count on you to bring a smile to my face as well :)**

**43-Noshiko's Story**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

We all sit around the lounge and listen to Noshiko tell us the story of the Nogitsune and how it came to be. Turns out, Noshiko called for the Nogitsune but didn't realise what she was asking for. She managed to kill the Nogitsune and trap the fly in a scared jar and bury it within the Nemeton. After the Nemeton was cut down, the fly was able to escape. That's how it found Mum, how it possessed her. Noshiko constantly stressed how dangerous the Nogitsune is and when I told her what happened, she pulls a large history book from her bag.

"A book?" Isaac asks skeptically. Noshiko opens the book. Instead of pages, the book is filled with sleek, black daggers in their own compartments. Malia reaches for them and Noshiko slaps her hand away.

"Don't touch them" she warns half-heartedly.

"What are they?" Allison asks, I can smell her curiosity. She may not be a hunter anymore but her love for weaponary will never fade.

"They're my tails" Noshiko tells us.

"Tails?" Stiles asks.

"A kitsune, once they reach a certain age, recieve a tail in the form of a weapon" I tell Stiles. Noshiko looks impressed.

"Have you been around alot of kitsunes since I last saw you?" she jokes.

"No, I learnt about them..from Tahlia" I say, the mood dampening.

"Hale right?" Noshiko asks. I nod. "I've been around Beacon Hills for a long time..I knew of the Hales..I was a friend of Tahlia" Noshiko says, glancing at the three Hales in the room. "I was at Oak Creek, with Satomi" Derek perks up at that name, so do I.

"She always brought the gross smelling tea" I say, realising how we're all connected. Me to the Hales, the Hales to Satomi and Deaton and Deaton and Satomi to Noshiko. "I remember when Satomi and you came over, I was only what? 12? 13?"

"Yes, it was meant to be a gift" Noshiko says with a small smile.

"It was horrible" Derek says, Derek, Noshiko and I chuckling at that.

"How many tails do you have then?" Scott asks, bring the three of us back to the subject at hand.

"9" Noshiko answers.

"For each hundred years" I say. Noshiko nods. She lifts one up, showing it to us.

"These represent the Oni, the shadow warriors" Noshiko tells us. "They can help kill the Nogitsune" she says.

"We can't kill it" I say.

"Trust me, you want this dead-"

"It's inside my mother" I interrupt.

"I'm sorry" Noshiko says, putting her hand on my knee. "It was in my partner, Rhys. I had to kill him to rid him of the Nogitsune..it's the only way"

"No, there has to be another way" I say, standing up.

"There isn't, i'm sorry Ashlee" she says, looking up at me.

"Don't let her kill me" my mother's voice says from inside my head.

"I won't" I tell her. "I won't let them kill you"

"Who is she talking to?" Noshiko asks.

"The Nogitsune" Derek answers.

"Or our mother" Scott adds.

"Ashlee?" Noshiko asks me. I turn to her, my mother's voice disappearing. "What do you hear?"

"Sometimes it's the Nogitsune..sometimes it's my Mum" I tell her.

"What does it say?" Noshiko pushes, standing up as well.

"Noshiko, enough" Derek says.

"It's okay" I say to Derek. "They deserve to know" I say, looking at the pack. "The Nogitsune said..it's not just after Scott, it's after all of us" I wish I didn't have to tell them this but it's for their own safety. "We need to stick together, I want everyone staying at the loft until this is all over" Derek and Scott don't object just nod. "When it's my mother..she's pleading for me to save her..we have to save her" I turn to Noshiko. "I know you've dealt with this Nogitsune before but it can't end the same way it did with Rhys, it can't" I tell her. She looks lik she's going to object. "Noshiko, please, I can't lose her" I beg her.

"We can use the Oni to corner it, but we need to find another way to exorcise the dark spirit from her body" Noshiko tells everyone else. I smile at her, sighing in relief.

"How did you kill the Nogitsune?" Malia asks.

"I had to stab Rhys in the heart with my katana. I used it to cut open his stomach, to get the fly out and trap it" she tells us. Her voice becomes strained when she talks about how she had to kill her partner. "My katana exorcised it but, we can't do that this time" she finishes looking up at me. I smile at her again and give her a grateful nod.

"How do we do that?" Stiles asks.

"That's what we have to find out" Deaton says.

..

The pack get to researching and reading up on anything that will help. Noshiko stays with me in the lounge.

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and Cora" she says.

"So I am..I never meant to hurt her" I reply.

"I know you didn't and so does she" Noshiko says, looking over at Cora. "I remember when you were little, you were so loud and energetic"

"I remember you as well, you still look as young as you did then" I joke.

"Well, i'm 900 so i'll take that as a compliment" she says with a smile. After a few moments of silence, Noshiko turns and looks at me. "Ashlee" she says seriously. I turn to her and she's leant in. "If it came down to it, if there is no other way to kill the Nogitsune, are you willingly to give up your mother? To save your pack? Anyone else it would hurt?" she asks quietly. I think for a second, am I willingly to give her up to save my pack? Save many other innocent people? I'm selfish, I look Noshiko in the eye.

"No, i'm not" I tell her. Her face drops but she gives me a small smile.

"I always admired your dedication to your family" she says, leaning back into the couch. After that, the only sounds are coming from the rest of the pack.

..

..

**Nope, Ash won't give up her mother. Please favourite, follow and review :)**


	44. Mum? This That You?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**44-Mum? Is That You?**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

We hear a knock on the loft door. I sniff the air and run towards it before anyone else can.

"Mum?" I ask, opening the door.

"Ash" she says, tears down her face as she hugs me.

"Ash, get away from her!" Derek demands.

"Look, I don't know what's been happening or where i've been but it's me, I swear to god it's me" Mum says. I listen to her heartbeat, no upticks. I hug her again. I feel Scott's arms come around us as well. This is really our Mum.

..

"I was at home then darkness, I woke up in the forest" Mum tells them, pacing, she's scared. "What's happening to me?" she asks me.

"There is a Nogitsune hiding inside of you" Noshiko tells Mum.

"Nogitsune?" she asks fearfully. "What the hell is that?"

"A dark kistune" Derek says. She still looks confused. "A fox"

"So-so you're telling me, there is a dark fox hiding inside me?" she asks, her voice scared.

"Uh..yeah" Derek says. He's still a little uncomfortable around Mum. It's understandable considering she threw him and me out..i'm still not entirely sure if that was her or the Nogitsune.

"If you don't know what you've been doing then how have you been talking to Ashlee?" Malia asks.

"Better yet, how are you you now?" Allison asks her, skeptically.

"I don't know, I don't really remember, I haven't been talking to Ash" Mum answers them.

"I don't believe you" Allison says, ring dagger in hand.

"Allison" I warn her.

"She attacked you and Derek, she almost got Stiles" Allison says.

"Allison!" I yell.

"She almost had you kill Cora!" Allison yells back.

"Allison, back off!" I demand, my eyes flaring blue.

"Allison's right Ash, this doesn't sound right" Isaac adds in.

"Stay out of this" I snap.

"Ash, I promise, it's me" Mum says. I turn to her, her eyes are filled with tears. "You have to believe me, it's me, it's your mother" I hear the whirl of wind as Allison flicks up her ring daggers.

"Allison! BACK DOWN" I tell her. She steps forward. "Allison!" I yell at her, my claws coming out.

"Stop! Both of you stop!" Derek says, coming between us. "Stay back" he tells the rest of the pack.

"Get out of my way Derek" Allison says.

"Allison, don't" Scott says. "Hold on" he says, holding his hand out.

"I watched my mother cause so much pain, I won't let yours do the same!" Allison yells, tears down her face. Allison strides over. I look to Scott but he's shocked.

"STOP!" I roar at her, taking on my wolf form. "Don't touch her!" I yell. Why is nobody protecting her?

"Ash, she's going to kill me, Ash don't let her" Mum sobs.

"Don't listen to her" Allison says. I growl at her. "Ash, don't listen, the Nogitsune is playing you"

"I'll tell you one more time Allison, ." I spit. Allison runs forward, I easily catch her, slamming her into the ground.

"Stop! This is exactly what it wants!" Allison yells.

"You're not going to kill my mother!" I yell back, snarling in her face.

"Please Ash, she's going to kill me" Mum cries.

"Ashlee, that isn't your mother!" Noshiko yells.

"STOP!" Scott roars, causing all of the betas to submit, including me. Allison throws me off her. I jump back on my feet, putting my claws to her throat, her dagger coming up to my throat. "Stop this! Stop it!" Scott yells, running over.

"Come any closer and i'll rip her throat out" I warn Scott. He stops, his face dropped. I turn back to Allison. "Alli, please" I beg her.

"This is exactly what the Nogitsune wants. Ash, that isn't your mother" Allison says, staring me dead in the eye. I push my claws harder againist her throat as I hear Mum's tears.

"Ash" Scott says clamly, stepping closer. "That isn't our mother" I turn to him, eyes wide with anger. I look to the pack, they all agree, I can tell.

"No, she.." I start. Even Allison looks sad. "She.." I say again, looking at Derek. His eyes are glazed over, he shakes his head, no. I hear slow, deliberate clapping from behind me. Allison drops her dagger from my throat, backing away. I turn to my mother. She's smirking, clapping. Her sickly form returning.

"Quite a show Ashlee" she says. "I'm touched" she says sarcastically, stopping her clapping. "Thought it would be easier to manipulate you. Turns out I couldn't hold that form for too long" her eyes slip from their chocolate brown to the evil black of the Nogitsune. Again, the Nogitsune's tricked me. I growl at it, angry at myself. She smirks before the lights go out. I'm shoved into the ground roughly, my head hitting the loft floor roughly. There's alot of banging and clashing before the lights come back on. I look up to my mother is gone, a dead fly in her wake.

"Ash!" Derek says, running over to me, the other's being helped up from the floor. Derek slides down beside me on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"It-it wasn't her..it wasn't her" I whimper under my breath. First it was Cora then Allison, I was going to hurt Allison..seriously hurt her. The Nogitusne was going to have me kill Allison, Cora too.

"Ash, your head" Derek says. I take my hand and touch the warmth on the side of my head. The contact stings, aches, but I just drop my bloodied hand to the floor, not caring. I can smell Derek's worry, for me. Derek rips the bottom of his shirt off and tries to put it on my wound. I duck away from him. "Hey, let me help you" Derek says, grabbing my arm. I turn and growl at him, ripping my arm away from him. I see Scott helping Allison up. I run forward, hugging her. Allison's more than suprised but soon relaxes into the hug.

"I'm so sorry Alli, i'm so sorry" is all I say before letting her go and flying out the loft door, running into the woods.

..

"You were going to hurt me?" my mother asks. I'm sitting on the forest floor, head in hands, crying, pulling at my hair. "We're you really going to hurt me?" she asks, voice cracking.

"Stop, please stop, just stop" I whimper, rocking in the leaves. I'm losing it..correction, i've lost it. I don't know who's real anymore, which voices are real, whos are whos, I can't handle this. I roar into the air, needing to get rid of my bottled up frustration and anger.

"Ashlee" Noshiko says, my head snaps up towards her. She takes in my tear-sained form and comes to stand in front of me, holding out her hand. I take it, she pulls me up. "We're going to save her" she says, pulling 5 blades from her black trechcoat pocket. One by one she breaks them. "These Oni will be strong" she says. She sits with me, both of us waiting for the sun to go down.

"What happened to the fox that called out for chaos, strive and pain?" the Nogitsune's voice comes from behind us. We both jump to our feet.

"I don't want that anymore" Noshiko says.

"Well I do" it says. Noshiko jumps forward, another of her tails out as a weapon. That's 6. She only has 3 left after this one. The Nogitsune catches her arm. I go to jump forward but I hear flesh tear. I watch as the Nogitsune cuts open my mother's stomach, flies shooting out of her.

"No!" I yell as her body drops to the ground.

"A-Ash..help.." Mum whimpers. Noshiko and I press our hands over her wound.

"We need to get her to the hospital" Noshiko says. I'm frozen, I don't know what to do.

"What if this is just another trick?" I ask Noshiko fearfully. "What if we're just falling for another trick?" I ask her, a few tears escaping my eyes. I'm scared, I don't if this is real, if this is really my mother now.

"I'll get Melissa to the hospital, go to the pack, they need to know what happened" Noshiko tells me. "Go!" she yells. I turn and run, as fast as my wolf power will let me, back to the loft.

..

..

**Coming up to about episode 22 of season 3b. I'm not followng the plotline but I sort of am :) Favourite, follow and review please. Stay golden!**


	45. Derek!

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**45-Derek!**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

As I make my way into the loft, I can only detect one heartbeat, Derek's. Shit, where's the pack?

"Derek!" I yell, ripping the door open and running inside, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Ashlee" he says calmly, turning around to face me from his place by the large window.

"Where's the pack? Something happened, where are they?!" I ask him frantically.

"They've gone home" he says, not at all worried about my breathless, tear-stained form. That's very unlike Derek.

"By themselves? Derek, they need to stay together!" I yell, walking up to him. He just continues to stare at me. "Derek, what the hell's wrong with you?" I ask him.

"I need to show you something" Derek says, walking to his makeshift room. I look at him in confusion. I pull my phone out, texting Deaton.

_Something's wrong, the Nogitsune let hundreds of flies come out of Mum's stomach, Noshiko's taking her to the hospital now. Pack isn't at Derek's, going to find them now._ I text him, putting my phone back into my pocket.

"In here" Derek says. I walk towards his voice wearily. He's so calm..he's acting weird. He stands in front of the table, holding a familiar box. He clicks the lid off, pouring the contents onto the table. "These are all that was left of our alpha after the Argents burned the house down around them all" Derek says angerily, staring at Tahlia's claws. Something's definitly wrong with Derek. My head snaps to the side when I hear muffled struggles.

"Derek..what did you do?" I ask him slowly. He looks up at me with a psychotic smile. He leads me around the corner. I gasp when I see Chris Argent tied to a chair, tape over his mouth. "What the fuck Derek?!" I yell, walking over to him. He left, he was gone from this life. Now Derek's got him back, tied to a chair? Derek catches my arm.

"We can finally have our revenge" he says. I look at him, my eyes widening in horror.

"Kate's dead Derek" I tell him trying to pull away.

"Let's the burn the whole building down around him" Derek says, his eyes darkening with rage.

"NO! Derek, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" I yell, getting out of his grip and running towards Chris.

"I was afraid you might say that" is all I hear Derek say before I feel a shocking sensation. I fall forward, my body shaking. Derek's standing over me with a stun-gun. He drags me into a metal chair, binding me to it with heavy chains. He takes my phone from my pocket, putting it on the table. He walks over and rips the tape from Chris' mouth.

"Let me go!" he yells. Derek shakes his finger in Chris' face.

"Chris!" I yell to him. "Relax, i'm going to get you out" I tell him. Derek storms over and grabs me face roughly, squeezing.

"NO!" he yells, letting go. I click my jaw back into place, glaring at Derek. "You burn my family, I burn your's" Derek says to Chris, walking out of the room.

"Chris, why are you back?" I ask him immediantly.

"Scott text me, told me about the Nogitsune. I knew I had to help if I could" Chris answers. He's changed alot since we first met. He chooses to help supernatural creatures rather than hunt them.

"Well thanks but" I say, pulling at my chains. Chris gives me a sympthetic look. Derek comes back in the room holding a squeezy bottle of gasoline. "Derek, Derek!" I yell, he looks at me quickly but moves to stand in front of Chris. He begins pouring gasoline all over Chris. "Derek, STOP!" I yell.

"Derek, you don't have to do this, that was Kate, not me" Chris pleads, Derek ignores him, pulling out a lighter. He lights it and waves it in front of Chris, his eyes following the flame like a pyromaniac.

"Don't worry, i'm not going to light this yet, i'm not" he says, clicking the zippo closed and chuckling. "I'm gonna to text Allison, then we're going to wait until she gets here and then Ashlee and Allison can watch" Derek tells him, taking my phone from the table.

"Stop! Derek, that's enough!" I yell.

"Shhh, it's okay" he says, smiling at me. I roar, pulling at the chains, Chris pulling at his own restraints.

"I'm not the enemy Derek" Chris says. Derek stands up, walking over to the window, shaking his hand and pulling at his hair.

"You are! No, no, no, no, no" he mutters. "You're not my allie!" I see Derek go on my phone, he's going to text Allison.

"NO!" I roar, finding the strength to rip myself free from my chains. Derek's head snaps to me, wolfed out. He growls and jumps at me. I snatch on of Argent's confiscated guns from the table. Derek grabs me, claws out, I bring the gun under his chin. I growl at him, eyes glowing blue now. He snarls back, claws digging into my arms and at my throat. "Derek, stop" I plead. He shows no sign of having heard me. "Don't make me kill you" I say, cocking the gun. Derek just growls again. "Please don't make me kill you" I beg, a tear slipping down my face. Derek leans in, opening his mouth to reveal his fangs as he snarls in my face. My finger tightens on the trigger. "DEREK!" I yell. I hear Chris' chair break and he throws himself backwards. He takes his other gun from the table poitning it at Derek's head. Derek growls at him as well.

"Derek, stop this!" Chris yells, cocking his own gun. Derek goes to attack Chris but he stops when black blood begins trickling from his nose. He whimpers before falling to the ground, eyes closed. I throw the gun to the side, coming to his side.

"Derek!" I yell, shaking him. Chris comes to his side as well, tucking his own gun away. "DEREK!" I scream.

"He's not breathing" Chris says, feeling his pulse. Chris' phone starts to ring. He looks at it. "It's Deaton" he says, slightly confused. He answers, leaving me with Derek. I give him CPR, trying to kickstart his heart again. I dig my claws into his arm, trying to force him to shift and heal. Chris comes back to his side, dropping his phone. He lightly pushes my away from Derek, opening Derek's mouth.

"What are you doing?!" I demand. He doesn't answer, just puts his hand in his mouth, feeling around. I go to stop him but Chris' hand comes out, revealing a fly, a dead fly.

"The Nogitsune" he says, dropping the dead fly to the floor. "It's possessing other werewolves, got Isaac and the twins as well, Deaton's dealt with them" Chris tells me.

"The alpha twins?" I ask, they left as well, weren't ever supposed to return.

"Yes, they aren't alphas anymore though. Word is, they're trying to find a pack, more importantly get into Scott's pack" Chris tells me. My mind goes into overdrive, the twins are back? Chris is back? We both turn to Derek when he starts coughing, eyes flying open. I lean down and hug him tightly. He hugs me back just as tightly, guilt and anger, directed towards himself, pouring from him.

..

Derek stops the loft door from closing with his hand, Chris turns back to him.

"You had a gun pointed at my head, you didn't pull the trigger, why?" he asks.

"Because you're not my enemy Derek" Chris tells him.

"We should be out there, looking for her" Derek says, referring to Mum.

"I don't think that's necessary" Chris says. Derek looks confused.

"If the Nogitsune can do something like this then it'll come after us" I tell Derek. Derek's face drops. Chris leans in and pulls the loft door closed, locking eyes with me for a second.

"I'm so sorry" Derek says, mimicking my own words.

"That wasn't you, it was the Nogitsune" I say, putting Tahlia's claws back into the triskelion box. When I click it closed, I hand it back to Derek.

"I was going to kill you" he says, taking the box from me.

"But you didn't, we're okay, let's just leave it alone" I say, I don't like it when he blames himself. Derek puts the box back under his bed. Derek walks back over to me, touching my arm. He traces the healing claw wounds he made in my arm. "It's nothing, it'll heal" I tell him, shaking him off.

"I did that" he says. "I was going to burn Chris..make Allison watch" he sounds disgusted in himself.

"Stop!" I yell.

"I hurt you and I was going to hurt-" Derek keeps going. I grab him and kiss him, shutting him up. He kisses me back, eyes closing. I open mine when we pull back. I rest my forehead on his.

"But you didn't" I repeat. Derek bows his head, stepping away from me.

"Go" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Get out" he says, voice calm.

"Not this again, Derek-"

"Get out!" he yells, pain in his voice, I know he doesn't want to kick me out. "I'm not going to let myself hurt you again!" he tells me, pointing to the door.

"I'm not going" I tell him, stepping closer to him.

"I said GO!" he demands, flaring his eyes blue at me.

"I'm not going anywhere" I say, standing so i'm in front of him again.

"I can't be the one that hurts you" he says quietly, his eyes glassy. I pull him into a hug.

"You won't" I whisper, nuzzling into him.

..

..

**Some Ash x Derek for you! If anyone has a ship name for them, i'd love to hear it! Favourite, follow and review!**


	46. The Twins Are Back

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) I like it LoveChunk, I don't know, it's hard with their names..Arek? Nope, maybe something like Dashlee? I sorta like that, I don't know, we'll see where it goes :) Thanks heaps for the continuous reviews, love it! :D**

**46-The Twins Are Back**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

When Scott steps into the loft, I run over and check him over then hug him. I smell a new but familiar scent, my heckles coming up. I push Scott behind me, growling at the twins as they to step into the loft.

"Ash! They're here to help!" Scott says, stops me from going after them.

"Help us do what? Kill another pack member!" I yell, trying to get past Scott.

"That was Deucalion, he made us-" Ethan starts.

"You were alphas as well so don't give me that shit!" I yell angerily, giving up my attack.

"We're here to help" Aiden says.

"Scott?" I say, looking at him.

"We need help Ash, look at everything that's happened" Scott says.

"We don't need THEIR help" I say.

"We need someone's help" Scott says.

"They hurt Cora, they helped kill Boyd!" I snap, regretting my words when Cora's face drops from her place on the stairs, I didn't even realise she was there until now.

"Why are they here?" Derek growls when he sees what's going on, staring down the twins. Cora stands up.

"Cora, i'm sorry" I say. She takes off up the stairs, up to her room. "Cora!" I yell after her. "See Scott? They shouldn't be here" I tell him, going after Cora. "Cora?" I call out, pushing open her door slowly. Cora's sitting in the corner, head in hands. I close the door behind me, going to her side. I wrap my arms around her shoulders. "Shit..i'm really sorry Cora, I didn't realise you were there" I say softly. Cora lifts her head up, tears down her face.

"You really think that's why i'm upset?" Cora asks with a sad chuckle. "I'm upset because when I look at the twins, all I see if them holding Derek as Kali impales Boyd" she explains. She sniffs as I cuddle close to her, offering her comfort. "I loved Boyd" she says. I look up at her. "I didn't think i'd have anything like that, ever, especially not after the fire. Then I was thrown into the vault, where I found Boyd"

"I'm so sorry Cora, if I could turn the clock back i'd switch places with him" I tell her. She gives me a small sad smile but shakes her head.

"Boyd died trying to help us..trying to save Derek. I owe him my life" she says. "It was his idea you know? Flooding the loft like that..he was so smart" Cora tells me. I nod into her, he was. "I don't want the twins here..but if they can help save your mother then i'll welcome their help" Cora says with a sigh.

"Thank you, I don't want them here either, they're both omegas though. If they step one foot out of line, i'll put them in the ground" I tell Cora. She nods and wipes away her tears. She stands up and I follow her.

"We should get back down there" she says. I nod and we walk down together.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks Cora, Scott still talking to the twins. My heart swells when Cora wraps herself around Derek, it's been so long since they've acted like brother and sister. Derek hugs her back, suprise all over his face. I walk back over to the twins and Scott.

"What's the go?" I ask Scott.

"The twins are going to help us..then we decide what to do with them afterwards" Scott tells me. I nod, turning to them.

"This may not be my pack anymore but this is still my family. If you hurt any of them, I will put you down, same as Kali" I warn them.

"That's understandable" Aiden says, Ethan nodding.

"Well..what do we do about the Nogitsune?" I ask all three of them.

"Deaton's still on that, Lydia and Stiles too" Scott tells me.

"I just feel like we're running out of time" I tell Scott nervously. The voices, for now have stopped. I know that's a good thing for me but it feels like it's bad for everyone else.

"When we have the information we need, we'll go after it, we'll save Mum" Scott assures me. I nod but deep down, I know we don't have much time.

..

I called Noshiko. Her and I have decided to go after the Nogitsune ourselves. When I see my mother, looking sick and broken, I feel ill. The Nogitsune is slowly killing my mother.

"You shouldn't have come here" it says, eyes black. "Not alone" this time the Nogitsune stares at me. "You look tired Ashlee, having trouble sleeping?" it asks sarcastially, smirking.

"You look weak, that vessel won't hold your spirit forever" I shoot back.

"Who's going to take it from me, you?" it asks, scoffing.

"If I have to" I answer.

"What about poor Mummy?"

"Don't worry about her, you'll be the one burning" I warn. The Nogitsune chuckles darkly.

"So you did find Derek?" it asks. I growl lowly at it. "You know that wasn't me that threw him out right? I've been inside your mother since I was let out during the storm and Darach situation" it tells me, I didn't know that. "I've watched you all for awhile now, waiting for the perfect opportunity to reveal myself. Then I found it, everyone settled down, you and Derek decided to be together, I couldn't let that opportunity pass. I didn't throw him out though, I didn't throw you out and I didn't hurt Scott, that was all her" I roar at the Nogitsune, jumping at him. Noshiko comes after it with me.

..

I hear Noshiko whining in pain. She's covered in blood. She may be a kitsune but every tail she sacrificed made her weaker. She's sacrificed 6, she has 3 tails left, making her have the strength of a 300 year old kitsune, not a 900 year old one. She holds a hand over a partically deep cut that doesn't seem to be healing. I spin back to the Nogitsune, growling. I run forward, ready to fight, but i'm cut short when I feel something pierce through my side. I look down, one of the Oni's katanas is in the Nogitsune's hand and through my side, coming out the other side. I choke, blood slipping from my lips. I hear Noshiko yelling my name but I fall to the gorund, bleeding out.

..

I shoot up, gasping. I wince at the pain in my side. That soon comes to a sudden stop when I see my mother handcuffed, tape over her mouth on one of our couches opposite me.

"Hey, it's okay" Scott says from behind me. I look back and we're at my house.

"Is-is it her? Is it Mum?" I ask him. He shakes his head, no. I see Deaton, Lydia, Stiles and the twins with Scott as well.

"I injected it with kanima venom" Deaton speaks up.

"What happens when it wears off? Will she be cured?" I ask.

"No" Deaton answers. I look around, realising Noshiko's not here.

"Where is Noshiko?" I ask them, still looking around.

"She's at Derek's loft, recovering. She took quite a few stabbings" Deaton says. At least she's there, she can catch up with the Hales. "You did too" Deaton says, looking at me with worried eyes. I look down at my shirt, it's a clean one. I lift up my shirt to show a badage. I pull it up, my stab wound has started to close, it goes right through, blood all around it. Deaton scowls me and makes me leave it alone. They all go to the lounge, to talk about what we do now that we have the Nogitsune isolated. I look at Mum, her eyes are normal and she's crying. I pull myself off the couch, going over to her.

"Mum?" I ask, she nods. I pull the tape from her mouth. A few more tears fall before she stops, face dropping into a frown and glares at me.

"Really Ashlee? One tear, that's all it takes?" it mocks. I put the tape back over her mouth. The Nogitsune yells from under it. Scott and the others come back in. Scott makes me back to the couch, telling me to stay away from her. They call Peter, they need his help.

..

"You're going to go into pale, sickly, evil Melissa's mind and pull pale Melissa back out" Peter says, lining Scott's claws up with his neck. Peter tells us someone needs to go in with him, Lydia volunteers, her banshee power being an advantage. Scott agrees reluctantly, seeing no other opition. Lydia's scared so I sit with her. Scott starts to count down from 3. When he gets to one, I spin Lydia and I so Scott's claws pierce my neck, taking me with him. I don't want anyone to get hurt, I should be going in alone, of course I can't do that because i'm no longer an alpha.

"Ash?!" Scott yells. I open my eyes. Scott and I are in a room, strapped down to beds. "What the hell did you do?!" he demands. We both pull againist the straps, trying to break free. We manage to get out and head for the door. "I can't believe you did this" Scott says angerily.

"If I had it my way, i'd come in alone, I don't want to hurt anyone else" I tell him, walking out the room door before him. I hear a slam and turn to see the door's closed. "SCOTT!" I yell, banging on the door, trying to open it. I hear a growl and turn slowly to find i'm in a dark room. The only light shows Derek and Scott chained up to a wall, cut and slices down their chests and face. A creature turns, it appears to be human but it's completely wrapped in bandages, sharp, silver teeth showing through where the mouth is. It's wearing an army jacket and pants.

"She is Nogitsune now" I hear Peter's voice waver in my head. It's the Nogitsune, the real Nogtisune.

..

..

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH THE NOGITSUNE! Anyways..favourite, follow and review please :)**


	47. This Is A Trick

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Yes LoveChunk! Dashlee sounds good! I liked the twins, especially Ethan..not so much Aiden. But thanks for the review!**

**47-This Is A Trick**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

All of a sudden, i'm in a cage, trying to claw my way out as the Nogitsune starts to torture Scott and Derek. I growl and snarl but it takes no notice of me..neither do Derek or Stiles.

"I'm going to make you kill all of them" the Nogitsune says.

"SCOTT! DEREK!" I yell at them. They just let the Nogitsune torture them. They wouldn't do that, they would fight. "This is a trick" I mutter, the Nogitsune turning to me. "This is a trick!" I roar. When I look back up, the walls of the cage are in pieces before me but Derek and Scott are both gone. All I can see is two double blue doors. I run towards them, pushing them open. I come to a huge, bright, white room. I see Scott and he sees me, we run towards each other. I hug him tightly. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" he asks me, taking in my scared form.

"I'm fine..lets just find her" I tell him. I see something far off in the distance. "It's her, it's Mum!" I tell Scott. She's sitting with the Nogitsune on the nemeton root playing the game of Go. We run and run but we aren't getting any closer.

"Mum! MUM!" Scott yells. She takes no notice. "MUM!" Scott screams. I think back to the time I called out to her, changing her back for just a second, we have some sort of..connection, link. I shift and suck in a deep breath.

"MUM!" I roar. I see the pieces of the board start to shake. Mum turns to us, the Nogitsune as well. She leans forward and throws the board off the nemeton, the pieces flying in every direction. The room lights up, a blinding white light. My eyes open and we're in the house again.

"Did it work?" Scott asks, steadying himself. "Did it work?!" he yells, running in front of Mum. All of a sudden, Mum jolts forward, ripping the tape from her mouth. She falls to the ground, choking. We watch in horror as she starts to throw up insane amounts of bandages. The Nogitsune materialises out of the floor, running towards us. Scott and Peter grab it, throwing it into the couch.

"Hold him still!" Peter yells, his claws coming out.

"I'm trying!" Scott snaps.

"WAIT!" I yell. I step forward and pull the bandage away from it's face. My mother, extremely frightened is underneth. Scott and I hug her.

"Where is she?" Stiles asks. I turn to him. Lydia's gone. So is the Nogitsune.

"Where are they?!" I ask, looking around. They're nowhere in sight, no scent. "LYDIA!" I scream, running out the front door.

..

"Am I really me?" Mum asks. I step aside, letting Noshiko walk in front of her.

"Do you recognize me?" Noshiko asks Mum. She nods, slightly unsure. The last two remaining Oni materialize from the shadows.

"Wait" Scott says.

"It has to be done" Noshiko says. I hold Scott back as the Oni lurch forward, grabbing Mum's face. Their eyes shine yellow before dropping her to the floor and disappearing. "Check behind her ear" Noshiko says. I run forward and look behind her ear, the symbol for self.

"It worked" I say in relief.

"So i'm me, i'm really me?" Mum asks Noshiko.

"More you than the Nogitsune" she answers.

"Can the Oni defeat him?" Scott asks.

"It's almost dawn, we'll have to wait until tonight" I tell Scott, Noshiko nodding.

"Can they kill him?" Mum asks.

"It depends how strong he is" Noshiko answers.

"Why did he take Lydia?" Stiles asks.

"For her power" I say.

"The power of a banshee" Noshiko adds.

..

We go back to the loft, all of the pack. Noshiko pulls out a Go board of her own. She starts to set-up the game. She motions for Scott to sit down. He does, cautiously, he doesn't know Noshiko like I do. She passes him the white pieces. Scott looks at her in confusion. She puts down a black piece and motions for Scott to place his.

"This is life and death!" he yells, standing up. I know Scott is just angry because the Nogitsune got away, because he took Lydia. I want to go after her, but look what happened last time, Noshiko and I almost died.

"Ashlee said you saw the Nogitsune playing the game of Go" Noshiko says calmly.

"This isn't a game!" Scott growls.

"It is to him and he's winning" Noshiko says evenly, not backing down from Scott. She stands up. "If you want to learn how to defeat him, learn to play the game" she lectures slowly. Scott sits back down, placing his own piece down. I walk back over to Mum, I put my arm around her. I pull back when I feel an ache, my veins turning black.

"Mum, you're in pain" I say.

"It's not that bad" she says, avoiding my eyes.

"Tell me the truth, how much does it really hurt?" I ask her.

"Alot" she whispers. "I can't seem to get warm either" she says, rubbing her arms. I shed my jacket, drapping it over her shoulders. She catches my bandage as my shirt lifts up. "Was that me?" she asks, saddness in her voice.

"It's nothing..it'll heal by tomorrow" I tell her. I see Mum's mouth moving but I don't hear her. I hear something else.

"Oak Creek" an unfamiliar voice echos in my head. "Go. Go to Oak Creek" she says. I focus my hearing. "Oak Creek..that's where you'll find her"

"Find who?" I whisper.

"That's where you'll find Lydia" she says. My eyes widen. My hearing comes back, I hear Mum.

"Ash, what are you talking about?" she asks.

"I know where she is, I know where Lydia is!" I yell, standing up. It doesn't take long for us to rally together a team, Stiles, Scott, Me, Derek, the twins, Allison, Isaac, Cora, Malia, even Peter. We can't reach Chris right away but Allison calls him once we stop, finally getting him. We all stand outside the gates of Oak Creek. Stiles is helping Mum stand as she looks to be getting weaker.

"We can do this, we have to save Lydia, Melissa" Derek says. We all walk in coming to stand in front of Noshiko.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, I didn't call her, I thought she was still healing. The Oni appear beside her, swords drawn. "Wait, stop!" I yell. "We've got him cornered, we don't need the Oni, we can get the fly out ourselves. If you kill the Nogitsune like that she'll die" I tell her.

"You think you can save her? The Nogitsune must be buried" Noshiko asks me. "You'll get yourselves killed" she says to us all. She looks me dead in the eye. "Baka wa shinanakya naoranai" she says to me, only death will cure a fool.

"Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu" I say back, you can't do anything without risking something. I can tell everyone is suprised I can speak Japanese but I don't acknowledge it. I'm not fluent, just picked up a thing or two from Noshiko when I was younger.

"I'm sorry Ash" she says. She pulls her last daggers from her pocket, she breaks them, two more Oni appearing. Two Oni?

"Noshiko, what are you planning to do with your last tail?" I ask her. She looks around at the Oni. I see her face drop.

"I don't have anymore" she sees. I see her stance falter and she opens her hand. A firefly dies, it's body going from glowing yellow to nothing. It turns to dust, getting lost in the wind. The Oni disappear.

"What was that?" I ask her as she now looks frightened.

"It means there's been a change in ownership" the Nogitsune says, the Oni standing around it. It still looks like my mother but isn't possessing her body anymore. It drops the last dagger, Noshiko's last tail, broken in half. "Now they belong to me" it says. A fight breaks out. The Oni have been sent out to kill us. The pack is ready, claws and fangs out. Allison has her bow, Noshiko a katana. Stiles has Mum, hiding. We all fight but they're so powerful.

"GO! Find Lydia!" I yell to Stiles, Mum and Scott. "Go!" The three get up, running inside. I get up only to see two of the Oni slashing Derek up with their swords. I get up, running to him, taking out one of them. I turn when I see Allison shoot one with an arrow. The Oni drops his sword and falls to his knees, collapsing into dust. I have no time to be happy because not even a second later, a katana is plunged into Allison's side. She doesn't heal like we can, her wound won't close, mine almost didn't.

"ALLISON!" I hear Lydia scream. Scott makes it back out just in time to see Allison fall. He rushes forward, catching her. Noone sees the Nogitsune leave, the Oni leaving with him.

"No, no, I can't take your pain" Scott says. We watch, tears down our cheeks or in our eyes as Allison dies in Scott's arm. I roar, screaming out.

"No" I whimper when I hear Allison's heart stop beaing. Derek catches me as I fall to my knees in tears. I gasp as the tears take over, forcing me into a panic attack. I don't count, I don't breath in and out evenly, I let myself get lost in it. All I feel is a painful hole in my chest. I just lost one of my best friends. Derek holds me, in the rain, as I cry, loud whines escaping my lips. I see my mother watching me, watching me break down as Derek holds me. Watching Scott break down as he holds his dead girlfriend. "No, no, no, she-she, no" I whine, the pain in my chest mixed with the pain of my burning lungs as I get through my panic attack. "Allison!" I cry. I see Chris run in the gates, he sees Scott holding Allison. His eyes become glassy as he runs forward, falling down beside Scott, feeling for Allison's pulse as Scott lets the rain mix with the tears on his face. "Allison" I whisper, Derek holding me close, nuzzling into my neck as I cry harder.

..

..

**Poor Allison :( I hate that she died, but I couldn't leave it out, I have some ideas though ;) By the way, the Japanese meanings were very loosely translated so no hate please! Favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	48. Sacrifice

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Warning character death :( It didn't say I updated yesturday but I did! Check it out if you missed it, an important chapter.**

**48-Sacrifice**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"I need a complete statement, what else happened?" the shrieff asks. He knows what happened but of course, he can't write what happened down. None of us say anything. I hear the door open but I don't look up. I'm devastated, heartbroken, same as the others.

"Scott, Ashlee" a familiar voice says. "We need a statement" I look up to see my father standing beside John at his desk. I don't bother lashing out like I know I want to, need to, I just bow my head again, moving closer to Scott as he is too suprised by his arrival. "What else do you remember?" our father asks. Noone answers. "Isaac?"

"I..i'm sorry..it just happened so fast" Isaac mutters, repeating Chris' words. I can tell the conversation is over after that. I help Scott up, walking him out.

"Ashlee! Scott!" our father calls out. I shake my head at me, no, not right now. He stops and lets us leave.

..

I take Scott back to the house and I leave for the loft. I just want to be somewhere where everyone won't fret over me, the police, the neighbours, they all had something to say to all of us, how it wasn't our fault, how we couldn't have done anything else. Derek is burning the twins' wounds closed from the katanas. Aiden talks about how he is going to get Lydia and Ethan's gonna get Danny and all four of them are going to run, hide. Derek tells them Danny won't believe them. I tell them Lydia would never run and hide.

"Because of Stiles?" Aiden asks.

"Because of Scott" Derek corrects. "You've been trying to find a way into his pack, trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him but you've had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader, you fight for a leader's cause" Derek tells them.

"What cause?" Aiden asks cluelessly.

"Scott's always been about one thing" I tell them. "Saving his family and friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about" I say.

"When there is no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again" Derek lectures. The twins look at each other and my heart swells at Derek's words, his praise for Scott. "You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight" Derek tells them, anger in his voice. The twins look at each other again then to me, they nod and leave.

..

The pack arrives, all but Isaac, he's with Chris, I don't question their need to be alone. Stiles and Lydia are helping Mum walk, her head is bowed.

"What is it? Is she getting worse?" I ask Lydia.

"I'm not sure but.." she says.

"But what?" I ask her. Lydia pulls me closer, lowering her voice.

"I have a rushing feeling that we're running out of time" she tells me. Mum looks up, her eyes bloodshot, bags underneth, skin pale, just like the Nogitsune was when he possessed her.

"Yeah, I kinda have that feeling too" she says, stumbling.

..

Scott, Lydia, Malia, Mum and I end up at the school, in search of the Nogitsune. I haven't heard or seen Noshiko since last night. Derek and the twins have come too, taking a different route so we can trap the Nogitsune. We push through the doors and they slam behind us. It's snowing, we're outside. I hold my hand out, the snow is real. The bandaged Nogitsune, the true Nogitsune, reveals himself.

"Like I promised Ashlee, we're going to kill all of them" he says, chuckling. I growl at him. "One by one!" he yells. All of a sudden, 4 of the Oni appear.

"What the hell is this place?" Scott asks as we back into each other, the Oni closing in on us.

"Between life and death" the Nogitsune says.

"Bardo" Lydia says.

"But there are no peaceful deities here Lydia. You're dying Melissa. Now everyone touched by the blade of a katana is dying too" he taunts.

"What?" Mum asks.

"We've visited the shrieff station, the animal clinic. They die if you don't"

"Don't listen to him!" I tell Mum.

"Do you know the ritual of seppuku Melissa?" the Nogitsune asks. Mum shakes her head. He goes on to tell her and us that unless she disembowels herself on a katana then everyone touched by one will die. "That's not what kills you though, it's when your kaishakunin cuts your head off do you actually die" I snarl at him again, the Oni keeping us from going after him. "Ashlee is your kaishakunin" he says, pointing at me. I'm shoked but not for too long, i'd never do that. "I'm going to make your daughter kill you, Melissa. And you're going to let her. Otherwise, everyone you care about will die"

"Why are you doing this?!" Lydia asks.

"To win the game" he tells us. The Oni draw their swords and come towards us. Scott and I wolf out, Malia turning coyote. Stiles and Lydia take Mum to hide while we fight. We fight, a losing fight, but we still fight. I claw at one of the Oni, taking the katana from his hand, throwing it to the side. I see Mum get up, she picks it up, picking it to her stomach. The Nogitsune stops, the Oni stop.

"Do it Melissa" The Nogitsune says.

"Mum, no!" I yell.

"Mum!" Scott yells.

"What if it saves you, what if it saves all of you?" she asks us.

"What if it's just another trick?" Lydia asks frantically.

"No more tricks Lydia" the Nogitsune says. He taunts her, tells her to do it. Says everyone will die if she doesn't, I see the hope fade from her eyes. "End it Ashlee"

"Don't!" I yell.

"Be her kaishakunin!" he yells at me. "Give up the game Melissa"

"Mum! Please, please don't" I cry.

"You have no moves left" he taunts. I see my mother's hope spark back up. She lowers the katana.

"I have no reflection..this isn't real" she tells us. I look in the katana and neither do I.

"We have a move, a divine move" I say. The Nogitsune hisses at us. He lines up the Oni. "We have to go through it" I tell them. I hold Malia, Scott holds Mum, Stiles hugs Lydia. I get to the Nogitsune after being slashed by the Oni, I roar at him and push him out the doors again. We make it through, gasping. Scott starts checking himself.

"We're okay" he says. All of a sudden he's thrown into the lockers. Malia spins around and comes face to face with the Nogitsune. He smacks her, throwing her into the lockers as well.

"This is my game" he says, looking up at Mum, Stiles, Lydia and I. I push all three humans behind me. "You think you can bet me? At my own game?" As the Nogitsune stalks towards us, he morphes into our mother. "Divine move? Dinvine move?! Do you really think you have any moves left at all? You can kill the Oni but me? I told you, I'm a thousand years old! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" it screams at us.

"We can do something" my mother says and we all come to a stop. She steps forward with a katana. Before I can stop her, she plunges the katana into the Nogitsune's stomach.

"MUM!" I scream, running to her as she falls forward as the same time as the Nogitsune does. "NO!" I pull her into my lap. I see Derek catch the fly in a glass jar. "Mum, MUM?!" I say, shaking her. Lydia puts a hand over her mouth, to keep her cries from being heard, I hear them though.

"MUM, NO!" Scott yells, skidding down beside us.

"I-I..I" Mum tries, black blood dripping from her lips. "I-I love both of you" she says weakly. I try to take her pain but, like Allison, she isn't in pain, it's too late.

"Please, please, don't go" I cry, squeezing her hand, her other in Scott's, as I rock her. Derek steps forward slowly, realising what happened.

"It's-it's okay..I would give up ev-everything for you t-t-two" she whispers with a pained smile. Scott starts to cry, he just lost Allison as well. "D-Der-Derek" she says, her voice faltering. Derek comes over, kneeling down beside me. "Keep-keep them sa-safe, keep her safe" she says, pointing at me with shaky hands.

"I will" Derek promises, his own eyes teary.

"Thank..thank you" she says, eyes closing. "It-it wasn't me who-who threw you o-out" she whispers. Derek leans forward and kisses her forehead.

"I know" he whispers.

"Don't be s-sad" Mum says to Scott and I, squeezing our hands ever so slightly. "I'll..i'll be alright" she says. "I'm-i'm so sorry Scott..the Oni-"

"No, no, no, that wasn't you" Scott says, wiping her sweaty hair from her face, a pool of black blood forming where she stabbed the Nogitsune, under her own body.

"Tha-thank..thank you both..for being my children" she says with a smile, her teeth stained with blood.

"Thank you for being an amazing mother" Scott whispers back.

"And father" I add with a broken smile.

"I-I love you Scott, I love you-you Ashlee" she says, her eyes slipping closed.

"No" Scott whines, leaning into her, tears down his face. "No" I squeeze my eyes shut as tears slip from them. I've lost my best friend and now my mother. I let Scott pull her to his chest after I kiss her goodbye. I stand up, sniffing back my tears, everyone staring at me, unsure of what to do. I see the Nogitsune is breathing his last breaths, no longer my mother but his true, hideous form. I rip the katana from his stomach. His face cracks. I swing the katana as hard as I can, growling as I do. The Nogitsune's head turns to dust as it hits the floor, the body following. I drop the katana onto the floor, putting my hands on my face. My cheeks are drenched in tears. I fall forward, onto my knees. I bow my head and cry. I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Stiles. He hugs me, kissing my cheek. He helps me stand. Scott's up now too, holding Mum's body in his arms. Lydia stumbles, Derek catching her arm.

"Lydia?" he asks.

"No..no" she says. "Aiden!" she yells, running up the corrider, outside again. I follow, Stiles by my side. We burst through the doors. Lydia turns to Malia and runs forward, crashing into her, hugging her. Aiden had black blood flowing down his mouth. Chris is with them, Isaac too, the Oni nowhere to be seen. Lydia cries as Aiden falls back, lifeless.

"No!" I yell, running down to them.

"Ash, wait!" Derek yells but I keep running. Noone else can die, not even one of the twins. When I get to them, Ethan is crying, Chris and Isaac have their hands on his shoulder, comforting him.

"No, Aiden" I say, getting down beside him. I feel for a pulse, nothing.

"Ash-" Derek starts, his hand coming to my arm.

"No" I say, pulling away from him.

"Ashlee, please" Ethan voice breaks me again. He lurches forward, pulling me into a tight hug and away from his brothers' body. I hug him back, gripping his shirt tightly. I may have hated the twins but I never wanted them to die, they fought for us, they could have become a part of the pack. Derek stands back and lets us hug. It's an unusual sight to them all but I need comfort and she does Ethan.

..

I see Scott and pull him into my arms, he's crying at the dinner table. We all suffered so much the last two days. We lost Allison, we lost Aiden and Scott, me and Stiles lost our mother. Stiles has always been a brother to me. All the pain and saddness from the last couple days crashes down on me, I break down in Scott's arms, the two of us alone in this big, quiet house. We all said our goodbyes to Ethan last night, Isaac and Chris as well. The hardest person to say goodbye to and watch walk away was Cora. She's going back to South America, I don't question her or doubt her, I understand, it's where she spent most her time after the fire. She can't wath more people die, not after her family. We exchanged numbers, acted like we didn't mind we were separating again. At the last minute, I grab Cora, crashing her in my arms, her doing the same to me. We cry and say our goodbyes, I don't think she's coming back, not after everything. Derek kisses me, taking Cora to her home. Isaac and Chris slipped away, visiting each house, saying goodbye. Ethan didn't say goodbye, just tried to leave. I went to him though, caught him before he left. I hugged him, telling him this pack is here for him if he would need us, that he's welcome to join us, it's the least we could do, his brother died helping us, just like Boyd, just like Allison..just like Mum. So many innocent people, people that didn't deserve to die, people that were loved and we needed to be here with us, gone. Another four of us gone. The pack still sticks together like glue though. Scott, me, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Peter and Derek. Peter is far more isolated now, his own choice. I don't know where he is most the time but he's a little like Cora, he probably needs his own space.

"I'm so sorry" a voice says. Scott and I look up to see Noshiko. "This isn't what I wanted" she says, walking over. I let Scott go, hugging Noshiko.

"I know..neither did I" I tell her.

"She did it all for you, for the pack" Noshiko tells me, stroking my back.

"I know" I tell her, pulling back. Noshiko stays with Scott and I as we comfort each other. My mother made the ultimate sacrifice, she gave up her own life so everyone she loved could live, her last act of honor, of love, love that we all return, even in her death.

..

..

***Wipes tears* I'm sorry! If you don't hate me now, favourite, follow and review.**


	49. Lost

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**49-Lost**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

We all feel lost. Scott and I without a mother. Derek without his sister now. Lydia without Aiden. All of us without Allison. All of us missing the absent members of the pack, the ones that, understandably, left. Derek hands me his zippo, squeezing my hand as he does. I drown the Nogitsune spirit in gasoline. I light the zippo, staring into the flame. All the pain this _thing_ has caused us, he's going to burn for it all. I drop the lighter, not bothering to move as the flames engulf the fly, flying up far too close to me. I see Peter hanging back. He gives me a nod and I nod back.

..

Derek puts his zippo away as he grabs my hand, walking with me to the burial. We decided to have a private burial for Allison and Mum. I weep along with everyone else as they are both lowered into the ground. I squeeze Mum's watch in my hand. Scott's hand comes over it as well, rubbing his thumb over my hand. I lean on his shoulder, everyone mourning. The burial isn't very long but it's long enough for us all to say goodbye, to let our tears fall.

..

Scott and I pack up the last of our things. This house, has too many bad memories. The fighting, the abusive..we need to start over somewhere else. I've found Scott and I an apartment, the rent, free and the location, perfect. We don't have many things but it still takes Derek's camaro and Stiles' jeep to bring it all. We don't take the furniture, Mum always hated it. We took things of great importance to us. Mum's favourite cushion, favourite blanket, things like that. Stiles and Lydia are the only ones that find it hard to walk up all the stairs, being human. Derek quickly ducks into his loft to get Peter, so he can help.

..

We've almost unpacked. Wolves, coyote, banshee and human all lounged on mine and Scott's lounge floor. The floor of our loft is carpeted apart from the bathroom and kitchen. I reach over and kiss Derek's cheek.

"Thank you, so much for this" I say.

"I told you I would help" he says back. Derek owns the entire apartment complex. He offered Scott and I a loft of our own, rent free, just across the hall from him. It took him alot but I finally agreed, I don't want to be a freeloader, it won't be forever, i'll find a job. My head snaps up to the door when there's a knock. I look around the room at everyone's confused faces, we're all here. Me, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Malia and Peter, all of us here. I get up, walking slowly to the door, breathing in the scent. I slow to a stop before I reach the door, my outstretched hand falling back to my side. I hear someone get up from behind me.

"What is it?" Derek asks, coming to my side. I breath in the scent again, familiar, only thing missing is the stench of whiskey. I don't answer, I step away from the door. Derek's eyebrows burrow in worry as he watches me.

"Derek, no!" I say as he walks forward, opening the door, revealing _him_.

"Mr Hale?" our father asks, confused. Derek looks back at me. "Ashlee, listen-" he starts, walking in. Derek steps in front of him, stopping him.

"You weren't invited inside" he grunts.

"I'm here to see my daughter and son" he says, looking at Derek.

"I don't care" Derek says, holding his ground. "This isn't your house, this is their house"

"I am still their father" he retorts.

"Enough" I say, suprising both men. I walk up, putting my hand on Derek's back. "We're okay" I say. I look to Scott, he shakes his head, eyes wide, he's shocked and maybe even a little scared. I get past Derek, moving into the main hallways. My father looks from me to Derek. "We're okay" I repeat, pulling the door closed quietly. Derek nods and steps away, back inside. I have a few things I want to say to this poor excuse of a _Dad_.

"I'm sorry, about your mother" Raf says to me, Mum always called him Raf, even when they were fighting.

"So am I" I answer, looking at him expectantly, he didn't 'drop by' for no reason.

"I want you and Scott to come with me-" he starts.

"Not gonna happen" I interrupt.

"You and Scott lost your mother, you shouldn't be living alone, you need help, to get through this" he explains.

"You think you know what we need?" I ask him, letting a chuckle come into my voice. "After all these years apart? After all the years of abusive? You have NO idea what WE need" I tell him.

"I know you lost your friend-"

"My best friend, I lost my best friend" I correct him, a lump forming in my throat.

"Your best friend and your mother-"

"And Aiden" I add. "He was our friend too" I say.

"I think you need to get help, you especially" he says again. "You look thin, tired-"

"I'm fine" I say.

"And Scott he-"

"Scott is fine" I snap, my wolf getting angry.

"There is no shame in reaching out, you've all suffered a tragedy, talking to someone will help" he says, trying to convince me.

"No amount of talking or therapy will bring any of them back" I say, tears clouding my vision.

"But it will help-"

"And no amount of help from you will have Scott or me forgive you" I say bitterly, blinking through the tears. Raf's face drops, regret flooding from every pore.

"Ashlee, I-" he starts softly.

"No" I cut him off. "You come to MY home, telling me I need to get help, that Scott needs help, you have no idea what we need. You've never cared about us, never known what we need. What makes you think that we would, even for a second, want to accept anything you're offering?" I lecture, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. My father stands before me, speechless. I open up the door, I can tell the others were listening, I expected no less. I turn back to him. "Don't you EVER tell me how to look after my family again" I say before closing the door in his face. I turn back to everyone. Scott's upset, I can smell it. "Pizza's in the oven" I tell them, I put it in not too long ago. With that, I start walking to my room. Derek's still standing up, he tries to hug me as I pass him. I shake his hands off me and go into my room, closing the door behind me. I sit down on my bed, crying quietly into my hands. I hear my room door creak open, I look up, ready to cuss out whoever it is. It's Scott, he's crying. He walks over to me, sitting down in front of me on my bed. He lifts my face up. He presses our forehands together, offering me comfort at an alpha's level. He nuzzles my cheek and we both cry. We mourn. For Mum, for Allison, even for Aiden. I can feel a hole in my heart. A hole that will forever be empty, a hole only my mother could fill. "We'll be okay" I tell Scott, trying to stop my tears.

"She's gone..and-and she's not coming back" he croaks, squeezing his eyes closed. I don't know weither he's talking about Mum or Allison but I know both were very hard on him.

"We'll be okay" I repeat, stroking his hair, trying to offer him comfort now. We've lost so much. This pack, it's unfair. Derek, it isn't fair. Boyd, Erica, Aiden, Allison, Mum. So much loss. It hurts, so damn much, to think about the loss, feels like you're being stabbed, over and over. I think back to the Hale family, how Derek and I were after the fire, after Laura. It still hurts, the pain never fades, not when it's pack, not when it's family. A flashback of my mother, with her last breaths, telling us she loved us, telling Derek to take care of us, causes me to cry out, whine into the air, grieving. Scott's howl follows, the pack's howls follow. Derek's is the most pained. They stay, even though I was rude to them all, Derek especially. They stay because they're pack, family. They stay because they know what it's like to lose a pack member, a family member. They stay so their alpha knows that they are supportive, loyal, loving. They stay because it's what family does.

..

..

**Damn them feels! I can't :( Well, favourite, follow and review please!**


	50. What Do We Do Now?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks for the reviews! Casey, i'm both happy and sad they made you cry, happy that I have that writing ability (Thanks:)) and sad that the chapters have been sad :( They're having a break though, things will get better! Then..probably bad again.**

**50-What Do We Do Now?**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Lately, i've been afraid to go to sleep. To see what the Nogitsune would do to the ones I care about, the ones I love. To see my mother, sickly and dying. To relive the Hale fire, I hear their howls of pain ringing through my skull. To watch my mother die in my arms, to watch Allison die in Scott's. To relive countless beatings we received from our father. To have Jax attack me. To watch Boyd die, Aiden die. To see the broken and lifeless body of Erica. But tonight, tonight was different. It wasn't about the Nogitune or about death, it was about the time Scott and Mum came to pick me up from the Hales. Tahlia insisted they stay for dinner. It's one of my happiest memories. My first and second families, sittind down, siling, laughing, eating dinner. That's why i'm now waking up, my cheeks wet with tears. Not sad tears but happy tears. It's dark. A thumb comes to my face, wiping my tears away. I nuzzle into the hand, knowing it's Scott. I lean my forehead into his and i'm suprised when I feel stubble instead of my brother's soft skin. I look up, two glowing blue eyes staring back at me before blinking and returning to green. Derek. I breath in his scent, it calms me. Forest and leather.

"What do we do now?" I ask quietly into the night air. I still feel lost, still feel broken.

"We never forget and we grow from it" Derek answers just as quiet. He knows what I mean. I don't have to tell Derek i'm talking about the last couple days' events. Only then do I notice the other heartbeats in my room. I lean up, using my wolf eyes to see the pack. They litter the floor. All 5 of them, squashed into my little room, leaving Derek and I on my bed. Stiles, the closest to Malia. Scott, closest to the bed. Peter, closest to the door and Lydia, on the other side of the bed. I smile, they're still here, still supporting, still being loyal, still being loving. I lay back down beside Derek.

"They're still here" I say.

"Of course they are" Derek says, laying on his side, looking down at me. "We've all suffered, they need to be with who makes them feel better, makes them feel safe"

"I don't understand?" I say, confused.

"It's you, idiot" Derek chuckles. "You're the one that makes them feel loved, makes them feel safe, protected"

"I'm not their alpha though" I remind Derek.

"It doesn't matter. Scott still looks to me sometimes and i'm not the alpha anymore either. They want to comfort you but they also want to be comforted, I can smell it" Derek tells me.

"I'm glad they feel that way about me" I whisper, cuddling into him.

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out another way" Derek says softly, kissing my head.

"She uh..she did what she thought would save us" I say back quietly, swallowing the lump in my throat. "It did save us" I correct myself.

"It did" Derek backs up. We're silent again. I can't get back to sleep. I wait until Derek's breathing becomes even and he's snoring softly. I carefully get out of bed, going into the kitchen. I lean againist the counter, my back to the kitchen entrance. I sigh, tears welling in my eyes again. How am I supposed to be okay with my mother dead? She's gone and she isn't coming back. I feel a hand of my shoulder. I grab it, spinning around and putting my extended claws to their neck. "Ash, it's me" Derek says, eyes on my claws at his throat. I take them away.

"I thought you were asleep" I say, avoiding his eyes.

"You were anxious, I didn't want to leave you up by yourself" Derek says.

"So you pretended to be alseep" I state.

"Uh..yeah" Derek answers. "Hey" he says, grabbing my hand. My claws haven't retracted. "What's wrong?" he asks, noticing my tears. I yank my hand away from him. "Ash-"

"You're really asking me what's wrong?" I say with a sad, dark chuckle.

"I know what's wrong, I mean-" Derek starts.

"My mother is dead and it's my fault" I ground out, my hands starting to shake with anger.

"No, Ash-"

"No!" I yell. "Don't tell me it's not my fault because it is!" I need this. I need to get this out, tell them how I really feel. Scott comes into the kitchen, eyes red, ready to fight off a threat. I can see the others not too far behind me.

"What's going on?" Scott asks, looking between Derek and I, eyes going back to normal. I sigh, gripping the counter tightly.

"Nothing Scott, go back to bed" I tell him.

"But-"

"GO BACK TO BED" I tell him. "Take the others with you, i'm okay in here" I say, Scott doesn't need to get involved in my self-hate pity party. Scott looks between us again before going back into the room, the others following. I notice Derek doesn't move. "That goes for you as well Derek, i'm just..getting something to eat"

"You hardly ever eat this late" Derek points out. He knows me too well.

"I meant to drink" I correct. Derek raises an eyebrow at me.

"I don't believe you"

"I don't care"

"I think we should talk about it"

"Well I don't" I say, trying to walk past him. Derek stands in front of me. "There is nothing to talk about, it's my fault, that's all there is to it" I say, trying to get past him again. Derek grabs my arms, stopping me.

"You just said that it's your fault your mother passed, Ash, don't blame yourself" Derek says. I try to pull away. "I'm serious Ashlee. I did that all that time ago and I still haven't gotten over it. Don't put yourself through it" he says, letting me go but not moving.

"Derek, get out of my way" I say.

"Tell me you don't blame yourself first" Derek says, crossing his arms over his chest, his big body blocking my only way out.

"Why?" I ask him. I cut him off before he can even answer. "Why?! It is my fault, I brought her into this world, she should have never been introduced to it!" I yell in his face. "Because I did that, she is dead! She's isn't coming back! I WILL NEVER SEE MY MOTHER AGAIN!" now i'm crying.

"What the hell's going on?" Scott asks, coming back in, the other's aren't with him now. "Ash, it wasn't your-"

"Stop!" I yell at Scott. "Don't say that! Don't lie straight to my face" I sob. Derek reaches out for me, I push him away. "Don't" Scott tries to reach out, I do the same thing, push him away. "No" I tell them. "She was forced to sacrifice herself because I brought her into this. She was taken by the Darach and put down there. The Darach wouldn't have taken her if she was clueless, that makes it my fault"

"It didn't matter to her who they were-" Derek starts.

"Yes, it did. Guardians, protectors. She helped protect us from the supernatural making her a guardian, just like Chris, just like John"

"John didn't believe though" Scott says.

"But he still helped. e helped and he was targeted" I tell him.

"So what?" Scott starts. "You're going to blame yourself for the rest of your life? Going to honor her by being miserable forever?" Scott is angry, I can tell.

"That isn't what I want to do" I tell Scott.

"Then what do you want?" he asks me.

"I want my mother back!" I shout. "I want Allison back, hell, even Aiden" Scott's face drops. "I want Boyd and Erica back, I want everyone back, I want them to be alive and here, with us" I tell him.

"What happened to Erica and Boyd is on me-" Derek starts.

"I want Cora to come home" I tell Derek, watching as his face drops as well. "I just want them all to be here, Mum, Allison, Aiden, Isaac, Chris, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Ethan, the Hales.." I trail off. "I just don't want anyone else to die" I whimper, tears down my face. This time I don't push them away as they both hug me. No matter what, i'll always blame myself for Mum's death. I have to find a way to get through it though, the guilt will always be in the back of my mind, weighing me down, it'll be my own personal darkness around my heart.

..

..

**She blames herself, just like Derek did :( As usual, there will be a break, time for them to relax, before I get into season 4, if I even do. I'm not sure about season 4? I might just bring aspects of it into my story and see what I can do, but we'll see, for now they get a break :) Favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	51. Does It Ever Get Easier?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**51-Does It Ever Get Easier?**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

It's been a week. A week since Aiden. A week since Allison. A week since Mum. I'm still struggling, I will for a long time, but i'm getting better. The blame is still on me, no matter what, but i'm getting better at not hating myself.

"I'm getting better..we're getting better" I say to my mother's grave, sitting beside it in the grass. The sun's out, sky's blue. I'm going to try visit her at least once a week, check in with her, update her, talk to her. The warm sun shines down on my back and it's welcomed. It shines over Mum's grave and i'm thankful for that, in her last days she couldn't get warm. As I sit here, I think about the things she said, the things she told us. She'd give up everything for us. She wants Derek to watch over us. She was thankful she had us as children. But most importantly, she loved us. "I better get home, pack's coming over again" I tell her. I kiss my hand and put it on her tombstone that is engraved _Loving mother, amazing friend and selfless hero, Melissa McCall_. "I'll see you soon Mum, I love you" I whisper, standing up and wiping my eyes. I make my way back towards the entrance. I stop when I see a familiar body, sitting down beside his own mother's grave. If it was anyone else, I would have left them alone. He's sitting in the grass, picking at it, busying his hands while his mind tosses and turns, I know what it's like. I take a deliberate, noisy step a few metres away from him, alerting him of my presence, giving him the opportunity to shoo me away, tell me to leave.

"Sucks huh?" Derek asks, not turning to me. I take a seat beside him, looking over at a woman I loved as well.

"Is that your way of comforting me?" I ask him, teasing slightly. He looks at me now, gives me a sad smile. I wipe my eyes again, scotting closer to him. "Yeah..it does" I say, answering his question. We sit in silence for a long time, just staring at her grave, leaning into each other. "Does it ever get easier?" I ask him, my voice small, vulnerable. Derek looks down at me, his face soft. He shakes him head.

"No, it doesn't" he answers, his voice quiet, all joking from before gone. He sighs, sitting up properly again. I take this as my que to leave so he can say goodbye. Derek catches my hand, stopping me. He doesn't turn to me, he looks down at his mother. "I'm sorry about what happened.." he starts, voice full of pain. "I love you" he tells his mother, touching the tombstone before letting his hand fall to his side again. I feel like i'm invading, i've seen him emotionally 'open' before but never like this..I shouldn't have come over.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" I say, not meeting his eyes.

"You didn't" he says back, leading us out of the cemetery, still holding my hand in his.

..

By the time we're back, the pack are arriving. I give Scott a big hug. We've been there alot for each lately, always making sure the other is okay.

"You went and saw Mum?" he asks. I nod. "I will..just not yet..I can't just yet" he says.

"It's okay Scott" I tell him, holding his face in my hands. "When you're ready" I say, smiling, then letting him go. Scott gives me a smile. "Well..what are we doing tonight?" I ask the others. They look between each other, unsure.

"I have an idea" Stiles says, a big smile on his face. We all know what's coming.

..

Stiles' grin doesn't falter as we watch the first Starwars. I hear him and Scott joking, Scott promised to watch it but never did, Stiles found out of course. I look around the room at the happy faces. I have to admit this is the most relaxed i've felt in a long, long time. I look to Scott, he has a small smile on his face, i'm happy for that. I look to Derek to find his attention is on something in his hand. He catches my eye, motioning for me to come outside. I get up, ducking out of everyone's way.

"I want you to have something" Derek says when I reach him. "Well, it's from Cora" Derek says.

"What is it?" I ask, the only contact Cora and I have had is texting and talking over the phone. Derek holds his hand out. I've seen this before..Laura had one just like it, Cora too. It's a turquoise stone inside a silver frame, tiny triskeles carved along it.

"It was Laura's" Derek says.

"Derek, I can't take this" I tell him. It was Laura's, her and Cora have matching ones, it wouldn't be right to take it.

"Cora said Laura always talked about getting you one" Derek goes on. "Cora found it after..after what happened. She's held onto it ever since"

"Derek" I say, this is important to him I can tell.

"Cora wants you to have Laura's one, she gave it to me before she left" Derek says, holding it out to me. Before I can object, Derek speaks up again. "It's want Laura would have wanted, it's what _we_ want" he says. "Ash, please" I nod, my eyes turning glassey. Derek puts it on for me, holding the pendant in his hand as he presses his forehead againist my own. "The moon rules over this stone. It brings peace to the wearer and respect for life forms and nature. It's the stone of honor and grace" he tells me.

"Thank you" I whisper, biting my lip to hold in a whimper at the thought of Laura.

"This one though, it's set in silver" he tells me. "It'll bring protection, love" he finishes. He leans forward slowly, kissing me with soft lips. "You're welcome..we all wanted you to have it" he whispers, letting it go carefully, the stone falling to my chest softly. "Laura would be proud of her beta" Derek says. This causes the whimper to escape my lips.

"She would be proud of her brother" I say back. Derek's eyes turn blue as he nuzzles his face into my neck. I hug him, nuzzling my own face into his shoulder. "I'm proud of you" I tell him in a low whisper.

..

..

**Some fluff to soothe your souls after those sad chapters :( Favourite, follow and review :)**


	52. Wendigos

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**52-Wendigos**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Another day passes. I send the pack home, tell them we'll be fine. Derek and Peter go across the hall, back to their own loft. I'm making pancakes for Scott and I. Scott's sitting quietly at the table, waiting. Once i'm done, I bring it to the table. I return to the kitchen to get cutlery and plates.

"Dig in Scotty" I say once I sit down. He gives me a small smile before grabbing a pancake for himself. We eat in silence..it's starting to get uncomfortable. "What's up?" I ask him, shoving another forkful of pancake into my mouth.

"Do you still blame yourself?" Scott asks quietly. Sometimes it's hard to believe he's the alpha, the true alpha, especially when he's like this. I nod, continuing with my food. "Why?" he asks. I look up at him.

"You know why Scott, you were here" I say, looking away again. He was here when Derek and I got into that arguement..well, when I yelled at Derek.

"I wish you wouldn't" he says.

"Well I do" I sigh, I thought we were past this. We're silent again.

"Can we go?" Scott asks.

"Go where?" I ask him, not bothering to look up at him.

"To the cemetery" he answers, his voice so small, so quiet. I look up at him, a sad smile pulling at my lips.

"Of course" I say. We finish breakfast then make our way to the cemetery. I lead Scott to where Mum's buried, beside Allison. Scott sits down between them, staring at them both. "I'll give you some time..i'll be back" I say. He gives me a grateful nod. I walk away, glancing back at him. The last thing I hear is Scott letting out a shaky breath. I take my hearing away from him after that, giving him privacy, focusing my hearing somewhere else. That's when I hear it. Low growls and rustling in the bushes. I carefully make my way over to the bush where the noise is coming from. I smell the air, I can't identify it but it's oddly familiar in the slightest way possible, I can't explain it. My eyes glow as I jump into the bush, fangs and claws out, ready to fight. There's nothing there though. My eyes go back to normal as I stand up properly. My fangs and claws retracting. I focus my hearing, trying to hear it again, any sign that what I heard was actually real. There's nothing. "What's happening to me?" I ask myself. Now i'm hearing things?

"Wendigos.." Peter's voice trails through my skull.

"Peter?" I call out, spinning around. He isn't here, I can't even smell him. What the hell's happening to me?

"Ash" Scott says. I come out of the bush, finding him not too far from me. "Moving into the bushes?" he jokes, I can see he's still upset though.

"Something like that.." I mutter. "You okay?" I ask him. He nods. We leave after that. I'm still confused from earlier. Who the hell said that? Who was in the bush? And why wendigos? They're pretty much extinct. I don't take the road back to the loft, I take the road to Lydia's. I need to talk to her, what i'm hearing isn't normal, she of all people will be able to, hopefully, help.

"Where are we going?" Scott asks, seeing we've taken a wrong turn.

"I need to see Lydia" I tell him, turning into her driveway.

"Is everything okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, it's fine Scotty" I assure him with a smile. "Just been awhile since i've talked to her properly" I justify.

"I'm gonna go see Stiles, you two have a proper talk" Scott says, getting off his bike.

"Call me if you run into anything" I say worriedly.

"Okay..sure" Scott says before running off towards Stiles' house. He knows there's nothing after us right now but something's off. I go up to Lydia's front door. Before I can even knock, she opens the door, dragging me in.

"You heard it too didn't you?" Lydia asks me.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" I ask her as she leads me to her room.

"Did you hear the screams?" she asks me, eyes searching mine.

"No..I heard something else though" I say, Lydia letting me go.

"What did you hear?" she asks.

"I heard..Peter" I tell her.

"Hale?" I nod. "He went to my Mum at school, said something about hearing tests" she says. "What did he say?" she sounds scared, scared for her Mum, I understand how she feels.

"Lydz..i'm not even postive it was him" I say.

"What did he say?" she asks again.

"Wendigos" I tell her. Lydia rushes to her desk, opening an old book. I only notice now how messy her usually tidy room is. Lydia runs her finger down the dusty page.

"Here" she says, pointing at the page, looking at me expectantly. I walk over, looking down at the book.

"Lydia, how did you get this?" I ask her, it's a beastiary, well a smaller version.

"It was Allison's one" she mumbles. She clears her throat before speaking up again. "Here, wendigos" I look down and there's a page for wendigos. "It says, wendigos are-"

"Cannibalistic shapeshifters who survive off of human flesh" I finish for her, I already know what they are. Lydia stares at me, slightly impressed, before returning to her frazzled state. "Lydia? What's wrong with you?" I ask her.

"Why is Peter talking to my mother?" she asks me.

"I don't know but we can go find out" I assure her. She walks in front of me, going for the bike. I call Scott, telling him he needs to stay with Stiles, he doesn't mind, he agrees to stay there.

..

I swing the loft door open. I can only detect one heartbeat and it isn't Derek's.

"The beta and the banshee" Peter says with a smirk, standing by the window. Lydia storms over to him, I catch her arm, not sure of what she's going to do.

"Leave my mother alone!" Lydia yells at him. Lydia doesn't like Peter, never has, i'm not even sure why. I think it has something to do with Jackson..i'm not sure. Maybe she just doesn't trust him, a few of the betas don't.

"Lydia, calm down" I say, letting her go.

"Where were you?" Lydia asks him, ignoring him. "When we were all fighting the Oni, the Nogitsune, where were you?" Lydia asks him, eyes accussing. That's a good question.

"I had no idea of what was going on" Peter answers calmly. No upticks.

"I don't believe you" she says.

"Lydz, no upticks in his heartbeat" I tell her.

"After the Nogitsune escaped, took you, I was out of the loop, I didn't know" Peter tells Lydia.

"Why were you talking to Natalie?" I ask him. He side eyes me.

"She's a beautiful woman, what? I'm not allowed to be friendly?" Peter says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why did you tell her about the hearing tests?" Lydia asks him, not missing a beat.

"Needed an ice-breaker" he answers simply. I don't have to look at Lydia to know her eyes are narrowed. "Did you expect me to walk up to her, tell her I know her banshee daughter and their werewolf friends? Their werecoyote friend?"

"Why did you talk to me?" I ask him. He tilts his head towards me.

"Which time?" he asks innocently. This is getting old.

"You said wendigos, why?" I ask him, through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Ashlee, I don't recall saying that" he says, looking between us. "Anything else I can help you two ladies with?" he asks politely. What's wrong with Peter? He's being synical, too synical. His heartbeat was even the entire conversation, he was telling the truth. He smirks at us. "No? Okay, well I have errands to run. Don't bother waiting up for Derek, he's gone for a run" Peter says, walking towards the door. I know when Derek goes for runs he's gone for ages so I pull Lydia from the loft, pushing past Peter who's still smirking. Something's definitly off with him, with Lydia, with me. The worst thing is, I have no idea what it is.

..

..

**Aw :P Peter's going bad? Or is Peter telling the truth? My version of season 4 is going to be different to the tv show, some of it will follow, most of it won't, what does will loosely follow the plotline. Favourite, follow and review please :D**


	53. Who Is That?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**53-Who Is That?**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I take Lydia home. Scott says he's going to stay at Stiles' for the night. I unlock the loft front door, throwing Scott's bike keys onto the coffee table. I jump in suprise when Derek's sitting on my couch. My eyes flick between him on my couch and the keys I just used to unlock to door.

"Do I want to know?" I ask him.

"Probably not" he says. He motions for me to sit down. I walk over, plocking myself down beside him. He pulls me to him, rubbing my shoulder. "How you holding up?" he asks softly. He's in a mood, not that I don't like them, he's being 'emotionally open', being honest..I sort of..love it. Love his mood not him, I mean we've only been dating for a little while..but I have known him most my life..um, why do I have butterflies?

"I'm doing alright" I answer, trying to get rid of the fluttering in my stomach. "It's still hard..but we're getting better" Derek nuzzles into my neck. "Derek?" I ask him, he's..cuddley? He looks up at me, his eyes piercing into mine. He ducks his head again, nuzzling me. He's trying to comfort me. His stubble tickles my neck and jaw. He pulls away, a soft smile gracing his lips. "What's got Sourwolf so happy?" I ask him, he's projecting contentment.

"I'm just happy that after everthing..you stayed" Derek says queitly.

"Of course I stayed, I wouldn't leave you and Scott, the pack" I tell him, touching my hand to his face.

"I just know things have been really hard for you..and you left with Laura after..after.." Derek starts to explain.

"Shhh" I say. "I'm not leaving again" I tell him.

"Good, I don't want you to go" he says shyly, avoiding my eyes. "You know i'm sorry about everything I put you through, with Jennifer-"

"No, Derek, stop" I cut him off. "I know you're sorry and it's not even your fault" I tell him.

"Jennifer was my fault, Kate was my-" I cut Derek off by pressing my lips to his. I bring both hands up to his face, holding him. We deepen the kiss, Derek's sitting up properly now and i'm leaning againist him. We pull back for air.

"Stop blaming yourself for them, stop" I tell him. "You aren't the bad guy here Derek, they used you. They used you and I fucking hate them for that" I say, tears starting to form in my eyes. Derek's eyes are wide, analysing my face like he's looking for any trace of me lying. "I fucking hate them for that" I repeat before taking his lips in mine again. Derek kisses me back immediantly this time. I crawl over him, so i'm straddling him. I grab the bottom of Derek's henley, pulling it over his head, throwing it to the floor.

"What about Scott?" Derek asks me between kisses.

"He's staying at Stiles'" I tell him, grabbing his face again. All of a sudden, Derek flips us, him hovering over me, leaning down to kiss me.

"This isn't really what I came here for" he says with a smile.

"Do you want to stop?" I ask him. He leans down and kisses me quickly, shaking his head, no. "Good" I reply. Derek grabs the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head. His tounge flicks out across my neck, right where my pulse is, making it speed up. Derek smirks againist my skin, repeating the action. "Dick" I scoff, pulling him back up to my lips. He peaks me but I take his lips greedily. His lips leave mine, making a trail down my throat, down my clevage, stopping at the closed scar left from one of the Oni's blades.

"How is there a scar?" He asks me, lightly brushing over it with his fingers.

"Some scars are left on the heart, some on the body" I tell him.

"But you're a werewolf"

"The scars will always be there" I say. His fingers leave my side. His lips kissing it as if he's trying to take away the emotional pain it left. I reach for his belt, starting to unbuckle it.

"Ash- Holy shit! I'm sorry!" Malia's voice comes from the door. The door I left wide open. Derek jumps off me. I cover my chest, laying only in a lace bra. I jump up as well, grabbing my shirt from Derek's outstretched hand as he pulls his own shirt on. Malia has her back turned to us, her awkwardness practically beaming from her.

"Fuck, Malia, i'm really sorry" I say once we're both dressed.

"Is it safe?" she asks, back still turned.

"Yeah..it's safe" I tell her. She turns around slowly as if unsure. She doesn't look me in the eye, doesn't even glance in Derek's direction.

"I'm gonna go.." Derek says, looking at the floor, his cheeks a bright pink. I don't stop him, he's obviously embarassed and I doubt he'll want to do anything now..I can understand that, my own blush showing. "I'll see you later Ash" he says, coming to my side. He stands there awkwardly before quickly kissing my cheek and walking towards the door. "Sorry kid" Derek mutters as he passes Malia. He closes the door behind him, giving me a quick, shy smile as he does. Malia looks up at me properly now.

"Did you need something?" I ask her.

"I uh..Scott's staying at Stiles', thought i'd come stay with you" she says. "Unless you have plans for the night" she teases.

"Shut up" I say, the blush getting brighter.

"Really if you have plans, I can go to Lydia" she offers.

"It's okay, i'm by myself tonight, you can stay here" I tell her, smiling. I go into the kitchen, getting us something to drink. We sit at the table, sipping away at our juice.

"Were you going to have sex with him?" Malia asks. I spit out what's in my mouth, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Malia?!" I say.

"Sorry" she says sheepishly. "Former coyote" she justifies. She's still adjusting to being human, learning how to behave, learning not to walk into an open loft. I give her a playful shove.

"I think so" I mumble, hiding my face with my glass. Malia just laughs at my embarassed state.

..

Malia and I decide to go top and tails in my bed. She's been teasing me for awhile but ended up apologising for interrupting us and saying we're welcome she came because the door was wide open and every other person that passed could see in..she is right.

"Night Hale" she says. I kick her, not hard enough to hurt but not soft enough for her to giggle. "Night!" she sings out.

"Night Lia" I say, using her nickname i've starting using. Sleep comes suprisingly easy but there's that voice again.

_Wendigos_ it says. Who the hell is it? Who's voice? Who is that?

..

..

**Well. Our lovable, feral she-coyote being a total cockblock :) Favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	54. Enough Bullshit Peter

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**54-Enough Bullshit Peter**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake to my phone ringing, Malia stirring as well. I answer it without checking the caller ID, too tired to care.

"Yeah?" I answer in a sleep-laced voice.

"Did you hear it?" Lydia's fearful voice asks.

"How did you know?" I ask her, sitting up.

"You heard their screams?"

"No, the voice saying 'wendiogos' again. Did you hear the screams again?"

"Yes, Ash someone's going to die and very soon" Lydia says her voice becoming panicked.

"Lydia, get to my loft as soon as you can" I say, hanging up. I jump out of bed. Malia's behind me.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"We're about to find out" I tell her, storming out of my loft and into Derek's, not bothering to knock. Peter and Derek are in the middle of a conversation but I cut through them, grabbing Peter by the scruff of his v-neck. "What are you doing?" I ground out.

"Ash?" Derek asks.

"Me? What are you doing?" he asks, pulling himself away from me.

"Enough bullshit Peter!" I snap. "What's so important about wendigos? Whose screams is Lydia hearing?" I ask him.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asks. I'm not falling for it this time, he's up to something, something he's trying to pull me into, possibly Derek too.

"Why do I keep hearing your voice? What is it with wendigos?" I repeat. Derek and Malia are just watching in confusion.

"Ashlee..I think you need to calm down" Peter tries.

"Leave Lydia alone" I warn him before walking back out, back into my loft. I hear two sets of footsteps come into the loft. I'm breathing in and out forcefully, getting really angry. I thought Peter was on our side? He was done with all the scheming and killing..I was wrong. Or am I? I'm not even sure it's him. It has to be him, it's his cocky voice. I look up to see Derek and Malia, staring at me with worried eyes.

"Ash, what the hell is going on?" Derek asks, walking over to me, Malia following him.

"He's up to something..he's messing with us, with Lydia" I say, running my hands through my hair.

"What are you talking about?" Malia asks.

"I've been hearing his voice! Saying 'wendigos', I don't know what the hell that's supposed to mean? Lydia's been hearing screaming, she says someone's going to die and soon" I tell them.

"What are you saying?" Derek asks, stopping me from running my hands through my hair again.

"I-I don't know" I say. I hear the clanking of heels, it's Lydia.

"She's saying" Lydia says, slight exhaustion in her voice from wearing heels up all those stairs. "Peter's up to something, we need to find out what" she tells them both.

..

"Why is it so hard for you all to trust me?" Peter says, walking into my loft. I pull Lydia behind me.

"Get out Peter" I tell him, Malia coming to my side.

"Come on Ashy" Peter says, stepping inside slowly. Derek growls and steps forward.

"You weren't invited inside Peter" he says.

"I'm not her father Derek, don't pull the protective boyfriend card with me" Peter taunts.

"Peter!" Derek snaps.

"I just want to talk" Peter says, hands raised as he slows to a stop in front of us. "I don't know what you think i'm up to, but i'm not doing anything wrong"

"You weren't around to fight with us, you haven't exactly been around lately either" I accuss.

"I didn't know" Peter says the words slowly. "As for not being around lately, with everybody seemingly dropping dead, I didn't exactly what to be reminded that my entire family burned to death" Peter snaps. This makes my eyes sting with tears. Is that really how he felt? We're all accussing him of scheming when really he's as upset about the past month's events as we all are. Now I feel like a total bitch. It was hard enough on me with the Hale fire but I can't imagine how Peter feels, he was in there with them, watching them burn.

"Peter..i'm sorry" I say, bowing my head in apology.

"It's okay..just trust me" he says, turning and walking back into Derek's loft.

"Fuck, sorry Derek..I didn't mean for..I didn't know" I tell him, hating how his family fire was brought up, thrown in all of our faces. Derek's eyes narrow after his uncle. He walks out, following him back into the loft. "Shit" I mutter, turning around and sitting down on the couch. "I didn't realise he felt that way" I say with a sigh, Derek's obviously pissed off at me. Malia and Lydia don't say anything, I can smell their doubt. I don't know weither it's in me or Peter but I don't acknowlegde it.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"Is what Ashlee said true?" I ask Peter once we're both in the loft, door closed. Peter turns to me with narrowed eyes. "Well is it?" I repeat. Peter's a schemer. I don't know if he can be trusted.

"I think Melissa's death hit her pretty hard" Peter offers as an answer. "We have more important things to focus our atention on" Peter says, opening the safe. "Like how the hell we're going to get my 117 million dollars back" We had been robbed, someone got into the vault. Well Peter had been robbed, my money went into this apartment complex, that way money comes back to me. Weither it was my money or Peter's, it still belonged to our family, we have to find who took it and get it all back, it's what Mum would have wanted.

..

..

**Haven't done Derek's p.o.v in forever! Do we still think Peter's innocent? Stay tuned to find out :) Favourite, follow and review please!**


	55. Here We Go Again

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Extra long chapter! I've got so many chapters ready and I need to update!**

**55-Here We Go Again**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

We're all at Derek's, pack meeting. We still have them here, it feels right to.

"117 million dollars in barabons was stolen from the Hale vault yesturday" Scott tells everyone, us all sitting, him standing. "We need to find out why it was stolen and how-"

"We need to find out WHO stole it" Peter interrupts.

"Why is more important" Derek pipes up. "Nobody steals that much money, takes all those risks, for nothing"

"Well while you all sit around finding out why, i'm going to find out who" Peter says, snatching up his coat and storming out. Noone stops him, his anger is understandable. All he had left of them, his family's last gift, was that money. I want to tell him to stop, to stay, the sun's going down. I don't though, I don't want to anger him anymore than I already have.

"Well..that's it guys, watch out for each other, we don't know what's out there at the moment" Scott dismisses the pack. And there it is. The newest thing to hit Beacon Hills, to come after us, to try and hurt or potentially kill my family. Derek was right, they took all those risks for a good reason, a reason that isn't good for the pack. Here we go again. I go to walk out, Derek catches my arm.

"Hey" he says.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry about before"

"You're sorry? I'm the one that's sorry Derek. I shouldn't have said those things to Peter, he's obviously still grieving, I should have known he was innocent" I tell Derek.

"I'm not entirely sure he is innoent" Derek replies.

"What do you mean? Are you saying he stole his own money?"

"No but..he wasn't upset or sad when he spoke of the family..was more of a cover story to explain where he's been" Derek says. "Don't be sorry Ash"

"Okay..tell me if he does anything okay?" I ask, starting to back out of the loft. Derek nods but his eyes stay on me.

"Stay?" he asks. I watch the pack disappearing down the stairs of the building, Scott leaning againist our loft door, waiting for me.

"I'll stay" I tell him, glancing at Scott who goes inside, obviously hearing that i'm not coming home.

..

It doesn't take long for my stomach to rumble, i've been running round all day, not bothering to eat.

"Come on" Derek says, standing up and offering me his hand. "I'll make us something to eat" I get up from the couch where we were watching 'Supernatural'..well I wanted to watch it and pretty much forced Derek to as well. I take his hand and he leads me to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" Derek asks as he opens the fridge.

"I don't know..what do you want?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes and start pulling things out of the fridge and spices from the spice rack. Who knew Derek was a secret culinary genius? I always knew he was interested in cooking.

"Sit down, i'm gonna make us something special" he says shyly.

..

Various smells waft from the kitchen, making my mouth water. Derek comes out, holding two plates. He places one down in front of me before sitting down with his own. I know this meal, it's one of Tahlia's favourites..was.

"It's a-" Derek starts.

"Caribbean chicken stirfry" I finish for him. "It's your mother's recipe"

"It is" Derek says with a smile. I take a bite, it's as good as I remember, maybe even better..sorry Tahlia. I lean forward, giving him a kiss. He smiles and kisses me back. We enjoy a silently romantic dinner together before slipping into Derek's bed. He does what he did that night I had the night terror. He kisses my head and we curl into a ball, him protecting me on the outside, me warm and safe in the middle.

..

"They're dead, the Walcotts are dead" Scott's voice wakes me. I open my eyes and Scott's standing at the foot of Derek's bed. If the situation wasn't as important as this one is, this would be very awkward as Derek and I are wrapped around each other. We untangle, getting up. I'm in the same clothes as last night so i'm okay. Derek pulls his shirt back on, I can feel Scott's glare at him.

"Like Sean Walcott from school?" I ask him.

"Yes, but his family is dead, he was the only survivor" Scott replies.

"Wait..was a survivor? What do you mean was?" I ask him.

"Alot happened last night Ash" Scott says.

"Why didn't you call me? What happened? Who killed the Walcotts? Where is Sean?" I ask frantically.

"Okay, okay..you might want to sit down" Scott says. I let out a breath and sit down on the couch. "You might want to as well" he says to Derek. Derek looks confused but follows my lead, sitting down beside me. "Firstly, we have a problem" oh shit, this can't be good. "Someone went after the Walcotts because of what they are"

"What are they?" I ask immediantly. They can't be wolves, I would have smelt it on Sean at school.

"Wendigos" Scott asks, this cause me to tense up. Wendigos. The word i've been hearing in my head for the last couple of days.

"That's what you've been hearing" Derek says, more of a question. I nod. I look to Scott to go on.

"It was an assassian called The Mute, he has no mouth. He was paid to kill them because they were wendigos. Sean managed to escape but he ended up at the hospital. I was there with Liam, the new kid at school, me and Stiles took him out on the field. It-it was an accident" Scott's heartbeat is through the roof, something else is wrong.

"Scott?" I ask.

"Sean attacked one of the nurses..killed her..was literally eating her" he says in disgust. Yep. Seeing that is quite off-putting. "I went after him, Liam did as well after hearing the commotion. He attacked Liam, tried to throw him off the roof..I saved him" Scott doesn't sound happy that he saved the kid.

"Scott, what did you do?" I ask him. He avoids my eyes.

"You bit him, didn't you?" Derek asks him. The race in Scott's heartbeat tells me my answer.

"Scott, you idiot!" I say, standing up and shoving him slightly. "The hunters will be all over you know!" i'm only angry because his true alpha status kept the hunters away but now..he had taken the bite of an innocent.

"It was the only way to save him" Scott defends. "He was falling..he-he couldn't hold on. Sean was trying to get me away from him..Liam let go..the only way to catch him was to bite him" Scott explains. I pull him into a hug.

"I understand" I say as I let out a breath. I pull back from him. "We have to keep you safe" I tell him. "What happened to Sean? Is he still out there?"

"No..The Mute came back, finished the job" Scott tells me sadly.

"Scott! Liam's..uh..hey Ash..Derek" Stiles says, skidding into the loft.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Scott asks him.

"Uh.." he looks at Derek and I.

"We know" I assure Stiles.

"Liam's awake..he's crying" Stiles says, cringing. "He's trying to get out, untie himself" I can hear Scott telling Stiles to shut up.

"Get out from where?" Derek asks Stiles.

"The uh..the bathtub" Stiles says.

"You have Liam tied up in our bathtub?" I ask Scott in an angry, calm tone.

"Uh..maybe" Scott says. Without another word, I walk out, going into our loft and making my way into the bathroom. I yank open the shower curtain to see the new kid tied up, tape over his mouth, squirming in the bath with tears down his face.

"Scott!" I scowl. Liam perks up at my voice, trying to get out. "Fuck's sake" I mutter, starting to untie the poor kid. "Liam, i'm Ashlee" I say to him once he's untie and sitting on the couch. Derek's stading guard at the door incase he tries to escape.

"What do you want with me?" he asks, fearful.

"What I had to do, biting you, it's going to change you" Scott says, walking in front of him.

"Why did you bite me?" Liam asks, looking down at the fang marks on his wrist.

"I had to, to save you, you would have fallen otherwise" Scott tells him. I leave the alpha to talk to his new beta and go over to Derek.

"Assassians going after supernaturals? This doesn't sound good"I say to Derek, wringing my hands nervously. Derek grabs my hands, stopping me.

"We'll be okay, we'll figure something out" he tells me. I know he has no idea if that's true but he's trying to comfort me so I let him, the worry still in the back of my mind. I hear growling and turn to see Liam, shifting, running towards the door. I get ready to catch him, throw him to the floor but something runs in front of me. A sickening crack is heard as Peter's fist connects with the side of Liam's face, making him drop instantly. Scott and Stiles run to Liam's side. Derek and I are watching Peter, his eyes go from glowing blue back to normal. He brings his fist to his side, opening his hand. "Where have you been?" Derek asks Peter. I step back without realising, coming behind Derek, Peter's eyes following me, making me feel vulnerable.

"Looking for the thief" Peter tells him, walking back out of the loft and back into Derek's.

..

Once we've calmed Liam down enough to talk some sense into him, we let him leave. He seems to trust me so I offered to watch over him at school.I don't think he'll tell anyone and if he did, noone would believe him..unless they're hunters. I let out a breath, falling onto the couch. I hear distance banging comng from Derek's loft. I focus my hearing, it must be him and Peter, I know I shouldn't interrupt them again. When I hear shotgun shots, i'm flying out of my seat in seconds. Scott's behind me. I tell Malia to stay back with Stiles. I bang on the door before trying to rip it open.

"DEREK!" I scream. I hear an unknown growl, similiar to a wolf's but different. "DEREK!" I yell, attacking his door, shifting uncontrollably. Ever since Mum..i'm losing control more and more often.

"He's all yours" a sickly sweet voice says, the loft door finally opening. The room's filled with smoke and stinks of wolfsbane. I can smell that same scent from the bushes at the cemetery.

"Derek!" I yell, covering my mouth. Once the smoke clears, seaping out the open door, i'm able to smell Derek. I see Peter pulling himself off the floor, body weak. I run to Derek's side, rolling him over. His torso is filled with bullets, normal bullets luckily. Except this isn't Derek..well not exactly.

"Is he okay?" Scott asks. I lift him up, walking to find Scott. Malia and Stiles are with Scott now. He walk through the smoke, their faces dropping.

"I think we have a problem" I say as 16 year old Derek looks up at me wearily.

..

"What can we do?" I ask Deaton in a hushed whisper.

"I've never come across something like this before" he tells me. I hear Derek start to stir so I go to his side.

"Leave us, he's going to be confused, i'll deal with him" I tell Scott and the others.

"What do we do?" Stiles asks. I shove the bullet shells I found on the ground into his hands. The bullets with the Argent symbol on them. There's only one Argent that uses a shotgun. Kate.

"I know it's a bad time but call Chris, he needs to know what happened" I tell them, sending them out of the room. They don't have to ask, we all know it's her. That voice. That disgusting voice. But she's something, she growled, she isn't human, I could smell it but couldn't distinguish it.

"A?" Derek asks, leaning up.

"It's me D" I say to him, helping him sit up.

"Why do you look so different?" he asks me, eying me wearily.

"That doesn't matter. What do you remember?" I ask him.

"I-I..I don't know..I was at a basketball game then..I don't know" he tells me. "Seriously Ash, why do you look older than me?" his eyes catch my necklace. "Did Laura finally get you one? Good" he says with a small smile. "Where are they? Laura, Cora, Mum? Where is everyone? Why are we at Deaton's?" I find I can't say anything, my throat closing up.

"You were in a fight Derek" Deaton says, walking over, seeing i'm choked up. "You've lost some memory but we can help you get it back" Deaton tells Derek calmly.

"How much memory?" Derek asks, eyes landing on me.

"Quite abit" Deaton answers.

"Where is my family? Where's Kate?" when Derek says that name, I get angry, really angry. She did this on purpose. Deaged him to an age where they still knew each other and probably in _that_ way. I remember being so jealous..it's happening again.

"That bitch, she did this to you!" I yell at him. Then Derek went off, defending Kate. We stood there, yelling at each other, Deaton trying to stop us. Derek turned to take off. I see Derek's body seize up and he falls back. I see Noshiko and a younger japanese girl, her hand out.

"Ash, this is Kira, my daughter" Noshiko introduces me to the girl who just attacked my deaged werewolf boyfriend..that sounds worse than it is..nope, it is that bad.

..

Turns out, Noshiko is married and has a daughter, Kira, who is also a thunder kitsune. Kira is actually starting Beacon Hills High School in about a week. I don't understand why Noshiko kept this from us but I guess with everything that's happened, she wanted to keep her family safe..I can relate. The whole pack is at Deaton's. Peter tells us that Kate's deaged him to the age where they still knew each other, were still sleeping with each other. This makes me growl under my breath which doesn't go unheard by Peter. Deaton has Derek in the back room, away from us.

"What do we do?" I ask Peter, I need to get Derek back to normal age. If Kate finds him again, she can use him again, she can hurt him again.

"We need to get Derek back to..well Derek. We need to find Kate as well" Peter tells us. Apparently, after the Oni turned againist her, Noshiko isn't really a kitsune anymore. She said her fox is dormant, asleep, she doesn't know if it'll wake up again. She's offered her help but she can't fight like she could before. Kira, her daughter, offered her help, she's started to develop her own thunder skills in the last few weeks. She's good with a katana and we appreciate any help we can get. As usual, the pack leaves, going to research, to find scents, trails, anything that can help. Because Scott is the alpha, Kira stays back with us while Noshiko leaves too.

"Uh..Ashlee is it?" Kira asks me, taking my gaze away from Derek. I nod. "My mother told me what happened awhile back..I..i'm sorry..I just want to help, I don't want to hurt anyone" she tells me. I can tell she's threatened by the pack.

"As long as you don't do anything to hurt my family, you'll be fine" I tell her. Her eyes widen a little when I use the word 'family' not 'pack', to me they're the same thing. "But uh..thanks" I say quietly. "It was a really shitty week" I say, referring to a month or two ago.

"From what I heard, yeah, it would have been" Kira relaxes beside me. It's silent. Then I hear footsteps approaching from outside. I focus my hearing, it's not human footsteps.

"Something's coming!" I warn the one's left in the room with me, Scott and Kira. The door's burst open. I can't believe it. I know we've discovered Kate's somehow alive but seeing it..that's a whole nother thing. I look at the two beasts that have come in with her. Fuck. Berserkers. "You're not taking him" I warn Kate.

"I won't have too, he'll come with me" she smirks before baring her short, sharp fangs and shifting. Yep, I was right. She is not a werewolf. She's another were species. Really? A were-jaguar? I thought those things were extinct. She runs at me, tackling me to the floor. The berserkers go after Scott and Kira. Kate manages to get away from me, running into where Deaton has Derek.

"Derek!" I shout, getting up and running after her. I feel a huge blow to my stomach. A berserker slams into me, picking me up and slamming me into the ground, cracking the tiles.

"Derek! Something's attacking us, we have to go!" Kate begs Derek. My vision blurs and the last thing I see is Kate and Derek running out the back door. "D-Der..Derek" I mumble before falling into darkness.

..

"Ashlee, Ashlee wake up" Kira's shaking me. I open my eyes, my entire body aching. The events from earlier slam to the front of my mind. I get up, running into Deaton's office.

"Derek!" i'm so dizzy but I don't care. All I find is Scott helping Deaton bandage up his arm. He's gone, I saw him leave. He left us. He left us for Kate. He left his pack for the person who burnt his family alive, burnt my family alive. I can't stop my wolf from snarling with betrayal from inside me, snarling with jealousy. I know it's not his fault, he thinks he's 16, in love with Kate Argent. We have to find Peter, he's the only one who can help us.

..

"She hasn't learnt control..I know what she's going after" Peter says, realisation coming over his face.

"What? What does she want?" I ask frantically. I'm so worried of what she's doing with him, what she's tricking him into doing.

"She wants the triskelion" Peter says. Of course. Deage him, make him trust her, make him give her the triskelion so she can learn control, so she can survive.

..

Scott, Peter, Kira and I go to school. The vault, where the triskelion is, is under the school. We're jogging up the stairs when we hear a familiar growl. Kate is definitly here. I make to run at the berserker.

"Are you crazy?" Peter says, stopping me. He tells me we can't fight them off, they're too powerful, we'll die before we can take it down. I know he's right but I have a rage inside of me, that's bubbling to the surface. When I get my hands on Kate, i'm going to put her down. So we turn and run, Peter in front, Scott, Kira and I behind him. We lose Kira and Peter, I don't where they went. I stop suddenly, a berserker in front of me. Scott turns to run the other way but there's one behind him as well, we're cornered. We have to fight them, there's no other way. Scott takes the one behind us, I take the one in front. We fight a losing fight, we can't bet them. I see Lydia and Stiles come up on the horizen.

"No! Get back!" I yell to them. I feel my leg slice open as the berserker's claw meets it. I howl in pain, backing away. Scott is thrown down beside me. We back away as the berserkers stalk forward, growling. I hear a whosh of air and turn to see Kira with her katana out. She tries to fight them off alone but ends up laying down beside us as well. That's when we see Derek. A 16 year old running at 2 berserkers, by himself. We watch in shock as Derek fights them off, his face flashing between his teenaged self and his adult self. He flips forward, slashing one across the face, his back to us. We hear a howl, Kate's howl and the berserkers take off after it. Derek's croutched down.

"Derek?" I call out. He stands up, turning to us. He opens his eyes and they're yellow. I run over to him, ignoring the burning in my leg from the wound. I jump into his arms, hugging him tighly. He's him, he's back. He hugs me back, just as tight. Peter comes running back up to us, a few scratches healing on his face.

"Kate she-she got away" Peter says, pain on his face. Kate's still out there. But Derek's here, Derek's normal again. When she comes back, we'll be ready.

..

..

**Protective Ash! Well, this is my poor attempt at my own take on season 4, keep reading, stay with me! Favourite, follow and review please :)**


	56. Full Moon

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**56-Full Moon**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

With the full moon here, we went to Lydia's lake house. We have to chain up Liam and Malia. Malia still hasn't learnt how to control it. Derek comes with us, tells us The Mute uses a tomahawk, that the Shrieff is working on it. Liam's still weary of us so we had to lie to him, tell him it's a party. Stupidly, he invited his friend Mason to the 'party'..his friend Mason invited..everyone. Kira, Scott, Stiles, Liam and Malia go down to the basement while Lydia, Derek and I deal with the heard of wild teenagers partying. Lydia's walking around, stopping everyone from touching her stuff while Derek and I are standing around awkwardly. All these kids are 15-16. Lydia's 17, i'm 18 and Derek's 20..this is weird. A young boy comes up to me..Garrett, I think it is?

"Hey, you must be Scott's sister?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I am" I tell him.

"I'm Garrett, you wanna grab a drink?" he asks, i'm sure this guy has a girlfriend? Stuck up dark-skinned girl?

"Are you even old enough to drink?" I ask him. I can feel Derek getting angry from beside me.

"Well..no but I just brought a keg so I was thinking-" he starts. Derek grabs his shoulder roughly.

"I was thinking" Derek says, startling Garrett. "You get out of my sight before I rip your thraot out" Derek warns him, shoving him forward. Garrett gives him a cocky smirk before walking away. I turn to Derek with a smirk of my own. "Don't say a word" Derek says. My smirk says it all though, Derek was staking claim on me. I go to lean in to kiss him when Scott runs up to us.

"Liam got out, we have to go get him, Kira's already after him, we have to go NOW!" Scott says, running off again. Shit, shit, shit. Liam could kill somebody. I go to take after Scott when a blinding pain comes to my head.

"Scott, go! She's turning, go!" I hear Derek yell. What the hell? Turning? I've learnt control. Lately it may have been shaky but I still have control. Okay, my claws are coming out. I feel Derek start pulling me down to the basement, where the others are. Stiles is helping keep Malia calm and she's actually doing really well, she doesn't even have her chains on. I did teach her control when I turned her but after all those years of being a coyote..we have to be sure. Derek sits me down and reaches for the chains.

"No!" I say, pulling out of his grip. "I'm-i'm fine, I can calm down" I tell him.

"Ash, i'm sorry but I have to chain you up, you're falling victim to the full moon" Derek says. He reaches for the chains again.

"I'm serious Derek, get those fucking things away from me" I warn him. I hate being chained up, tied up, being restricted. To many bad memories with my father and..just bad memories.

"I'm being serious Ash, you're fully shifted" I look down at my hands, claws, check. I can tell my eyes are glowing from my vision. I run my tounge over my teeth, fangs, check. Derek tries for a third time, I jump up. "Ash-"

"NO!" I growl, going for the door. It isn't Derek who grabs me though, it's Malia.

"Ash, calm down!" she says, trying to pull me back over to where the chains are.

"Malia, no, please" I beg her. Dad sometimes liked to handcuff us while he bet us, made it so we could never fight back. He was a sick man.

"I'm sorry Ashy" she whispers. While i'm distracted by her, Derek chains one arm, Stiles chains the other. I growl at them, snarling in their directions. I'm not angry at them, i'm just scared. Scott gone after his loose, freshly-turned beta while i'm chained up because I can't control my wolf. These times are the worse. When all you have is time, when you have to wait it out, think about everything. All the things you've done, good and bad, everything you've been through, mostly bad. These times are the worse, when i'm stuck in my own mind, having to think about everything that's happened to me.

"No, no! Let me go, please let me go!" Malia knows all this. We're as close as sisters. She steps back, returns to Stiles. Derek steps forward. He places his hand on my cheek. I snarl in his face. I pull at my chains, swiping Derek across the face with my claws. I instantly regret it when he looks up at me with glowing yellow eyes. He sits down, his eyes returning to normal. I sit down beside him, shaking with my own anger. "I'm-i'm sorry" I tell him, this anger, it isn't good. He leans over and pulls me to his chest.

"He isn't here" Derek says. "Your father isn't here, it's me, it's Derek" he says. I allow myself to relax in his arms, my wolf not backing down though.

..

"Is she okay?" I hear Scott asks from upstairs.

"She's downstairs with Derek, she lost control" Malia tells Scott. It's only Derek and I down here. The party's over as well, everyone gone. From what i've heard, Chris is back after getting Scott's text about Kate, helped him bring Liam back.

"I need to see her-" Scott starts, his footsteps come to a halt.

"No Scott-" Stiles says.

"She's my sister! And my beta"

"She shifted last night Scott, like Liam did, like she was newly turned. Something's going on with her" Malia says quietly, Derek and I both hear it though.

_Werewolves_. There's that voice in my head again. Werewolves, what does that mean?

"Ash, what's going on?" Derek asks me.

"The voice, I can hear it again" I tell him.

"What did it say?"

"Werewolves. What does it mean?" I ask him. I hear footsteps and the basement doors open. Lydia's holding a piece of paper.

"It's a deadpool" Scott says.

"Somehow you're hearing the species that is going to die next" Lydia says.

"What? Are you saying i'm a banshee?" I ask her.

"I don't know" she answers. "All we know is you heard 'wendiogos' the next day I sense their deaths then they all turn up dead, that isn't a coincidence"

"So tomorrow werewolves are going to die? How are we supposed to know who? There could be packs we don't know about. Actually, answer me this, who the hell is The Mute and why does he want to kill everything supernatural?" Lydia hands me the piece of paper.

"It's a code for a deadpool, Allison's name unlocked the first third of the list" she tells me, her voice going thick at the meantion of Allison, mine as well. I scan my eyes over the list, most of our names are on it. Scott's at the top, 25. "The number is how much you're worth, most of this list is millions, the rest thousands then the other lists should be the same" Lydia tells me. Scott McCall, 25..million.

"Scott's worth 25 million dollars?" I ask. Lydia nods. If biting Liam doesn't attract hunters to him, having 25 million dollars on his head will..it'll bring assassins, ones like The Mute. I look further down the list. Lydia Martin, 20 million dollars. Derek Hale, 15 million dollars. Ashlee McCall, 15 mil-wait what?!

"Yeah..you're on there" Lydia says.

"What do the prices mean? Will they come after us in order or?" I ask them.

"We don't know" Derek says, unlocking my chains. The second my hands are free I rub my wrists. The pulling and yanking caused cuts, they could now heal.

"Why am I worth so much? I'm not an alpha, i'm just a beta?" I say.

"So am I" Derek says and we share a look. We're worth the same amount, third most expensive on the list.

..

We couldn't stop it..another girl and the guy who delievered the keg to the party are dead, both werewolves. We knew and we couldn't stop it. It is school today though, we need to go, all of us haven't been going lately. The day goes by mostly uneventful until we find out Liam's old school is who the lacrosse team will be playing againist..the lacrosse team that Liam is on. I can feel his rage so I slip into the boys' changing rooms, I promised i'd keep an eye on him. I see Derek snap a lacrosse stick, i'm guessing is Liam's, in half. Liam bows his head and looks up, wolfed out. Derek throws his stick to the ground. Derek raises his eyebrows in a taunt. Liam growls and runs at Derek. I step out from my hiding place and ground him by the throat, pushing him againist the lockers. Scott comes into the room and I drop Liam.

"You're right, he is angry" Derek says to Scott. Scott hands Liam his actual lacrosse stick. Liam turns and glares at Derek, eyes scanning over me. The bell goes.

"Get to class Liam" Scott says. Liam nods and walks out, obeying his alpha.

"You're going to be good at this" Derek says with his heart-melting smile. Scott objects.

"That anger he has" I say, wiping my shirt off. "It's gonna make the kid strong"

"And dangerous" Scott adds with a sigh.

"Very" Derek adds. Scott sighs again and sits down. I walk over, sitting beside him. He takes my hand.

"This is supposed to be the semester that we can focus on school again" he says. Derek sits down on the other side of him. "Kate's back" even at the meantion of her name, my heckles come up. "And i've got a beta..an-and there's a deadpool"

"If all our names are on that list then that's what we should be focused on" Derek tells Scott. Derek locks eyes with me. "Do you think Lydia can get the second key?"

"She's working on it" I tell him.

..

Scott and I have to get back to class with Kira, Malia and Stiles. I see Stiles looking at photos of the newest dead girl, werewolf. Stiles realises the punctures on her chest are made from a lacrosse stick.

"The assassin's on the team" Stiles whispers, all the pack hearing. He's on the team and there's a game tonight.

..

Lydia couldn't figure it out. And now we're holding Liam under a cold shower as he wolfs out after an encounter with his old school's lacrosse team. By the time Liam is calm, we're all soaking wet. And now we discover that Liam is an I.E.D, intermittent explosive disorder. Stiles is with me, Scott gave the bite to the worst possible person. Scott brings up the fact that whoever ordered the keg probably killed Demarco.

"I know who ordered the keg" I say.

"Who?" Scott asks.

"Garrett..it was Garrett"

..

I watch the game from the bleachers, Derek by my side. He came back to make sure nothing happens, willingly to jump in if he had too. I stand by nervously, anxious, I want to be out there, protecting my brother. I hate having to watch and hope nothing happens. We did that with Mum and look what happened. I blink back my tears quickly.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks me, squeezing my hand. I give Derek a confused look. He could smell my emotions..just seemed a little weird that he asked when he knew I was upset.

"I'm fine..just worried about Scott, about everyone" I tell him. I see Garrett, out on the field. I feel that rage bubbling up again but force it back down, I can't risk shifting, not here, especially not now. If that blonde haired stick hurts my brother, i'll murder him.

"Ash, you're crushing my hand" Derek says. I let him go, not realising what I was doing. How could I crush Derek's hand? He's like 3x my size?

"Sorry" I mutter, my eyes following Garrett's every move. I'm more than sure that little bastard is the one that killed Demarco, if it is him, if he plans to kill us, i'll kill him first.

..

I see Scott go into the changing rooms, I sigh in relief, nothing happened. I'm still weary though. Then I hear the police sirens. I run after Scott, finding him and Stiles standing over a girl from school, Garrett's girlfriend Violet, the stuck up one. She tried to kill Scott. She's being taken to a high security prison on the charge of serveral murders. I don't care, as long as she's away from Scott. Another kid, the one Liam knows, Brett was poisoned. He's on the deadpool as well. We take him to Deaton. It takes another suckerpunch from Peter to keep him still enough for Deaton to make the incision, releasing the poison from his body. I smell blood, I look up to see Brett clawed Derek's forearm during his attempted escape. Him and Peter share a look. I watch his wound, it doesn't heal, not for a good two minutes. A wound like that closes in seconds. Something's off with Derek.

"The sun, the moon, the truth" Brett says under his breath. Stiles and Deaton lean over to listen.

"3 things can not long be hidden; the sun, the moon, the truth" Deaton announces. "It's Buddist"

"Satomi" I say, sharing a look with Peter and Derek. Derek looks up from his arm that's healed now.

..

Scott comes home with a red bag, one that isn't his, one that smells like Garrett who has now disappeared.

"What's in the bag?" I ask Scott. He sits down on his bed, tucking in underneth.

"Remember when Mum couldn't pay the power bill? Or the rent?" Scott asks, looking like he was far away.

"Scott?"

"It's some of Peter's money" he tells me. We don't say anything for a few long seconds.

"We need to get to school" I tell him. Scott nods.

..

Malia and I are sitting in history when I hear Derek's voice.

_Ashlee, Malia._

I stand up, Malia following suit, both of us walking straight out. We find Derek on the stairs, holding a green shirt.

"What're you doing here?" Malia asks him.

"I need help finding Satomi's pack, they have a secret meeting place in the woods. Noone has spent more time in these woods then the two of you" Derek says, tossing Malia the shirt. "It's Brett's" Derek's right. Malia lived in the woods for how many years and I often took shelter there two, ran off alot to stay there, I was the one who found Malia and turned her back. I can already smell Brett's scent. Malia looks at the shirt in confusion.

"Breath it in" Derek tells her. She looks at it again, weary.

"I can't do that yet" Malia says.

"Lia try, i'll teach you" I tell her. She cautiously puts it to her nose, taking a deep breath. "Focus on the different scents, some are tied to identity, others give off an emotion" Malia opens her eyes, they're glowing blue.

"I think I know where to go" she says.

..

Malia takes us to a clearing. Derek finds bullet shells and we realise they aren't meeting, they're hiding. It feels like we're getting nowhere. Stiles and Lydia are at Eichen House talking to another banshee. Scott is going after Garrett, we're going after the pack..it just feels like we're missing something. Derek realises there is an eastern point, east is where the Buddists look for enlightenment, in Beacon Hills. The look out point, it's where we are headed. A strong scent hits my nose, I can tell it hits Malia too because she stops and grabs Derek's sleeve.

"What is it?" he asks.

"You can't smell that?" she asks him. It's so strong..how could he not smell it?

"Wait right here, both of you okay?" Derek says. We nod and he walks off. Knowing Malia and I, we follow anyway..I wish we didn't. We find most of Satomi's pack dead, black blood leached from their eyes, ears, noses and mouths. Then we see a hand. Derek runs over, picking her up. Holy shit it's Braedan, the girl who saved Isaac, the girl we all though Deucalion killed. Derek lifts her up, she's been shot and she's bleeding out. She grunts in pain the entire way to the hospital. I feel sorry for her, this is the second time, we know of, that she's almost died trying to help. Satomi's pack was poisoned.

..

I stay with Lydia at the lake house while the other's go to school, they have PSATs. It's painful to watch Lydia like this, one the verge of tears, trying so desperately to help us. She figured out the second name from Meredith, the other banshee, the one who told me where to find Lydia awhile ago. Figuring out the third name is driving her crazy, there is far too much pressure on her shoulders. As expected, Kate, Brett and Noshiko are on the second list. The one that stunned us is Jordan Parrish, John's deputy, he's worth 5 million dollars.

"What is it?" she whispers. "What's the third key? What is the third name?!" she yells, tears falling now.

"Lydz, Lydz, stop" I say pulling her away from the record player and into my arms. I rock her gently.

"No, no, no, something's wrong" she says. Before I can ask her what she means, she lets out a high pitched scream, a banshee scream.

..

By the time we get to the school, everyone's being released. I spirit up to Scott, hugging him. Lydia going to her mother. They let the same poison that killed Satomi's pack into the school. My father shot an assassin threatening to kill Stiles, shot him right in the head. There was an antidote in the vault, the grossing smelling tea, it healed them. Things are getting dangerous, far too dangerous, especially for Scott. We need to find out who this 'Benefactor' is, the guy dishing out these killings, so we can take him down and save our pack.

..

..

**I'm not putting in the whole thing with Scott pretending to be dead thing, it was pretty pointless..favourite, follow and review anyways :)**


	57. Why?

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**57-Why?**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Someone tried to kill Parrish, another deputy, burn him alive. Thing is, he should have died, but he didn't. Derek looks over his hands, him and Lydia talking about how the hair and nails should be gone.

"I was lit on fire, all of me should be gone!" Parrish exclaims. Scott and Derek go back and forth about the bestiary. Lydia has Allison's but we need the big one, the one with things we've never heard of, things that Parrish could be. Parrish thinks we're all like Lydia, psychic. Derek, Scott and I chuckle at that, all three of us looking up at him with glowing eyes.

"We're a little different" I say.

"Ash..I need to talk to you" Derek says. I let him pull me away from the group.

"Is this about your eyes?" I ask him, it's been bugging me for days, something's off with him and it all started with his eyes.

"My eyes, my sense of smell..everything" he says, he looks down as his eyes tear up. "Whatever Kate did to me..i'm losing my power" Derek sounds so broken..so little. I want to hug him but in these delicate situations..I know he doesn't want sympathy.

"I..Derek.." I don't know what to say to him. I remember how upset I was when I had that dream of Jax taking my wolf..it was horrible. Now Derek is really losing his.

"I talked to Braedan..she was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate, i'm going to pay her double to find her for me" Derek tells me. I nod. "I need to find out what she did to me..so I can try to reverse it, otherwise.." Derek doesn't say it.

"You'll..you'll lose your wolf" I finish for him. He nods and for a second, I think the tears will fall but they never do. I know I shouldn't but I pull him to me, hugging him. He returns it, whole-heartedly, wrapping his arms around me.

..

When Scott and I get home, we fall down on the couch together. It's been a long week, another long week. I see Braedan trudging up the stairs, holding a duffle bag. I race to help her, it can't be easy, she's just got out of the hospital.

"Thanks" she says as I take the bag from her. I'm guessing she's headed for Derek's so I open the door for her.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks, i'm guessing he's talking to Braedan.

"You want me to find Kate for you" Braedan starts to explain, unpacking her bag. Guns, knives, daggers, the works. "Because you can't" she says, making me tense up. It wasn't meant to come out like that but this subject is a touchy one. "I don't know what Kate did to you but I know the effects it's having on you, losing your senses. Derek. Show me your eyes" Braedan says, looking right at him. I look at him too.

"You're looking at them" Derek quips, annoyance in his tone.

"Derek" I stop him with my hand. "Your real eyes"

"You just saw them" he says, saddness creeping up on him again. His eye colour is gone too.

"You need to learn how to protect yourself" Braedan goes on, not noticing Derek's mood change. She tosses him a pistol. He looks at it, swapping it between hands.

"No guns" I say, Braedan and Derek looking at me. "Derek hates guns" Derek gives me a sad smile and hands the gun back to a slightly confused Braedan.

"Then what? Without a gun, without claws, how are you going to protect yourself?" Braedan asks Derek. Derek looks up at me with a nicer smile, motioning for me to pick. I give him a grin. With a whirl of wind, I grab the ring daggers, flicking them around the right way and into my hands. "Ring daggers?" Braedan asks.

"Quiet, requires no ammo-"

"Can only be used at short distance-" Braedan interrupts.

"Just like claws" I cut in. "It'll be alot easier to learn how to use something similiar to claws rather then something you despise and have never used" I point out, smiling at my victory when Braedan doesn't say anything back. She just smirks, nodding. "Here, you try" I say, passing them to Derek. He looks doubtful but I give him an encouraging nod. He flicks them up, managing to cut his finger as he does. I chuckle. "Let me show you" I say, holding his hands in mine. I flick them up slowly, the daggers flipping from a holding position to a striking position. I show him a few more times before letting him do it by himself. He gets it right and I give him a beaming smile.

"I think i'm already as good as you" Derek teases. I pick up another set from the table with a raised eyebrow. Derek gives me a cocky smile. I flip the daggers up, twirling them around my fingers and I do a carta, four-way fighting routine. By the time i'm done, Derek's smirk has dropped, he actually seems impressed. "Okay..maybe not as good" he says, pulling me in for a hug. I poke him in the ribs before pulling away, putting the knives back down.

"I have to check in with everyone but keep practicing" I say to Derek. "Thanks for this" I say to Braedan and she gives me a nod as she continues cleaning her gun. I wave quickly before going back to my loft.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I practice a couple more times before my hands complain with aches. Without my wolf, my senses, strength, healing, little things like this cause my human body to hurt.

"They take abit to get used to, especially when you're human" Braedan pipes up, slight amusement in her voice.

"I'm not entirely human..not yet anyways" I tell her. Braedan starts to walk over to me slowly.

"She's good, with those" she says, motioning to the ring daggers.

"She's good with alot of weapons" I say. "Ash would use them so she could hide the fact she's a werewolf, she would use them to protect herself" I find myself telling her.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" Braedan asks, coming to stand in front of me.

"What?"

"Why didn't you kiss your girlfriend?" I stare at Braedan in confusion. "You didn't kiss her"

"Why does it matter?" the way her eyes rack over me makes me shift uncomfortabley.

"I guess it doesn't" she says. She stares at me for a moment longer before jumping up and wrapping her legs me.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"I guess it doesn't" I heart Braedan say as I walk into the loft. What I see next, breaks apart all the things that I have been using to help me get through Mum's, Allison's, all the deaths. Braedan has her legs wrapped around Derek's waist, they're in the middle of a deep kiss. I can't help the growl that escapes my lips. I should run forward, show the bitch what happens when you mess with a McCall, that's what I would have done in the past but this is different. I feel my heart drop. Instead of rushing forward, I let out a low whine. I run out of Derek's loft and down the stairs before either of them can react.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I'm so shocked by the lips on mine that I freeze for a second. What the hell?! I hear a low whine as I throw Braedan off of me. I spin to see Ashlee's dark hair flying down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yell at Braedan. I hear Ash's frantic, fast footsteps as she runs down the stairs. "No! ASHLEE!" I yell. I chase after her but she's 10x faster than I am.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

My legs are burning but I keep running. That gaping in my chest from my mother's death opens wide, feeling raw, making me physically feel weak. Is this what heartbreak feels like? How would I even know? I'm snapped from my thoughts when I feel water beneath my feet. Only then do I realise i'm running straight into the ocean. I stop, leaning over and gasping for air, heaving.

"Why?" I ask myself. I finally have something good, i'm finally starting to get over what happened to my mother and now this? Derek is almost as important to me as Scott is, why would he do this? "WHY!?" I roar into the sky, letting all my pain and grief go into it, letting it be heard for miles, letting everybody know exactly how hurt and miserable I really feel.

..

..

**Poor Ash :( Stay tuned though! Reviews please! Haven't had much love the last few chapters :(**


	58. Satomi

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks Meg Singer Harvelle Winchester for the review! Love your name by the way :) I was a little scared people were getting bored with the story, I was wondering weither I keep going or not but thank you :) I know, poor Ash :( Things will get better though! And as usual, probably worse too ;P**

**58-Satomi**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I hear my phone ringing from in my pocket. It takes awhile for my shaking hands to pull the phone from my pocket.

"Y-Yeah?" I answer.

"Ash we need you at the animal clinic, Kira found Brett and Lori, we need to find the rest of them and protect them from the assassains" Scott says quickly.

"Yeah..i'll be right there" I say, standing up from my place on the sand.

"Okay, bye-wait. Ash? What's wrong?" Scott asks.

"Nothing" I say quickly. "I'll be there" I say, hanging up.

..

When I walk into the clinic, there's so many unknown smells. I can't stop my eyes from glowing as I get closer. I hear a growl and find myself face to face with the Brett kid.

"It's okay Brett, it's my sister!" Scott says. Brett backs down, giving me a nod. Scott hugs me, checking me over.

"Scott, what are you doing?" I ask him. He looks at the others that are looking at us.

"Derek called me" he says. I can feel my wolf sulking, i'm more hurt than angry. "Ash, you need to listen to what he has to-" Scott's cut off by my realisation of who's in the room.

"Satomi?" I ask, looking at a woman who's checking over her pack. She turns to me, a smile coming to her face.

"It's been a long time Wakai Okami" she says, meaning young wolf. I run and give her a hug. When I pull back, she's looking in my eyes. "Blue?" she asks, touching my face.

"It was a long time ago" I whisper. "I've missed you so much" I say, changing the subject, the statement still true of course.

"As I have missed you Ashlee" she replies, her eyes warm. "Where's the Dansei No Okami?" Satomi asks, looking past me. She means the male wolf, Derek.

"I..i'm not sure" I tell her, smiling slightly. I see Kira come in and hug Scott. I knew there was something between them, subtle, but something.

"Are we safe? Are we safe here?" a young girl, i'm guessing the girl Kira found, Lori, asks.

"I have to take you all somewhere else" he tells them. He turns back to me. "We're going to need help, alot of help" I know what that means.

..

Chris comes back, gun raised. Scott explains to him it's the only place he could think to bring them to keep them safe. Scott, Satomi and I help Chris set up detectors so we know when the hunters come. Kira's still hopeful that noone's coming but we all know they are. Apparently Lydia is at the police station with Meredith, trying to get answers after she revealed she's the Benefactor after tying up Stiles and her at Eichen House. Malia and Stiles have gone back to Lydia's lake house to listen to a tape Brunski made when he killed Lorraine. Once again, we're split up. Scott calls the only other available person to help us..Derek. I don't talk to him, we have bigger problems right now.

"Am I the only one STILL hoping that we'll wait up all night and noone will come?" Kira asks us.

"I'm sorry Kira but they're coming. Three of us are at the top of the list, worth the most. They're coming" I assure her, my own voice a little fearful. Derek gives me a look, a look that makes me want to curl up into him, where i'll feel safe. I look away from him quickly.

"Malia and Stiles are trying to stop it" Scott tells Kira.

"What if there is no stopping it?" Brett asks. "What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" Everyone goes quiet after that.

"They can stop it" I tell Brett.

"I don't think you know that for sure" Brett says, his voice sad as he looks over at his scared little sister.

"You're right, I don't, but i'm going to try my hardest to make sure we all survive this" I promise Brett.

"Then lets send a message" Derek says, everyone turning to him. "Lets make tonight perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassains, hunters or an amatuer that just picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money is going to be put on another list, our list. They get to be a name on our deadpool" he says angerily. I gave him a nod, he's right.

"The sun's setting, get ready" Chris tells us, cocking his gun. The others disperse, getting ready.

"You need to hear him out Ash" Scott says quietly from beside me.

"I don't care what he has to say Scott..we have more important things to worry about like that fact that people are coming after you" I snap.

"They're coming for all of us"

"But you are the only one worth 25 million dollars Scott" I stress. "I'm not going to let some money-hungry assassain kill you" I tell him.

"I'm not going to let my sister go into a life and death situation without sorting this out" Scott tells me. "He makes you happy Ash, I want you to be happy..so would Mum. You need to hear him out, it's a misunderstanding" I chuckle in disbelief.

"Really Scott? You've always hated us together..doesn't matter, we're done" Scott goes to interrupt but I cut him off before he can. "And so is this conversation" I ground out. I walk away from Scott, wiping the tears from my eyes, only to be caught by the arm by someone else. "Can I just be left alone?" I ask, pulling out of their grip and turning around to face..shit, Derek.

"Ash, what you saw-" Derek starts.

"Don't, I don't want to hear it" I cut him off.

"It wasn't what it looked like-"

"That's the second time i've watched that happen..just leave me alone" I say, walking away. He catches my arm again. I turn around and snarl at him, my eyes glowing blue. This is all too familiar. The pain in my chest..I can't do this again.

"Ashlee, you've got it wrong-" Derek's cut off by by the detectors ringing throughout the warehouse. "Everyone get back!" Derek yells, pulling me behind him. A dozen amoured and helmetted assassians coming in, guns up and ready to kill. Everyone jumps into action when even more assassians come in. Chris takes out a few with his guns, the others are wolfed out. Derek and I end up back to back. I have my claws out ready while Derek flicks the ring daggers I gave him up. I can't help but feel pride swell up in my chest for Derek.

"How many are there?" I ask Derek, taking out another assassain.

"Too many" Derek says, pulling me into him as a bullet flies past my face where my head would have been.

"Thanks" I breath out, looking him in the eye. I look up to see Scott take several bullets as he shields Brett's sister and orders the others to get back. "Scott!" I yell, running over. I take a few bullets, on in my shoulder, one in my leg, but I manage to drag Scott away from the gunfire. I see Derek is trying to fight 2 on his own so I run over and help. I feel a bullet hit my back and I stumble forward. Derek catches me. I can feel it healing but it's close to my spine, making it hard of me to stand. An assassain comes running over to us, gun trained on Derek "Derek, watch out!" I yell. Before Derek can jump up, he's attacked from behind. I'm dropped to the floor, the assassain training his red dot on my head now. "Shit" I mutter, getting ready for my inevitable death. Scott comes out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground, clawing at his chest, over and over. His face ripples with a darkness, looking similiar to Deucalion. "Scott" I say. He keeps going, his face becoming animalistic. "Scott!" I yell but he doesn't stop. "SCOTT!" I scream. Scott looks up at me, face dripping with the man's blood. The gunfire stops, the assassains backing down. I look around in confusion. The man's phone goes off. Scott pulls it out, reading the text. He turns it towards him, looking at me as he does. I pull myself off the floor, my bullet wounds healing.

ALL CONTRACTS TERMINATED. It's from the Benefactor. They did it. Stiles and Malia stopped it.

..

..

**Getting close to the end of this season, I sort of have an idea what to write about after this..we still have ages until Teen Wolf is back :( I'll come up with something :) Favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	59. They Predict Death

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) UH! It said I didn't update yesturday but I did! Check it out before this one if you haven't read it yet! Gave you a shout out for reviewing Meg Singer Harvelle Winchester on the last chapter :)**

**59-They Predict Death**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

We haven't heard from Deaton..it's starting to worry Scott and I. Scott assures me he can take care of himself. I find it hard to fall asleep, tossing and turning in my bed. Then I remember the money, the money that belongs to Peter. I try to take my mind off it, i'm not going over to the loft. Derek's at the loft. Of course he is, it's his loft. So is this one. Which i'm not paying for. Okay, I need to take back the money. No I don't. It's Peter's not Derek's. What if Peter's there? Peter might be there and looking for his money. I should take him his money. I can't face Derek. I'll just drop the money off and leave. What if Braedan is there with him? That I couldn't handle. Where was she today? She didn't help us fight?

"Shit" I mutter, getting out of bed. I creep into Scott's room, reaching under his bed where he keeps it and pulling it out.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks, scaring the crap out of me.

"Jesus Scott!" I say. "I'm taking Peter his money" I tell him.

"Oh..you're giving it back?"

"Of course, it's not our's" I tell him.

"I don't know..it's Peter's.."

"Are you saying we shouldn't give it back?" I ask him.

"I'm not saying that..i'm just saying it could be used for better things"

"So you're saying we shouldn't give it back" I deadpan. "Scott, that money belonged to the Hales, we can't take it" I say. "We don't need it" I say. Scott jumps up and pulls out a few piles.

"This pays for our own house so you don't have to borrow this loft from Derek. I know how much you hate not being able to pay your own way" he pulls out some more. "This pays for Stiles' scans from the hospital. This one for the Shrieff's surgery" he's looking into my eyes, trying to convince me. He pulls out another two, putting them in my hands and closing his around them. "This pays for the outstanding bills from Mum that were passed to you"

"What about this one?" I ask, pulling out a bloodied pile. Scott looks at it, then looks back up to me. "You can save people's lives but you can't save them from life Scott" I tell them. I know that's what Mum would have said if she was still here.

"I just want you to not have to worry" he says quietly. "I don't want anyone to have to worry. Stiles, John, you"

"I'm fine Scott, we're fine. Once all this crap is completely blown over, things will change" I tell him. Scott just nods.

"You should take the money back" he says. I nod. We both silently pile the money back into the bag.

"I'll only be a second" I tell him.

"Ash" Scott says, catching my hand. "Please, for your own sake, hear him out. It's not what you think" Scott says.

"I'll be back in a second" I repeat, walking out. I walk up to Derek's loft door. I stop, start to over-think the situation. "Shit..this is a mistake" I mutter, turning to walk away. I hear the loft door open. I freeze. I let out a breath before slowly turning around, revealing a very shirtless Derek.

"Come in" he says, stepping to the side. I look from his loft to mine before letting out a sigh and walking into his. I can't help but keep glancing at Derek's half naked form.

"Could you put on a shirt?" I ask him in a quiet voice, annoyed by my own hormonal tendencies. Derek turns around, fishing his shirt off the floor from beside his bed and pulling it back on. I glance around the loft, checking for other people, Peter not Braedan..totally looking for Peter.

"Why would she be here?" Derek asks me. "If you let me explain, I can tell you what really happened"

"I know what happened, she kissed you and-and..you kissed her back" I say, dropping the bag of money.

"I didn't kiss her back, I threw her off of me" Derek says.

"I came to give Peter back his money..bye Derek" I say, leaving. I know what I saw. They were in the middle of a pretty heated kiss. I saw no intention off stopping coming from Derek.

"Ashlee! Don't walk away from me!" Derek yells after me.

"We're done Derek!" I yell back, my voice cracking as tears spring to my eyes. Derek's face drop

"No. Listen to me-" Derek tries, walking over to me.

"I'm done listening Derek. I'm done feeling hurt and-and pathetic. I just want to get over everything that's happened to us. I want to be happy again!" I yell the last part, my voice broken, tears falling now. Derek tried to reach out to me but I walk away, yanking the loft door open. I find Lydia standing there, soaking wet.

"Lydia?" I ask her. Her eyes fly open and she lets out a banshee scream. I have to cover my ears as it pierces my skull. Once her screming subsides, she stumbles forward. I catch her and pull her into the loft, shooing Scott back inside as he comes over. "Lydz? Lydia? Calm down. Tell me what happened" I say, trying to calm her down.

"It-it was Peter, he created the deadpool" Lydia says. Shit. I look at Derek, his face angry. "Meredith was setting it all into action, they were in the same hospital together. She said she could hear his every thought, he-he wanted to make everyone pay" She turns to Derek. "It's you"

"What's him?" I ask Lydia, worry burning in my gut for Derek.

"Your name unlocked the last third of the list" Lydia says.

..

Once Lydia was calm enough, I took her back to my loft to stay over. I didn't sleep at all and I doubt Lydia did either. Scott comes in and says he's going to go talk to Derek, thinks I should come. I tell him to go ahead, i'll stay back with Lydia. As soon as Scott's out the door, Lydia turns to me.

"What happened with you and Derek?" she asks. I stare at her with burrowed eyebrows. "I may not be a werewolf but I can tell something's up. Talk to me Ash..you've been distant since.."

"I know and i'm sorry about that..it's just been" I cuss myself because my voice breaks and goes all watery. "really hard without her" I sniff back tears. Lydia rubs my back.

"What happened with Derek?" she asks softly. I focus my hearing into his loft, making sure he's too caught up with Scott to hear my answer..if he even still has his hearing..

"I know Lydia was here last night, I heard her scream" Scott says. "You're in danger Derek"

"Banshees don't predict danger Scott. They predict death" Derek corrects him.

"Ash?" Lydia asks, pulling me back to our conversation.

"They-they kissed. Derek and..and Braedan kissed" I say, my entire mood shifting once I realise, Derek's going to die. Lydia gets angry, just like she did with Jennifer. But this time, I MAKE her calm down. "We have more important things to worry about..just leave it Lydz, please" I plead.

"When this is over, i'm going to kick his ass" Lydia promises me, her face angry. I don't want to cause conflict, I rub my hands down my face. Lydia looks at me and her angry face drops. "I'm sorry Ash, it's just..that's the second time.." she says softly.

"No, it's okay. We're done" I tell her. "Derek and I..we're done" I sigh, letting that sink in.

..

..

**Feels :((((((( Favourite, follow and review!**


	60. La Iglesia

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) This is a BIG chapter for Dashlee (Derek x Ash), be prepared! Hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you liked it!**

**60-La Iglesia**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

In the back of my mind I knew. I knew leaving both lofts while Scott and Kira had their first date at Derek's was a bad idea. I get why he wanted both lofts empty..with our hearing and all that..but now, him and Kira are gone. We know who did this and where she took them. We're going to church, we're going to La Iglesia.

..

Stiles took one of the police stations vans. Liam insisted on coming, the full moon's out, so we have to chained him up inside the van. Malia rides with Peter, after being told by Stiles to have the music loud and no talking, while Stiles, Derek, Liam and I ride together.

"Are we good?" Stiles asks. I look at the handcuffs we've doubled up on Liam. Liam pulls at them, the handcuffs staying on.

"We're good" I say to Stiles. He revvs up the van and starts following Peter in his Jeep.

..

I look up to see the moon's out.

"How you holding up Liam?" I ask him.

"Okay..I guess" he says. I can tell he's trying to hold his wolf in. I can feel it, not as bad as it was the night of the party at Lydia's lake house but I can still feel it.

"Liam" Derek says, getting his attention. "This is a strong supernatural talismen. It's been in my family for years, it will help you learn control" Derek says, passing it to Liam.

"Derek's sister Laura, who used to be my alpha, used it teach me control" I back up. She never got to finish teaching me. I won't tell Liam that though. Liam nods his thanks, staring down at it, silence falling over us again. I clutch my necklace in my hand, Laura's necklace. I feel a hand come around mine around the necklace. "Derek..don't" I say quietly, taking his hand away.

"Why won't you listen to me?' he asks.

"You've done this before Derek..can you just leave it? We've got-" I say.

"More important things to worry about, I know, you've said" Derek finishes for me. "Do you really think I would do what I did with Jennifer to you again? Do you really believe that?" Derek's trying to catch my eye but i'm avoiding his.

"I-I..I don't know Derek" I sigh. Liam is watching us, Stiles glancing at us in the mirrors.

"I pushed her away" Derek tells me.

"I know what I saw" I say, starting to get angry.

"If you were there for a second longer, you would have seen me push her away" Derek tries.

"I walked in and saw you two.." I say in my angry-calm voice.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asks, Liam scared to speak up about it.

"Stay out of this" Derek throws over his shoulder to Stiles.

"Don't talk to him like that" I say.

"This doesn't have anything to do with him"

"To do with what? It's done, we're done, leave it alone Derek" I say. Now Liam and Stiles' eyes are wide. Derek goes to object and I can't help it. I feel a course of anger surge through me. "Do you have any idea how I feel about you?!" I yell at him, my eyes turning blue.

"Yes, I do. Do you know how I feel about you?" Derek asks.

"I thought I did" I ground out. "I was wrong" I say, trying to keep my wolf at bay.

"You weren't wrong, you're just stubborn" Derek says. I look away from Derek as my breathing quickens, I can feel my claws trying to break out. "Why would I want to be with Braedan when i'm perfectly happy with you? Why would I do that?" Derek asks, his own anger coming into his voice.

"You slept with Braedan?!" Stiles says.

"No! I didn't!" Derek yells back.

"You kissed her" Liam says.

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her back" Derek tells him. Derek turns back to me. "Why can't you just believe me? Listen to my heart-"

"Because it fucking hurts to know i'm your second choice! I'm not going through this shit again, it was hard enough the first time!" I yell at him, spinning around, fully shifted. "You're _it_ for me Derek! Why can't you fucking see that!? I say, shoving Derek. Stiles' and Derek's eyes are glued to me. We all snap out of it when we realise Liam's lost control as well, trying to get at Derek. Derek's eyes are wide. Liam is growling, clawing towards Derek and I.

"Guys! Control him!" Stiles calls out. We break away from each other, trying to pin Liam down. I have to admit, he's tough for a beta. The van swerves as Liam rocks the cabin. I force my wolf back down enough so I can help. Liam pushes me away, making me hit my head. He goes after Derek, wrapping his hand around Derek's neck, his other hand not reaching.

"Derek!" Stiles yells, glancing back nervously.

"Keep going!" Derek yells back. I get up, jumping at Liam, pinning him down roughly.

"Liam!" I yell, holding him back from Derek. Liam turns vicious, attacking me. "LIAM!" I roar in his face. He seems to settle down, even submit? "Use it" I say, handing him back the triskelion.

"H-How?" Liam asks, his wolf trying to come out again.

"Say three words, Alpha, Beta, Omega" I tell Liam.

"The three spirals represent them, showing us we can all rise to one and fall to another" Derek says, rubbing his neck. "Omegas can become Betas, Betas can become Alphas"

"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asks. Derek and I nod.

"Say it" Derek tells me.

"Alpha, Beta-" Liam starts.

"Slower" Derek says.

"Alpha..Beta..Omega"

"Again"

"Alpha..Beta..Omega"

"Again" Derek repeats.

"Alpha.." Liam's claws retract. "Beta.." his fangs retract. "Omega" he finishes, hair on his cheeks disappearing, eyes returning to normal. Derek, Stiles and I sigh in relief as we pull up outside the church.

"Think you can keep that control inside La Iglesia?" Derek asks him. Liam answers by flicking out his claws. I smile, reaching for his handcuffs. Derek opens the back door, turning around to me.

"You'll never be a second choice" he says, getting out. I hear heavy footsteps and spin to se a berserker attacking Derek.

"DEREK!" I scream, lurching out of the van. By the time we get to Derek, the berserkr's done the damage and run back into the church. I put my hands over the stab wound on his side. "No" I say. "No, no, you're fine" I say. I hear the others crowding around. I turn to look at Stiles, his eyes are wide.

"Go..save Scott" Derek says to me.

"Derek, get up, were aren't going without you" I say.

"I-I can't" he says. "Go"

"Ash, we have to go" Malia says. I turn to look at them, I can tell they're itching to go.

"Here" I say, handing Derek my ring daggers. "Keep your eyes open, i'll be back as soon as we have Scott and Kira" I tell him. Derek nods, squeezing his eyes closed in pain. "I'm serious Derek, STAY AWAKE" I order him.

"Go, save them, i'll be here, I promise" I look between Derek and the church, my heart tearing in two. "Ash, go, i'll be here, i'll be fine" he says. I nod and run in after the others. I stop and turn back to Derek. He pulls himself up to a sitting position, flicking up the ring daggers. "I'll be here" he repeats. I lock eyes with him one more time before chasing the others inside.

..

We find Kira, bloodied but still breathing.

"It's Scott" she says as I hand her her katana.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"He's the berserker, I don't know how but Kate did it"

"They don't know it's him" I state, realising Kate's plan.

"They're going to kill him" Kira says. That's all it takes to have us all running back to the others. As we run in, Malia is about to stab Scott with his bone dagger.

"Malia, stop!" I yell. She brings it down, aiming for Scott's heart. Kira pulls out her katana, slicing right through the dagger.

"What are you doing?!" Malia asks.

"It's Scott!" I tell her, running over. Scott looks at me for a second, his soft brown eyes visable through the skull. He pushes everyone off him, coming for me. I fight him but he gets the better of me, holding me againist the wall by my throat, bone knife ready to strike.

"Scott, don't do it!" Stiles yells from the floor where everyone's been taken out by Scott. I lock eyes with Scott.

"Scotty!" I yell. He stops. "We're predators but we don't have to be killers!" I say, mimicking Laura's words to me. "You're not a monster! You're a werewolf, like me" I say, mimicking his words to Liam. Scott lowers me to the floor, his hands dropping to his sides. He back away as I try to regain my breath. He begins peeling off his amour. He grabs the skull and pulls, a bright yellow light bursting through the crack. I hear his roar from underneth, getting louder. The skull shatters, Scott bursting through, wolfed out, roaring.

"You" Scott says, looking up. We all follow his gaze. It settles on Peter. "You helped Kate, it's always been you, trying to take back your power"

"My family's power" Peter corrects. I pull Malia away from him. "You don't deserve that power, you're just a teenaged boy!" Peter says, wolfing out. "You were my beta first Scott, my bite started this, my bite can end it" Peter warns.

"Then end it Peter because you're not going to get another chance" Scott taunts. Malia growls and runs at Peter, only to be thrown into the wall. I growl this time, getting ready to attack Peter. "Ash!" Scott says. Scott wants to be the one to take down Peter. We all step back, letting our alpha fight. It's hard to watch, Peter has the upper hand. That is until I try step in again and Peter claws me in the stomach, throwing me to the ground. Scott pulls himself off the ground, easily dodging all Peter's attacks. Like it was with Jennifer, the stronger Scott got, the stronger I got. My stomach healed quickly, I pull myself to my feet. Scott uppercuts Peter, sending him flying over the stone slab table and into the wall. "You were never the alpha Peter" Scott tells him, standing on the stone slab. Peter goes to get up, snarling at Scott. Scott jumps down, punching Peter in the face with enough force to break his jaw and knock him out. I run to Scott , hugging him. "Are you okay?" he asks, looking at my stomach. I lift up my shirt, showing him that my wounds are closed.

"You're my anchor Scott, you helped me heal" I tell him. Scott looks at me with wide eyes before hugging me again. He pulls away and looks around.

"Where's Derek?" he asks.

"He's hurt, Scott I have to help him" I say.

"Go, we'll handle Peter" I nod and run back out of the church, over to where Derek is now slumped over.

"Hey" I say, causing Derek's eyes to open. "I told you to stay awake"

"I'm-i'm awake" he says. Blood starts to trickle from his mouth. He coughs, causing more to spill from his lips. This isn't good.

"No" I whimper. This can't happening. I know we've had lots of ups and downs but he can't die. Noone else gets to die, I won't let them..I can't let them. A small smile tugs at Derek's lips, his eyes straining to stay open. "No, no, no, Derek, no" I say.

"You..you'll be o..o-okay" Derek whispers. I shake my head, tears falling from my eyes.

"No, don't leave me Derek, please, I need you" I plead, holding his pale face in my hands.

"I-I was right..i'm not gonna ma-make it b-back" Derek says.

"No, Derek stay awake" I tell him, squeezing his cheeks.

"Lydia pre..she predicted it" Derek mumbles.

"Stop that!" I snap. "Derek Hale, you stay awake, we're going to stitch you up, you're gonna be fine" I plead.

"I..I can't..i'm so sorry Ash..sorry for Jennifer..for Br-Braedan..your..your Mum" Derek says, his heartbeat slowing down. "You've..you've always been my-my first choice. Tell me..tell me you belive m-me..I didn't kiss her.."

"I belive you, I shoud have from the beginning" I whisper, the ache in my chest getting worse.

"I would never..I would never do that to y-you again" he says.

"No, shhh, it's okay" I say, leaing forward so our foreheads are touching. "I love you Derek" I say, pouring my heart out. Derek grunts in pain as he brings his hand up to touch my face.

"I-I love you Ashlee Mc-McCall, you're my..my..my mate" he says. I start to cry properly, tears staining my face. Being mates, that's eternal love, that's forever.

"You're my mate too" I sob. I may not have realised until now but i've loved Derek since I met him, i've wanted to spend the rest of my life with him since I met him. Derek's hand falls from my face, dropping to the ground. "No" I whimper. "Derek?" I ask him. His eyes flutter closed, his heart stopping, his breathing stopping, his body going limp. A sob racks my body as I slump forward, crying into his neck.

"N-No..please, no" I cry, gripping his shirt. This can't be happening. I can't lose Derek, I can't. I can't handle losing anyone else i'm close too. I can't lose my mate.

"Ash! Move!" I hear Scott yell. I don't though, I stay bent over Derek's body, crying. Scott runs over.

"Shit, Ash, i'm sorry" Scott says, his voice choking up. "You need to move, the berserkers are coming, please Ash" he begs. I let myself be pulled away from his body and behind a wall. "I'm so sorry" Scott says, stroking my hair as he hugs me, shields me away from what's happening.

"Come La Loba, let me show you how the Calaveras die" Araya warns. I know she's talking about Kate, the bone woman. I get up, fully wolfed out, snarling as I run towards her. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear a howl pierce through the air. Everything stops, Kate, the Calaveras, everything. A huge wolf jumps over the wall, it's sleek, black fur shining under the full moon. When his eyes flare up blue, I know it's Derek. I let Scott pull me back again. Derek's alive. Derek is alive. I thought i'd lost him, the man i'm in love with, I thought he was dead. He snarls and jumps on Kate, tearing at her throat. Kate crawls away from him, groaning in pain. Derek shifts, back to human, standing naked over Kate.

"You're dead" Kate says, seeing it's Derek.

"No. I was evolving, something you'll never do" Derek says. A berserker runs at Derek and I make to go after it. Derek grabs it's skull and tears it open, the berserker dimishing into dust with a flash of yellow light. Kate gets up, running back inside. I see Chris shot her with a yellow wolfsbane bullet. It blows Kate back, hurting her. She looks at Chris is disbelief before getting back up and running back into the temple, Chris behind her.

..

By the time the sun is up, we're all out of the temple and safe. I look over at Derek, a soft smile of his face as he drives us home. The others are behind us, in Stiles' jeep. Scott and Kira are in the back of the van, Liam with them too. Kira was hurt, really hurt. We may not know Kira very well but she is an amazing girl, just like her mother. She taught herself how to heal, how to trigger it with pain. There's that spark between Scott and Kira. I know Allison will forever hold a place in Scott's heart but someone like Kira, would be perfect for Scott. I let out a breath. We could have all died in the church, but we all made it out. We're all safe, all still breathing. Kate may have gotten away but Chris had left with the Calaveras, he'll find her, he has too. The Calaveras swear to leave us all alone because Chris is helping them catch Kate. Deaton has Peter, has him weakened with wolfsbane, ready to be taken to Eichen House.

"Is it over? Is all of it over?" Liam asks Scott.

"It's all over Liam" I tell him, giving him a small smile. "The deadpool, the assassians, Peter, it's all over" I sigh in relief at that.

"What about Kate?" Liam asks. Noone answers him. In my mirror I see Scott pat Liam on the shoulder, moving closer to Kira, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Derek reaches over and takes my hand in his. I lean into him, feeling his warmth, feeling his wolf.

..

By the time we're home, every single one of else is exhusted, werewolf and not. Turns out Lydia was held at the school by another berserker because of her power to sense death, she would know Scott was going to die. John stepped in, blew it to pieces. Everyone goes to their own houses, too tired to sit around being glad we're all alive. Derek walks me up to my loft.

"I'm so sorry for the things I said" I say to him.

"Don't apologise" Derek says, touching our foreheads together. We both lean in, kissing softly, still accepting the fact that Derek literally came back to life..and maybe the fact we told each other we love one another. When we pull back, Derek still holds me close. "Ash, I love you..I don't want to screw this up again"

"We'll be okay, we'll make it work, no matter what" I tell him. "I love you too" I whisper againist his lips. "I should get back in to Scott" I say.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Derek says, pulling away.

"Stay for the night?" I ask him, pulling him back.

"But Scott?"

"He'll be okay" I say. Derek gives me a smile and I lead us inside. To my suprise, Kira and Scott are curled up on the couch together. We creep past them, not wanting to wake them. I slip into bed after changing into sleep shorts. Derek peels off his shirt and gets in next to me. He drapes his arm over me and kisses my shoulder blade. It doesn't take long for his breathing to become even, he's asleep. I lay there, thinking about everything. Everything we've been through. Everyone may not still be here but we're stronger because of that, we're more of a family, we're more protective of each other. I'd give anything to have them all back but I know it's not going to happen. I know they'll be proud of us, each and every one of them, watching over us with pride and love. I slip into a peaceful sleep, the best sleep i've had in weeks, months even.

..

..

**Nice ending :) Are we happy Dashlee is together again and have FINALLY said the L word to each other? That they now realise they're mates? I hope so :) Favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	61. What Has To Be Done

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Last chapter was the BIG end of season chapter so if you missed it, read back before this!**

**61-What Has To Be Done**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake with a pressure on my chest . My necklace feels like it's weighing me down. I know what has to be done. My pull is shifting. Like I told Scott, once this all blows over, things are going to change. I get out of bed, grabbing a duffle bag and starting to stuff clothes inside.

"Ash?" Derek asks sleepily. The sun isn't up yet so he has to turn the lamp on to see me. "Wait, where are you going?" he asks, getting out of bed. I zip up my bag, draping the strap over my shoulder and turning to Derek.

"Not me, us" I say to Derek. I start getting dressed into skinny acid wash jeans and a denim jacket hoodie.

"What?" Derek asks. I throw him his shirt.

"We're going to see Cora" I tell him with a smile, holding the necklace in my hand.

..

"You're just up and going? Now?" Scott asks, him and Kira waking up at the commotion.

"Yeah. I want you both to come too, the whole pack" I tell him, shoveling down peanut butter and jam toast.

"How long have you been planning this?" Scott asks, looking at my bag.

"Woke up half an hour ago and decided" I tell him with a shrug.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Scott teases.

"She knows" Derek says, walking out of the room. Scott's eyes narrow ever so slightly at Derek, he didn't know he was here.

"What do you need us to do?" Kira asks, coming to stand by Scott, wrapped in a blanket, looking like a burrito. I can't help but grin at her. Scott's face softens too, a loopsided grin comes to his face at Kira's closeness. This two are so in the 'puppy dog love' stage, even if they don't know it.

"Derek and I are leaving soon, tell the pack, if they want to come they can. Try and bring Stiles' jeep, there's a rugged canyon around Panama, you'll have to be careful, cars aren't really supposed to go through there" there's a mischevious glint in my eye, I can tell.

"Is Cora okay with us all coming?" Scott asks. Derek and I share a look.

"She sort of doesn't know we're coming.." I tell Scott.

"Crazy, you're crazy" Scott repeats with a grin.

"We're siblings, you're just as crazy" I say, hugging him. "I'll see you soon hopefully" I say to him as we pull away.

"Both of us" Kira says with a smile. I move to give Kira a hug, yep, she's definately right for Scott. I hug Kira the burrito.

"Thanks for looking after him" I whisper in her ear.

"That was all you" she says back, smiling. Derek gives Scott a manly handshake, Scott giving him a soft smile which Derek returns. Derek picks up his own bag, taking mine off my shoulder and holding that too, Derek's gentleman is showing.

"Should we go?" Derek asks, holding his hand out. I take it, smiling. We turn to walk out and Scott catches my arm.

"Yeah Scott?" I say.

"For the record..I don't hate you two together" he says.

"I'm glad Scotty because..well.." I start. Scott looks at me expectantly. "Derek's my mate" I tell him. He kisses my cheek and gives Derek a pat on the shoulder before going back over to Kira. Was that..was that a blessing?

"Thanks Scotty" I say, winking at Kira. She blushes and we leave. I give it a week before they're offically together.

..

"We're leaving now" Stiles tells me over the phone. It won't be long before we're at Cora's, maybe a couple hours tops.

"Okay, be careful. Who have you got?" I ask him.

"Uh..everyone?" he says with a chuckle. "Lydia, Malia and Liam, Scott and Kira are taking Scott's dirtbike"

"Scott knows where to go, follow him" I tell Stiles.

"Okay, i'll see you tonight Ash"

"Wait!" I say before he can hung up.

"Yeah?" Stiles says.

"Thank you Sti..for everything you've done" I say softly.

"We're family Ash, it's what we do" he says and I can hear his warm smile. "I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Okay, bye" and we hung up.

"Sti?" Derek asks me with a smirk.

"Shut up Sourwolf" I say, poking him in the ribs.

"She's gonna be happy to see you" Derek says, looking at me with a small smile.

"She's gonna be happier to see you" I reply. Derek's smile drops and his eyes stay on the road. "Derek, what is it?" I ask. He looks down at his feet and back up to the road. "Derek"

"Look, i'm really happy you've gotten us all up and finally coming to see Cora but..what makes you say she'll be happy to see me? Do you remember how she was at the loft? Before the alpha pack came?"

"Of course I remember..Derek she was just angry, probably in shock. She was kept in a vault for 3 months, tried to kill her only remaining sibling under the full moon and then having to fully realise you're actually alive..it would have been alot for her to take in" I tell him. I remember the way his entire body slumped as she yelled at him, it was hard to watch. Then she came to me, chose me over him and I could see his heart break behind his eyes.

"What if nothing's changed?" he asks nervously.

"I watched her seek you out for comfort. Come to you for help dealing with Boyd's death, she all but ran into your arms" I tell him. "Things have changed Derek, she's changed, so have you" Derek lets out a sigh.

"I just can't have my only relative hate me" he whispers. Derek was angry, so angry when he found out about Peter, but of course it was too late, Scott had taken him out. He even tried to trust him after finding out about the deadpool, brought him with us to La Iglesia. Peter's dead to him..well that's what he says. Sometimes I know he's thinking about him, wishing that things didn't turn out the way they did. Aren't we all doing that? Wishing alot of things didn't turn out the way they did? I sometimes think about him. How he would take care of me, how he would comfort me all those years ago.

"She doesn't hate you, I promise" I say, squeezing his leg.

"I really hope she doesn't" Derek says.

..

We drive down a long gravel road. I send Stiles a text, telling him this is where he is to go, not sure if Scott knows about this part of the trip. The sleek, black camaro pulls up beside a clean, white Ford Mustang. This family and their fancy cars. We get out, grabbing our bags. I feel bad, I haven't been in contact with Cora for awhile..like over a month, we have ALOT of catching up to do. I can tell Derek's nervous, I can feel it, smell it.

"It's going to be fine Derek" I say, grabbing his hand and leading him up to her door. This house is so..Cora. An isolated wooden cabin in the woods, definately Cora. It's nice though, the raw wood looks varnishes, though I doubt it is. I motion for Derek to knock. He lets out a breath before knocking. I hear footsteps, then hesitation. The door opens revealing Cora, a young toddler in her arms

"Derek?" she says.

"Cora?" Derek says. My heart swells when Cora smashes into him, hugging him tightly.

"I didn't think i'd see you again" she whispers. Derek nuzzles her then pulls away. Cora sees me and hugs me as well, gripping my shirt tightly.

"Hey Cora" I say, tears coming into my eyes.

"Ash" she breathes out. When we pull back, my eyes land on the small boy, he can't be older than 2 or 3. "Derek, Ash, this is Boyd..he's my adoptive son" she says, introducing the boy in her arms. Derek's eyes are wide.

"Adoptive son?" he asks..that is very unlike Cora, she's always hated kids.

"Yeah..come in, we should talk" Cora says, opening up the door wider. I follow Derek inside. Cora motions for us to sit down at the table, she bounces Boyd on her leg. "He's just turned 2..just before I adopted him" Cora starts, talking about Boyd. "He isn't like us" she says. I can smell that he's human.

"Uh..how? Why?" Derek asks her. Cora tenses up a little but soon relaxes when Boyd makes grabby hands at her face. She cooes at him before looking back at us.

"He was abandoned..by his parents. Noone in his entire family were willing to take him..I just couldn't leave him" Cora says and I can tell Derek understands, even I understand. Cora couldn't leave a young kid in the same situation she and Derek were forced into. That's why, even if she doesn't show it, she is an extremely kind hearted person, just like her mother. Derek nods.

"So you've been raising him by yourself?" Derek asks. "For how long?"

"A couple weeks" Cora answers..one of Derek's questions. I hear movement in the next room and I jump up, fangs bared.

"Someone's in the house" I tell her, lunging towards the sound.

"Wait!" Cora yells. The 'intruder' walks into the room. I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"Isaac?" I ask. He looks at me shyly..Isaac is here. Here with Cora.

"What's going on here?" Derek asks, standing up, his eyes turning blue.

"Stop! Everyone stop!" Cora says. "Sit down..we have some catching up to do"

..

"I thought you were with Chris? In London?" I ask Isaac who's sitting next to Cora, holding Boyd.

"That only lasted a week..I felt a pull, pulling me here" Isaac tells us.

"The hunters don't know we're here, we've had no trouble. We're just trying to live normal lives, get away from the supernatural..raise a child" Cora says shyly, choosing to look at me, not Derek. Derek is glaring at Isaac.

"You and Isaac?" Derek asks, pointing between them. Cora nods. "You..and Isaac?" he asks again.

"Hey" I say, grabbing Derek's arm. I shake my head at him, he's just protective of her "How's life as a housewife?" I ask Cora, teasing. Derek's glare moves to me but softens when Cora chuckles.

"I may be a housewife but I can still kick your ass A" Cora says.

"I'm sure you can" I say with a laugh. Seeing her, her and Isaac this happy, makes me feel light. Sometimes it still feels like it's my pack, I still feel content when I see they're happy, I still feel proud.

"So, how is everyone?" Cora asks.

"You'll be able to ask them yourself..they're on their way here now" Derek says. His eyes are warm as he watches his sister, she's happy, it's all he ever wanted for her.

"All of them?" Cora asks.

"Yeah, Scott's bringing the bike and Stiles' has the jeep" I tell her. Cora's face lights up, I know she's missed all of us.

"Good, i've sort of missed them" she grins. There's a small silence before Cora turns to me. "How are you? I mean after..everything" Cora says.

"I'm getting better, the pack's been really supportive, even when i'm being a total bitch" I tell her. I feel Derek squeeze my hand, an action that Cora doesn't miss. "Derek's been really supportive too" I add shyly.

"I can see that" Cora says. "Everything okay there?" she's talking about our relationship. "Because he's not an alpha anymore, I can kick his ass too if need be" she jokes. Derek looks at me. I nod with a smile. "Well what's new? What kind of trouble has the pack gotten themselves into?" Cora asks.

"Uh..well..Kate sort of came back to life.." I say.

"What?!" Cora hollers.

"As a were-jaguar" Derek adds. And here's the catching up part. We dive into all that's happened since she left.

..

"So..you died?" Isaac asks Derek. Derek nods.

"And you came back as a wolf, like Mum?" Cora asks.

"Well, I was evolving, dying must have been a process, shedding my human form, something like that" Derek says. The four of us just sort of stare at one another. Cora and Isaac are now up to date with everything.

"Where is Peter now?" Cora asks us.

"Eichen House..there's a 'supernatural jail' there" I tell her.

"On the basement floor, underneth everyone else" Cora says, she knows what we're talking about.

"Yeah" Derek says.

"So it was his fault?" Cora asks, she knows Peter was shady but she's having trouble grasping it was him all along.

"Yeah" Derek says again. "The deadpool was his idea, another banshee heard him and carried it out for him. He teamed up with Kate, plotted againist us, tried to kill Scott for his power" Derek retells her briefly. Cora lets out a shaky breath. Isaac starts to rub her back.

"I'm okay" she tells him. "It's just alot to take in"

"I know" I say. "I wish it didn't turn out the way it all did" and there it is. The same wish every one of us has, will always have.

"So do I" Cora says, looking me in the eye. All of our heads snap to the door when we here erratic knocking. There's only one person who knocks like that. Stiles. With a nod from Cora, I get up and open the door. The tension and saddess in the air is replaced with happiness as they all greet Cora and Isaac with open arms, them returning it. They're all suprised to see Isaac but are happy anyways. We all sit down. Isaac telling them his story from when he left, Cora telling them hers, how she got Boyd, introducing him to them. We introduce Kira to Cora, Isaac and Boyd. That night, we all sit cramped at Cora's table having a big family dinner. It feels amazing to be here like this, have us all here, nothing trying to kill us, nothing dangerous hanging over our heads. Just pack. Just family.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review please! Yay! Got to see Cora again! Hope you liked how I brought Isaac back in :)**


	62. No Couches

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) LoveChunk! You're back :D Yes, you have been missed! Thanks for taking the time away from your studies and schoolwork to read and review! I really, really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter too! :) Thanks to Tesla424 as well! Thanks for the kind words :) I'm glad you like my twist on it! I know, Melissa's sacrifice :( But read on!**

**62-No Couches**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

The boys are inside, talking with Isaac, Isaac's telling them about living with Chris. The girls, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Cora and I, are sitting out of Cora's open backyard, talking while Cora plays with Boyd. Kira and Lydia seem to be in conversation on the deck while Malia, Cora and I are sitting on the grass.

"Crazy huh?" Cora says, jiggling a teddy bear over Boyd while he lays in the grass under the warm sunshine.

"Yeah..it's so domesticated" I say. Cora grins at me.

"I'm happy" she says. "For the first time in a long time..i'm happy"

"I'm glad you are, you deserve it" I say, giving her a smile. "Isaac was the last person i'd think you'd settle down with" Cora blushes slightly.

"I'd say the same about you and Derek but we knew this would happen all along" she says, her grin turning to a smug smile.

"What do you mean?" Malia asks her.

"You should have seen them when we were kids, running around with each other, always getting into trouble" Cora says with a laugh. Malia smiles along with her. My ears turn red as I know what's coming. "Then they were teenagers and the two were inseperatable!" Cora laughs loudly. "Ditching school together, going motorcrossing together, going to the movies together, you'd think she was best friends with him not Laura and I" she says, nudging Malia. I hear the tiniest bit of pain in her voice when she speaks of Laura but it's mostly warm, enjoying being able to remember her sister, think of the good times not the bad. "My family knew they would end up together"

"Sounds like the two of you were in love back then too" Malia says, making me full on blush now.

"Love?" Cora asks me, knowingly, eyebrow raised.

"Turns out..we're each other's mates" I tell her. "I watched him die and..I couldn't have him not know how I really felt"

"Mates" Cora says. "That's a big commitment, we're talking life commitment"

"I want him for life" I tell her causing her to smile.

"You're good for him you know?"

"And you're good for Isaac" I nudge her.

"And Malia's good for Stiles" Cora adds, giving her a smile. She looks over at Kira. "What about the fox?" she asks.

"They're not offically together but she's good for him. She's different to uh..to Allison. She keeps him calm, happy. I don't know, maybe it's because she's part of this supernatural world, maybe it's because he's a wolf and she's a fox..they just seem really content together" I tell Cora. "Last night I found them on the couch together, fallen asleep in each other's arms..it was kinda cute" I say. "I'm just glad he's happy again after Allison and..Mum" I say softly.

"It wasn't 'kinda cute' when I walked in on you and Derek on the couch" Malia scoffs.

"Uh.." my eyes dart to Cora and back to Malia, my cheeks darkening substantually.

"Is that so?" Cora asks.

"Luckily I got there when I did, any later and they would have been-"

"Okay Malia! Enough with the story-telling!" I holler. Cora DOES NOT need to hear that.

"Oh gross" Cora whines.

"It was" Malia adds.

"Hey!" I defend.

"No offense" Malia adds with a wicked grin. Cora just looks between us with a disgusted face.

"As long as you're both happy" Cora says with a defeated sigh.

"I think Derek was very-"

"Holy shit, Malia!?" I say. "That's her brother!?"

"Sorry..former coyote" Malia says sheepishly, using the same excuse she always uses..it's not her fault, she would eat us if hunting was bad.

"Lets just not talk about _that_ anymore, alright? Good" I say, waving my hands around.

"I think that's a good idea" Cora agrees. We spend the sunny morning outside, playing with Boyd. The kid might not be biologically hers but she treats him like he is, like he's pack.

..

The sun starts to set, this is our last night here, we have to get back to Beacon Hills, make sure people are safe. I decide to tuck Boyd in with Cora, i'm getting a little attacted to the cute little munchkin.

"You wanna do it?" Cora asks me. I nod excitedly and she passes him to me. Cora and I don't see Derek watching us from the doorway. I carefully lay Boyd down, tucking his blankets around his small torso and kissing his forehead. "You're a natural" Cora says.

"You have to remember Scott and Stiles are like babies" I joke. I notice Cora's looking at my necklace. "Derek gave it to me..I can give it back" I whisper.

"I wanted you to have, it's okay" she assures me. She reaches out and touches the frame, smiling. With her other hand she pulls her out.

"You really miss her, don't you?" I ask Cora softly. Cora nods, tears in her eyes. I bring my hands around hers. "I miss her too" I say. "I miss all of them, even Peter"

"I'm sorry he turned out to be another psycho" Cora says.

"Not your fault..he was just angry, revengeful..I know the feeling" I say. Me and Cora sit down on the floor, leaning againist Boyd's cot.

"Remember how we used to call him Uncle Creeper?" Cora asks. I let out a quiet giggle.

"He hated that" I say.

"I call Isaac Izzy sometimes, he doesn't like it but it always makes him grin" Cora says.

"Stiles gave me the brilliant idea of calling Derek Sourwolf, he definitly doesn't like it" I chuckle.

"Sourwolf? Oh god, that is gold" Cora joins in. We hear a low growl from the doorway and look up to see Derek. "Hey Sourwolf" Cora teases, her grin getting bigger when Derek looks down at his shoes. Cora gets up and holds her hand out to me, helping me up. Derek walks over to Boyd's cot. Cora and I watch him carefully. He leans over and pinchs his cheeks ever so softly, brushing his short hair away from his eyes. Even Cora looks suprised that Derek is acting this way, he hates children as well. Derek must sense our suprise because his head snaps back to us.

"Bed?" Derek asks me, like nothing happened. I yawn and nod.

"Night C" I say to Cora.

"Night A, night Derek" Derek and I turn, walking towards one of the guests rooms. "Oh Ash" I turn back to her. "No.._couches_" she warns with a grin.

"Oh god" I mutter under my breath. "Yes Cora, goodnight" I say, turning and walking back with Derek. We get into the room, it's got a bed, drawers and a tv. We both get into bed, sleepiness rolling over me.

"What's Cora talking about?" Derek whispers.

"Don't worry about it" I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting comfortable and slipping into another peaceful sleep.

..

..

**Cora needs to come back next season :( Favourite, follow and review!**


	63. Drawn

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Shout out to aaronhotchnerlove for reviewing! I'm really glad reviews are coming in again and that you all still enjoy this! I appreciate every single one of my reviewers, followers, favouriters and readers! I'm so happy you're all still with me! I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**63-Drawn**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I hate having to say goodbye to Cora again but I know I have too. Her life is here now, with Boyd, with Isaac. I give Isaac a careful hug, he's still jumpy, but he's getting better.

"You make her so happy, thank you" I say. We pull back and Isaac is smiling shyly. "You look after her and that boy alright?"

"I promise I will" Isaac says and I return his smile. Man, my mouth hurts from the amount of smiling i've done while we've been here..I wouldn't change it if I could. "You look after yourself" Isaac says.

"I will" I say with a nod. "The pack misses you, anytime you want to visit, feel free" I tell him.

"Thanks Ash"

"You're welcome Izzy" I tease, Cora laughing and Isaac groaning. I move to Cora while another pack member moves to Isaac. "Bye C" I say, tears springing into my voice and eyes, I don't know what comes over me..I just miss my pack sister so much.

"Bye A" she replies, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks for that, for what you said to Isaac..he was nervous the pack wouldn't accept him after you said they were coming"

"He makes you happy C, of course we accept him. He was once with us, but now he's got you and your boy" I say softly as we pull back.

"You better visit again" Cora warns.

"Yes Cora, we'll visit" I drag out in a teasing way. "You have to come visit us too. Derek's given Scott and I a loft across from his to stay in"

"You watch out for him, he can be pretty reckless" Cora says, talking about Derek.

"Don't we know" I chuckle.

"I can see how much he cares about you, i've never seen him like this before, just don't give up on each other"

"I won't..I love him" I say, smiling because I do, I really do. Everyone goes through them, saying their goodbyes, the only one left is Derek.

"Bye Der" she says, hugging him.

"I'm gonna miss you baby sister" Derek whispers. Everyone knows how Derek feels about Cora, he has a soft spot for her. She's his last sibling, he wants her safe, protected and loved at all times. That's why everyone's breath sort of hitches as he pulls away from Cora and turns to Issac who's holding Boyd in his arms. Smart kid, Derek can't kill him if he's holding Boyd. "Isaac" he says. You can hear Isaac gulp.

"D-Derek" he says. I remember back when we were dealing with Jennifer, Isaac made the joke about Cora, a joke Derek didn't find funny..AT ALL. Now look at the two, living normal apple pie lives, raising a child, they've come so far. Derek holds his hand out. Isaac looks suprised but uses his spare hand to grab Derek's and they shake hands.

"Keep my sister safe" he says, slight demand in his voice, like when he was the alpha.

"I will" Isaac says.

"I'm serious Isaac. If you break my baby sister's heart, i'll-"

"Rip my throat out with your teeth?" Isaac finishes. A small grin comes to Derek's face, making Isaac relax. Derek leans forward and gives him a small one-armed hug. Everyone starts to file out after that, getting into cars, ready to make the long drive back to Beacon Hills. Cora catches my arm, pulling me into another quick hug.

"We'll always be together" Cora says, pointing to my necklace. I squeeze mine, kissing her forehead before getting into the camaro next to Derek in the driver's seat. Derek and I are the last to pull off, everyone beeping and waving as they leave. As we drive past Isaac, Boyd and Cora at the door, Cora mouths 4 words to us, blowing a kiss.

_I love you both_.

A small whine escapes my lips as we drive up their long gravel driveway. Derek takes my hand, glancing at me, his own eyes glassy with tears.

"We'll see her again soon" Derek tells me. I nod, my eyes trained on the road.

..

Everyone goes to their own homes, this much driving makes us antsy and tired at the same time. Kira's staying over at our loft so I offer to stay at Derek's. Scott thanks me since they never got to have their first date. Derek and I are restless but lounging around. Well, Derek's lounging on the couch, fully laying out. I've got my head on the floor, leaning againist the couch, my legs in the air..i'm upside down.

_Eichen, Eichen House_ I hear.

"What'd you say?" I ask Derek. One of his eyes open, looking down at my position. He just looks disappointed but grins all the same.

"I didn't say anything" he says. Okay..

_Eichen House_ I hear again. I look up at Derek, he looks about ready to fall asleep.

_Ashlee, come to Eichen House_ is that..is that Peter? Then I feel it. Because Scott is my anchor, I always feel pulled to him. I feel a little pull to Derek as well, ever since we admitted our love for one another. Now I feel another pull, a pull to Eichen House..to Peter? I'm too tired to go right now, but I will go, the pull's getting stronger already.

..

Derek voice breaks the silence in the loft.

"Why is it everytime I wake up you're getting ready to go somewhere?" Derek asks, his voice light. I turn to him..I didn't want him to wake up this time.

"Uh..i'm just ducking out, i'll be back soon" I tell him, swinging my bag over my shoulder, phone and wallet inside. The pull is worse now, I need to go and see Peter. It had me up most of the night, made me restless. I need to go without Derek and Scott knowing though.

"I'll come with you" Derek says, already reaching for his sneakers.

"No!" I object. "I mean..no..I can go alone" I say, watching us Derek slows to a stop.

"You're okay, right?" Derek asks me.

"Yeah, of course. I just need a little fresh air, that's all" I tell him with a convincing smile. Derek seems to contemplate it for a few moments.

"Call me if you need me?" Derek asks, standing back up.

"Of course" I smile, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before walking out and down the stairs, getting on Scott's bike..I may have taken his keys..temporarily misappropriated. I send him a quick text, just to tell him i've taken it, see? Problem solved. I enjoy the way the wind whips through my long hair, how I feel like i'm flying. I pull up outside of Eichen House. Maybe this is a bad idea. The other times i've been hearing his voice turned out to be the species that was going to be brutally murdered next so..

_Ashlee_ his voice floats through my head. No. This is a bad idea. I'll be in trouble with Derek and Scott if they find out. I turn to leave but the pull becomes incredibly strong.

_Don't even think about leaving_ he snickers. I throw the helmet down at the ground, growling. I know I can't ignore this pull. I storm into Eichen House. The entire atmosphere changes. It goes from the sun shining, clear skied day to dark, dim, depressing and somewhat creepy.

"Can I help you?" a lady asks from behind the reception desk. I walk over cautiously. "Ma'am?"

"Um..i'm here to see Peter Hale" I say to her. Her eyes widen in shock but she excuses herself to look through some files.

"You must be..Ashlee McCall?" she asks me.

"Uh..yeah..I am" I answer, glancing around nervously. How does she know my name?

"Peter told us you'd be coming. I'll have to have an orderly take you up" I nod. That's understandable. Well, Peter did know, he was the one calling me. A man comes out, the orderly, he leads me down to the basement level..the 'supernatural prison cells'. I can't help but flash my eyes as many of the creatures growl and hiss at me. There's one man, he's a wendigo, I can tell by his white eyes and double rows of razor sharp teeth. He jumps at his door, snarling at me. My wolf snaps and spins at him, roaring, fangs bared. The man backs up immediantly, looking frightened.

"I'm-i'm sorry" I apologise, feeling bad.

'Alpha..alpha" he mutters. Alpha? I'm a beta? I step forward but he backs up into the wall, shifting back to his usual human self. "Alpha! Alpha!" he starts yelling. The ordely pulls me away, telling me he's crazy, to forget about it. A person in Eichen House being crazy? Pssst. The orderly brings me to where Peter is being kept, he's been transferred to a cell by himself, right at the end of the hall.

"He's being kept behind a werewolf proof glass panel, i'll let you in but he can't be let out. I'll be right outside if you need me" he assures me. I nod and he pulls out a large key. He unlocks Peter's door and lets me in, closing it behind me. Peter has his back to me.

"Hello Ashlee" he says, turning around. I can't lie, my heart sped up quite alot.

"What do you want with me?" I ask him nervously. He walks up and leans againist the glass, getting as close to me as he can.

"Are you scared?" he asks me.

"No" I answer strongly.

"I think you're lying" he quips. "It's not what I want with you, it's what I WANTED"

"Wanted?"

"Yes, wanted. It was you. It was always you"

"Peter, what the hell are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Don't you see the pattern? You were your mother's kaishakunin. Kate wanted you to kill Scott, Derek almost died because you couldn't trust him" Peter tells me.

"You don't know what you're talking about" I ground out, eyes going glassy. "Derek evolved, we saved Scott-"

"But you didn't save your mother, did you?" Peter asks, a wicked grin sneaking to his face. I sniff and glare at Peter. "You and me, we aren't so different. We may fight for differnet causes, me for power, you for your pack but we're both just as vicious as each other"

"I am nothing like you" I say.

"Is that so?" Peter asks, pacing in his little room. "You ripped out Kali's throat easily enough"

"She wanted us dead"

"Good point. What are Jennifer?"

"She used Derek, she tried to kill Cora and our parents"

"But you couldn't kill Jax could you?"

"I was..I was terrified of him" I admit. "He tried to..I just couldn't" I tell Peter. "What are you getting at Peter?" I ask him.

"Do the pack know why your eyes are blue?" he asks. My head snaps up to him. "Does Scott or Derek know why your eyes are blue?"

"Shut your mouth" I warn him. Peter and Tahlia are the only ones that know why my eyes are blue.

"I know you're losing control Ashlee. It's the reason everyone wants you to do the killing" he says, stopping and staring at me. "You're becoming a cold blooded killer. You're becoming me" Peter grins.

"I'm not and I never will!" I snap.

"I could help you, like I helped Kate. I can teach you control like noone else can" he says.

"I have control" I push.

"But it's slipping away isn't it?" he asks, tilting his head. He eyes me up and down. "Ever since Mummy died" he says. I storm to the glass, roaring at him like I did with the wendigo. "See? It's happening sooner than I thought" he comments, staring me dead in the eye. I reach through the small gap, where Peter is given food, clawing at him. He catches my arm, bending it againist the glass. I howl in pain and I feel a crack in my finger. I rip my arm out of his cell and cradle it with my other hand. "Weither you want my help or not, you're going to get it. Then, i'm going to help you" he says with a dark smirk which makes me step away from him. I don't think he's talking about what we were just talking about. I turn on my heel, stalking out the room, not bothering with the orderly. I run outside, trying to control my breathing. I look at my hands, my claws are out.

"Alpha..Beta..Omega" I whisper. "Alpha..Beta..Omega" my claws slowly retract. Maybe Peter's right? No, he's cenivining. I'm in control, I know I am. I pick Scott's helmet back up, pulling it over my head as I get on the bike. "Shit" I mutter, it's smashed. How am I going to explain this to Scott? I hold the helmet in front of me as I speed home.

..

I'm still agitated when I get home. I walk straight in, not bothering to knock, it's my house too. Scott and Kira jump apart but I take no notice.

"Broke your helmet" I tell him, tossing it in his lap and going into my room, shutting the door behind me and falling to the floor, leaning againist it. I let out an angry breath. Wait. Why am I angry? Cause Peter said a couple stupid things? I can brush that off easily. Why am I so angry then? No..what Peter said..maybe it's true. I saw what happened to Scott's face as he attacked that assassain, the darkness rippling through it. Maybe it's happening to me as well? Maybe i'll be worse? Maybe i'll become a monster. I don't bother to say anything as Scott knocks on the door. When whoever else comes knocking on the door. The sun's gone down now, I must have been sitting here for hours. Peter may be alot of things but what if he's right? What if I am becoming something unrecognizable? Something ferocious? Something like him? I run my hands through my hair, pulling at the roots. What the hell is wrong with me? For the millionth time, I run my hands through my hair. Someone catches my hand, causing me to snap in fear, flip them over, snarling at them. "What are you doing in my house?" I growl at the person, the room to dark to who it is.

"Ashlee, calm down, it's me" he says. I let Derek go instantly, backing away from him. What have I done? Turned and attacked my mate? What the hell is going on with me? "Hey" Derek says, reaching out to me. I back up even more. "Ash, it's me" Derek repeats.

"I know" I whisper. Derek looks hurt but he attempts to cover it up. "I think you should stay away for a little while" I say to him.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asks.

"I need some time by myself" I tell him.

"What's going on?" he sounds concerned.

"Derek!" I snap. I regret my anger but I can't hold it back either. "Give me a couple of days by myself..please" I beg him. "I need to sort out a few things"

"Whatever you're going through, don't go through it alone. We're mates and i'll always be here, always" Derek says, voice soft.

"I need to. Just..please Derek" I say, meeting his eyes. Derek comes closer to me cautiously, like he knows I just want to flee.

"I'll be waiting for you" he whispers, kissing my forehead before disappearing out my window again. I sigh and lean back into the wall. I've come to a troublesome conclusion..I need Peter's help. I need to regain my control before I do more than throw someone to the ground. I need to regain my control before I seriously hurt somebody.

..

..

**Uh oh!** **Peter's scheming from his cell! What did he mean by 'help'? Can anyone guess what he's planning? Favourite! Follow! Review!**


	64. Bring Her Back

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks for the review LoveChunk :D Yes, Peter is hot but, he is also very manipulative and self-centered :( **

**64-Bring Her Back**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Fine. I need your help" I admit to Peter. It's been 3 days now. It's getting worse. I see no other option.

"See? I knew you would come around" Peter says, turning to face me.

"What do you want in exchange?" I ask him. He raises his eyebrows. "I know you're not just going to help me, you want something. What is it?"

"You know me too well Ashlee" he smirks. "I want out of here. I want you to help me escape"

"No, not after everything you did" I object. There's no way i'm letting him leave this place.

"And if you don't help me, it'll turn into everything YOU do" he warns. "There's no stopping this Ashlee. You're already losing control. It won't be long until you shift into something your pack don't recognize" Peter stops and looks me dead in the eye. "Something Scott and Derek don't recognize" I internally feel my wolf slump forward. I watched Derek rip Peter's throat out, would that be my fate as well? "I give you a couple days, tops"

"I can't let you out of here" I tell him.

"Then I can't help you" he sighs, laying down on his bed and closing his eyes like he's going to sleep.

"Peter!" I yell, smacking my hands onto the glass.

"Yes?" he sings, his eyes still closed.

"I'll..i'll do it" I say with defeated sigh. I can't become what he was, I can't hurt my pack.

"That's more like it" he grins, sitting up.

..

"Where have you been?" Scott asks when I walk into the loft, well past midnight. I needed to clear my head after talking to Peter, no, scheming with Peter, I went for a run. I'm disgusted in myself but I won't become him. I'm still contemplating weither I actually go through with this, weither I help him escape.

"I went for a run" I tell him.

"All day? And night?" he asks.

"Yes" I say, walking past him and into the kitchen.

"Don't lie to me" Scott says, coming after me.

"Scott, leave it alone" I tell him when he comes into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" he asks again.

"I told you, I went out, then I went for a run" I say, moving to open the fridge.

"Ash" Scott says, catching my arm. "Talk to me" he says softly. I look at his hand wrapped around my arm. I snarl quietly, my wolf becoming angry. "ASH" he says, looking at me. My snarls become louder, my fangs coming out.

"Let me go" I tell Scott.

"When you tell me where you've been all day. Where you've been running off to everyday for the last few days" Scott replies. I try pull away from him but his grip tightens, his eyebrow raising in challenge. My breathing becomes quick, i'm shifting. "Is this about Cora? About Peter? Mum?" he asks. My head flicks up to Scott, fangs bared as I growl in his face. Scott drops my arm instantly, eyes wide. I bow my head again, panting.

"I'm-i'm sorry, I didn't mean too" I tell him. I really didn't mean to, it just came out of me.

"Your eyes" Scott says. I look up at him. He grabs my arm again, dragging me to the bathroom. I can sense his concern so I don't pull away from him. "Look" he says, pointing at the mirror. My mouth drops open when my eyes are flickering between beta blue and alpha red.

"Not yet, please" I whimper, squeezing my eyes shut. I slide down so i'm on the bathroom floor. Peter is right. I'm losing control. I'm becoming him, a crazied, monsterous alpha. And there's nothing I can do to stop it without his help.

"Ash, what's going on with you?" Scott asks, sitting on his knees beside me. I keep my murderous eyes shut tightly.

"I..I don't know" I tell him, my eyes starting to sting with tears.

"Ashlee, open your eyes" Scott says. I shake my head, no. "Ash, open your eyes" I shake my head again. "Don't be ashamed of them. Open your eyes" Scott sounds desperate, I hate that I made him sound like that. I cautiously open them. I look up and it's not only Scott here anymore. Derek's here to, staring into my eyes. I jump back from both of them. "Hey, it's okay, he can help" Scott says, his hand out.

"No..he can't. Neither of you can" I tell them, slowly making my way to door.

"You told me to stay away for abit, I did. Now you need to tell us what's going on so we can help" Derek says.

"Ash, we only want to help" Scott assures.

"You can't help! Only Peter can!" I shout before jumping onto my feet and darting out the loft door, down the stairs and into the forest, tears spilling down my face. I find myself running as fast as I can. My legs burning but not with exhustion, with anger? I need to hunt something, need to KILL something. I come skidding to a stop at that thought. "No, no, no" I say, trying to force back this murderous urge. Every day it's been getting worse. Every day it's getting harder to control.

"Ash!" I hear Scott yell. I look at him but my eyes are seeing as a wolf.

"Wait, Scott! Stay back!" I yell at him. I feel my claws starting to extend, pain flaring up in one of my hands. Derek comes out of the bushes from where Scott did.

"Derek! Wait!" Scott says, grabbing him and pulling him back from me. Both of them watch me with wide eyes. I feel my bones break and elongate.

"RUN!" I yell to them. I let out a ground-shaking howl as I fall to my four paws.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

Scott and I watch as Ashlee shifts into a wolf, her fur is white, glistens under the moon. I take a step forward, reaching out to her. Is this what's being happening to her? She was evolving like me? She looks up at me, growling, her eyes shining red.

"Alpha" I say.

"True alpha" Scott corrects. We're both still. Deaton said true alphas are very rare, only happens every 100 years. How could Ashlee and Scott both be true alphas?

"Ash" I say. Her eyes flash between alpha red and her human purple before she turns on her paws and sprints away from us. "Scott, we have to go after her!" I yell, dragging him out of his trance. We both take off, chasing her.

..

"She's heading for our old house" Scott tells me. We push on, going as fast as we can but we can't keep up with the she-wolf. We burst through the front door to find the white wolf tearing apart everything inside the house, the old furniture and everything still here. "Ash, stop!" Scott calls out, running to her. She turns on him, growling and knocking him into the wall with her paws.

"Scott!" I run to his side, helping him up. I look at the she-wolf. She doesn't look driven by anger anymore. She has tear trails through the fur under her red eyes. "She's doing it out of grief" I realise. "Stay here" I tell Scott. I drop to the ground, focusing on all of Ashlee's saddness, grief, devastation, all of her emotions, just like Peter taught me. I feel my own body shift until i'm standing on four paws as well. I howl at Ash, making her turn to me. She stalks over to me, staring me down, snarling in my face. I snarl back, telling her to calm down, to stop. Her fangs are bared now, dripping with saliva. I take a deep breath and roar at her, tell her she's out of control, that she's scaring Scott. The she-wolf looks over at her anchor, seeing how she's scaring him. She whines, dropping to the floor. Her bones go back into place as she becomes human again.

"Ashlee!" Scott yells, running over to her. She whines, nuzzling into Scott.

..

I carry Ash into Deaton's clinic. She's weak. That amount of anger then saddness coursing from her made her mentally and physically exhusted. Deaton leads us to the back room, has me lay Ash down on a table. We're both clothed now, found clothes still at the house.

"She evolved? Like Derek?" Deaton asks, flashing a small torch in Ashlee's eyes.

"Yeah, her eyes turned red as well" Scott tells Deaton. This makes him stop and look at us.

"Turned red or became red?" Deaton asks.

"Turned red, just like Scott's" I tell him. "What's happening to her?"

"I've never seen it before but..it is possible to have two true alphas at a time" Deaton tells us.

"Why are you saying it like it's a bad thing then?" Scott asks him, worried about his sister.

"Because just like the druid, a wolf can go down the wrong path as well" Deaton tells us. "Can decide to be driven by power"

"What are you saying? Ash is going to be like that?!" Scott asks.

"That's what she meant" I mumble.

"When?" Deaton asks, hearing me.

"Scott and I went to her, tried to find out what's wrong, why she told me to stay away and has been leaving the loft all day and coming back in the middle of the night. She said we can't help, noone can help, only Peter can" I tell Deaton.

"Because having two true alphas is so rare, the second alpha is known to take this path, to chose power. It's for all the right reasons though, to protect their pack, to protect the ones they love, the whole reason they became a true alpha in the first place. The second true alpha doesn't fall into the role naturally like you have Scott, they think they need power to fill this role. They find it alot harder, they seek out help from whoever they think can help them get it under control, teach them how to fill this role. But the path of power poisons them, turns them vicious, until they eventually can't come back from it"

"Then what happens?" Scott asks.

"She becomes like Peter" I finish for Deaton.

"How do we stop that from happening?" Scott asks.

"You need to bring her back, guide her back to her old self, like she did for you Scott, like she does for the pack. Be her rock, bring her back" Deaton says.

"How are we supposed to do that? We tried that with Mum and..you know what happened. After everything that's happened..she's never been further from herself" Scott tells Deaton.

"There are two things that haven't changed" Deaton tells us.

"What's that?"

"You two" he says, pointing to Scott and I. "You are still her anchor, her brother, her family" Deaton tells Scott. "And you are still her mate" Deaton says to me. "Bring her back" Deaton repeats, much firmer this time. "Derek, go to Peter" I go to object but he holds his hand up. "Do you really think Ashlee would go down that path herself? Somehow Peter has her believing only he can help her. She needs to know that isn't true, that she can be like Scott, that she can rely on her pack for help if she needs to, that power isn't everything"

"It was Peter. It's been Peter poisoning her the whole time" I realise, my voice angry.

"She seeked out Peter, for whatever reason, for help, getting her true alpha under control. He's not going to stop until his wishes are complete, until all the supernatural are wiped out. He's going to use her to do it. Go to him and stop him before Ashlee is too far gone to bring back" Deaton stresses. "Because if you don't, she'll be the one you're be worried about, not Peter"

..

..

**At least they finally know what's happening! Favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	65. Mythology

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) OMG! Said I didn't update again but I freaking did! Check out last chapter before this if you haven't already :)**

**65-Mythology**

**Scott's p.o.v**

I carry my sister back into our loft. She's heavily bruised but she's healing. Derek's right behind me, worry pouring from him. I lay her down on her bed, pulling her blankets over her. She doesn't move but her heartbeat tells me she's still with us.

"Go to Peter" I tell Derek, sitting on the bed beside her, fisted hands under my chin.

"When she wakes up" Derek says.

"GO" I tell him, raising my voice. "I'll watch over her. Go tell your uncle that if he doesn't leave my sister and my pack alone, i'm going to kill him myself" I spit at Derek, my anger directed solely at the former psychotic alpha.

"Call me if she wakes up" Derek mumbles before walking out of the loft. I don't reply. Once I hear the loft door shut, I lean down and hug Ash.

"We're going to bring you back" I tell her. "We will, I promise, I won't let you lose yourself. I won't let you become like Peter"

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"Nephew, how wonderful it is that you came to visit your dear old uncle" Peter says when I walk into his cell.

"Whatever you're doing to Ashlee, stop it" I growl at him.

"I'm helping her" Peter says.

"She doesn't need YOUR help"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're crazy-" I start.

"I'm the only one who can teach her to control the beast within her" Peter corrects.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"I'm assuming you've already been to Deaton?" I nod. "What I bet he failed to tell you is how, without my help, she'll become just like I used to be"

"He told us what could happen, we won't let that happen" I bit out.

"So you know that when the full moon comes around she'll become stuck in her wolf form like Malia was in her coyote form? Except she won't be like every other wild animal living out in the woods, she'll want to, and probably will, slaughter anything and everything in her path" Peter tells me, his heartbeat remaining steady. Why wouldn't Deaton tell us that? "Judging by your silence, i'm guessing Deaton didn't tell you that" Peter chuckles. "He's always trying to show you the positive in the negative, but i'll let you in on a little secret Derek. Either I teach her to control it or she turns into a killing machine, there is no other way. What do you think the hunters will do once they find out about her?"

"The Calaveras agreed to leave us alone" I tell him.

"Because Chris is helping them find Kate right? You and I both know that'll be thrown out the window the second they hear there's a murderous alpha wolf on the loose" Peter shoots back. "How long do you think your little girlfriend will survive once they come back to Beacon Hills? I give her a day, maybe two before her head is swinging from the end of a sword-" I cut Peter off with a loud roar, baring my fangs at him.

"Don't talk about my mate like that" I warn him, my voice coming out deeper with anger.

"Mate?" Peter asks, suprise in his voice for only a second before his mask comes back again, before he's smirking again. "That's going to make it harder for you then" he throws in, inspecting his hands like they're more important than the conversation.

"What did you do to her?" I ask him aggressively.

"What are you mean? She came to me for help" Peter's says with a smirk, looking up at me now.

"Why would she come to you volunterily?" I ground out.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Peter asks.

"Tell me what?" Peter scoffs at me.

"For the last three days, young Ashlee has been coming to me for help, for control"

"She wouldn't just come to you, she'd only come if you did something" I tell him. Peter is the last person Ash would go to for help.

"She came to me because she knows I can help her control it. I'm the only person that's been in the same situation and come out on the otherside"

"But you didn't, I had to rip your throat out" I remind Peter.

"That was only because Kate got involved" Peter justifies, waving his finger at me. "I knew what I was doing, I had control. Weither I used it for good or bad was my choice"

"What do you want Peter?" I ask him, i'm getting nowhere, he's just telling me things I already know.

"Like I told Ashlee, get me out of here and i'll help her, help all of you"

"There's no way, not after the things you did" I growl.

"I'll give my help then disappear, you'll never hear from me again" Peter adds.

"No, no way in hell" I say.

"I WANT to help, let me help" he says. Peter's shift in mood has me feeling uneasy. He's gone from synical, sarcastic Peter to almost begging for me to let him help. Something's wrong. He's doing this for a reason, Peter always has a reason for everything. "Please Derek, I can't handle this place anymore. Let me help and you'll never hear from me again, i'll leave Beacon Hills, hell i'll leave the country, just don't leave me here" i've never seen Peter beg before. "I'm still your uncle, we're still family, we're all we have left" he adds, staring at me. I almost belive him, almost.

"You're stalling" I realise. "You want to make us wait until we have no choice but to let you help" I growl. Peter's sad face drops into his usual cocky smirk.

"Damn, you caught me. I was doing good though, wasn't I?" he sneers. I stalk up to the glass, locking eyes with Peter.

"If I see you anywhere near my pack, my mate, my family, i'll kill you" I warn him, dead serious. I turn to walk away.

"And what if they come to me?" he teases. I turn and roar at him. I can see the suprise by my sudden rush of power on his face, the roar coming out loud and demanding. I walk out, following the orderly back to the main floor. The other supernatural creatures are banging around in their cells, my roar causing them to go a little crazy. The second i'm out of the building, I ring Scott.

"What did Peter say?" Scott answers.

"He was stalling us" I growl. "He wants her to lose control so we have to let him out so he can help. We only have until the full moon to stop this, if we don't she's stuck in her wolf form forever" I tell him.

"Derek..the full moon's tomorrow night" Scott says.

"I know" I answer sadly. We're running out of time.

"She's waking up, you need to get here, now. Pick Lydia up on the way here, Stiles as well, they'll be waiting for you outside" Scott says before hanging up. I do as my alpha orders, I pick up the two humans, bringing them to the loft.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I try to move but my body aches.

"You're still healing, you need a couple more hours" comes Scott's voice from my side. I open my eyes slowly, realising i'm in my loft, in my own bed.

"How did I get here?" I ask him.

"After you shifted back, we took you to Deaton. Then Derek and I brought you here so you could rest and heal" Scott tells me. Before I can ask anymore questions, Stiles is running into my room, Lydia behind him and following her, an angry Derek.

"Wait-" I try to stop the two humans from getting too close, in case I hurt them, but they both hug me, cutting off my sentence.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lydia asks when she pulls back from the hug, Stiles beside her.

"It's been almost a week since we've heard from you?" Stiles says, checking me over.

"Well.." I start, looking over at Scott and Derek. "I've been running around destroying things as a true alpha wolf..how have you been?" I chuckle nervously. Stiles jumps from the bed, eyes wide, arms flailing about.

"Wait" he says. He looks at Derek and Scott. Scott nods in comfirmation. "A wolf?" he asks. I nod. "But Derek's the wolf" he says.

"Turns out I am too" I mumble.

"I thought Scott was the true alpha?" Lydia says.

"Turns out I am too" I repeat.

"Scott wanted you two here for a reason" Derek speaks up.

"What's the reason?" Lydia asks, Stiles still processing what he was just told.

"Ash is having trouble..controlling the 'bad' side of her wolf. Deaton says we need to bring her back. Derek's her mate, i'm her brother and you two are the next closest friends and family wise. We only have until the full moon tomorrow night" Scott says. Bring me back?

"What about Malia?" Lydia asks.

"Ash is her alpha now, that clouds their relationship. But you two are human, it's different for you two" Scott says.

"Scott, wait. Peter said-" I try. Peter said only he can help me. What is Deaton talking about?

"Can the three of you leave for a few minutes? I need to talk to Ashlee" Derek says, voice hard. Him and Scott share a look and Scott sighs.

"Come on" he says to Stiles and Lydia. Both follow him in confusion, leaving Derek and I in my room.

"Derek-" I start.

"Is that where you've been going? To Peter?" he asks angerily. Before I can answer he cuts in. "Is that why you told me to stay away?"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, I was scared of hurting you or Scott or any of them. I needed a few days alone-"

"But you weren't alone, were you?! You went to _Peter_ for help!" Derek spits his uncle's name like it disgusts him but I understand.

"He's the only one that can help me!"

"You didn't even try let us help you! We're your pack, not him!"

"You don't understand! I wanted to hurt you!" I yell at him.

"I could have taken it! I would have taken it if it kept you from going to Peter!"

"You don't get it" I sigh.

"What don't I get? Why don't you tell me?!" Derek's anger causes me to snap. I fly out of bed, getting in his face.

"It wasn't just the Nogitsune and my Mum's voice! It was his as well! Calling out to me, telling me to go to him. I felt my pull shift to him and it got too hard to control. I went to him and he told me what happens if I don't get his help" I huff, trying to force back my anger and the tears in my eyes. "If I don't get his help, I become him! I kill you, and-and Scott, and Stiles and-and-" Derek pulls me into his arms as the tears fall down my face. "I just don't want to hurt anyone" I tell him.

"Hey, look at me" Derek says, making me look at him. "Deaton said we can help you, we can bring you back" Derek tells me.

"And what if you can't?" I ask him.

"We can" he assures.

"If you can't, someone has to stop me" I say. "Someone has to k-"

"No, we can" Derek cuts off my sentence.

"How?" I ask him.

"We haven't figured that out just yet but we will okay? I promise you we will" I just look at Derek sadly. Derek leans in and kisses me softly, possessively. "We will" he repeats againist my lips.

..

I've been made to stay in the loft with Stiles and Lydia. Scott and Derek are god knows where, trying to figure out how to stop my seemingly unstoppable transformation. Someone is to stay with me at all times, making sure i'm calm. Stiles is on Derek's laptop, researching, while Lydia has her nose in one of Tahlia's old books. Stiles looks over at Lydia whos eyebrows have burrowed, she's found something interesting.

"What is it?" Stiles asks, going to Lydia's side on the couch. Lydia points to something in the book. Stiles reads it outloud but mumbles, mostly reading to himself. "The main attribute of the wolf is it's predatorial nature. It is strongly associated with destruction and danger. The wolf is believed to be the symbol of a warrior on one side and the symbol of the devil on the other. In many cultures, the indentification of a warrior and a wolf together brought about the notion of Lycanthropy, how a human can be turned into a werewolf through a bite from another alpha werewolf. This process can either change the human or kill them" Stiles finishes, his mind going to work, Lydia's too.

"If Peter's using her to finish what the deadpool didn't, then he needs her to tap into the side which symbolizes the devil, the part of her which wants danger and destruction" Lydia says. I try not to listen in but I can't help it.

"Look, it says that in Serbian mythology the wolf is a symbol of fearlessness, sort of like a warrior" Stiles points out. Him and Lydia discuss the possible connections while I zone out again. I'm itching to get out, go for a run, but I know that isn't possible. We have no idea what I could do if I got out and lost control again..I have no idea what I would do.

"Turkic mythology, it is believed that wolves were thought to have spiritual powers. Parts of the wolves' body could even be used by other people for different needs"

"The Finnic see the wolf as a symbol of destruction and desolation. The word wolf in Finnish language, susi, means..'a useless thing'" Lydia sighs. "Their by-name, hukka, means annihilation and perdition and they have always been hated and hunted. It has been shown as a malicious predator that indulge in surplus killing"

"Okay! Here we go!" Stiles says with a smile. "In Chechen lore, the wolf was always looked at in a positive light, either as an equal or as a 'Wolf Mother'. The wolf is their national animal and is used to symbolize pride. Wolves are reflected in the Chechen people as being intelligent, organized, loyal and brave" Stiles beams at me and I smile back.

"Thanks Sti" I say. I have to admit, I felt abit better after hearing not every culture hated what i've now become. None of this helps us though..but they're trying and I appreciate it but we're running out of time. I'm afraid of the things i'll do if we can't stop this. "I'm going to have a shower" I say, standing up. I need to clear my mind. Stiles jumps to his feet.

"Scott and Derek said one of us has to be with you at all times" Stiles says awkwardly.

"I'm showering. Neither of you are coming in with me" I deadpan.

"Um..I don't want to get on Derek's bad side or Scott's right now" Stiles says.

"I'll leave the door open, i'm just having a shower Stiles. I know I can't leave, there's no reason for me to get angry, i'll be fine" I assure him.

"Okay" he agrees with a defeated sigh. "You have 10 minutes before I come and check on you, okay?"

"Yes Stiles, that's fine. Now can I please go use my own shower in my own house?" I ask sarcastically. Stiles smirks and I stalk away from him, going up to the shower.

..

**Stiles' p.o.v**

"Stiles, relax, she'll be fine" Lydia says, nudging me.

"I know..I just don't want to mess this up" I sigh.

"Look at us, we're going to find a way to cure her of..the 'big bad wolf' inside of her" Lydia jokes causing me to smile. "See? We're okay. Now, lets keep looking" I nod and dive back into my research, Lydia going back to her book. "I've found a pagean meaning. It says that the wolf is hot-headed, quick tempered. They are loyal to a fault and hold grudges. They're family orientated, sounds like Ash, and will do anything to protect those they care for"

"That definitly sounds like her" Lydia agrees. "See what else you can find in that culture" she says and I nod, getting back into it.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

Nothing. Scott and I found nothing that could help. We visited the library, talked to Noshiko and Satomi and still nothing. I don't know where else to turn. Hopefully Lydia and Stiles have found something. Scott and I walk into the loft, instantly noticing Ash is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Scott asks.

"She's in the shower, wouldn't let us go in with her" Lydia says, eyes never leaving one of my mother's old werewolf books.

"It's okay, I checked on her a couple minutes ago, she's left the door open" Stiles backs up, typing away frantically on my laptop. I focus my hearing and I can hear her heartbeat.

"Alpha..Beta..Omega" I hear her whispering.

"Something's wrong" I say, moving towards the bathroom. Scott's arm stops me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"I think she's in trouble..'control trouble'" I tell him. His hand drops and he follows me to the bathroom. "Ash? Are you okay?" Scott calls out, the shower curtain pulled across and the shower still going.

"Sc-Scott?" her voice is strained. We both walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind us. "I-I can't control it" she says, a growl coming out at the end. I make to go into the shower but Scott stops me.

"Seriously Scott? She's losing control!" I say.

"I'm-i'm wearing clothes" Ash says, her voice taking on a sassy tone, reading Scott's mind. Scott and I pull the curtain back and Ash is sitting under the shower, fully clothed. She looks up, eyes glowing red. Scott and I help her out, I turn the shower off, the water ice cold.

"You were trying to stop it" I say, wrapping a towel around her.

"I-I was fine then all of a sudden I wasn't. Peter's talking to me again, telling me he'll let me and..and Scott live if I help him. Stiles came up but-but I didn't want to hurt him" she tells us. She grunts in pain as her claws start coming out.

"Ash, look at me, calm down, you're okay" Scott says, sitting her down on her bed.

"Scott, look" I point at Ash's claws. Whines escape her lips as Scott takes one of her hands in his. One of her claws is..missing? All the others have grown out except for one. It's the claw on her ring finger.

"Ash, what happened?" Scott asks her, taking her pain.

"I-I don't kn-know" she says. "Scott, I can't control it!" she growls. Scott and I are sent flying into her room wall as she roars and shifts into her white wolf form. Scott tries to calm her down but is thrown into the lounge where Stiles and Lydia are.

"Stiles, Lydia, RUN!" I yell at them. Lydia jumps up from the couch, backing away. I try to restrain her but i'm thrown down onto the floor as well. She growls at me but her eyes dart somewhere else. "Stiles, go!" I yell at him as he cautiously walks towards Ash, book in hand. "STILES!" I yell as she stalks up to him, snarling in his face.

"STILES, NO, RUN!" Scott yells, running towards the pair. Ash lifts a paw up, ready to strike Stiles.

"Ashlee, Ashlee, Ashlee!" he shouts fearfully, squeezing his eyes shut. We all watch with wide eyes as the she-wolf stops. Ash drops her paw back to the ground and stares at Stiles. Stiles reaches out carefully and touches the fur on her cheek. The wolf then lays down on the floor, all anger gone. I hear bones breaking then Stiles stripes off his jacket. I stand up, walking over to Stiles, Lydia with me. Ash is human again, covered by Stiles' jacket, laying on the floor, trying to catch her breath. "If you call out a werewolves' christian name three times, it can cure them for a short amount of time" Stiles tells us, his voice still shakey. Scott lurches forward and hugs Stiles then helps his sister to her feet, wrapping Stiles' jacket around her naked body properly.

"So we can keep her human?" Lydia asks.

"N-No" Ash answers weakly. "Once the werewolf is at the point of-of no return, when..they're too far from human, they don't have a christian name. It-it doesn't work after that" she tells us. Scott starts carrying her to the couch. She's almost lifeless in his arms so I come over to help, reaching for her hand. She jerks back, eyes flashing red for a second. "S-Sorry" she says. "It was..it was Peter, he took it, he took my claw" she says as she is set down on the couch. Scott grabs her a blanket and covers her.

"Get some more rest" he tells her, kissing her forehead. She nods weakly, eyes sliping closed.

"Why would Peter take her claw?" Lydia asks the three of us quietly.

"I don't know" I answer. What is he up to this time? Is it part of the stalling? "But we need to find out before tomorrow night" I say. The full moon's tomorrow night. After that, she's stuck in her wolf body, becoming a vicious killer. Something we'll have to stop..put down even.

..

..

**Why does Peter have her claw? It's a little weird but if you read carfully, it'll make sense ;) I'm not sure if all of the werewolf and wolf lore/information is correct so no hate please! I know the christian name thing is supposed to cure them fully but that would be no fun for this fic so I changed it a little :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	66. I Can Do This

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**66-I Can Do This**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

When I wake up, my hand feels like it is on fire and it's throbbing viciously. I groan as I pull myself up to a sitting position. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Derek's head snap to me from where he is, well was, sleeping on the other couch. Scott's is sitting in the one-seater, looks as though he's being awake the whole time. Lydia and Stiles are still researching, they're so helpful, so loyal. The sun's just starting to set, we have about 24 hours left to stop this.

_If you let me do this, i'll let you and Scott live. Help me and i'll help you_ Peter's voice says.

"I'm not going to let you kill people" I say back. Derek and Scott share a look before looking at me.

"It's Peter, isn't it?" Derek asks me. I nod.

"Ash, you need to tell us what he wants" Scott says, coming to sit beside me on the couch.

_Tell them and i'll make it worse for you, harder_ Peter says.

"I-I can't. He'll make it harder for me to control" I tell him.

"It's okay, Derek and I are both here now, you need to tell us so we can help you. Remember, we can help you" Scott reminds me. I look at them doubtfully.

"What if you can't stop me, what if saying my name doesn't work?" I ask him.

"I'm still an alpha" Scott says, flashing his eyes. "Derek and I will make sure you don't get out"

"What if I hurt you?"

"We can take it" Derek says. He leans forward. "We can't stop him unless you tell us what he wants" I nod, he's right.

"He said if I..if I finish off the deadpool, he'll let Scott and I live. He'll take Scott's wolf away but let me keep mine and let us both live" I tell them. I don't even hear their answers, I feel anger coursing through me. I squeeze my eyes shut and keep my fists closed. I feel my claws extending, cutting into my hands.

"Ash! Listen to me, you NEED to calm down, don't let him take control of you like this" Scott says. I peel my eyes open, seeing as a wolf.

"I'm-i'm trying" I tell him, forcing the anger out of me, blocking out Peter's voice, his mischevious chuckle. I feel someone prying open my hands. I look up to see Derek, Scott now by Stiles' side, looking at something on the laptop. "D-Derek, I don't think I can stop th-this" I warn him.

"Take deep breaths, in and out. Count to 10" he tells me evenly. I look at him in confusion, this isn't a panic attack? "Trust me, come on, in" he says. I breath in. "Out" I breath out and count off 1. Repeat, count off 2. Repeat, count off 3. By the time we get to 7, my claws have retracted. And by the time we get to 10, my eyes are normal again.

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"Our shift is triggered by the raising of our heartrates, sort of like a panic attack" he tells me. I grab him and hug him tightly. He rubs my back with one hand, other wrapped around my waist.

"If we can't stop this-" I start in a low whisper.

"Ash, don't" Derek says, just as quiet.

"If we can't stop this, don't let me live, don't let me do what Peter did" I tell him.

"We can stop it" Derek says.

"I want you to know I love you and I always will" I whisper, bringing our foreheads together.

"I love you too" he says. I lean in and kiss him passionately. This might be the only chance I get to say goodbye. Allison never got to say goodbye to her mother. I never got to say goodbye to Allison or Boyd. I'm making sure I say goodbye to Derek. We pull away, our foreheads staying together. "Don't say goodbye" Derek whispers, his voice cracking.

"I have to know I said it" I say, looking him in the eye. His eyes are glassy, so are mine.

"You know you can be like Scott, right? You don't need Peter" Derek says.

"I can't be like Scott" I say sadly. "I'm not innocent, i've shed the blood of others. I'm nothing like Scott" I tell him.

"You are like Scott. You are nothing like Peter, tell me you believe that" Derek asks. I don't say anything. "Listen to me, you are not Peter, you never have been and you never will be" Derek says firmly.

"I want to believe that" I say.

"Then believe it Ash, because it's true" Derek all but begs. Derek and I break away from each other when Scott comes back over.

"Deaton said we need to make you believe you can rely on us to help you fill the role as a true alpha. He said it's alot harder for the second true alpha to fill the role. But you don't need Peter Ash, you don't. You can do it by yourself, you're strong, you're a leader. Why do you think you became a true alpha in the first place? It's because it's who YOU are, not who Peter is. You don't need him Ashlee, we can help you and we're going too" Scott says. Something sparks in me, I have confidence in myself, not alot but there's something there. Hearing my alpha, because he was the first true alpha he's technically mine as well, and my mate say these things and mean it gives me confidence in myself.

"I-I don't need Peter, I can do this with my pack's help" I say, everyone turning to me. I still feel Peter's hold over me though, it's still strong, a little less, but still strong.

_You can't control this without me_ Peter scoffs. I ignore him, for the first time, I ignore him.

..

The confidence I had didn't last long once the sun started to set. I couldn't control myself. I went to Peter. I broke him out. That's how we find ourselves in this situation. There's a clearing a few miles away from Eichen House. Scott, Derek, Peter and I are standing in the clearing. I'm in my wolf form, by Peter's side, I can't control myself. I have maybe half an hour until this transformation is premanant and I have no control at all.

"Ashlee, you can still stop this" Scott tells me. I want so badly to stop but I can't, Peter has a control over me that I don't understand.

"It's okay Scott, once she's done annihilating every werewolf, wendigo and banshee for me, i'll take back your wolf and you two can walk away, unharmed, that's a promise" Peter winks.

"Ashlee, please, you don't need him" Derek says to me.

"My poor nephew, you know I was thinking i'd keep you alive too..but then I remembered when you teared out my throat" Peter says bitterly. Derek growls at him, his eyes glowing blue and his fangs coming out.

"You're a leader, you can fill this role on your own" Scott pushes, keeping Derek from attacking. I can feel Peter getting me ready to attack Derek if he tries to attack him. I hear Stiles' jeep and I hear Lydia's car too. They pull up, all the pack stepping out of their cars.

"And if you can't, we're all here to help you" Lydia says.

"Do you all really think this will work?" Peter snickers. "In about 15 minutes, your alpha female will be tearing each and every one of your throats out. Oh, not yours Scott, almost forgot" he laughs like it's a game. Liam steps forward.

"When you helped me learn control, I didn't see a beta, I saw a true alpha, a born leader" Liam says. I feel a little more of Peter's hold on me slip.

"In the Chechen lore, the wolf symbolizes the 'Wolf Mother', they are seen as brave and loyal warriors, just like you" Stiles says. I feel more of his hold over me disappear. Peter must notice because he face drops slightly. Kira steps forward and starts to speak but Peter's blocked her voice out, I can only hear him.

"You will kill each and every one of them, your brother included" he says, hands playing with something. I shake my muzzle, no. Peter glares at me and I feel my animalistic side coming out, my objecting turning to snarling that's directed at my pack. I try to break from it but I can't. It's happening, the full moon is taking affect on me, trapping me. "You never stood a chance, you're dependant on them and that's why you're weak" he sneers. This makes me flashback to the Nogitsune and Mum. I growl at Peter. He waves my claw in my face.

"It's the claw" Stiles say, realising. "In Turkic mythology, parts of the body can be used by others to fulfill their needs and desires" he says.

"Good work Stiles, but you're too late" Peter smirks. My ring finger nail. The finger most connected with the heart, it's why we wear wedding rings on them. He doesn't have a hold on my body, he has a hold over my heart. He can manipulate my feelings and urges but he can't manipulate my body.

"ASH!" Scott yells. It's Scott's voice. Scott. My brother, my alpha, my anchor. I look up at him, my eyes blazing red. I break from Peter's hold, much like Scott broke through Jennifer's mountain ash barrier. I turn to Peter. His face dropping.

"You're too late" he repeats like he's trying to convince himself. I drop onto the ground, forcing myself back into human form. I stand back up weakly, eyes glaring true alpha red at him.

"No Peter, you're too late" I say, grabbing his neck. He growls at me as I squeeze. My strength is quickly diminishing, the transformation drained me.

"You're not strong enough" Peter says, my hand loosening around his neck.

"I can fill this role myself" I repeat Scott's words to me. "I don't need you" Derek's words. "My pack are all here to help me" Lydia's words. "I'm a true alpha" I say, strength building inside of me. My claws come out again. Peter stares at them with wide eyes.

"No, NO!" he yells. I swing at him, tearing his throat out. I drop him to the ground. I feel all his control over me disappear in an instant, leaving me weak, all my strength had gone into shifting back and fighting. I fall to the ground, my vision dancing with black spots.

"ASH!" "ASHLEE!" "A!" I hear the pack yelling as they run over. I slip into complete darkness before they reach me.

..

..

**I really hope you like the complete weird spin I took on this :) It was really fun writing these last chapters, bringing lots of different culture's mythology in. If you liked it, favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	67. Bonded

**I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

**67-Bonded**

**Scott's p.o.v**

I know we're too old for it but I don't care. I'm on my sister's bed, laying next to her, she's under the blankets. She starts to stir and I sit up.

"Ash?" I ask her as her eyes slowly open, blinking a few times. She turns to me, her face confused.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asks. No. NO. After everything, she's- "Calm down Scotty" Ash laughs. "Just yanking your chain"

"You can be a real bitch" I pout.

"I've been told" she chuckles, coughing a little.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, few cuts and bruises, other than that, right as rain" she's definitly alot happier than she's been lately. "Where's Derek? The pack?" she asks, pulling herself up. She grunts in pain so I help her.

"In the lounge, we've all been waiting for you to wake up" Scott says.

"Don't want to keep them waiting then" she says, getting out of bed.

"Ash, wait-"

"I'm fine Scott" she whines. "I hate staying in bed, I want to see the pack" she pouts.

"Fine, but be careful" I warn her.

"Yes Dad" she chuckles. "Now help me walk" she says. I roll my eyes and throw her arm over my shoulder, letting her lean againist me as we walk into the lounge.

"She's up" I tell them as we walk in. They all look up and smile. They're all here. Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Malia, even Noshiko and Satomi came. Noshiko and Satomi get up first, hugging Ash and me as well.

"I'm glad you're okay Wakai Okami" Satomi says, young wolf.

"Shihai Teki Na Ookami now" Noshiko corrects her, placing her hands on both my cheeks softly and smiling warmly, alpha wolf.

"Alpha?" Satomi asks.

"True alpha" Scott says.

"Both of you?" Noshiko asks. Scott and I look at each other before closing our eyes and opening them, revealing our red alpha eyes. We blink and let them return to normal again. Both women smile warmly at us before moving to let the others come see me. I get hugs from everyone, 'thank gods' and 'it's about time you woke up'..that may have only come from Lydia. Once the pack have settled and begun talking amoungst themselves, Scott lets me hobble over to Derek. Before I can open my mouth, Derek's arms are wrapped around me protectively, he's careful of my aching body though.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Pe-" Derek cuts me off by pressing his lips to him softly.

"Don't apologise" he says. "I'm so glad you're okay" he says shyly.

"So am I" I admit, for a second there, things were looking really bad. Derek takes my hand is his.

"Look" he says. I look at my hand, confused. He nods and I flick my claws out. "Your body healed itself once we got it back to you" he tells me, his thumb rubbing over the claw Peter had taken. I let my claws retract.

"I'm in control again" I sigh in relief.

"Of course you are, you're a true alpha" Derek says. I smile and kiss his cheek. Then I thought pops into my head.

"Can you teach me how to fully shift?" I ask him. Derek nods.

"Once you get the hang of it, it's not so bad" Derek tells me.

..

Once everyone was sure I was okay and we managed to get them to go home, Derek decided to teach me how to fully shift. I tapped into it a couple times but that was with Peter controlling me, I need to learn to do it myself. It's been a couple hours and I can't seem to do it myself so Derek decides to help me.

"You need to tap into a rage inside of you, just like shifting into a werewolf. Or do what Peter taught me-" at the meantion of Peter's name, I feel a rage bubble up in me and then i'm dropping to all four paws. "Channel other's emotions" Derek finishes, a smirk playing at his lips. So..anger helps me shift as well. I motion for him to shift. His eyes shine blue before he growls and jumps forward, shifting and ripping out of his clothes. My eyes widen, he literally just exploded into a wolf, it takes me alot longer to shift.

_You'll get better, you'll be able to shift faster._ Derek's voices floats into my head. _It's how we can communicate in this form. We can only talk like this with full wolves, you won't be able to talk to Scott like this._ Derek tells me. _Try it_. He urges.

_I don't kn-i'm doing it!_ I say excitedly. Derek walks forward and nuzzles my snout with his. I growl playfully and jump up on his back, wagging my tail. Derek laughs.

_You look like a dog when you do that._ Derek says, rolling us over and licking my face. I get out from under him, motioning to the door. _Are you sure?_ I nod. Derek pushes the loft door open. It's very early in the morning so noone is out yet, the sun's not even up yet. I race down the stairs and into the forest, Derek behind me. I howl at him cheekily. _Oh, I didn't think we were racing._ Derek says. I watch a determinated look come to his face before he speeds up, racing past me.

_Holy shit._ I mutter. Derek is FAST. I push myself too but i'm still a few metres behind him. Derek comes to a sudden stop in front of me, making me collide into him, sending us rolling down a small hill and into a pile of leaves. I laugh, rolling into Derek. A cold breeze comes over me and only then do I realise..i'm human again. And naked. Againist Derek. I watch as Derek shifts back to human, looking at me.

"You'll learn how to stop that from happening as well" Derek says, smile on his lips. "Suddenly becoming human" I attempt to cover myself with my hands, how am I going to get home? I'm completely naked! I-..i'm being cut off by Derek's lips. He kisses me softly, bringing his hands up to caress my face. My wolf howls with want..I want Derek. The entire atmosphere around us changes as the kiss deepends. I pull him so he's over me. "What are you doing?" Derek asks, looking down at how our bodies are.

"Blocking myself from the cold" I reply, pulling him back in for another kiss. Derek kisses me back with heat, a sense of content settling in the pit of my stomach. What I told Cora is ture, I want Derek for life. What happens next is new to me. Like I told Scott, i'm not a virgin but this, this is different, this isn't just sex with someone you _think_ you're in 'love' with. Derek's gentle with my still healing body. The transformation is hard for me, causes me pain but i'll get better. You can still see the animal in him though, his wolf side. The pull I feel towards Derek strengthens. I think that was a good shifting lesson, a great one, fantastic even comes to mind.

..

Derek and I walk back to the lofts afterwards in our wolf forms. The sun still hasn't risen so we're safe. We don't race though, we walk side by side, nuzzling one another every now and then. We're 'proper' mates now, bonded mates. Weither we had.._bonded_ or not, he would still be my mate and I would still be his. Instead of Derek going to his loft and me going to mine, we both bound into mine, jumping on Scott in his bed. Derek more watches than participates. Scott's face when he was met with two wolves on his bed though, priceless!

"Ash! You scared to crap out of me, you too Derek!" Scott hollers. I lick Scott's face, trying my best to grin at him but most probably failing. "Are you grinning?" Scott asks. Yes! Success! I nod my head and jump around a little more. Derek sits on the chair in Scott's room, watching Scott and I with warm eyes.

"What are you yell..oh. Hi" Kira says, walking in the room from Scott's bathroom. She waves awkwardly. I stop, my head tilting to the side at Kira.

"Yes Ash, she's staying the night" Scott answers my silent question. Kira looks extremely awkward so I jump off the bed, going to her side. I stand up on my two hind legs, my paws touching Kira's shoulders. I lick her cheek and jump down, nudging her with my snout towards the bed. Kira's eyes are wide as she gets on the bed. I lead Derek and I out of the room and into mine. I get under my covers, laying down.

_Are you coming?_ I ask Derek. He yipes and jumps onto the bed as well, getting under. I let myself shift back to human. Derek shifts back after me, wrapping his arms around my cold, naked form.

"You'll get used to the cold as well" Derek says, kissing my cheek. All of a sudden, I burst out giggling. I don't know if it was Scott's face or Kira's but that was funny! Soon Derek's joining in as well.

"Hey! Some of us are actually trying to sleep!" Scott calls out, only causing Derek and I to laugh harder, I swear Kira even chuckles a few times.

..

..

**Fluffy chapter and...they finally did the deed! They are offically 'bonded' ;) Hope it wasn't to quick or OC! To be honest though, it's about damn time! It only took 67 chapters, note the sarcasm. Favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	68. You're Too Late

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Okay! I'm getting really angry now, it keeps saying i'm not updating but I am, everyday! Grrrrrrrr!**

**68-You're Too Late**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Now that the Peter incident is dealt with and i'm far more under control now, I take Scott to see Mum and Allison again.

"Come with me" Scott says, grabbing my hand as we walk through the gates. I nod at him and we cautiously walk towards their graves. This time we've brought flowers, pink and yellow roses, Mum's favourites. Scott has another small bundle of red roses to place on Allison's grave. My throat closes up when the two graves come into sight, away from all the others, private. Scott squeezes my hand as we stand in front of them. I let out a shaky breath and lead Scott to sit down with me between the two graves. I give Scott a minute to talk to Allison, place the roses. Then I take a minute too, laying a kiss on her grave, thanking her for her bravery, her loyality. Soon Scott and I are both sitting down, facing Mum's grave, the yellow and pink roses now laying in front of her tombstone. Mum and Allison. Neither deserved what happened to them, they were trying to save us, they did save us. "I miss you so much" Scott says. I can hear the tears in his voice. Derek was right, this never gets any eaiser.

"I miss you too Mum" I croak, eyes filling with tears. Scott's hand is still in mine. Scott hangs his head in his lap and I can tell he's crying. I bring my other hand up to rub his back, fighting my own tears. I look into the treeline to see Derek, partially hidden in the shadows. I lock eyes with him and give him a nod. Then he's gone again. He was checking on us, making sure we're okay.

..

When Scott and I walk into our loft, Lydia and Stiles are there. Stiles wraps his arms around Scott and Lydia does the same for me.

"I know" Lydia says. "She loves you and she's proud of you" I grip Lydia tighter. This days are always the hardest. Getting the courage to go see her and then having to leave her again. I hate it. I just wish she was still here.

"Thanks Lydz" I mumble into her neck. I pull back, giving her a thankful nod and shaking the tears from my eyes. "I'm okay" I assure myself. Scott tells us he wants to spend some time alone with Stiles since it's been awhile and I let him. He's right, it's been far too long. That gives Lydia and I a chance to spend some time together as well.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" Lydia's voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"How'd you know?" I ask her. She just gives me a 'I know you' look.

"So, out with it"

"Just thinking about..well everything. Everything this pack has been through"

"It's been a crazy ride" Lydia agrees.

"To think we were once normal teengers..it's insane" I say

"I don't think we'll ever be normal again" Lydia agrees. "But that isn't a bad thing" she adds. "It's brought you and Scott back together, you and Derek together, Malia and Stiles, Isaac and Cora, Scott and Kira, it's had it's ups"

"And we've lost so much as well" I say, sighing.

"I know" Lydia agrees sadly, her mind on Allison.

"We've done well for a group of teenagers" I chuckle slightly. Lydia nods, a small smile on her lips. "Beaten the Darach, the alpha pack, Peter, the Nogitsune, the deadpool, Brae.." I don't even finish the name. She wasn't an enemy. I may have wanted her dead but after all the loss, I don't want that anymore. I just hope for her sake she never comes near Derek again. I may not want her dead but I can _want_ her something else.

"Braedan" Lydia finishes. "For a second I wanted to be like her, a warrior, a human who could defend herself" Lydia admits. "But she was like Peter, she did it for power, for money. I don't want to be like that. I want to be like you, like Scott..like Allison" i'm more than shocked by Lydia's confessions. She looks up at me. "You know Derek told her to leave and never come back, right?" she asks me. I shake my head, no. "He thought he lost you, he was scared"

"He talked to you about it?" I ask her. She nods.

"He was willing to do anything to make you understand"

"I didn't believe him and then I-I watched him die and..I was scared too" I tell her. "But I believe him now, and i'm happy"

"Good. Because you deserve it" Lydia smiles and I smile back.

"You deserve some happiness too" I tell her.

"I am happy. We may have lost Allison and Melissa but I still have you and Malia, Stiles, Scott, the whole pack.

"How do you do it?" I ask her. "How do you stay positive, happy?"

"I wonder what they would want, how they would feel knowing i'm so upset. They wouldn't want that, none of them would. That's way we make our own happiness, even if times are hard, we have too, it's how we survive" she tells me. I flashback to the night after the Hale fire, when I was yelling at someone, anyone, to take me as well. I didn't think I had anything to live for. But then I knew I did, I had Scott and I still have Scott. I still have my happiness. Now, I have Derek, a pack as well, a family again.

..

I'm woken by banging on the door.

"Ashlee? Ashlee, I know you're in there" it's my father. I choose to ignore it, motioning or Lydia to as well. "Please Ashlee, open the door, we need to talk" silence. "Fine" he huffs. I expect him to walk away but he doesn't. "Someone broke into your old house, your mother's house..they destroyed everything..i'm sorry Ashlee" he says. That someone was me. "Do you hear me? They destroyed everything! Right down to the family photos on the wall-" I don't even realise i'm up until i'm swinging the door open.

"Family photos? The ones you weren't in right?" I ask him. Why can't he understand, Scott and I don't want him around?

"She told me to leave" he's talking about Mum.

"Don't you dare. Don't stand there and blame her for the things YOU did" I snap, poking his chest. "Noone forced you to beat us, noone forced you to drink and noone forced you to walk out and leave your _family_ pennyless and broken" I tell him. He's speehless. He's speechless because it's true. It's all damn true. "You could have gotten help and you didn't!" I yell at him. I feel Lydia's hands on my arm, trying to keep me calm. I go to slam the door in his stunned face but he stops it with his boot.

"I just want to make things right" he says.

"You can't, not now" I tell him.

"Please, I want to be a father to my children again" he says.

"You're too late, Scott's with me now" I say, fully closing the door in his face. Lydia guides me back into my room, sitting down on my bed with me in a calming, comfortable silence. I sigh and look up at the ceiling, trying to rid myself of the tears stinging my eyes. "And then there's this" I say, Lydia looking at me. "My father's trying to wriggle his way back into our lives, trying to fill the hole made when she passed" I don't have to say who, there's only one peroson who was a mother and father to Scott and I. And that's my mother. Just because she's gone doesn't mean he gets to play the parent. I'm old enough to look after myself and Scott. That's exactly what i've been doing and what i'm going to keep doing. Raf starts knocking on my door again.

"Do you want me to call Derek? Get him to make your father leave?" Lydia asks me. As if on cue, I hear Derek's loft door slide open and shut again.

"Mr McCall, what's the problem?" Derek asks him. That's suprisingly polite for Derek.

"Back off Hale, it's a family matter" Raf snaps. My breath catches in my throat as I wait for Derek's reaction. Derek doesn't like being talked to like that, especially when his pack gets involved.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Derek says calmly.

"I said BACK OFF" my father repeats. I suspect he knows Derek and I are together, if he does, he definitly doesn't like it.

"This is my building _Agent McCall_. You can come back when you have a warrant" Derek says firmly. I hear my father make a frustrated sound before stalking down the stairs. Derek knocks a few times before the door creaks open. "Ash?" he calls out.

"In here" I call out to him. Derek walks through the loft and into my room slowly. "Hey" I say when he comes in.

"Hey yourself" he says. Him and Lydia share a nod. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah..he's just trying to be _Dad_ again" I tell Derek with a sad sigh.

"Uh..anything I can do?" he asks. I give him a small smile.

"No, it's fine. You've done enough, thank you" I say to him. He returns my smile and walks so he stands if front of me. Lydia's eyes are darting between the two of us. I know he feels uncomfortable with Lydia here while we're having a 'heartfelt moment' so I reach out and squeeze his hand quickly. Derek walks over to my desk and sits down. "It's okay..he'll give up eventually" I tell them both as the silence gets uncomfortable.

"What if he keeps coming back?" Derek asks. "I can only hold him off like that for so long"

"I'll figure something out" I assure him.

"You're allowed to be happy Ash" Lydia repeats my own words back to me. Derek looks confused. "You won't be happy if he keeps coming back" Lydia points out.

"I'll deal with it" I assure her.

"Why don't you come stay with me for a couple nights? Just until we figure something out" Lydia offers. Derek nods, agreeing with her.

"What about Scott?" I ask them, I can't leave him here by himself.

"He can stay with Stiles" Derek says.

"I don't know..I should stay with him-"

"He'll be safe, i'll check in with both of you everyday" Derek assures. "You both need a break"

"We all need a break" I correct him.

"Just let somebody help you for 5 seconds" Lydia smirks.

"Fine" I huff. "I'll stay with Lydia" Both Lydia and Derek are smiling now. "But, ONLY if Scott can stay with Stiles"

"It's Stiles, of course he can" Lydia laughs. I find myself smiling now too. A few days off? I like the sound of this.

..

..

**Scott and Ashlee deserve a few days off! Next chapter or two will be relaxed..well as relaxed as teenagers caught in the supernatural can be :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	69. Time To Relax

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks to my Guest reviewer for reviewing! All reviews make my day :D**

**69-Time To Relax**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I never thought I would actually enjoy painting my nails and talking about clothes with Lydia.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" I ask Lydia. "Guessing we aren't doing anything tonight" Lydia looks in thought for a couple seconds.

"We could do something tonight" she says.

"Like what?" I ask her.

"We could go to the clubs. Just the two of us, we could dance, have a few drinks, chill out"

"That actually sounds like fun" I chuckle. Then I remember back to the last time I went there..

"Hey, we'll have fun this time" Lydia assures me, reading my mind.

"Yeah..I-I know" Lydia and I hear her front door open. Her Mum's away for a teacher's convention so it isn't her.

"Think you've got a visitor" Lydia says, smirking. I focus my hearing but it isn't Derek?

"It's not Derek" I tell her. We both jump up but it's Liam who walks in. "Liam?"

"Yeah..uh, sorry. Scott said to just walk in" Liam says, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Well..come on in" Lydia says as we both sit back down. Liam nods and comes into her room. There's an awkward silence.

"So, what do you need?" I ask Liam, breaking the silence.

"Oh..uh, nothing. I just wanted to check in on you" he says. "You're my alpha so.." he adds quickly. Lydia and I share a look.

"Thanks Liam but i'm fine, Lydia's taking care of me" I say, giving him a small smile.

"As long as you're okay" he says.

"Yeah, perfectly fine" I say. "Well fine enough to go to the club tonight" I joke.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Liam asks me. I give him a conused look, why is he so worried about me? "I just wanna make sure you're okay" he says again.

"That's what i'm here for" Derek's voice comes. Man..he's getting better at sneaking in. He walks into Lydia's room, his glare favouring Liam. "What are you dong here Liam?" he asks him, towering over him.

"Checking on my alpha" he answers shortly. Ever since the incident with the la crosse stick in the locker rooms these two have been on shaky terms. I hear a small growl slip from Derek's lips.

"Liam, i'm fine, thanks for checking in on me" I say to him, trying to dismiss him. Liam looks between Derek and I.

"I'll go see Scott" he tells us. I nod and offer him a small smile. He walks past Derek, glaring at his back and leaves.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks me once we can't hear Liam's heartbeat anymore.

"I'm fine, you heard me tell Liam I was" I answer.

"I thought you were saying that to get rid of him" Derek says.

"He isn't that bad" I chuckle.

"Not yet" Derek mumbles.

"Hey" I say, nudging him. "He's struggling, give him a break" I tell Derek. Derek just rolls his eyes. Derek's eyes catches my purple painted nails and I quickly hide my hands.

"You got her to paint her nails?" Derek asks Lydia.

"Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" Lydia smirks. My frown deepens, i'm not that ungirly? "She even agreed to come clubbing with me tonight"

"Good, you should be having some fun while things are settled" Derek agrees.

"I'll keep her out of trouble" Lydia adds. I scoff.

"I'll be keeping YOU out of trouble" I correct Lydia. She just laughs and gets up to put her nailpolishes away. "I won't be out too late, just going to have a couple drinks" I tell Derek.

"Things are different now, quiet. Stay out as long as you want" Derek tells me. He's right. The only thing we have to worry about is Kate. She currently has the Calaveras and Chris after her so I think we're safe from her. "Go out, have fun, be a teenager" he says. I nod and quickly peak his lips before Lydia can turn back around and see us.

"Shit, I better ring Scott" I say, searching for my phone.

"It's okay" Derek says. "I've seen him today, he's fine. Him and Stiles went to see a movie"

"New batman?" Lydia asks.

"Yup" Derek answers with a sigh. "I better go, have fun tonight, both of you"

"You're welcome to come" Lydia offers.

"And ruin your girls' night?" Derek asks. "I'll check back in tomorrow" he says with a smile. Him and Lydia say goodbye and he pulls me in for a hug. I rub his shoulders as we hug, I can feel the tension, he's worried about me.

"I'll be fine, we're okay now" I assure him. The pack are starting to stop treating me like a child. I haven't fully mastered control yet but i'm getting there. They're just wary of me sometimes, don't want me to get out of control and hurt someone or myself. We're also wary because Kate is still out there, weither the Calaveras and Chris are after her or not, she's still out there. We won't live our lives in fear though.

"Call me if something happens alright?" he asks, pulling back. I lean forward and nod againist his lips before kissing him softly.

"Is that what it was like watching Jackson and I?" Lydia jokes. We pull away and I chuckle, nodding.

"I'll see you both tomorrow" Derek says in goodbye. I wave as he walks down the stairs.

"You two are sort of adorable" Lydia squels. Oh god, I roll my eyes. "I'm happy to see you both happy"

"Thanks" I blush.

"So" Lydia starts, jumping in front of me. "What are we wearing tonight?"

..

There isn't a theme at the clubs tonight so we're just wearing stuff from Lydia's closet. I've decided on wearing a tight red skirt with a plain black singlet. Lydia's wearing a tight, strapless cocktail dress with White lace detailing over the blood red fabric. I send Derek a quick text before we go inside.

_Just got to the club, ring you once we're home :)_

My phone dings. A message from Derek.

_Okay, have fun :)_

I can't help the smile that comes to my face. I am definitly in love. I never thought I would be but here I am, head over heels.

"Come on, we better get in before the line gets long" Lydia says. I nod and get out with her. Luckily, the line is quite short and we get inside within 15 minutes. Lydia smiles at the bouncer and leads me inside. She immediantly pulls me over to the dancefloor when one of her favourite rave songs comes on, Don't Stop The Party by Pitbull. We're dancing together and laughing, I feel relaxed and i'm actually enjoying myself. I was a little nervous to come back here after everything with Jax but I need to get past it, I WILL get past it. Lydia leans forward to whisper in my ear. "Behind us, the guy in blue" she says. I casually flick my hair and as I do I look over at who Lydia is talking about. Sure enough, there's a guy in blue checking Lydia out.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" I ask her, turning back to her.

"I can't leave you by yourself" she says. I chuckle.

"He likes you, you like him, you should go over there" I tell her. "I don't mind, i'm going to the bar anyway"

"You sure?" she asks.

"Of course" I push her in his directon. "Go get your man Martin" I wink. She giggles before walking over. He instantly perks up when she stands in front of him, giving him a classic flirty Lydia smile. I turn to walk to the bar but I bump straight into someone. "Sorry! Are you okay?" I ask them. He looks up.

"I'm sure i'll survive"

"Liam? What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Same as you, came to get away" he tells me.

"How'd you get in?" He's only 16, how would he get in?

"Do you really wanna know?" he asks.

"No, not really" we both laugh. "I'm about to head to the bar, do you wanna work some more magic and get a drink with me?" I ask him.

"Sure" he says. He follows me to the bar, probably hasn't been in here before.

"Two beers" I say to the bartender. He nods at me and then glances at Liam.

"ID?" he asks Liam. He pulls it out and hands it to him. "Two beers coming up" he says, handing it back to Liam with a smile.

"Danny?" I ask him. Liam nods. That kid seems nice and innocent but he's got a pretty impressive police record..he's still nice though, he's Danny, Danny's awesome. The bartender places the two beers in front of us. Liam and I fish into our pockets for some money. Liam hands his over first. I go to give him mine but he shakes his head.

"That one's paid for" he tells me, motioning to another guy across the bar. I give the guy a small smile but I don't want to give him the wrong idea so I turn back to Liam.

"You know him?" Liam asks.

"That dude? Nah, never seen him before" I tell him. We finish our drinks in silence. I notice Liam smells upset. "Hey, you okay?" I ask him, touching his arm.

"Yeah..just a little hard to go back to normal after so much has happened" he answers.

"I know" I agree. "But it's for the best, we can be normal teenagers again" I tell him.

"I don't want to be normal again. I like being in the pack"

"No matter what you'll always be apart of mine and Scott's pack Liam, I promise"

"What if I do something wrong? Something bad?"

"You won't, you're a good guy" I comfort.

"Thanks" he smiles, a small blush coming to his cheeks. I feel sorry for Liam, I don't think anyone's told him he's worth it before. His parents always seem to be busy with work but he's got Mason and he seems to be a really good friend. A silence comes over us again. I look over and see Lydia dancing with blue shirt guy. I smile softly. She's been different since Jackson and Aiden and i'm happy to see her going for something she wants..well _someone_ she wants. I catch Liam staring at me. "Sorry" he says. "You just look like you wanna go dance"

"I don't mind, Lydia's with some guy anyway" I say, playing with my bottle cap.

"We could go dance" he says shyly. "I mean..if you want" he adds quickly.

"Sure, come on" I say, jumping off the bar stool. Liam beams at me and follows me to the dancefloor.

..

..

**Liam's a little smitten ;) Warning for next chapter! Trouble in paradise for Derek and Ash :( What I want to know from you readers is weither they get past it or go on a break for awhile. They won't be breaking up for good, they're mates, it's just not going to happen, BUT. They could have a break. So it's up to you, after 'something' happens, they can either get over it or break up for a little while, maybe try dating other people even, I don't know, but give me some ideas! Favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


	70. The Tables Are Turned

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Get ready for trouble in paradise! Thanks for reviewing elephantXlove, Guest, nosferatufan and Faye Cullen-Fraser! I'm siding with you all, I ship Dashlee! Note-I believe if Ash was an actual character on Teen Wolf and was dating Derek, they would have problems, just like Allison and Scott did. Because of their personalities, they're going to bump heads and yell and say things they don't mean, in NO WAY do I want them to break up and go off with other people. They're mates and will be for life but they've both been through so much and problems are sure to arise but don't fret, they'll get over them. Just remember, everyone gets jealous! And yes, it can be exciting for the readers! Hope you enjoy! I just want to say i'm extremely grateful for you all! All the readers, favouriters, followers, reviewers, you're what makes me what to keep this going and i'm so happy you still like this fic! Love yous!**

**70-The Tables Are Turned**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Liam and I are dancing. I'm making sure to keep some space between us, i'm with Derek, I don't want it to look like i'm grinding on Liam. I see Liam more as a little brother anyway. I'm his alpha and he's my beta, that's it. As more bodies pile onto the dancefloor, it gets harder to keep the metre distance I put between us. Someone bumps into me and Liam catches me by the hips as I almost crash into him.

"Sorry!" they say.

"It's okay" I smile. "Thanks" I say to Liam, finding my feet again. The music picks up and it becomes more dancy, more bassy. I'm so lost in the music and just having a good time that I don't notice Liam pulling me closer, his hands never leaving my waist. My eyes widen when I feel his hand moving south. "Liam" I sigh, stepping away from him.

"What?" he asks. This isn't the place to talk. I grab his arm and pull him to the outside area out the back. "Ash?"

"Liam, i'm with Derek" I tell him.

"Are you happy though?" he asks me.

"Of course, why would you even ask that?"

"He's controlling, I saw how he was when he saw I was at Lydia's"

"He was checking in on me like he's been doing since I started staying with Lydia. Liam, you should go home"

"I remember how you were when he kissed Braedan"

"She kissed him, he DIDN'T kiss her back" I defend.

"How do you know that?" he asks.

"Because I trust Derek" I say angerily. "Look, I don't have to explain myself to you. You need to go home, you don't know what you're talking about" I say.

"I don't trust Derek" he says.

"Liam!" I snap. "Stay out of it-" i'm cut off when Liam pushes his lips to mine. I pull away from him. "Liam?!" My head snaps to the side when I hear a familiar, angry snarl. "Wait, Derek, wait!" i'm too late though, the damage is done and now Derek is attacking Liam. "DEREK!" I yell, pulling him off of Liam, whos nose is now bleeding. "Hey, enough!" I wrap my arms around his arms, keeping him back. Derek rips away from me.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"After all the shit with Braedan, you do this!?" I yell at her angerily. I wanted to suprise her by coming here. I find her and Liam outside, my heart sinking at the sight of them together.

"This is another misunderstanding, I promise you" she says. Lydia comes running towards us, heels clanking.

"Ash, I couldn't find you" she looks between the three of us. "What's going on?" she asks, seeing Liam on the ground with a blood nose.

"I can't believe you" I breath out.

"No, Derek, this is happening all over again-"

"But it's okay because the table are turned, right?" I ask sarcastically.

"Tell him!" she yells at Liam. "Tell him you kissed me!" I look at Liam.

"She kissed me" he says. I growl.

"Derek, you know that isn't true" Lydia says. Ashlee's face is shocked.

"Well?" I bark at Ash. This is my mate, my soulmate, my forever. And she just kissed someone else, another member on the pack. My chest is aching, almost as bad as it did after the fire.

"He's a liar Derek" Ash says. "Please, believe me" she pleads.

"I asked you to do that once" I say, blinking back tears. "And you couldn't. I can't either"

"Derek-"

"No!" I yell at her. "You know what?" I know I shouldn't say what i'm going to but she needs to feel the pain I feel right now. "It's good you didn't believe me because I did kiss Braedan" I spit. Ash yells at me before I storm off. Once i'm covered by the forest's trees, I shift into my wolf form and run to the lookout point. I howl up at the moon, crying out.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Derek's words hit me like a brick.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I yell at him. "You should have never have come back to Beacon Hills!" I scream before he takes off. Of course I didn't mean it, but I was hurt. Derek's words are echoing in my head. He did kiss her. He DID. He lied about it, he lied about her. We had sex, we mated, and he lied all along.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lydia screams at Liam. He stands up and she slaps him across the face.

"I..i'm sorry..I don't know..I was trying to help her.." Liam stutters.

"Get away" I say.

"Ash, i'm sorry-"

"GET AWAY!" I scream at him, flashing my eyes red. He backs up before quickly getting away from his angered alpha. I start crying. He lied. He kissed her. He wants Braedan.

"Ash?" Lydia says softly. I look up at her, my eyes filled with tears. "Oh Ash" she says, coming to my side and hugging me.

"He did it..he k-kissed her" I sob.

"I think he was just angry Ash..Derek wouldn't do that to you" I just hug her tighter.

..

A couple days pass and I haven't heard from Derek, I haven't even seen him.

"Maybe you should go talk to him" Malia suggests. The pack know what happened. They are all pissed at Liam, Scott's trying to keep him from getting his throat teared out by the pack. They know I wouldn't do that to Derek, I never would. I've made it very clear I don't want them getting involved. But Malia, she's had enough, she's been at my loft since yesturday trying to convince me to talk to him.

"He doesn't want to see me" I tell her, laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well I don't want to see the two of you moping around all day either" she snaps. I just sigh. I don't want Malia to hate me as well. Derek's probably out having the time of his life, not moping around.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

My breath starts to come out shorter as I do another rep of pull-ups. My body is aching but the pain in my chest is worse. It's how i've spent the last two days. Working out. Pushing my body to its absolute limits. Malia's been over, telling me i'm being stubborn and to talk to Ash. I didn't say anything though, just continued with my push-ups.

"You're both idiots" she said. "It's painfully obvious you're both miserable without each other and Liam said he made it up so go to her!" she yelled. I know Liam admitted it was a lie but Ash pretty much said she wish I didn't come back. Coming back was the best decision I ever made. I found my family's killer, found Cora, found Ash, found a pack, and she threw it all in my face. This isn't about the things we said about kissing other people, this is about what was said afterwards. They say you say things you don't mean when you're angry, which I know for a fact is true, but then you get past it and that's when the truth comes out. The truth is, she never wanted me to come back.

"Just go Malia" I told her.

"Not until you promise you'll talk to her" she said, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at her. Malia huffed angerily before leaving. And I haven't heard from Malia since then. Malia was right about one thing, I am miserable without her. I want my mate. When my body can't take anymore, I drop to the floor, on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I hear my loft door slide open and close quietly and I quickly detect the heartbeat.

"What do you want Stiles?" I ask, sitting up.

"Firstly, for you to shower" he says, taking in my sweat covered torso. I glare at him, i'm not in the mood for jokes. "No..I actually came to talk" he says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. I motion for him to take a seat on the couch. I grab a towel, wiping myself off before putting on a clean shirt.

"You said you wanted to talk" I say when he doesn't say anything after I sit down opposite him.

"Before you kick me out, just let me say what I need to, okay?" he says. I groan and nod, these kids don't give up. "You two have been in this position before and-"

"I don't want to talk about this" I interrupt.

"Dude. You said I could say what I needed too" Stiles says.

"I didn't say I would listen" I quip, getting up and making my way to the kitchen. I can hear Stiles following me.

"That's your problem, you don't listen to ANYONE, you don't trust ANYONE" he says.

"Everytime I trust someone, they end up hurting me or in Kate's case, murdering my family" I ground out.

"Ash isn't anything like Kate!" Stiles snaps angerily. "You really hurt her, you know that right?" he asks me. I turn to him.

"I didn't mean what I said"

"But you still said it!" he yells, poking my chest.

"Stiles" I warn him.

"No! Don't _Stiles_ me! You broke her heart! AGAIN!" this makes me angry.

"You think she didn't break mine!?" Stiles looks taken back by my confession. "Stay out of our business!" I yell back, flashing my eyes blue at him. Stiles doesn't back down though.

"No! My sister has been locked in her room for 3 days Derek! 3 days! I'm not going to let you keep hurting her like that! Grow some balls and go fucking apologise and sort this out!" Stiles yells in my face, shoving me. Everyone knows the McCalls and Stilinskis have always been very close. I've never heard Stiles talk about Ash like that before. I've never heard Stiles this angry before, only other time was when his Dad was taken by the Darach.

"You really care about her, don't you?" I ask Stiles, my anger gone, replaced with guilt and regret.

"I do. I thought you did too" he says, his voice softer now too but still angry.

"I do" I say. "She's my mate and I love her" I defend.

"Then pull yourself out of your self-pity party and go fix things!" he lectures before walking out of the loft, slamming the front door shut. I sigh and slide so i'm sitting on the kitchen floor. Stiles is right. I have to fix things. I have to get my mate back.

..

..

**I can't not have the together, I just can not! Mr McCall is going to become a bigger part of this story in the very near future as well! If it's for good or bad, that's for me to know and for you to find out ;) Personally, I don't really like Liam's character but he is sorry for what happened! He thought he was helping her because he doesn't trust Derek and doesn't think he's right for Ashlee. Stay tuned! Favourite, follow and review!**


	71. We're Okay

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Don't give up hope just yet Dashlee shippers! Shout out to wolfgirl442 and nosferatufan for reviewing! Nosferaufan, I sort of feel bad for Liam too but not to much, he was out of line. Yes, Stiles is very protective of his 'sister' :3 I may feel a little bad or Liam but i'd kick his ass as well wolfgirl442! This chapter is one of my favourites, in a weird way. The connections between the characters..I really like it and I hope you do too! Enjoy!**

**71-We're Okay**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I'm finally alone. Scott's on a date with Kira and i've finally gotten Malia to leave. I move just to pull my blankets around me. I've been sitting in bed for days, locked in my room. I just wish I had Derek here with me. I miss him. But I can't excuse what he did. I just can't believe he would do that. I don't think I believe he did that. Lydia even said he came to her for help to get through to me. Lydia believes that he threw Braedan off him and sent her away. I trust Lydia. Then why would he say it? To get a reaction? To hurt me? I wouldn't blame him. I know what I said hurt him. I was way out of line. I didn't mean it though. Derek coming home is one of the best things to ever happen to me. I missed him so much, every day I thought of him over those long years. I got him back and now i've screwed it up again. God, i'm such an idiot. Malia was right. How can I look him in the eye again without remembering the pained look on his face when I said those things? How could I? I hear a knocking on my front door and I groan. I just want to be left alone. I pull myself out of bed when it doesn't stop.

"Yeah" I answer, sliding the door open. Really? To top of these last few shitty days?

"Ashlee, I want to talk to you" my father says. I don't have enough energy to fight with him, to yell. I know Derek won't be running over and saving me anytime soon so I open the door more, inviting him inside. I don't know why I do it, I guess I just need to feel like someone wants me. We sit down in the lounge. Raf in the one seater and me, wrapped in my blanket, on the sofa. "I didn't think you'd let me in" he says. I just shrug. He studies me. "You feeling sick or something?"

"You could say that" I say. "What are you doing here? You know i'm not letting you take Scott"

"I'm not here for that. You've proven you are more than capable of looking after yourself and Scott"

"Then what are you here for?" I ask him.

"It's been 13 years since i've been able to sit down with my daughter" he says. Has it really been that long? Scott was 3 and I was 5 when he walked out. It's been so long. "I just want to make sure you're alright, that Scott's alright"

"We're okay" I tell him. He nods a gives me a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear it" he says. He plays with his hands awkwardly. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks, looking back up at me. I give him a confused look. "I came by yesturday and I could hear yelling coming from the loft. Sounded like Stiles"

"Well he wasn't here. I'll give him a call later on and make sure he's okay" I assure him.

"Okay, good" silence again. "Can I ask you a question?" I nod cautiousy. "Why'd you move out of your mother's house?" I clear my throat before answering.

"It hurt to be there, where everything smelt of her" I glance at him as I realise my slip-up but he just nods. "And to be honest, that house bring back memories, one I didn't want to relive, one's I didn't want Scott reliving" I tell him. I can tell by the look on his face that he knows what i'm talking about. I know he regrets it. I also know that he hasn't had a drink in a very long time. I may hate him but he's trying. At least he's trying. My dead-beat father is trying, after 13 years he's still trying, and after one stupid fight with Derek, i've given up. Maybe i'm not worth Derek's time, his love?

"You know I am really sorry about that. I regret all of it..I just wish we could go back" he sighs sadly, snapping me from my thoughts.

"We can't go back" I tell him, blinking back tears. "S-she can't come back" I whisper, tears clouding my vision. My father knows better than to come to my side to comfort me. He knows to keep his distance. He may have been able to hurt me back then but i'm not the same, I won't allow it to happen ever again.

"I should go" he says, standing up.

"You should" I agree, standing up as well. We walk to my door. He opens it and turns back to me.

"I'll be back, I hope you open the door again" he says. This is how it is for us. There's no hug or goodbye kiss, this is how we are and probably always will be.

"We'll see" I say.

"Tell Scott i'm sor..just tell him-" Raf tries. He knows sorry doesn't cut it.

"I'll tell him you stopped by" I offer. He nods.

"Thank you" he says. I nod back. It's not until he walks away do I notice Derek leaning againist his door, watching our exchange. His eyes follow my father as he leaves. Only when we hear the main door close do his eyes meet mine. The pull to him is so strong I almost walk over. My wolf is full out crying for him, she misses him just as much as I do. I want to run over and hug him, tell him i'm sorry for my big mouth but he's angry, and I get it. There's so many things I want to say but I don't. I don't know if i'm still what he wants. I don't think we're even a couple anymore. I step back into my loft, wiping the tears from my face. I see Derek's poker face drop ever so slightly as he realises i've been crying. I force myself to slide the loft door closed. I stand there, in my loft alone. My silent tears turn to quiet sobs. I go into the bathroom, locking the door and turning the tap on. I don't want Derek to hear me crying. My sobs turn to heaving. It's starting to get hard to breath. I look at myself in the mirror and my eyes are red from crying, my eyes puffy, my cheeks blotchy. My eyes widen in horror when I finally realise i'm having a panic attack. The burning in my lungs, my shaking hands, my blurred vision, a panic attack. There's noone here. I have to do this myself.

"Okay..calm d-down" I whisper to myself. "Count" I say. That's what Scott would tell me to do. "On-one" I say. "T-T..two. Th..th.." Oh god, the burning feeling spreads to my neck and it's suffocating me. "Th-three" I force out. I can't continue. I scream FOUR! in my head but I can't say it. I need my brother, my anchor. I need Scott. He isn't here though. He's miles away, he wouldn't be able to hear me if I could call out to him. He's with Kira anyway, I don't want to ruin their date. I pull my phone out with shaking hands. I can't really see the screen but luckily I have Stiles on speed dial. I hold down 2, Scott's on 1.

"Are you ready to talk?" he answers.

"St..St-Stiles" I breath out.

"Ash? What's happening?" he asks. I can't answer. "Ash, what's wrong?" he asks, his voice concerned.

"I-I can't..I can't br-breath" I weeze before dropping my phone. I can hear Stiles yelling but it's distance. My heart is pounding in my ears and in my throat. I grip the sink and look in the mirror. My face is turning dangerously red, my throat is so tight, it's so hard to breath. I try splashing water on my face but I end up spilling it everywhere and falling to the ground. I clutch my chest as my heart is pounding so loudly but no air's coming in. My head feels like it's going to explode. My panic attacks hardly ever get this bad. It's because i'm alone, in every sense of the word. Physically and emotionally. I have no Scott here and no Derek and certainly no Peter. I can't do this. My chest tighens too, like it's trying to suck any oxygen already in my body into my lungs. I hear distance, fuzzy footsteps, quick and agile, coming towards the bathroom. Stiles couldn't have gotten here that fast? The door flies open, lock bursting open with in.

"Ash?!" Derek says, skidding to my side. I grab his sleeve. "What's happening? Stiles called me" I can tell he's worried. His eyes are darting all over me, trying to detect what's wrong. I bring his hand up to my chest, to my pounding heart. "Panic attack?" he asks. I nod. "Count-"

"I..I ca-can't" I tell him. He urges me to try but I just shake my head. I tried, I couldn't. I'm so dizzy and tired, I just want to slip into the darkness that's dancing in my vision.

"Hey, stay awake!" Derek orders, just like I did with him at La Iglesia. Derek's trying so hard to get my breathing back to normal and i'm fading away. "Hey!" Derek says, making me open my eyes. "Don't kill me for this" he says. Before I can even guess what he's doing, his lips smash into mine. His move over mine desperately. Just as I think my head IS going to explode, he pulls back and I take a breath. It's small but it attacks my body, waking everything up again. I jolt forward, coughing and gasping for air. Derek starts rubbing my back, helping my breathing. Once i've caught my breath, I collapse into Derek's arms. My body is tired, panic attacks take alot out of me but that one..I haven't had one that bad since I was little.

..

**Stiles' p.o.v**

And when I run into the loft, sprinting towards the sound of running water I heard over the phone, that's how I find them. Ash collapsed in exhustion in Derek's lap, Derek rubbing her back. Maybe my words didn't fall on deaf ears, maybe there's hope for these two again after all. I really hope there is. I never seen Sourwolf more open and trusting since Ash and i've never seen Ash happier since Derek. These two need each other. I sigh and slide onto the floor beside them, catching my own breath. This moment is making it obvious just how much they need each other.

"Shhh, i'm here" Derek hushes Ash. "I'll always be here" he assures her. Yes. These two definately need each other.

..

..

**Aw :3..well, besides the fact she was dying. Do we want Rafael McCall to be accepted again? He'll never be how the Shrieff is to Stiles but maybe the McCall siblings could stand having him around? What about Liam? He was trying to help, in his own weird way, but should he be punished for the trouble he caused the two? Let me know! Ash and Derek will be making up next chapter! I won't let you guys down! Favourite, follow and review!**


	72. Keep Your Distance

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) This chapter will make you Dashlee shippers feel alot better after the last couple chapters :) If you didn't see last chapter then check it out! It's one of my favs! Shout out to Guest for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!**

**72-Keep Your Distance**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Derek, wait!" I call out as he walks away. I don't know how long we sat like that but he was here. He was here when noone else was. I love him and we need to get past this. My wolf and I can't stand to be away from him. I need him. I need Derek back. He turns to me. "I need you to know the things I said, I didn't mean" I tell him. Stiles is glancing between us nervously, unsure of where this is headed, unsure weither this will end in us making up or fighting again. Derek's eyes pierce into mine like he's trying to find a trace of doubt in my statement.

"I know. I'm sorry for what I said too. I didn't mean it" I internally cry out in relief when his heartbeat stays steady. I know he didn't kiss Braedan but after hearing him say he did..it was like a dagger stabbed into my heart, staying there, rusting. It hurt weither it was true or not. Derek and I just stand there, metres apart, staring at each other. I can tell Stiles feels extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Derek takes a step forward, my heart speeding up. He slowly walks until he stands in front of me. I'm sure even Stiles can hear how fast and loud my heart is pounding. I melt into him when his arms come around me, making me feel warm again, loved. I hug him back tightly, sniffing back tears. I grasp his shirt, scared that if I let him go, he won't ever come back.

"I'm so glad you came back" I whisper in his ear. I hear his heart pick up as well. I nuzzle into him, i've missed him so much.

"So am I" he says back. He pulls away and wipes the stray tears that have fallen from my cheek. "We can fix this" he says to me. I nod, we can, we will. He kisses my forehead before leaving, going back to his own loft. I can feel Stiles' eyes on me.

"All it took was a life-threatening panic attack for you two to realise you're perfect for each other? Good, that's good to know" he says sarcastically, a soft smile on his face though. I just smile at him. Derek's right, we will fix us. What'll happen or already has happened to Liam, I don't know. Did he really think he was helping me by doing that? He almost ruined one of the best things in my life by doing that. Then lying, saying I kissed him? Weither it's me or Scott that does it, he won't go unpunished, not when he caused so much trouble. You don't do that to your pack, to your family.

..

It's been a shaky few days between Derek and I but we're getting back to normal, slowly. I don't care how long it takes, as long as we're an _us_ again. It's been 4 days since..Liam and Derek's back over at my loft. He's sitting next to me on my bed.

"Are you happy Ashlee?" Derek asks me seriously.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused.

"Lydia said you deserved to be happy. _Liam_" Derek spits his name like I do with _Braedan's_. "He asked if you were happy as well. If you're not happy, I need to know"

"I am happy" I assure him. "Look, Lydia taught me a lesson" I have all of Derek's attention now. "She told me I have to make my own happiness, that Mum wouldn't want me to be miserable, neither would Allison, or Boyd, or any of them"

"She's alot smarter than she lets on" Derek comments. I nod in agreement. "Are you happy now? You know..with me? After what I said and the way I acted?" I look up and Derek and I can see right through his walls. He's worried for my answer.

"I was so miserable those days without you. No matter how long it takes, I want us to go back to normal again" I tell him honestly. "I never want to have you hate me ever again"

"I could never hate you" Derek says, shaking his head. "I was scared" he says, reaching out and holding my hand. "I was scared that you wanted him..I understand how you felt now. I'm so sorry for what I said" he brings our foreheads together.

"I'm sorry" I correct him. "But you have to know there is noone else but you, there never will be" I push.

"I don't want to fight with you again" he mutters.

"Neither do I"

"I love you Ashlee" Derek says. "I always will"

"I love you Derek, I always have" I tell him with a soft smile. Both of Derek's hands come around mine. I feel something cool slip around my finger. My eyes widen when I realise what it is. It's Tahlia's engagement ring.

"I know marriage is something we both aren't ready for but I want everyone to know that you're mine, if you'll still have me. One day, when we're older and things are settled and we aren't constantly looking over our shoulders, maybe that commitment can become a reality. But for now, I want you to understand exacty how much you mean to me" he tells me, holding my hands. His thumb brushes over the moonstone ring that once belonged to his mother. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him.

"Of course i'll have you" I say to him. He pulls back and cups my cheek before leaning in and kissing me softly. This isn't an engagement, this is Derek staking his claim over his mate. In the supernatural world, this is a stronger commitment than marriage. One day, Derek and I might get married, just like Tahlia predicted, teased me about. The ache in my chest turns to a dull throbbing before disappearing completely as we kiss. We've gotten through this. Just like we got through the Darach, the alpha pack, Nogitsune and everything else, just like we always will, no matter what is thrown our way.

..

A pack meeting has been called by Scott, at our loft. Lydia doesn't miss the ring on my finger. It doesn't take long for her to drag me away from everyone else.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asks me, pointing to the ring.

"It's not an engagement ring Lydz" I tell her. "It's more of a symbol, to show that i'm Derek's and he's mine"

"Sounds like an engagement" she points out.

"Maybe when we're a little older" I say. She smiles and rubs my shoulder.

"I'm really glad the two of you have sorted this all out. I swear the whole pack was effected by it"

"How so?" I ask her, the pack?

"You're our alpha female" she says like it's obvious. "Stiles was more than pissed when he left Derek's, Malia too"

"Stiles went to Derek?" I ask in suprise, some might say the pale teen was afraid of the big bad wolf.

"Went there and yelled until he was blue in the face" Lydia confirms. So that's what Raf was talking about. "Come on, let's get back inside Hale" she jokes. I roll my eyes, a smile dancing on my lips. When we get back inside, the whole pack's here. I rush over to Stiles and hug him. He makes a suprised noise but hugs me back anyway.

"What's all this about?" he asks me.

"For talking to Derek" I say before pulling back. "Thank you" Stiles nods and turns to walk away. I catch his arm. "Seriously Sti, thank you" I repeat.

"You deserve to have somone fight for you" he says with a smile. I return it and let him go again.

"Okay" Scott starts, getting everyone's attention. "You know why you're all here" he says. The pack begin looking around the room and only then do I notice that Liam isn't here. I feel Derek tense from beside me. Yes. We all know why we're here. "We need to talk about Liam..and what we do with him" he sighs. Noone speaks up. I know Derek wants to, wants to say horrible things but he represses himself and for that, i'm grateful. "Look, I know we're all angry, Ash is our alpha female but he did what he thought was right-"

"He tore this pack apart, how is that right?" Malia asks heatedly.

"Liam had his own..reasons for doing what he did. It'll never happen again" Scott assures us.

"No, it never will happen again" Derek speaks up, his eyes glowing blue, his hand slipping into mine. I squeeze his hand, silently telling him to calm down.

"The question is..do we still want him with us?" Scott asks. I feel some of their eyes on me and some of them are looking at Derek.

"I know what he did was wrong but he doesn't deserve to be thrown to the hunters" Kira speaks up shyly, standing beside Scott. Derek growls under his breath making Scott turn to him with alpha eyes, making him back down.

"I uh..I agree with Kira" I say. I can feel their eyes studying me. "We'd be throwing him to his death..that isn't right. It's not the way we do things..that's how Peter would do things" I know they all know i'm right weither they like it or not.

"What do we do then?" Lydia asks me.

"We get past it. Allison, Mum, Boyd..they wouldn't want us acting this way" I use Lydia's words, she was right. They wouldn't want this and I don't either. I'd rather just get past it, forget about it.

"If you think it's right..we'll follow your lead" Derek says. I give him a soft smile. This is the right way to do things, we've lost too many people already. If we can avoid it happening again, we will. Stiles sighs.

"If the two of you are okay with doing that then..so am I" he says. I smile at Stiles. One by one the pack, some more happy about it then others, agree this is what we should do, try to get past it.

"Come in Liam" Scott calls out. The loft door opens slowly and Liam walks in cautiously, avoiding the pack's eyes. "You've been given another chance" Scott tells him.

"Thank you, all of you" he mumbles. He turns to Derek and I, Derek's hold on my hand tightening and his attack stance coming out.

"Hey" I whisper to Derek. "It's okay" I tell him. Liam really is sorry.

"I'm..i'm sorry, to both of you" he says, honestly. I nod, not really knowing what to say. Derek steps forward, pulling me behind him in possessiveness.

"Keep your distance" he warns Liam. Liam nods. Derek's stance returns to normal the man and boy share a look, then a nod. I think they'll be okay..eventually. Scott dismisses the pack and as Liam turns to leave, I see his eyes catch the ring on my finger. His gaze falls to the floor as he leaves. "I think he got the message" Derek says.

"I think you scared the kid half to death" I say.

"Good" Derek says. "He's lucky you and Scott have kind hearts" he points out.

"He is" I agree. "If it happens again, he won't be so lucky" Derek growls at the thought of it happening again. "Sorry" I mutter, realising my mistake.

"It's okay" he sighs. "I just couldn't stand it happening again" he mumbles. I grab his chin, making him look at me.

"It won't happen again" I assure him. "I love you Derek, noone will ever take that away" I stress. He nods and leans in, our lips touching for a second before Scott clears his throat. He pull away and both Scott and Stiles are standing there.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Scott asks me. I nod. "Derek?" all three of us look to Derek. He reluctantly nods. "I'll be keeping a closer eye on him. My beta shouldn't even have been there on my watch"

"Don't blame yourself Scott" I say, touching his hand. He gives me a small smile before going into his room with Stiles to play video games. "We're still okay, right?" I ask a tense Derek. He answers by pressings his lips to mine softly, uninterrupted this time.

..

..

**Yay! They're over it! Pffft! Ash and Derek couldn't break up! Favourite, follow and review please!**


	73. Running Out Of Second Chances

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Thanks for reviewing LoveChunk! I understand, they last few chapters have been results on my very sleep-deprived brain so I totally get it :D I love your reviews, they're always so nice and always make me smile, you're awesome too! :) Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**73-Running Out Of Second Chances**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

This time, when Rafael McCall knocks on our loft door, both Scott and I are home.

"What is he doing here?" Scott asks me imediantly, smelling his father's scent.

"Here's just here to talk" I tell him. "He came by the a few days ago..I let him in"

"You let him in?!" Scott says in a hushed whisper. "Why did you let him in?!"

"I was lonely Scott, noone was around..I just..I missed Derek and you..and-and.." I tell him, looking at the ground. Scott's angry face drops.

"You know i'm always here for you, right?" he asks.

"I didn't want to disturb you and Kira" I mumble, knowing Scott would hear. "He just wants to talk" I repeat when his knocks start up again. Scott looks fearful. "I would never let him hurt you again" I push. Scott nods and I get up, opening the door carefully.

"I didn't think you'd let me in" our father repeats as I let him in again. There's an actual smile on his face, that drops when he sees Scott, sitting on the couch. "Scott" he breathes.

"Uh..hi" Scott says awkwardly. Scott was 3 when our father left. This is harder for him than it was for me.

"Why don't you take a seat?" I say to our father, seeing this meeting is hard for the both of them, for completely different reasons. He nods, eyes still on an uncomfortable Scott, and sits down. "This is the second time i've let you in. This is Scott's home too. If he asks you to leave, you leave, got it?" I ask him. Raf nods, tearing his eyes away from Scott.

"I understand" he says.

"What are you doing here?" Scott speaks up after a long silence.

"I want to see my children" he answers simply. "I want to make sure you're both okay"

"Since Mum passed?" Scott asks without missing a beat.

"Yes. But I want to make sure you're both okay all the time" he says.

"I don't believe you" Scott says.

"Scott" I warn. Yes, our father is a dead-beat, yes, I don't really want him around, but he's trying and that counts for something.

"You show up for murders, for disappearances, we don't see you. The second Mum passes, you're here, telling us you want to be our Dad again, no. I don't believe it" Scott explains, standing up. "You need to leave" he says, pointing to the door. Raf looks to me, begging me to settle the dispute.

"Scott, calm down-" I start.

"You were wrong to bring him here!" Scott tells me. "We don't need him!" he says, pointing to a distraught Rafael. "You have me, Derek, the others-"

"Derek Hale? Ashlee-" our father starts. Well, if he didn't know before, which I now don't think he did, he definately knows now.

"Stay out of this!" Scott snaps at him. "We don't need him" he stresses, looking back at me.

"Scott, you should calm down" Raf tries. Scott turns back to him again, angry.

"Get out of this house" he growls.

"Scott" I say, our father can't see any of his wolf. "SCOTT" I say loudly, trying to bring him back from his almost shifting form.

"Leave. NOW" Scott says, ignoring me.

"Ashlee?" he asks, looking to me. I look back at our father and back to Scott.

"You should go" I agree with Scott. I won't force him to talk to or see our father. Rafael can't see Scott's wolf either, any of him.

"I thought we were finally getting somewhere" Raf says.

"Just go, give us some time" I tell him, pulling an extremely pissed Scott behind me. Raf reaches out to grab Scott's arm and I flinch back instinctively, letting out a small yelp, fear corsing through me.

"Ashlee, i'm sorry-" our father is cut off by the banging of our loft door sliding open roughly and the low snarls of Derek. I should have known Derek would be listening. Raf instantly reaches for his gun, whipping it out and pointing it at Derek in his full animal wolf form, standing on four paws and snarling at our father.

"No! Wait!" I yell, getting in front of his gun.

"Ashlee, move!" Raf barks.

"He's harmless, let him go!" I yell back.

"Ash" Scott whines lowly, his wolf hating how this situation looked, his father training a gun at his sister, his only blood-family left in his mind.

"They're not even supposed to be in Beacon Hills. Ashlee, you need to move" Raf says evenly, gun still held up.

"So you can do what huh?" I try, hand behind me, signalling for an angry Derek to stay back. "Put him down?"

"What if this is the wolf responsible for all the animal attacks?" he asks, meeting my eye for a second before setting them back on the beta wolf. "I can't let it go, there's so much riding on this"

"Are you talking about work?" I ask him in disbelief. Raf looks guilty for a second. "You really didn't come back for us" I realise. "Scott's right"

"It isn't like that..it was at first but-" he tries.

"Scott get him out of here" I tell Scott, talking about Derek. Scott looks around nervously. "Scott, GO!" I demand.

"Scott, don't, that animal has to be put down" Raf warns him. I growl at him in protectiveness for my brother.

"Scott's taking him away and you are leaving" I ground out. I can feel the tension coming from Derek, his anger. He came to protect Scott and I if need be, I won't let my father hurt him either. Raf looks between Scott and I before sighing and holstering his gun.

"I-i'm sorry" he says. How many times have Scott and I heard that? How many more times had Mum heard that?

"Scott. Go" I say softly, nodding to him that it's okay. Scott nods back and leads, more like pulls, Derek out of our loft. I have to admit, Raf must be very confused by our actions towards the wolf. "Scott is right, isn't he?" I ask our father. He looks down at his shoes. That's my answer. "Why are you bothering now?" I ask him, needing an actual answer.

"When I heard about your mother I..I didn't want you two to grow up without a parent" he mumbles.

"We didn't grow up without a parent" I say. "She was there when we needed her, being our mother and father until the end, you'd do good to remember that" I defend proudly.

"I just want to right my wrongs" he says.

"Not all wrongs can be righted" I tell him.

"I can keep trying to right them" he replies.

"You call the way you're doing things righting your wrongs?" I ask him. He nods, that makes me scoff. "Baka wa shinanakya naoranai" I say, repeating Noshiko's words from awhile ago. Only death will cure a fool. It isn't a threat, more of a statement. My father looks at me in confusion. "You should go" I say.

"I'm sorry" he says again.

"Just because you say you're sorry, doesn't make it okay" I tell him. I sigh, shaking my head. "I'm running out of second chances" I add.

"How can I fix this? How can I make this work?" he asks me.

"You can't" I answer honestly. "Scott and I will be the ones that decide those things, that decide weither this can be fixed"

"When you-"

"IF we" I correct.

"If you decide this can be fixed, I won't be too far away" he says.

"I know" I reply. I turn away as he lets himself out. I hear footsteps and turn around only to receive a armsful of Scott. He's whimpering silently. I shouldn't have let him in, we've should've talked it over first. "I'm sorry for letting him in" I say, rubbing his back. "I-I thought it would be different..I thought he would be different" I sigh.

"Don't blame yourself for his actions Ash" Scott says, pulling back. I roll my eyes, this is the McCall way, me, Scott and Mum do it, take the blame.

"Don't blame yourself for Liam" I reply squeezing his hands. He smirks a little but still looks a little shaken from the whole experience of seeing and talking to his father properly for the first time in 13 years. Scott notices the moonstone ring on my finger. I blush slightly, realising i'm going to have to explain it.

"Where'd this come from?" he asks.

"Tahlia" I answer..it's not exactly a lie..

"Oh, it's just i've never seen you wear it before" he investigates.

"That's because uh..Derek gave it to me" I mutter, only looking at Scott from under my lashes. Scott looks from me to the ring on my ring fnger and back up to me.

"Ash..something you want to tell me?" he asks slowly. I chuckle and shake my head.

"That's not what it's for" I tell him watching his face fall with relief. I know there's more questions he wants to ask but Derek picks this time to walk back into the loft, in his human form, a sheepish but concerned look on his face. "We'll talk more about our father later on" I say to Scott. He nods and lets my hands go, going into the ktchen to give us some privacy. Derek's eyes follow Scott before he comes over to me. The first thing I do once he's close enough is slap him in the back of the head, not hard but not softly either.

"Ash!?" Derek asks, eyes wide.

"He could have shot you" I say, glaring at him out of concern. "Idiot" I add.

"You and Scott were in distress..I was just protecting my family" he says. Neither of us comment of the fact he called Scott and I his family, there's just a long silence.

"I could have handled it" I finally say.

"You don't have to handle things on your own" he replies.

"I just don't want you getting hurt" I sigh.

"And I don't want you getting hurt either" Derek says. I smile at Derek and pull him into a hug. Weither my father gets another chance, i'll always have this family. Scott and Derek. My brother and my mate. The pack as well. They'll all be here for us and i'll always be there for them.

..

..

**We all know how protective Derek is of his family! And now he considers Ash and Scott his family too! Will this bring more conflict between Rafael McCall and the blue-eyed beta or a mutual understanding? Favourite, follow and review!**


	74. I Remember

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Derek's p.o.v chapter! And now offically my most longest fic chapter-wise, yay! Thanks to nosferatufan for reviewing! Yes! That's all so true! Noone understand how your family is unless you're part of the family. And hopefully no fighting between them for awhile but remember, **_**dude, it's Beacon Hills**_**. I don't want them fighting like that again though, especially over a stupid kiss! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**74-I Remember**

**Derek's p.o.v**

I'm going for a run, clearing my mind. It's been a long, painful week, in every sense of the words. At least things have settled again. Everything except for the return of Rafael McCall. I push myself harder as i'm filled with rage, just like I was all those years ago when I would see the scars on Ashlee and her younger brother. I told Ash they were my family and I meant it. He doesn't get to hurt them anymore, not physically or emotionally. Rafael doesn't get to hurt my family. He may not remember me but I certainly remember him. The undercover town drunk. The _FBI agent _who would come home after a long day and beat his children, maybe even his wife, that i'm unsure about. I remember the nights I would stay over at the McCall's, watching over them, making sure he wouldn't come home and attempt to hurt them. I say attempt because my wolf was always on high alert whenever I was there, ready to shift within a second, he would hurt noone while I was there. I never saw it happen though, but I saw the aftermath littered over Ashlee and Scott's skin. I growl and pick up the pace again. I remember wiping her tears when she would break down, believe his words, believe she's useless and unworthy. I remember assuring her she's worth it, that she's smart, funny, family-orientated, just beautiful in every way. I remember how she would scoff, brush it all off once her tears stopped falling. It was all true though, it still is. I remember the scars on her legs, the ragged stitches scars left behind from something she never explained to me. But look at her now. She's an alpha, a true alpha. She's a leader, a pack mother. She's strong, hard-headed, quick-temptered and I love those things about her. She's stronger than she thinks she is. She's come so far, somehow pushed herself to keep going after several pack deaths and her own mother's death. I hate to admit it but she's mentally stronger than me, it took me several years to get past my family's deaths, I still haven't completely, neither has she. Those things will stay with us forever, you can never get over them completely. I skid to a stop, my breathing quick and ragged, my legs burning. I'm going to have to take a breather before I keep going, even werewolves have to catch their breath too.

"Hale" an angry and familiar voice barks. I look up to see the very man I was mentally murdering a few seconds ago. I meet his gaze evenly as he storms over to me. "What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" he asks angerily.

"That is none of your business" I snap at him.

"She's my daughter, it is my business" I feel an old but familiar rage fuel inside of me.

"Daughter?" I ask slowly. "I recall her being your punching bag whenever you felt like going home after you left them as toddlers with their stressed but selfless mother" I snarl. I know i'm out of line but I hate this man. I hate him for the things he did to the McCalls.

"How do you know about that?" he asks, wide-eyed.

"You don't remember me too well do you? Too drunk to remember?" I say harshly.

"I remember you would hang around with Ashlee whenever she was with your sisters" he says. His face turns angry again. "Actually, I don't care. Just stay away from her, and Scott. Stay away from both of them" he warns. My breathing picks up again but out of anger this time. I don't like being threatened. And I don't like the way he's talking about Scott and Ash, talking about them like they're toys you can just drop and pick up later on.

"I was the one that would pick up the broken remains of your _daughter _after she would run miles just for someone to give a damn. I was the one that would stay by her side all night so she could sleep because she was scared of you! I was the one that would watch over both of them whenever I could!" I yell, getting dangerously close to shifting. "And now, i'm the one that's looking after them, making sure they have a roof over there head, not you. You have no right to tell ME to stay away, you have NO claim over either of them" I bite out angerily. I don't miss how Rafael's hand ghosts over the gun at his hip. It'll take alot more than a bullet to take me out, to stop me from protecting them.

"Are you with her?" he asks me, his teeth clenched together.

"Until she doesn't want me" I answer.

"I don't know why you think you can tell me to back away from my family but let ME tell YOU something" he says, poking my bare chest. I take a step forward. "Yes, i've fucked up in the past but i'm back to fix things now, to get them back"

"What makes you think they'll take you back?" I ask grimly.

"I'm all they have left" he offers as an answer. The longer I wait for a proper answer, the angerier I get.

"No, you're not" I say, standing tall. "They both have me and my sister. They have our friends, OUR family" his face only becomes angrier.

"It won't be long before she leaves you" he taunts. "It's how she was raised, her whore of a mother-" I don't realise i'm hitting him until he's pulled his gun out. Nobody is allowed to speak of Melissa like that. "Enough!" he yells, nose bleeding and eye bruised shut as he aims his gun at my head. "Derek Hale, you're under arrest for attacking an officer" he says, handcuffing me. Shit. I want to hurt him, let him feel whtat they did but I don't. I let him throw me into the back of his police car shirtless and covered in a thin sheet of sweat from my run. Anything he says to me, I ignore. I'm on the egde of shifting already and I don't want to push it. I have to stay under control.

..

"Where is he?" I hear Ashlee's voice. I sigh, I was hoping she would think I needed some time and I wouldn't have to tell her about the encounter with her father.

"Ashlee-" I hear her father say.

"Where is he?!" she yells.

"Go home-" her father tries. I hear banging and something glass smashes.

"Hey! Ash! That's enough!" the Shrieff says. I jump to my feet and try to see back into the station from my holding cell. Through the tiny window of the door dividing the two sections, I can see John holding back a extremely pissed off Ash. Her father takes a few steps back but the Shrieff's grip on her holds tight. "Ash!" he says. She takes a few breaths before calming down.

"You had no right interferring, we told you to leave" she grounds out at her father.

"This isn't the place for this conversation" John interrupts them, glancing around the seemingly empty station. "Let me put you in a interrogation room, you can talk there" John offers.

"When i've seen Derek" Ash says, not missing a beat.

"I can give you 5 minutes" John says before her father can say anything.

"10 minutes?" Ash requests. John glances around before nodding. "Thank you" she says, kissing his cheek before following him over to where i'm being held. The door opens revealing Ashlee and the Shrieff. Ash sees me and runs over, hugging me through the bars.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes" John says.

"Thank you" I say, hugging Ash back. I didn't mean to cause her any more pain, I didn't mean for her to have to see her father again. John nods before leaving again.

"What did you he say to you?" Ash asks, pulling back. Before I can answer,she throws more questions my way. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Ashlee's eyes are wide with worry.

"Hey" I say softly, cupping her cheek. "I'm fine, I just lost it for a second..gave him what he deserves" I mutter the last part but of course, she hears.

"Is that why you're here? You hit him?" I nod and her worried face turns to a small smirk. "Thank you" she says. "For standing up for us"

"It's nothing" I brush off. "I wasn't going to let him get away with the things he said"

"What did he say?" she asks, looking at me seriously.

"It uh..it doesn't matter" I say, she doesn't need to hear that.

"Derek" she says. "Did he say something about Scott?"

"No, Ash, it's fine, he won't say it again"

"Did he say something about Mum?" she asks, ignoring me. I cuss internally when my heartrate picks up a little and I know she heard it. "What did he say?" she growls. I just shake my head at her. She snarls before making to leave.

"Ash, wait" I say, grabbing her, trying to stop her from doing someting stupid. She pulls out of my grasp immediantly, storming out the door.

..

"What did you say about her?" I hear Ash ask her father. She agreed to go into an interrigation room with Rafael to talk. She didn't want to talk though. She's pissed off.

"What? Ash, I want to talk about-"

"What did you say about my mother?" she interrupts dangerously.

"I want to talk about you and Scott"

"I don't care what you want to talk about. Why did you go after Derek?"

"Is that what he told you?" Rafael chuckles.

"No. But I know he certainly didn't come looking for you" she quips.

"I was in the woods looking for that wolf"

"Leave it be" she warns. "He isn't the one killing people, trust me"

"That isn't enough to go off of. What do you know that we don't?"

"I know that wolves wouldn't attack unless they're under threat themselves. So if someone is willing to piss one of so bad that they attack, it's their own fault"

"That's pretty rough Ashlee"

"No, it isn't. Humans do the same things" she shrugs. "You did similiar things"

"I want you to stay away from Derek Hale" her father changes the subject immediantly.

"I don't care what you want. Derek's been there for me since I was a kid, when you weren't there, he was, i'm not going to leave him behind because you say so"

"He's an alledged murderer" her father points out.

"He was proven innocent actually. The body found on the property was Laura. Laura Hale, Derek's sister and one of my best friends, not that that's any of your business" she snaps in defense.

"I know you have..'daddy issues' but Derek Hale? Seriously?" this only makes Ash angrier. "You can do alot better Ashlee. He is definitly trouble and for the love of god, if this is the only thing you ever listen to from me, just stay away from him. Find someone who treats you how you deserve to be treated"

"How I deserve to be treated" Ash repeats, slower and more deliberate, a sarcastic underlying tone. "You see this scar?" she asks, no doubt showing her father the scar on her hip, the only one that never healed after she got the bite. "I got it one day when I ditched school. I jumped the fence and slipped, cutting it open"

"I never knew about that" he father says.

"I know" she snaps. "That's because Derek picked me up and ran all the way to his house to get me stitched up so Mum and you wouldn't find out"

"What are you trying to say?" Rafael asks.

"Derek is the one that would stay up and watch over me when we knew you might come home drunk and hurt Scott and I. He's the one that would settle me back to sleep when I would wake up crying" I can tell she's upset now as well.

"Why was he staying over in our house?" her father asks angerily.

"Derek was the one that led Scott to me the night I got my stomach pumped after drinking far too much alcohol" Ash says, ignoring her father again. "Derek and his sisters were the ones who helped clean me up after YOU decided to throw me down the stairs and beat me! The Hales were the ones that took me in whenever I needed a place to stay because they didn't want me to have to go through the things YOU put me through anymore! You don't know anything about the Hales or Derek so back off!" she yells at him.

"I know he is dangerous and I would prefer he stayed the hell away from you" he shoots back.

"It is 13 years too late for you to be playing this game"

"What game?"

"The _Dad_ game!" she yells at him. "Where you petend to give a shit! Where you want to save your little girl from the horrors in the world! It's too late, just stop! Leave me and Scott alone!"

"Weither you want me around or not, I am your father-"

"You're a gene doner!" she snaps.

"ENOUGH!" her father yells. I hear Ash physically flinch away from her father's booming voice with a low whine. My wolf snarls out, wanting to take the older man out for scaring our mate. "I know i've made mistakes but I won't sit there and let you talk to me like that" he says.

"I won't sit here and let you talk about Derek like that" she replies, fear still in her voice.

"Why do you care about this guy so much?" her father asks, actually curious for her answer.

"Because he was there when noone else was. And you know what? He is still here, for me and for Scott"

"Is that it? Nothing else?"

"Yes, we're together" she confirms. "And you won't break us up" she adds angerily. "No matter how hard you try. He's been more of a role model to Scott than you ever have" Me? A role model?

"I'm seriously starting to doubt weither this is the same person we're talking about. Because in that room, no actually, in that cell, is a man who has been arrested on several occasions for fighting, was accussed of murder and possible arson, disappeared off the face of the planet for 6 years and when he finally popped back up, it just happened to be in the same place where the murder and arson he was accussed of took place. A role model to Scott? More like a very smart and very lucky criminal" Rafael scoffs. I growl at his statements.

"That was his family that burned to death in that fire" she grounds out. "He left because he needed time, not because he was running. And in cause you didn't notice, and i'm not suprised if you didn't, I took off after that as well. We both heard of Laura's death and came back to pay our respects" I hear Ash huff in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asks him. "How could you even think those things about someone? Think that they would do that to their own family?" realisation dawns on her. "Not every guy is like you Rafael. Derek's a good guy, he's nothing like you think he is" her words seem to shut up the older man. "He would never hurt me or Scott" I hear her stand up. "Don't come looking for us at the loft again, you aren't welcome anymore" she sighs.

"Ash, wait, i'm-"

"Sorry? You're sorry, right?" she asks.

"I am" he says.

"I've heard that too many times" she says, defeated, before walking out. I hear her father leave. I hear her quiet, angry sobs. And I hear the Shrieff find her and pull her into a hug, soothing her.

..

..

**How did you like this Derek's p.o.v chapter? Does Rafael get to be their Dad again? Or will he keep making the same mistakes, repelling them further and further away from him? Favourite, follow and review!**


	75. Feeling Guilty

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Mostly Stilinski and McCall feels this chapter! Some Derek and Shrieff Stilinski scenes as well, John being all fatherly :) Wow! I got an amazing response for last chapter! Thank you guys so much! Shout out to nosferatufan for reviewing! I don't think i'm going to let Rafael be their father again, as much for him trying, forcefully, we'll see. Next chapter you'll get to see some more Derek fluff :3 Also shout out to wolfgirl442! Yes, i'm hoping to do more Derek p. ! Shout out to Guest! If everything was normal, she would, but things are far too complicated in Beacon Hills and because he's an FBI agent, his word would be believed over hers and technically he hasn't anything wrong since he's been back! Shout out to aaronhotchnerlove! Yes! That's exactly what I was thinking! And yes, Derek will be back soon! Shout out to another Guest for reviewing! Thank you! Thank all of you, i'm beyond happy with all the reviews, you guys are the best! And you're words are inspiring! Hope you enjoy!**

**75-Feeling Guilty**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

After being comforted and dropped off at the loft by John, I went to Derek's instead of home. I lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. I really did think I was starting to get somewhere with Rafael, I really did. I actually let myself believe, for just a second, that he could be a Dad to us again. As usual, I was wrong. As usual, the thing I wanted and needed, isn't going to happen.

"Ash? Derek? Are you in here?" I hear Scott call out. I wipe my tears before answering.

"Come in Scott" I yell back. I hear the loft door slide open and close again. I hear Scott's footsteps as they approach. I hear him still as he comes to the bedroom. "It's just me in here" I tell him, rolling my eyes. Scott's such a prude. Then he's walking in.

"Where's Derek?" he asks, eyes scanning the room.

"He got arrested" I tell him, eyes still on the ceiling.

"Arrested? Why? When? How-"

"Scott" I say, stopping him.

"Ash..are you okay?" he asks, studying me.

"I'm fine Scott..I just want to be alone" I mutter.

"Have you been crying?" he asks.

"No, Scott, just go back to the loft, i'll be-"

"Did Derek do this?" he asks angerily. Really? I sit up on the bed, anger flooding through every pore.

"No!" I bark. "Derek didn't do this! What is wrong with you?"

"Ash? I'm..i'm sorry" Scott stutters, startled by my anger.

"You, Rafael, why does everyone think the worst of Derek?!"

"Ash!" Scott yells. I shut up and look over at him. "That isn't what I meant..I was just worried" he says softly, sitting down on the bed. I nod a mutter a sorry, coming to lay beside him. Scott starts rubbing soothing circles on my back, waiting for me to explain.

"Our father found Derek in the woods. I don't know what happened exactly but things were said, Rafael said something about Mum and Derek hit him. He got arrested and he's not allowed out until tomorrow" I tell Scott.

"Do you want me to take you to see him?" Scott asks.

"I was just there..Raf was there"

"Is that you're so upset?" I nod.

"He said some horrible things..he was blaming Derek for the fire, for Laura" my voice breaks as a few tears slip from my eyes.

"Hey" Scott says, wiping the tears. "None of that was Derek's fault. Rafael knows that, he just needs a reason to be angry"

"He tried to tell me to stay away from Derek, you as well" I say, sniffing back more tears.

"What did you say?"

"I told him he isn't welcome here anymore and to leave us alone" I say, my voice watery.

"Ash..i'm sorry" Scott says.

"I just really thought he had changed. I thought things would be different..I wanted things to be different..I wanted things to work" the tears have reached my voice now.

"I know you did..i'm so sorry it didn't work out like you wanted it too" he whispers, brushing the hair from my face and placing a soft kiss on my temple.

"He-he doesn't get another chance..if he comes near you, you tell me, alright?"

"I can protect myself Ash-" I know Scott can protect himself, he's a true alpha. But I also know that he's still scared of our father and I don't want him to be scared.

"You tell me, alright?" I repeat, firmer.

"Okay Ash" he replies softly, knowing this isn't the best time to start an arguement with me.

"You know I love you right?" I ask Scott, sitting up properly to look at Scott.

"Of course I do, what's this about?" he replies.

"You know I would do anything to protect you, right? That i'd give up anything for you? That i'd-" Scott pulls me into his arms. The tears are flowing now and I can't seem to make them stop. I feel like i've failed Scott again, it feels like I just keep failing him, and Derek, and the pack.

"Hey, hey, hey" Scott hushes. "I know, you've proved it more than enough times" he says. "And i'd do anything for you as well"

"I just wish I could stop failing you" I admit, squeezing my eyes closed.

"You're not failing me, you never have" Scott objects.

"Yes I have. With Mum, with Rafael, with-" I say, looking up at him.

"None of that was your fault" he objects again. "You tried so hard to save Mum, you're the one who had us looking for another way"

"But it didn't help, did it?" I ask, staring him right in the eye, gaging his reaction. I feel the same pang of pain that he does.

"Ash..you can't blame yourself..you did everything you could" Scott tries but his words don't stop the guilt i'm feeling. I just shake my head. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asks me.

"I..I don't know" I answer honestly. Why now? Of all the times, why now? Well, that isn't entirely true. When i'm alone, that's when my brain gets to working and I revisit everything that's happened to me. Or maybe it's because our father is involved? Someone I never thought i'd see again after I left with Laura. Maybe that's it. Or maybe i'm just over-thinking. Maybe it's because Derek's locked up. Maybe it's because Rafael brought up Laura death's and the Hale fire. I don't know. I don't really wanna know. I just want it to stop.

"You can't really believe all that was your fault" Scott says. "I really hope not because it isn't and..I hate seeing you so upset" he mumbles. I smile softly at Scott, i'm so lucky to have him. "Why don't I call Stiles?"

"What for?" I ask him.

"I'll get him to bring over his ps3, we can play Sonic Racing. It'll help pass the time until Derek's back" he says.

"Thanks Scott" I say, giving him another hug.

..

"Ash! You definately cheated that time!" Stiles whines.

"Nope! I'm just better than you" I smirk, smashing him off the track for a 5th time. Stiles groans and throws his hands up as 1st flashes across my side of the screen and 2nd flashes across Stiles' side. I giggle, pressing play again. Scott's in the kitchen, making us food, so Stiles and I can play a few games before I have to hand over to Scott.

"I'm definately beating you this time" Stiles challenges.

"We'll see Stilinski" I say.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"You think she's okay?" the Shrieff voice finally speaks up. After he comforted Ash and dropped her home, he came and sat outside my cell, told me she got home safe and it's been silence since then. I turn and look at him. His face looks older than it should, stress and late night shifts being the main cause but right now, it's his worry for Ash that's making his face looked aged. Everyone knows how close the McCalls and Stilinskis are, and once again, I haven't seen one of them like this about her before. First it was Stiles, coming to my loft, now the Shrieff, comforting her, worrying about her.

"She's a strong girl, I think she'll be okay" I tell him, trying to offer him some sort of comfort.

"No..she looked devastated when I got to her" he says, my comfort failing. "I don't know what he said to her but it definately hit home for her" then he turns to me. "Did you hear what he said? What they were talking about?" he asks.

"No, I didn't" I lie. John's eyes narrow.

"I'm the Shrieff Derek. I know when people are lying" he says, making me sigh.

"He brought up my..my family" I tell him, watching his face drop. "And..and Laura"

"Oh..i'm sorry" John says. I just nod, swallowing the lump that's forming in my throat. "I uh..i'm glad she has someone like you" John says, looking uncomfortable with the confession. I chuckle.

"I'm glad I have someone like her" I say.

"You two are really serious, aren't you?" he asks. Normally if someone outside of the pack asked something like that, i'd growl and tell them to back off but this is John. _John_. This is Stiles' Dad, pretty much Scott and Ashlee's Dad, he is pretty much pack.

"We're mates" I tell him, knowing he knows what that means. John nods.

"And the ring?" he asks, catching me by suprise. "I'm the Shrieff, remember?" he smirks.

"It's a symbol of our..connection, our life bond. When we're wolves, you can practically see the bond, smell it, _feel_ it. It shows other wolves we're mated, to stay away from them if _that_ way" I tell him.

"Sounds like an engagement ring" John says, side-eyeing me with a knowing smirk. I chuckle again, shaking my head.

"We're abit young for that" I say. It's John who shakes his head this time.

"Not really, you're both over 18. Claudia and I were a little older than you when we got engaged" John tells me. I feel my breath hitch in my throat and I don't know if it's because he's actually pushing me to get engaged to Ash or because this is the first time he's ever spoken of his deceased wife to me before. The Shrieff lets out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask him without knowing it.

"It's nothing" John brushes off.

"You miss her, don't you?" I ask, not being able to stop myself. John looks over at me. "You miss your wife" I say, more of a statement than a question.

"I do..I really miss her" he admits. I see tears glistening in his eyes for only a second before he blinks them away again.

"I..I miss my Mum" I admit, finding it hard but feeling the need to say it. John looks more than suprised by my confession. "I miss Dad and Laura and..I miss all of them" I mumble.

"They'd be proud of you" John says, suprising me now. I shake my head.

"I've done alot of bad things" I say.

"It doesn't matter" he says, making me look back at him. "I know Claudia's proud of me and Stiles and we've both made mistakes"

"I've killed before" I tell him.

"So have I" he retorts.

"People I love have gotten hurt because of me"

"People have gotten hurt because of me as well" the Shrieff says.

"I slept with Jennifer and broke Ashlee's heart" I admit. Why am I opening up so much to this man?

"You weren't together then"

"It doesn't matter, I still did it, I still hurt her"

"But look at you now" he says. "You're happy, yes?" I nod. "And Ash hasn't been this happy for a long time as well" I look at John in awe. I've never noticed how devoted this man is to his family, to the pack as well. He reminds me of Melissa, how she was warm-hearted and selfless, just like John. "I'm glad she has someone like you" he repeats, not sounding uncomfortable like he did earlier.

"Thank you. It..it means alot coming from you" I say honestly.

"That's okay son, I meant it" he says. There's something about the way he called me son that makes me think of my own father. His words make me feel warm, make me feel..wanted. I really do miss him, all of them.

..

..

**Aw :3 I really liked writing the scene between John and Derek, hope you did as well! Derek's let out next chapter so stay tuned! Favourite, follow and review!**


	76. Sonic Racing

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Shout to nosferatufan for reviewing! Yes! I'm going to have the Shrieff become a father figure to Derek but more subtly. And Derek's home this chapter! Shout out to Tesla424 for reviewing as well! I know, them feels! And thanks! Enjoy!**

**76-Sonic Racing**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Ash" Stiles mutters, shaking me slightly. He makes a tired groaning sound.

"Stiles, stop" I whine, pissy about being woken from my sleep.

"You're on my leg" he mumbles. Without opening my eyes, I roll off his boney leg and onto another part of the floor. I bump into something.

"Ash" it's Scott that groans this time.

"Everyone stop whining, go back to sleep" I tell them, sleep in my voice. I curl into a ball on the floor and drift back to sleep. Turns out, we had all fallen asleep on Derek's lounge floor, playing Sonic Racing.

..

I feel movement and groan again. Really? Waking me up again?

"Stiles.." I slur tiredly. "When i'm up and able to swing a fist, i'm going to kill you" I mumble, curling back into the warmth beside me. Laughter fills the room and my face is vibrating. "What the hell?" I ask. Who the hell am I laying againist? "Stiles, i'm seriously going to kill you" I say, staying where I am. When the laughter doesn't stop, I make an aggitated sound and pull myself up, peeling my eyes open. "Seriously Stiles, i'm- Derek!" Derek's laughing and smiling at me. I dive into his chest, hugging him. His laughter is cut off with a suprised 'oof' sound as I collide into him.

"Missed me that much?" he chuckles, bringing his hands around me, hugging me back. I nod into him. He kisses my forehead, smile still gracing his lips.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got back?" I ask him.

"I tried, none of you woke up. I untangled you from Stiles and Scott and brought you in here with me" he tells me. "What were you all doing?"

"Playing Sonic Racing, I bet both of them" I tell him, nuzzling back into his side. Derek scoffs.

"Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing?" Derek asks, looking very amused. I nod.

"What?" I ask, sitting back up again.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" he says, trying to fight a smile.

"Wait. You think you could beat me at All-Stars, don't you?" I challenge.

"I bet I could" he says, smirking.

"Well than Hale, we'll just have to see about that" I smirk.

..

"Ash, get off me" Stiles mumbles, still half asleep. I drag him easily out of the way, Scott further enough away already. Derek and I sit down on the floor, right in front of his flat screen. I lean over and turn the ps3 back on. I feel hands on my hips and I look back to see it's Derek. He pulls me back so i'm sitting in his lap.

"This okay?" he asks.

"If you think this will help you win, you're so wrong" I tell him smiling, of course this is okay. I like this, I like this alot. He chuckles and selects his character first, seeing as he's player 1. He picks Shadow The Hegdehog. "Really? Shadow?" I ask him.

"What?" he asks. "Look at him, he looks badass" Derek justifies. I've never heard Derek say that before so I laugh quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauties. "Well go on, pick your poison" Derek says, motioning to the screen. There's only one character i'll be. "No" Derek says. "Really? You're so unoriginal" he says.

"Sonic is the way to go" I defend, locking him in as my character.

"Whatever you say" Derek says.

"You won't be smirking when I win" I challenge. The 3 second countdown appears on the screen, the two of our characters in their carts revving. 2. Derek leans forward, trying to catch my lips with his. 1. I move, his lips missing mine completely as I take off from the starting line, already far in front of Derek. "I told you, you won't be smirking" I chuckle. Derek huffs, grabbing his controller and finally leaving the starting line.

"You cheated" he mumbles. I roll my eyes, everyone says that, just because i'm the best at Sonic Racing.

"You were the one who was trying to cheat" I say, turning a sharp corner with ease. "I just didn't fall for it"

"Well..you were supposed too" he pouts.

"Oh Sourwolf, don't pout, you look like a kicked puppy" I tease. He nudges me, causing me to turn a corner wrong and spin out. "Hey!" I say, kicking him. I hardly ever get to see this side of him, his inner child. It's exactly what i'm seeing right now and I love it, I love him. I'm glad he feels safe enough to act this way to front of me, Scott and Stiles too, even in they are asleep.

"No need to get violent" he smirks, his cart right behind mine now.

"You're such an asshole" I say, bumping my cart into his, trying to ram him off the road. I feel his hot breath on my neck. "Nope. I'm going to win" I say, trying to ignore him when his lips join in too. I shrug my shoulders, trying to throw him off. I keep my eyes solely focused on the game. "If you don't stop, i'll kill you Derek" I warn. He pulls back, still smirking and still managing to keep up with me. I can see the finish line on my map.

"And you thought you would win" Derek says. I just chuckle, using my boost I got while he was busy sexing up my neck to distract me. I fly over the finish line just before he does. "What?!" Derek says.

"You can't bet her dude" Stiles' voice comes from behind us. We both turn and Stiles is leaning up, yawning.

"Just not gonna happen" Scott agrees, walking out of Derek's kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"How long have you two been up?" I ask them.

"Since Derek got home" Scott answers at the same time Stiles says, "5 minutes ago" I scoff and shake my head.

"Then you both witnessed Derek's loss?" I ask them on purpose, smirking at Derek, enjoying rubbing it in his face.

"We witnessed something" Scott mumbles, taking a sip of his coffee. I rub my neck, yeah..he would have saw that.

"I'll make us something to eat" I say to all three of them, Stiles nodding with approval.

"Pancakes? Yes? No?" Stiles asks, thumb going from up to down. I snort.

"We'll see fancypants" I say, nudging him. Actually, pancakes sound pretty good right-

"DEREK! ASH! HELP!" a voice screams, ripping the loft door open.

..

..

**Cliffhanger! I hardly ever do them and I just couldn't help myself! Stay tuned! A few old and not-so-old faces will be returning in the next couple chapters! Should I be mean and not update tomorrow so the wait's worse? No, that's horrible, i'm not THAT bad! Favourite, follow and review!**


	77. He's Back

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Here comes trouble! Shout out to nosferatufan and Meg Singer Harvelle Winchester for reviewing! Yes the feels in last chapter were great! And you're about to find out who it is, in about 3 seconds ;)**

**77-He's Back**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"DEREK! ASH! HELP!" the voice screams, running into the loft.

"CORA!" Derek yells, on his feet in an instant, running to his out-of-breath sister. The rest of us following.

"He took him! He-he took Boyd!" she says, gasping for breath but trying to tell us what happened in a frantic rush.

"Wait, Cora, calm down, breath" I tell her. She takes in a deep breath.

"He took him" she says, breathing not so erratic now, but the smell of fear is still clear on her.

"Who took him? Who took Boyd?" Scott asks.

"Deucalion" she says, looking at us fearfully.

..

"Where's Isaac?" Derek asks as Scott rounds up the entire pack, telling them to get to Derek's loft immediantly.

"He went after him, he told me to come get you. I didn't want to leave him but he-he made me" Cora says, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey" Derek says, holding her face. "We're going to get them back, both of them, alright? You did good by coming to get us" Cora nods, her fear for her family pouring from her.

..

When Scott got the entire pack, he got the ENTIRE pack. Me, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Cora, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Malia, Noshiko, Satomi, John, Deaton, he even managed to get Ethan. I give the former alpha twin a hug, thanking him for coming back. Ethan tells me he couldn't leave Beacon Hills just yet and for that, I am grateful. We need all the help we can get.

"What happened?" Kira asks, standing beside Scott, their hands linked together.

"Deucalion took Boyd" I tell her. "We have to get him back"

"Where is he? Where's Isaac?" Lydia asks.

"We don't know" Scott says.

"Why did he take Boyd?" Liam asks me, his eyes tracing over my face. Derek's staring daggers at the boy, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't know-" Cora starts.

"He wants to make an alpha pack again" we all turn towards the loft door. My eyes instantly glow red and i'm running at her.

"ASH!" Scott yells. I rip out of my clothes, landing on all four paws, snarling at Braedan. Braedan immediantly cocks her pistol, pointing it at me upon seeing my searing red eyes.

"Ash!" Derek yells, running over to me, Scott with him. "Ash, calm down" he says, trying to get me to stand down. My heckles are standing up, my k-nines bared, saliva dripping from them, my ears pulled back. I look at Derek, growling. "Scott, get back" he tells him.

"No, Ash, you need-" Scott tries.

"Get back!" Derek yells at them all. They all, including Scott, step back. I watch as Derek looks up, his own eyes shining blue before he bursts out of his clothes, shifting into his full wolf form as well. Some of the betas, and the humans, take another step back. Braedan's gaze is locked on me but I don't miss how her heartbeat speeds up as snarl at her.

_Ash!_ Derek barks at me. _You have to calm down!_

_What is she doing here?!_ I growl at him. I would rather sit down and have another talk with my father than have Braedan back again.

_I don't know but you have to calm down, she might be here to help, she knew why-_

_We don't need her help!_ I howl at Derek angerily.

_Ash!_ he snaps. I look over at him. _Do you trust me?_ he asks. I whine a yes. _Then CALM DOWN_ he stresses. I bow my head in submission, not in a beta to alpha way but showing him i'll listen to him. I put my k-nines away but my heckles stay up in warning as I stalk away from Braedan, going into Derek's room, glaring at her as I do. It doesn't take long for Derek to join me, the both of shifting back.

"Here" Derek says, handing me a spare pair of skinny jeans, a bra and underwear and a singlet i've been keeping here. I nod my thanks and quickly change. When I turn back around, Derek's dressed as well, in his usual pair of jeans and a henley. "Do you trust me?" Derek asks again. I nod. He takes my hand in his, leading me back into the main room.

"Everything okay?" Scott asks. I look at Braedan, my eyes flashing red for a second before looking back to Scott and nodding. "Why don't you tell us what you know?" Scott says to Braedan. She steps inside the loft carefully, watching everyone in the pack, especially me.

"As I was saying" she starts, glancing at me. I growl and step forward but Malia steps beside me, grabbing my arm tightly, silently telling me to cut it out. She's right. If Braedan can help us find Deucalion and get Boyd and Isaac back then I have to put my anger away. I look to Cora and bare my neck to her, showing her i'm sorry. She nods back. "Deucalion is trying to create his 'perfect alpha pack' again"

"What does that have to do with my son?" Cora asks. Braedan's suprised by her words but doesn't comment on it.

"Deucalion took him as leverage. If he can get to you, he can get to Derek, if he can get to Derek, he can get to Ashlee and Scott" she tells us.

"He wants us in his pack" Scott realises. If the situation wasn't so delicate, I would scoff and roll my eyes at his slowness.

"Yes, and if he's willing to kidnap a child then what he has planned next, won't be pretty" she tells us.

"Why are you here?" Lydia asks her rudely. I'll high-five her later.

"Why do you think?" she says. I'm just about to rip her head off when she finishes. "I'm being paid to kill him" so..not here for Derek..okay. Lucky for her.

"So you think we'll let you tag along with us then let you kill him? So you can get paid?" Derek asks her, his own anger hinting into his voice.

"Do you want my help or not?" she asks, sounding angry herself. Noone stops me this time when I growl at her, my eyes turning red.

"Back off" I warn her.

"I'm offering my help in exchange for Deucalion, do you want my help or not?" she asks again. Before I can answer, Scott does.

"We don't want your help" he says. By the look on Braedan's face, she expected him to agree, not send her away like he's doing right now. "Go" he tells her.

"I can help you find him-"

"We'll find him on our own" Cora cuts her off. Cora doesn't know what happened between Derek, Braedan and I but she knows whatever it was, it wasn't good. Braedan scoffs.

"Fine. If I find him first and he has Isaac and Boyd, I won't save them" she says turning around. Cora catches her arm, squeezing it roughly. "Let me go" she grounds out, bring up her pistol. "I said-" she cocks her gun. "-let me go" I feel Derek tense beside me. My fangs come out without me knowing, eyes shining brightly. I lurch forward, taking the gun from her easily.

"Cora" I say. "Let her go" Cora glances at me before letting Braedan go, shoving her arm away.

"Back off from this" Cora warns her.

"For what i'm being paid? Not a chance" she smirks, looking at her gun in my hand expectantly.

"If they get hurt because of you, I will kill you" Cora warns her darkly. For dramatic effect, I crush her pistol in my hands, letting the bent pieces fall to the floor.

"Now get out" I say. Braedan's eyes are wide as she looks at the broken remains of her gun at my feet. She glances at us all, eyes setting on Lydia for a moment, before strutting out of the loft. I hear Cora sniff and turn to see tears in her eyes. "Hey" I say softly, placing my hand on her arm. "We'll find them without her" I assure.

"What if she gets there first? What if she leaves my family for dead?" Cora asks.

"Stop it" I scowl softly. "That isn't going to happen, alright? It's not. Before you know it, you'll all be together again, okay?" I say. Cora nods and I pull her into a hug. Now we just need to figure out a way to find Deucalion. If it's me and Scott he wants, we can draw him out.

..

..

**Do we like that Deucalion's back? That Braedan's back? Isaac, Cora, Boyd? Don't worry, there will be no kissing between Derek and Braedan! Favourite, follow and review! Note-there's a chance I won't be able to update tomorrow but i'll try! If not tomorrow then the next day!**


	78. Deucalion

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Shout out to nosferatufan for reviewing! Nobody likes that that bitch is back ;) And to Tesla424 as well! Thank you, I thought we were abit ripped off with Derek's evolution to a wolf, I thought he'd tear out Kate's throat but he just sort of bit and scratched her. I guess she had to get away though. Hope mine do some sort of justice though :) Enjoy this chapter!**

**78-Deucalion**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"We know what you want" I tell Deucalion. It didn't take us long to pick up a scent. He was much closer than we thought. He wasn't in South America with them, he came back to Beacon Hills. He was watching us.

"Oh you do, do you?" Deucalion smirks, fingers tapping on his cane. Malia growls at him, stepping forward.

"Wait" I say, grabbing her arm. "He has Boyd, we can't do anything" I tell her. Malia reluctantly backs down.

"I have Isaac as well" he informs us.

"Let them go!" Cora yells.

"You're the last person I would have pegged as sentimental Cora" Deucalion says.

"Not everyone is a monster like you!" she spits.

"No, not everyone is" he says, staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Stop that" Derek warns him, standing slightly in front of me.

"That's a beautiful ring Ashlee" he says. "It was Tahlia's, if i'm not mistaken?"

" " I ground out. "We know what you want" I repeat. "The answer is no, Scott and I will NOT join your pack"

"But you haven't even heard my pitch" Deucalion says.

"You're going to give us Boyd and Isaac and leave Beacon Hills, if I even catch scent of you, I will kill you" I warn him.

"See, now that's a monster" he says. "Threatening to kill me"

"You have my family held captive!" Cora defends.

"Well..I guess that's okay then" what the hell is Deucalion getting at? "What about someone who kills someone for no good reason?"

"Like you?" I shoot back.

"Like you" he says, a smirk coming to his face.

"Jennifer was going to-"

"I'm not talking about Jennifer"

"You said so yourself, Kali deserved-"

"I'm not talking about Kali either"

"Then who are you talking about?" I snap, getting angrier by the second.

"I'm talking about Benjamin May" he says. "His friends used to call him Benny. It was your third full moon, Laura thought you were under control, you both did" Deucalion starts.

"Shut up!" I yell at him. There's a reason only Peter and Laura know this story. I'm not entirely sure how Peter knows, it has something to do with Laura coming back to Beacon Hills in search of the alpha though.

"Have you told your pack why your eyes are blue?" Deucalion asks.

"Shut up" I ground out. I can feel their eyes on me.

"Have you told your brother?" he watches me, I don't say anything. "What about your mate? No, nothing? What about your pack sisters?"

"SHUT UP!" I snarl at him.

"Where is Isaac? Where's Boyd?" Cora asks.

"You can have them once Scott and Ashlee agree to join my pack" Deucalion says.

"We'll never join you" I growl, eyes glowing red.

"Then we don't have a deal" he says.

"What if I just kill you right now?"

"Then you'll never find them" Deucalion says.

"No!" Cora yells. "Please just..please" she whimpers. Deucalion glances between me, Derek, Cora and Scott.

"I'll give you a chance to talk it over" Deucalion says. "I'll give you until nightfall" he says backing away. No. NO! I can't join him, I can't let Scott join him either. But I can't let Boyd or Isaac get hurt, I promised Cora they would be okay. "Be sure to tell your pack your story Ashlee" he says snarkily. I growl at him.

"Where can we find you?" Cora calls out after Deucalion.

"Where it all started" he calls back, disappearing back into the forest.

"The nemeton?" Scott asks.

"No" Derek says grimly. "The distillary"

..

"What are we going to do?" Cora asks the question noone has the answer for. We're back at the loft, trying to come up with a plan before nightfall.

"We can't join him" Scott says, running stressed hands through his hair. "We-we can't" he breathes.

"What if it's the only way we can get Boyd and Isaac back?" I ask.

"We can't join him" Scott repeats, firmer this time.

"Scott-" I try. He shoots up out of his seat.

"He'll have us kill our whole pack! I won't do it!" he says. I back away from Scott, fearing his booming voice. "Ash..i'm sorry" he apologises. I shake my head, brushing it off.

"Maybe.." I start. I sigh. "Maybe he'll just take me-"

"Ash, no!" Scott objects.

"Look, you're the alpha of this pack, you have a bitten beta of your own" I tell him. "I'm still a true alpha, maybe we can make a deal, he can have me in exchange for Boyd and Isaac, I won't have to kill anyone either"

"No" Derek says.

"Derek, i'm not seeing another op-"

"You're not going through with this Wakai okami" Noshiko agrees.

"We have a few hours left to come up with something, there is no other choice!" I yell at them all, trying to make them understand.

"Ash, no" Cora whispers.

"What if it gets Isaac and Boyd back?" I ask her.

"We'll find another way" she says, looking at her feet.

"Cora, you-"

"We'll find another way" Scott snaps.

..

We don't have a plan, not a proper plan anyways. We're going to attack him once the trade has been made. This isn't going to work and we all know it. We're all just hoping it does work.

"Have you come to a decision?" Deucalion asks, standing at the doorway of the distillary. The spiral that Ennis craved into the iron has moonlight streaking through it as it turns from day to night.

"Yes" Scott says. "We'll join you" he tells him.

"Your whole pack is here" he says.

"We won't kill them" Scott says angerily.

"To join the pack you only have to kill one, you'll do the others yourself" he informs us. "This deal isn't going to made until both of you kill one member of your pack each"

"You didn't say that-" Scott growls.

"Did you really think I wouldn't prepare for an ambush?" Deucalion chuckles. Just like we knew, the 'plan' isn't going to work. Deucalion isn't that stupid and we shouldn't have been that stupid either. "Please Scott, you should know better"

"Just give them back!" Cora yells. "One of them is a toddler, barely 2 years old!"

"When your alphas choose a victim each" he pushes.

"Not going to happen" Scott states darkly.

"Then say goodbye to your family Cora" he smirks.

"No!" I yell, stopping him from leaving again. I won't let Cora lose her family again. Deucalion stops, both hands on his cane, eyes locked on me with interest. "I'll join you-"

"Ash, no!" Derek says.

"I'll join you" I repeat. "But only me, and I won't kill anyone" I tell him. Deucalion seems to think it over for a few seconds.

"I accept" he says. "But" I tense up. "The banshee comes as well"

"No, just me-" I say.

"Okay" Lydia agrees.

"Lydia" I warn her.

"I won't let you go with him alone" she says, coming over to us. Stiles catches her arm. "Stiles, let me go" she says, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't go, Lydia please" he pleads. His eyes are filled with tears, he's watching his sister leave and now one of his closest friends are going too. I can't help but look away from him as well. He's suffered far too much and I don't want to make it worse. But I need to do this.

"I'm sorry Stiles" she whispers, pulling away from him and coming to stand beside me.

"Ash, please" Stiles says, tearing falling now, voice broken. I shake my head. I have to do this. "Ash, Lydia, stop this, we can find another way"

"There is no other way Stiles" Deucalion says.

"Don't go, Ash don't go with him" Scott begs.

"I-I have too" I tell him. I turn to look at Cora. "I made you a promise. I'm going to get them back to you" I nod, turning away as her tears fall as well. I take Lydia's shaking hand in mine. "I'm going to keep you safe" I whisper to her.

"Come along now girls" Deucalion says.

"You said it was a trade" Lydia says, her voice suprisingly strong.

"Now that I know your intentions were to ambush me, I will hand them over tomorrow night-" he starts explaining.

"That wasn't the deal" I say, stepping back, pulling Lydia back with me.

"Neither was this" he quips. "Let me give you two options. Either you and Lydia come with me right now and I will return Boyd and Isaac tomorrow night or you and Scott kill a member of your pack and join me and get them back now, it's your choice!" Deucalion's voice is angry now, frustrated because he's been waiting.

"We'll come with you!" Lydia blurts out in fear as Deucalion's eyes are now glowing red, fangs coming out.

"Are you sure? Or do you want to discuss this a little more?!" Deucalion shouts, grabbing Lydia by the throat, claws out. Lydia whimpers, causing all of us to growl.

"Yes, we'll come! Just stop!" I scream at him. He shoves Lydia forward and I catch the fearful girl. I turn back to them as the pack start to step forward. "No, stop, we're fine" I tell them, flashing my eyes red at them, stopping them. I start walking towards Deucalion, holding Lydia's hand again.

"Ash!" Derek calls out, his voice sounding emotionally vulnerable. I glance back at them, now at Deucalion's side. Most of them have tears in their eyes, watching one of their alphas and a valuable member of the pack leave for another pack. It's the look on Derek, Stiles and Scott's faces that make me break. The defeated look on Derek's face, the same one he had when Cora was dying, like he's already given up and admitted defeat. The tear-soaked, pleading faces of Scott and Stiles. Deucalion starts walking away, Lydia and I following.

"I..i'm-i'm sorry" I whimper, following Deucalion with Lydia.

..

..

**Like season 3 sort of with Deucalion making a deal and taking them but with my own little twist! Favourite, follow and review!**


	79. I Should Have Known

**I own nothing but Ashlee :) Shout out to nosferatufan for reviewing! Yes, it always adds a little spice to the story!**

**79-I Should Have Known**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I should have known.

"You didn't come for Deucalion" I say to Braedan. I'm not sure where Deucalion had led us but I know Braedan wouldn't be this comfy here if she was supposed to kill Deucalion.

"What gave it away?" she asks sarcastically, another pistol in her hand.

"You want me?" I ask her. "Come get me" I say, letting my eyes glow red. Braedan steps forward menacingly, cocking her gun.

"Enough" Deucalion says, sounding bored. Braedan stops, as Deucalion says, and goes back to what she's doing. "She isn't here for you" Deucalion tells me.

"Who then? Scott? Because I won't let you use me to-" I ask.

"No Ashlee" Deucalion deadpans. I follow Deucalion's gaze to Braedan. She's cleaning her pistol, eyeing Lydia.

"Lydia" I breathe out in realisation. Of course. I should have known.

"See, I knew Scott wouldn't join me, his heart is too pure to kill a pack member. But you" Deucalion says, pointing his cane at me. "You think you're doing what's right but really, you're getting people hurt. And now, Lydia's going to get hurt" I look to Lydia and her eyes are wide.

"No, you have me, that's enough" I say. I hear another gun cock and I feel two barrells press againist the back of my head. I curse under my breath. I turn slightly. Just as I thought, a double barrell shotgun. I can smell the wolfsbane.

"No! This wasn't part of the deal!" Lydia yells. I watch Deucalion rush to Lydia, putting his claws to her throat.

"No!" I yell, lurching forward.

"Stay where you are" Braedan grounds out from behind me. I stop. The last thing I want is two wolfsbane bullets to the back of the head. No, actually the last thing I want is Lydia getting hurt.

"Okay, okay!" I say. "Just don't hurt her" I say, motioning to Lydia.

"Ash, no-" Lydia says.

"Take me, do whatever you want with me, just let her go" I growl. I feel the barrels pressed againist my head more aggressively at my growl.

"See? There you go again" Deucalion starts. "You think giving yourself up is what is right. Would you really leave your pack without an alpha for a banshee? A human?" he challenges.

"They'd have Scott" I ground out. "And it is what's right. An alpha always protects their pack"

"Is that right?" Deucalion asks, walking up to me, dragging a scared Lydia along.

"Yes. It's your responsibility as an alpha"

"That's touching Ashlee, it really is" Deucalion smirks. "But I need both of you"

"Why?" I ask him angerily.

"I need a true alpha for my pack" he answers.

"Then let Lydia go!" I yell.

"No. I need her" Braedan says. I growl as her. "You'll be suprised how much people will pay to see her dead" Braedan smirks.

"Now, you see why I need the both of you" Deucalion adds.

"Why are you helping her?" I ask Deucalion through clenched teeth.

"How do you think I know all the things that I do?" Deucalion asks. "When you sent me away, I had alot of time to think..to plot. Then I heard that Braedan was alive. She was supposed to be dead, I killed her back at the school. Somehow she managed to survive. The Calaveras had hired her. Then I discovered that Derek had hired her as well. I followed her, watched you and the your pack. She made the stupid decision of trying to take Derek from you, trying to seperate mates" Deucalion rolls his eyes like it's the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

"But it worked didn't it?" Braedan asks him.

"For a week or two" Deucalion retorts. "Then he evolved and you two were happily together again" Deucalion says to me. "Anyway. After Derek sent her away, told her she was never to return, Braedan was alone again. She needed protection, I needed someone to help me"

"You knew Scott would turn you away? You knew Ash would lash out?" Lydia asks Braedan.

"That's right. And I also knew that she wasn't just an alpha, because Deucalion had watched over the other packs as well. We knew she had become a true alpha, just like her brother. I came to the loft, offering my help, to confirm that. We also knew that the second true alpha has a hard time fitting into that role. Peter easily used her, well until her pack got in the way. We knew if we had had the proper motivation, we could manipulate your true alpha nature and capture the both of you" Braedan explains.

"That doesn't make any sense" I say angerily.

"What doesn't make sense?" Deucalion asks. "I get my true alpha"

"And I get my money" Braedan finishes.

"So what? You're doing this for money and to form a pack?" Lydia asks, voice still scared.

"I was once a feared alpha, the alpha of alphas. Ashlee and her pack, ruined that for me. I will not be undermined by a couple teenagers" Deucalion says angerily.

"So this is your revenge? Make me join your pack?" I ask him.

"Part of it, yes" Deucalion says in a voice that has me fearing whatever else he has planned. "You, Scott and Derek said I could be the man of vision Tahlia remembered me to be" he takes off his glasses, his eyes still healed from Jennifer. "Let's just say, I am that man again" his face shifts, turning black, his eyes glowing red and the white of his eyes turning black. "And I WILL be _that_ alpha again"

..

Nightfall comes and Lydia and I find ourselves locked up. Me, in thick chains, electricity coursing through me to keep me from shifting and Lydia in a steel chair, tied heavily in ropes.

"What are you going to do? Kill us?" I spit at Deucalion.

"I'm going to hold up my end of the deal. I'm going to return Boyd and Isaac" Deucalions tells me. He wrapped a gag around my head and over my mouth. I growl againist it. Braedan comes out, holding Boyd in one arm and pointing her wolfsbane loaded shotgun at Isaac in the other hand.

"Ash! Lydia!" Isaac says upon seeing us. Deucalion grabs him by the throat with a clawed hand. I snarl againist my gag, trying to get out of my binds.

"Let them go!" Lydia screams at Deucalion.

"I will" Deucalion promises Lydia. "Then, i'll kill all of them" Deucalion says before walking away with Braedan. I pull at my chains, trying, desperately, to escape. I should have known Deucalion wouldn't leave it alone with just having me. He wants them all dead, and now, he has the opportunity to make that desire reality and there's nothing I can do. My strength is drained, even if I wasn't wearing a gag, I couldn't howl, I couldn't warn them. Jennifer was right about one thing. Deucalion will kill everyone you love, either himself or by making you. He's going to kill my pack, my family, then Braedan's going to kill Lydia, so i'll be alone. I'l be an omega. I'll have no choice but to join Deucalion's pack. Deucalion will be able to break me down, make me lose control all over again, have me do his bidding for him, become the misguided second true alpha I can be. I should have known. I let my head hang, let the tears fall.

"Ash" Lydia says, voice broken. "Ash!" she calls out again. I look up at her, my eyes red with tears, not with the alpha spark I wish I could be using. "We need to get out of here before they find the pack" she says. I look at her with a solemn face. We're tied up. Chained up. "Don't look at me like that, we can get out" she says, pulling at her ropes. I know it's no use but I pull at my chains, straining to get them to move much. I'm screaming againist my gag, crying at the same time.

We need to get out.

"Please, please" Lydia pleads, pulling roughly at her ropes. I can smell blood. I look at her to see her wrists becoming raw as she tugs and tugs at the ropes. She's trying so hard and she's only hurting herself.

We have to get out.

I think of Scott, my anchor. If I don't get out, he, and everyone I love, will be killed. I think of Derek, my mate. If I don't get out, he'll be killed too.

I have to get out.

I feel like my flesh is boiling under my skin. I yank at the chains. I hear them creak as they bend a way they aren't supposed too. I look down to see a few of the links have separted, the smallest gap between them. I hear Lydia crying, begging to whoever, to let her break free. Her wrists are raw, bleeding from the amount of strain she's putting on them againist the rough, course rope. My wolf is angry. My wolf is pissed.

We're going to get out.

My screaming againist my gag turns to growling, snarling, becoming more animalistic at the second. My skin feels like it's on fire.

"Ash?" Lydia says. I turn to her, her eyes filled with tears, her cheeks stained with them. That's when I see red, when I can see as my wolf. My skin feels like it's going to peel from my body it's so hot. I feel my fangs come out. I feel my claws come out.

We're getting out.

A coolness comes over me as I burst out of my clothes and skin, my chains bursting with them. I drop onto all four paws, k-nines bared.

"Ash!" Lydia yells, hope in her voice again. I jump to her, cutting off her ropes with a clawed paw. Lydia flys from her chair, hugging into my white fur. "We have to go, we have to find them first" Lydia says urgently. I nod and lift her onto my back. She looks shocked. I whine, trying to tell her to hold on. She must get the message because the second I take off, she's gripping my fur like a lifeline.

We're going to find them.

We're going to save them.

..

..

**Definately some protective Ash this chapter! People want Lydia?! Dead?! Will they get to them in time? Will they all survive? Stay tuned to find out! Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
